


大英图书馆史话

by SakakimaSora



Series: Fairy Tale of British Library [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Witch Hunt, Witches
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 179,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakakimaSora/pseuds/SakakimaSora
Summary: 大英戏话系列，别传长篇。前期CP Vincent/Yvette；后期CP Grey/Yvette；全程William→Yvette





	1. 时代

「序-1838年-生而为王/Poem of The Queen」

Prologue.时代  
“自我被立为王储之日起，你就在我身边侍奉我，教导我，和莱贞小姐、施巴特夫人一样温柔、耐心。我们一同进行祷告，一同挑选参加舞会的礼服，甚至一同抱怨着宫廷繁琐的礼节慢慢习惯。你扶着我走下一级级铺着波斯地毯的阶梯，你告诉我希伯来书上每个单词的念法陪我练习直到深夜，你和斯托克玛医生一起支持着我一路走来实现了直布罗陀的吉普赛人的预言——

“我们曾经无话不谈，我们曾经是最亲密的朋友，然而，亲爱的伊芙——看着我，为什么你都不愿意说话？”

“如今已是君臣之别了，您明知不该如此同妾身交谈的，陛下。”

“是啊，如今一切都变了，可是，时间在你的身上没有留下丝毫痕迹，我是那么羡慕你，伊芙。”

“陛下不过18岁，正是最好的年纪。”

“不，你不明白——你还是那么多年以前的样子，看着你，我就会觉得，我一点都没有变过，我们一起度过的日子也绝对不会改变。”

端坐在天鹅绒软凳上的女人忽地合上了手中的黑色绢纱扇子，缓缓起身，提起裙子一步步走下铺着红色地毯的台阶。深紫色长裙背后的曳地绸缎一级一级滑下，铃铛的脆响疏落有致，鬓侧垂下的石榴石链坠随着端庄稳重的步履安定地轻微摇晃。

“太过漫长的生命和极端丰盛的智慧早已剥夺了巫族被生命打动的机会。所以陛下不必费心回忆往昔，试图用那些真诚的情谊打动妾身了。陛下与妾身都已知晓那最终的结局，那是妾身一族的宿命——”

女人在阶下站定，转过身，垂下眼眸，不再看向御座上年轻的新国王，姿态却依然带着一股无需缘由的高傲。她的声线亘古不变的平缓，犹如宣读神旨那般虔诚庄重。

“陛下终有一日会赐妾身一死的。”

“说出这样的话，确实意味着，你到底不愿意在以后的时日也将那份忠诚与智慧完完全全奉献给我吗，伊芙？”

“陛下既已登临御座，妾身也就必须回到妾身该去的地方了。妾身的智慧奉献给大英帝国的君王和子民，然而妾身的忠诚，从不奉献给任何人。”

女人宽袖一拂，叮铃——一声轻响仿佛是命运之扉开启的宣告。她将黑纱扇置于胸前，屈膝行了一礼，连伏身的姿势都带着不凡的气魄。她的声音比布道的牧师更为深沉，又比唱诗的孩子更加灵动，渗透着一股驯服众生的睿智和魔力。

“天佑吾王，陛下将带领您的国民走向可称为‘日不落’的绝对辉煌，妾身在此向您献上最后的真诚祝愿。

“那么请容妾身——大英博物馆图书馆新一任掌事，西斯多利亚大巫，伊薇特·西斯多利亚，向您诉说千千万万次的——就此别过了。” 

1838年6月28日清晨，辉煌的朝暾倾泻在泰晤士河微波轻泛的水面上。彩绘玻璃蒙着天空的剪影，灰蓝的色调让图纹变得黯淡而温柔。鲜艳瑰丽的仪仗旗帜包绕着威斯特敏斯特大教堂的尖顶。粉玫瑰攀附于拱券的顶端，在长而笔直的甬道上投下一道利落的影子。女巫驻足于空无一人的甬道尽头，将黑色的面纱拉起。她回望着耸立在黎明深处的教堂，仿佛注视着天命深处变化万端却最终归位的轨迹。

白鸽舒展着线条优美的翅翼掠过钟塔高处深色的窗柩，在窗台上留下一截纤细的棕榈树枝。

大英帝国新一任女王的加冕仪式即将开始，属于亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚的全新时代已然到来。


	2. 从伦敦到利物浦

「上卷-1878年~1879年-告死女神/Book of Death Goddness」

时间的痕迹被凝固成永恒的寂静，书页翻过时沙沙作响，大理石地面映出女巫纤瘦的倒影。食指指尖顺着褪色的墨迹一行行划过。

「小德琳娜在登基后的第一次御前会议上征服了所有人，威灵顿公爵、罗伯特·比尔爵士，甚至像乡下人那般粗鲁的克罗克、以冷酷刻薄闻名的格里维尔都为她倾倒，无一不赞叹她的气质、威仪和才华——那是毋庸置疑的。自出生起，我就为我的小公主准备好了一切，渊博的学识，尊贵的气度，帝王的头脑，小德琳娜拥有的一切都归功于我的悉心教导和呵护，为大英帝国培养一位伟大的女王是我的荣耀，我一生以此为傲。

「我记得会议结束后，我立刻去前厅迎接小德琳娜，她红嫩的脸蛋上洋溢着不可抑制的喜悦和激动，她问我：“现在，妈妈，我真的是女王了吗？”

「——小德琳娜明明已经从群臣那里得到了肯定，但仍不确定自己并非在做梦。

「“你看，毫无疑问亲爱的，那是真的。”我无比骄傲又亲切地回答。

「“那么，亲爱的妈妈，希望能答应我作为女王向您提出的第一个要求，让我独自待上一个小时。”

「我怎么也没有想到，冷静下来的小德琳娜会这么说。短暂又难熬的一个小时之后，小德琳娜颁布了一道意义深远、对我来说是十分残酷的命令——把她的床，从她的母亲房里搬走。小德琳娜过去的所有岁月，从来不曾离开我的视线超过一天，我是那么密切地关注着她，不能容忍她离开我的掌控。

「上帝啊，我多年的期待终成现实，我的女儿成了英国女王，我本以为人生走向辉煌的契机终于要到来了，却不知道随之而来的是理想的破灭。十八年来在小德琳娜心中建立起来的所有影响、信赖和威严全数崩塌——女王不仅支配他人，更要主宰自己。

「我竟成了小德琳娜的第一个牺牲品。」

“肯特-斯特拉森公爵夫人的死神剧场应该不在您提交的借阅申请列表内，西斯多利亚大巫阁下。”

“妾身对公爵夫人和约翰·康罗伊那个垃圾男人之间的愚蠢野心或者风流韵事毫无兴趣，这册走马灯只是恰好落在了妾身脚边而已。”伊薇特·西斯多利亚摆出一副兴味索然的表情，五指指尖拖住厚厚的硬皮册子伸到了西装笔挺的男人的眼前，余光划过眼角，女巫顺势侧过脸将他上下打量了一番，碧绿的眼眸中浮着一层飘忽不定的凉薄和傲慢，“妾身不曾见过您。”

“我是死神派遣协会管理课的威廉·T·史皮尔斯。”标准公务员模样的男人伸手接过女巫递来的死神剧场，转身踩着梯子放到了书架上，顺手用和他那三七分发型一样可笑的园艺剪推了推滑下鼻梁的眼镜，“由于人手紧缺的缘故，时常被调度过来接手回收课的工作，大巫阁下预定复刻的灵魂回收时间快到了——事先声明，我是不加班派的。”

“有劳先生您。”女巫敷衍地点点头，面无表情地看向高处——威廉刚刚摆放肯特-斯特拉森公爵夫人的死亡走马灯的地方。

刻板的死神轻咳一声，黄绿色的瞳孔泛着无机质的光泽：“阁下如若需要，临时增减借阅列表也是允许的。”

女巫再次看向了身侧的死神，思忖了片刻，最后慢条斯理地说道：“不必了，多谢先生体贴。妾身只是偶尔会想起‘她’——好奇心作祟罢了，那独断专横的脾气、强烈的自我中心意识，还有不依不饶的顽固是从何时开始潜伏在‘她’，一个在‘肯辛顿’制度下长大的女孩的心性中的呢，妾身竟未曾留意过。”

威廉没有接茬。察觉到了死神轻微的不明所以和不耐烦，女巫知趣地停下了自言自语，一抖手腕展开扇子，口吻忽然变成了例行公事的冷淡又不失礼节：“先生，可否出发了？”

“……这边请。”不深不浅地吐息了一次，威廉侧身让开了道路。

据传是从中世纪的绞刑架上活下来的女巫说着一口平缓而优美的古英语，然而暗藏其中的隐喻式的尖锐和咄咄逼人总让他感到不适。

1878年的6月，死神派遣协会管理课的威廉·T·史皮尔斯依旧是全勤，然而月末莫名其妙的加班着实是暴殄天物般的不幸。他迎着微凉的晚风眺望被宏阔霞光所覆盖的利物浦最繁华的港口。身侧的女巫披着黑色的斗篷，长裙下摆拂过屋顶的砖沿，被风吹得呼啦作响，她用绢纱扇子掩着口鼻，眉头微蹙，空气里若有若无的鱼腥味显然不讨她喜欢。

伊薇特·西斯多利亚是个微妙的角色，不知要追溯到哪个纪年的一纸契约使得英国死神派遣协会的老头子们对这个傲慢自矜的巫女敬爱有加。能使西斯多利亚一族从绞刑架上活下来的肯定不是对恶魔的崇信和狂乱——但凡和那些吞噬灵魂的害兽扯上关系的一定为死神所不齿，因此这支血脉纯正、子嗣稀薄的高傲巫族和通俗读物里描写的那些异端存在着绝对意义上的不同。然而西斯多利亚的大巫女获得死神垂青的理由，威廉无从知晓也不感兴趣。

圣保罗座堂的丧钟突兀地响起，凄长的钟鸣撕裂了傍晚平静的天空。威廉摊开手掌，微微低头：“请允许我。”

女巫拉起漆黑的风帽，依旧没有移开扇子。风帽的阴翳遮断了那双碧绿通透的眼眸里轻微晃动的深沉神光。她将指尖放到了威廉的掌心，屈膝一礼。

瞧瞧，好像踏上土地都会玷污了这个女人娇贵的鞋底似的。

威廉带着女巫纵身跃下。装饰考究但又难以遏制地透出暴发户式的庸俗气息的房间内，老迈的婆婆和成年的子女正围在床榻边低声哭泣。压抑的呜咽也好，悲痛的放声大哭也好，威廉听过无数次早已麻木。人类最悲伤的情感永远无法撼动生死，这哭声既不是对死亡的畏惧，也不是试图挽回的挣扎。他迈着稳健的步伐，一边打开了死亡预定名单，连神情都纹丝不动。

这哭声，这哀痛，包括往后所有的缅怀与悼念，都和灵魂回收工作一样，不过是一种“既定或者惯性的程序”——仅此而已。

“杰弗里·费尔柴尔德，鸦片走私商，1799年12月9日生，1878年6月12日死于伤寒，备注：无。”

园艺剪将胶卷形态的死亡走马灯切下，迅速收拢到威廉手中的书册里。他干脆利落地在死亡名单上盖下「Completed」的确认戳印，没有一丁点犹豫。

生命并非不值得敬畏，只是因为庞杂繁多而在被对待的意义上变得绝对平等——无需特殊对待，死神历来所做的形式上的查证和确认只为以防万一，然而这些工作恰恰只证明了值得为之打破生死界限来挽回的“特殊生命”几乎不存在。正因死亡是如此的淡漠无情，生者才会抱有持久而坚韧的敬畏活下去。

胶片一帧帧自眼前滚过，然后全部收进女巫的掌心，化作一份薄薄的册页。铃铛清脆的音色淹没在丧钟洪亮凄哀的长鸣中，镂金扇骨上的某处光斑反射出耀眼的光亮，威廉一瞬间觉得那女巫借着黑纱扇的遮掩露出了狡狯老辣的笑容。

“复刻完成。”女巫在威廉递过来的复刻任务单上盖了私人印戳，“妾身确认。”

威廉把任务单夹进了记事本，随手翻了几页，说道：“亚瑟·汉密尔顿第二、杰弗里·费尔柴尔德，以及下个月底死亡预定的康恩·F·德里斯科尔，西斯多利亚阁下最近似乎特别亲睐本世纪中叶在东方发了横财的鸦片商人。”

“正是如此。您果真看得仔细，史皮尔斯先生。”女巫轻声笑开了，微弯的眼角流过一簇意味深长的妩媚，“四十三年前那场强盗战争的发端，妾身以为有些细节需要通过这些商人做精确的考证与最后的确认。”

威廉不置可否：“那么……”

“妾身尚有其他事务要在利物浦处理，不劳烦先生带妾身回伦敦了——您是不加班派的，对么？”

“……那么阁下自便，再会了。”“再会，今次多谢您。”

“史皮尔斯先生。”威廉转身的时候又被叫住，女巫温柔轻缓的嗓音越来越远，但依旧清晰，上翘的尾音带着玩笑的意味，“有时候切莫看得太过仔细了——不妨糊涂一些，不然，加班就会变得难以避免。”

女巫的身影随着话音的落下消失在了人来人往的街头。

克洛索·安托瓦内特含着酒精棉花、捂着微肿的半边脸颊从牙医诊所内走出的时候，看见了一幅奇妙的景象——小姑娘睁大了眼睛，又使劲地眨了几下。

披着斗篷的女人，正踩着华尔兹的舞步雀跃在利物浦络绎不绝的街道上。步态优美的女人显然不是一般的资产阶级出身，浑身上下透着一股与市井有着云泥之别的高贵风雅。她戴着风帽看不见容貌，瘦削漂亮的下巴高昂着，几绺金色的鬈发垂在肩上，手执镂金扇骨的黑纱扇，斗篷下露出的深紫色长裙看起来不是维多利亚时代的潮流，恐怕是故去王朝的遗存。

她从遥远的彼端一路走来，似乎有着别样的好兴致：她时而贴着行色匆匆的路人仔细观察他们的表情，时而凑到玩具店的橱窗前瞧瞧新款的布偶熊；她躲在裁缝铺的门边踮着脚尖向里张望，转身又顺手在从身旁经过的卖矢车菊的小女孩儿的篮子里扔下一枚金币，紫色的裙裾开成巨大的花朵。

她那么快乐、生气勃勃、充满好奇心，好似脱离了古老森林的囚禁、第一次来到人间玩耍的精灵。

奇怪的是，竟没有人留意这个跳着轻快随意的舞蹈、存在感十分强烈的女人。人们依旧顶着麻木倦怠的表情奔走在回家的路上，他们好像看不见旋转着、跳跃着、从身边滑过的女人。

克洛索·安托瓦内特无法控制自己的视线追逐舞蹈着的女人，她经过自己身边的时候，喉咙里飘出一声轻微的喟叹。

转了半圈的女人猝然间刹住脚步停了下来。她弯下腰，将绢纱扇搭在唇边，安托瓦内特看到了藏在风帽下那双充满睿智的绿眼睛。

“啊呀，这位小小姐莫非看得见妾身。”她的声音同舞步一样轻快，同时又带着微妙的舒缓，口吻虽然有些轻慢，听起来却十分惬意。

“是……是的，夫人。”安托瓦内特紧紧攥住了裙子的下摆，被女人居高临下地打量不知为何让她非常紧张，她几乎喘不过气来。

“吃太多甜食可是会为自己带来烦恼的，贪嘴的小猫咪。”女人轻轻拍了拍安托瓦内特肿起的脸颊，抖开绢纱扇有些放肆地笑了起来，尔后她压低声音故作神秘地问道，“妾身斗胆请教小小姐芳名？”

女人的语言方式有些奇怪，安托瓦内特有些犹豫女人是否确实是在问自己的名字。她结结巴巴地回答，然后手忙脚乱地提起裙子行了礼。

“克，克洛索·安托瓦内特，尊敬的夫人。”

“懂得对身份尊贵的陌生人表示礼貌和敬意是好孩子的表现，应当奖赏。”女人直起身子不无高傲地说道，接着她打了个响指，指间冒出一朵白色小雏菊。她把小雏菊插进了安托瓦内特的前襟扣眼里，那神情仿佛是教皇在给国王加冕。

女人的话语饱含着无法抗拒的魔力。

“你还会再见到妾身的。上帝保佑你，晚安，小小姐。”

“夫人……！”

安托瓦内特抬起头，女人已经不见了踪影，就好像从没到过这繁华的街市一样。


	3. 罗密欧与朱丽叶

1878年冬天的到来还需要相当漫长的等待，伦敦贵族们的社交季才刚刚开始。

伦敦城，比肯斯菲尔德伯爵的宅邸中正在举办社交季的开幕舞会。86岁高龄的伯爵夫人玛丽安娜·迪斯雷利——曾经叫做玛丽安娜·伊万斯，依旧精神矍铄，在管乐队悠扬的奏乐下，同保守党议员太太眉飞色舞的交谈着。贵妇们的谈吐举止收放自如，恭维的力度恰到好处，嫉恨的意味不着痕迹——寡妇和年轻议员的结合在当年的上流社会看来是个滑天下之大稽的笑话。然而本杰明·迪斯雷利，那个我行我素的犹太人，怀揣着不纯净的英国国教信仰，70岁受命组建自己的内阁，用辉煌的政治业绩向整个上流阶层宣告，胆敢讥讽首相和首相夫人的长舌妇才是愚蠢至极。

惯于在社交季的酒宴上纵情声色的贵客们从不计较香槟和红酒的颜色哪一个更漂亮、簧管与风琴的音色哪一个更动听，正如他们心知自由党和保守党的博弈中永远没有常胜者。见风使舵也是贵族重要的生存技能之一，执政权在两党手中交替的速度已经快到使得一时糊涂站错队对于地位相对稳固的贵族而言，变成了不那么不可挽回的错误。只要手中还捏着选票，一切就都尚留有回旋的余地。

侍者为宾客名单上最后一位姗姗来迟的客人打开大门的时候，舞会已经进行了一半。

“文森特·凡多姆海威伯爵。”青年身后的执事是个上了年纪的黄种人，神情安然恭顺，透着东洋人特有的谦逊气质。比肯斯菲尔德伯爵家的侍者双手接过执事递来的请帖，躬身致礼。

“久等了，凡多姆海威伯爵，请到这边来。”

侍者唱名过后，为文森特·凡多姆海威让开了道路。宴会大厅里的目光顿时聚集到了这个眼角下生了一颗泪痣的美丽青年的身上，温和而清秀的眉眼犹如夜色里洗脱出来的新月，曾有风情的贵妇把那周身流溢着清冷光辉的青年比作皎洁月色下含苞待放的夜皇后。威士顿公学时代就出尽风头的优雅贵族，在里世界被称作“女王的番犬”——凡多姆海威的当家人，文森特·凡多姆海威。得到维多利亚女王的垂青、封爵不久就获得了众星捧月般地位的新贵，如今依旧是上层社会趋附绕转的一大中心，文森特·凡多姆海威背后的势力、人脉以及随之而来的盘根错节的利害关系没人能看得清，然而即便如此许多人都无法抗拒这个年轻伯爵的魅力，纵然知晓了其不为一般世人所知真面目之后依然如此。

比肯斯菲尔德伯爵见到来人，满是皱纹的脸上立刻漾开灿烂的笑容，连那花白的鬓角也被感染得格外精神。他迈着矫健的步伐拨开围在身边的人群，径直来到了文森特·凡多姆海威面前，还有几步距离就迫不及待张开双手做出了一副欢迎的姿态。文森特风度翩翩地低头致意。

“比肯斯菲尔德伯爵，恳请您原谅我迟来的失礼。”“哪里的话，您愿意赏光前来真是令我倍感荣幸，凡多姆海威伯爵。”

文森特莞尔一笑，在比肯斯菲尔德伯爵饱含热切期盼的目光下握住了他的手，象征性地摇了几下。接着他倾身，完成了一个得体又不失亲切的拥抱，借此凑到比肯斯菲尔德伯爵耳边，低声说道：“然而即便如此，我也是无法答应您的要求，加入保守党为您工作的，您很明白，首相大人。”

“啊……是啊，确实是这样。”年迈的首相愣了愣，颇感尴尬，继而豪迈地大笑起来，“内阁那狭窄憋闷的会议室到底不适合您呀，凡多姆海威伯爵！哈哈哈哈！”

“请您原谅。”文森特露出了会意的微笑。

自由党和保守党历来没有任何一方成功拉拢过凡多姆海威家，将来也不会成功，伯爵从来表露出一丁点进入议会的意愿。番犬的忠诚只属于亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚女王，绝不容许出现任何摇摆的倾向。

比肯斯菲尔德伯爵识趣地结束了谈话：“那么，请好好享受今晚的宴会，凡多姆海威伯爵。”

按照首相的授意，文森特邀请比肯斯菲尔德伯爵夫人跳了第一支华尔兹。玛丽安娜夫人身材臃肿，舞步却十分灵活，在文森特的引导下滑步旋转，年过八旬的老太太看起来开心得像个孩子。她有一双机敏的小眼睛，在布满了褶皱的脸上闪烁着灵动而精明的神采。

“希望本杰明没有对你提一些非分的要求——上帝保佑，老头子可是很顽固的，可爱的年轻人。”玛丽安娜夫人冲文森特眨眨眼。论年纪，她几乎可算是整个英国上流社会的祖母了，因此总以和蔼、慈祥、宽容的态度对待青年一代。

“夫人不必担心，首相大人同我谈得很好。”

“哦，那可真是太好了。”玛丽安娜夫人被文森特皱着眉故作严肃的表情逗笑了，“孩子，我看你第一眼就知道，你是个宽厚善良的人。”

“您说笑了。”

文森特游刃有余地敷衍着老太太不晓得是不是玩笑的说辞，脚下的节拍一次都没有踩错过。伴着舞曲闲聊了一会儿，玛丽安娜夫人恰似无意地提起了一个文森特多有耳闻的名讳。

“伊薇特·西斯多利亚？大英博物馆图书馆的那位大巫女？”

“没错。你见过西斯多利亚卿吗？”

文森特略略思忖了一会儿，说道：“从未见过。如若我没记错的话，大巫女掌管的大英图书馆是从不对外开放的，想要会见大巫女需要预约，况且……”

“况且也有巫族素来不喜同贵族打交道的传闻，递交到图书馆的预约函十有八九会被拒绝。”

并非“不喜”，而是“不屑”，称之为“厌恶”也不为过，同历代西斯多利亚家族的史官打过交道的贵族对那份近乎目中无人的傲慢恨得咬牙切齿，却因忌惮巫族悠久的历史和从未被撼动过的地位而不好发作。文森特顺着玛丽安娜夫人的接茬点了点头，却不明白她突然提及这位鲜少出现在上流社会视线里的大巫女的缘由。

“据说，大巫女最近正着手修编有关四十年前那场战争的史料。”

“原来如此。”话题一下子刹车，随即陷入了心照不宣的沉默。

第一支华尔兹已然接近尾声。玛丽安娜夫人好像在仔细地斟酌措辞。

“目前来看，有可能同西斯多利亚卿接触而尚未接触过的贵族，就剩凡多姆海威伯爵你了。你知道，巫族似乎很反感殖民战争和对外扩张，而这一代的大巫史官又是个下笔如刀的狠辣角色，所以……”

“我明白。”文森特对于玛丽安娜夫人的欲言又止心下了然，他依旧保持着温和的微笑，个中意味却无从揣测，“不过，若‘她’不提及，那么西斯多利亚一族世代相传的史官地位就是不容置喙的，您说是么，尊敬的夫人？”

“这，话是没错……”暗示和怂恿统统被文森特打回，玛丽安娜夫人讪笑着。

“对了，也请夫人将我个人名义的忠告转述给比肯斯菲尔德伯爵吧：同沙俄争夺中亚控制权确实是战略需要，然而对阿富汗的战争，还是再谨慎些为好。这仅仅是我无知的揣度罢了——‘她’对此恐怕不持赞成态度。”

玛丽安娜夫人的脸上顿时失去了笑容。

曲声恰好落下。“愿您有个愉快的夜晚，夫人。”文森特退后一步，欠了欠身，随即离开了舞池。拒绝了侍者送来的香槟，文森特拐上楼梯来到了僻静无人的阳台。想到首相夫妇二人穷极无聊又纠缠不休的攻势，文森特不由无奈地叹气，顺手松了松领巾。

中庭埋没在深厚浓郁的夜色里，星光寂寥。园木花草的轮廓看不明晰，只剩下大片连缀在一起的朦胧黑影。而在那层叠绵延的黑影中，却传来了谈话人的低声细语。

说话的男人声音刻板而严肃，基本听不出什么起伏：“还剩三年——您会关注政客的生死着实令我惊讶。”

“先生莫说笑了。”接话的女人说的是古英语，舒缓而动听，语气却满溢着超越了“自负”范畴的高傲，“不过是有些事想询问那半截入土的老头子——诚然是妾身太过急迫了。近几十年内，妾身只为阿尔伯特亲王一人的离去惋惜过——亲王同女王联合执政的二十年大抵会是这世代最好的二十年……” 

惨白的月光透过流云和婆娑叶影竭力亲吻女人被风鼓起的深色裙摆。

“其余的再多不过是妾身掌心的一把尘滓，风一吹拂便全没了。”

文森特沉默地望着庭院里披着斗篷的女人，余光没能搜索到另一个人的身影。身份不明的女人显然也看到了他，丝毫没有要回避或是逃跑的意思，那镇定自若的气度仿佛她也是应邀前来的客人——可是，她显然不是那样的身份，最可靠的猜测应该是入侵者。

“……真是不得了的傲慢。”威廉低声咕哝着，推了推眼镜：“西斯……”

“先生。”女巫打断了他，然后抬了抬下巴，嘴角勾起了饶有兴致的弧度，连用词都变得俏皮跳脱起来，“阳台上的那位‘罗密欧’，莫不是看得见妾身。”

威廉惊讶地抬起头，看到了阳台上的男人，继而低头迅速翻起了厚厚的死亡名单：“文森特·凡多姆海威，这个男人的死亡预定在七年后，1885年的冬天，不可能现在就……”

“先生没听清楚，他看得见妾身，但看不见先生。也就是说……”

阳台下的朱丽叶兀自拉下了风帽。文森特在一闪而逝的某个瞬间里屏住了呼吸。狂盛的夜风将她的金发吹起，铃铛清脆的声响掠过微凉的空气轻叩耳膜，虽短而急促，听起来却意蕴悠长。那双碧绿的眸子直直地盯着他，在月色晕染下闪烁着足以与宝石媲美的耀眼光辉。

那个对视也许触碰到了什么。不，一定触碰到了什么。文森特十分肯定。

原本低调的深夜来客故意露出相貌，不仅如此，那挑衅似的笑意大抵也寓意着某种不可言说的发端。

——“他虽未触碰‘死亡’，但已与某种‘命运’有所连结。”

伊薇特·西斯多利亚缓缓抬高了未持扇子的手，手掌摊开朝上，隔着很远的距离向阳台上的青年发出了无声的邀请——这象征性的邀请，为文森特的直觉做出了一锤定音的裁断。

来吧，来吧，来吧！

风声凌乱，震耳欲聋。女人傲慢的笑容异常扎眼。那笃定的、无所畏惧的、无法逃脱的信念，如同命运使然，不容违抗。无法抹除的悲剧宿影般的意象叠合在女人身上，顺着她纤细的手指延伸到自己眼前，荡气回肠的豪迈气魄扑面而来，好似她伸出手的时候就已明了一切，看穿了最后的宿命，却出于自身的智慧和骄傲选择在命运的洪流中溯流而上——那坦然的态度蕴藏着让人心悦诚服的力量。

文森特将右手置于腹前，左手放于腰后，颇为沉着地鞠了一躬。

不知姓名的来人，我接受你的邀请，于此约定，他日必将再见面。

——为了应和命运那撕心裂肺的强烈呼声。

“啊呀，最近遇到的有缘人不少呢。”女巫笑着放下手臂，戴上风帽，连抖开扇子的动作都比平时多了几分轻巧的意味，“散步时间结束，是时候打道回府了，先生。”

女巫转过身，同死神一起消失在了广袤无垠的夜色里。


	4. 夜巷里的告死女神（一）

1878年的暮秋正悄无声息地滑向终末。伦敦城融化在散发着煤灰味儿的灰色笔触里，连绵的雨把天空弄得像是一块湿淋淋的帆布，罩住了街道和楼宇，憋闷的湿气窝在里面发了霉也漏不出去。

密密匝匝的雨点打在老式黑色雨伞上，溅落在裙边的水花把昂贵的布料濡染成更深的颜色。女巫盯着伞檐外的阴郁的景色出神，连带着眼眸里的光亮也显得不那么明朗。

“伦敦的天气总是这么糟糕。”

死神板着脸推了推眼镜算是应和，不着痕迹地将雨伞往女巫的方向倾了倾。

“萨克斯科堡哥达的弗朗西斯·查理斯·奥古斯特·阿尔伯特·伊曼纽尔——妾身是绝不可能记错这串字母组合的，妾身是说，符腾堡的阿尔伯特王子第一次到访肯辛顿宫是1833年的事了——那时的‘她’还不过是个14岁的小丫头，陪侍身边的是莱贞——上帝作证，莱贞可一点都不讨人喜欢。”女巫絮絮叨叨着陈年旧事以期打发时间，她心知死神对肯辛顿秘辛没有半点兴趣，不过，那关她什么事？

“阿尔伯特和维多利亚去跑马场的时候一直逢着雨，阿尔伯特很无奈，他说：‘伦敦总是这样吗，维多利亚？’‘是啊，阿尔伯特，总是这样。’”

女巫忽地提起裙子一低头钻出了伞外。威廉眼角一跳，刚想阻拦，却看见女巫踩着轻快的小碎步在幽深的巷子里转起了圈子。游离的水光和暗影在女巫翩飞的裙摆上追逐嬉戏，黑斗篷不一会儿就被雨打湿了，她雀跃着回到威廉跟前时沾了一身浓重的水汽，垂落在胸前的发梢散发着被洗涤过的新鲜空气的味道。

威廉皱起了眉。死神与不列颠图书馆的大巫女之间始终互相保持着对等的敬意，可女巫时不时做出一些过分自我的举动，这让威廉感到不满。聪慧的女巫对他流露出的不悦次次看得分明却总表现得不甚在意，余光因蘸着丝缕的狡黠而显得妩媚非常。

“您看，先生。”女巫的嘴角噙着意蕴悠长的笑意，“总是这样。有时一个月也逢不着几日好天气，人们对此习以为常。”

她咬着重音重复了一遍。

“‘伦敦总是这样。’”

——“伦敦总是这样……”

马车在泥泞的路上跑得慢而稳当，年轻的伯爵支着下巴，漫不经心地瞟着外面被雨水淋湿的模糊景色，那样子看起来颇为闲适。他随口问道：“老爷子从东瀛来到英国这么多年，也没法习惯这种一个月不停歇的雨吧？”

对面满头皓白的执事谦恭地低下了头以示回应，雪白的髭须微微抖了抖，露出一丝无奈又和善的笑容：“确实如此。”

咔哒。马车低调地停在了雨幕笼罩下街景的一角，让整体灰暗的色调更阴沉了些。招牌和脱了几颗螺丝的支架的间隙填着蛛网，那细密而微弱的联结看起来岌岌可危。墙角砖缝疯长的青苔同地面不断扩大的洇湿痕迹互相叫嚣，空气里飘着一股若有若无的糜烂的酸味。

田中替文森特推开老旧的门板，吱呀——，锈迹斑斑的门枢发出一声苦闷的呻吟。屋内光线昏暗，逼仄沉闷的感觉令人窒息，依稀能看见被来客惊扰的飘尘翻飞的轨迹。大大小小的棺椁或靠墙而立，或横倒在地，满目灰黑色渗着阴森的寒意叫人头皮发麻。

文森特走到身边最近的棺木旁，弯腰端起了搁置在棺盖上的大号烧杯，注视着烧杯内颜色诡异的不明液体，末了轻轻一叩杯身，将它放回了原位。

“Under Taker，出来吧，我知道你在。”

一阵窸窸窣窣的轻响后，棺盖缓缓挪开一条缝，断断续续地漏出男人古怪而尖锐的哂笑：“咿……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！瞧瞧这是谁来了……”

葬仪屋磨蹭了一会儿才推开棺盖，将双手笼在宽大的袖子里，弓着腰钻出了棺材。黑色高帽软塌塌地堆在头顶，看起来有些滑稽，脑后垂下柔软的丝绸布条。灰扑扑的袈裟和漆黑宽大的丧仪服将他裹得密不透风，腰肢慵懒得如同无脊椎动物，挪动步子的姿态看起来像个行将就木的老人。葬仪屋的轮廓黯淡得快要溶解在屋子里交错摇晃的光影里，笑声却浮在空气里清晰得像随处可见的灰尘。

伦敦城的葬仪屋的老板是个不知名姓的怪人，所有人都以他的职业直接称呼他，似乎除了这个职业和脸上那道被遮住大半的疤痕之外，其他与之相关的一切都沉到了泰晤士河底腐烂成淤泥，永远没人知道。缠绕在他身上的流言和传说，若用风琴伴奏，谱上曲子，没准也能被街头踩着旧皮鞋奔跑的报童唱成“London Bridge Is Falling Down”那样朗朗上口的歌谣。

“小生以为这么糟糕的天气应该搅黄了贵族们所有的预定出行才对。嘻嘻嘻嘻，有失远迎，有失远迎。”

葬仪屋装模作样地一揖。文森特懒于理会，偏了偏头示意，田中递上了一沓纸。

“还是老样子啊……你早就猜到我会来了。”“嘿嘿，伯爵又打趣小生了。”

葬仪屋嘴里叼着骨头饼干，接过田中递来的文件，就近在棺材上坐下，“哗啦哗啦”地迅速翻阅起来。灰白发梢扫过棺盖十字架的锈痕，脚边两颗骷髅头的头盖骨经过长期摩挲变得色泽柔亮。

“关于这些人，你知道些什么吗？”

咔擦咔擦咔擦——葬仪屋把饼干嚼碎三口两口吞了下去，掸了掸落在袍子上的碎屑，长长的黑指甲轻敲着文件第一页上的死者相片：“亚瑟·汉密尔顿第二、杰弗里·费尔柴尔德、康恩·F·德里斯科尔，一应六位……确实都是小生接待过的客人呢。”

“这六人的丧葬事宜你都有经手，尸体想必也检查过了，有价值的线索……”

“哎呀，有价值的线索嘛，谁知道呢……有，还是没有呢？”葬仪屋嘴角一咧，双肩痉挛似的颤起来，黏糊糊的声调化作一丝涎液淌下嘴角，“伯爵明白的呀，快给小生吧，咿嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻！给小生——同伯爵的上等人身份相匹配的上等的笑话！”

映在墙壁上的黑色剪影随着那个男人剧烈地摇晃起来。葬仪屋的笑声总是充斥着疯狂无理的戏谑，似是高昂而尖锐地讽刺着愚昧的世人。

文森特叹了口气。田中闻言欠了欠身，退到了屋外。对于古怪的交易习以为常，葬仪屋的脾性文森特也早已摸透，要撬开这个怪人的嘴易如反掌，但是脑中蓦地灵光一现，他不假思索地脱口而出：“我在首相大人的宴会上遇见过一位女士。”

平淡异常的开头让葬仪屋颇感意外，他十指一叉端起下巴，摆出一副饶有兴致的模样。

“她在无人的花园里……和影子交谈。”文森特有几分迟疑，这真不是什么有意思的故事，他留意着葬仪屋的反应，发觉他的笑容蒙着锈色的阴影，“那位女士显然不是受邀前来参加宴会的客人，但她丝毫不介意我看到了她。”

文森特一边回忆一边思索，漫长的停顿过后，他决定潦草地结束这个无聊的睡前故事。

“——她像是知晓一切似的，沉默着向我伸出了手。”

上帝的指尖摁住了大笨钟的雕花指针，伦敦桥下的河水刹那间不再向前奔流。文森特确信在一次吐息之间自己被浸泡在了万物噤声的寂静中，接着这份神奇的寂静就被葬仪屋那几乎能突破层层乌云射中太阳的尖利笑声震得粉碎。

“咿——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

那道丑陋的疤痕横亘在男人苍白的脸上，被癫狂的笑容拉扯着，剧烈地抽搐着，犹如大地即将裂开一道深渊。涎液再度垂下口角，身子颤个不停，男人的灵魂似乎都在快要让他断气的大笑里被抽离出去。

“伯，伯爵呀……啊哈，啊哈哈哈哈哈……亲爱的伯爵哟……哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

葬仪屋喉口抽着气，断断续续地念叨着，却始终说不出一个完整的句子。

文森特的心情一下子沉寂下来。这绝不是什么有趣的故事，连街头的流浪艺人随口胡诌的无聊冷笑话都比不上。葬仪屋的反应更让他确定面对那个女人时的直觉没有错——那个人发出的邀请，一定意味着什么。

“葬仪屋，难道那位女士，你也……”

“啊呀呀，这谁知道呢。”葬仪屋哑着嗓子嗤笑，他的口吻很暧昧，那隐约露出头来的模糊喻指犹似夜场的舞女裙下时隐时现的黄袜带，怎么也看不到全貌。他把手缩进宽大的袖子抹着下巴，然后拍了拍搁在棺材上的纸张，“伯爵支付的报酬，小生收下了。那么……来聊聊这六位客人的事吧。”

文森特摊了摊手，姑且默许了葬仪屋避而不谈。那个来路不明的女人不是文森特来到这里的目的，他不打算追根究底。“日后总有机会再见面。”文森特怀揣着这样的念头而且这念头愈发强烈了。葬仪屋的指甲在纸页上来回划拉着，发出叫人牙酸的摩擦声。

“小生以为，这六人的过世，没有异常。”

“嗯？没有异常？”

“脑溢血暴死、伤寒、肝癌、车祸，以及再正常不过的自然死亡——都是上了年纪的老头子了，又整天过着比贵族还糜烂的暴发户生活，脂量惊人内脏虚弱的身体当然比不上码头干活的年轻小伙子了——去见上帝不是早晚的事吗咿嘻嘻嘻。”

“你认为这是偶然？”文森特显然不满意这个回答。

“偶然？死亡本来就是人类既定要做的事，怎么好说是偶然呢？嘻嘻嘻，让我们诚实一点吧，伯爵。六个人身上有价值的线索，伯爵心里也很清楚不是么——这些客人都是四十三年前那场对中国的掠夺战争的由头的一部分，也是受益者。伯爵只是在意着他们过去的身份——啊呀，是女王在意才对吧？他们是第一批靠走私鸦片在中国发了横财的鸦片商，其中还有一位是皇室的远亲。”

“确实，种种因素都表明他们已至暮年，然而半年内，六人相继死去，还是让‘她’放心不下。”

葬仪屋捧腹笑道：“让女王放心不下？哈哈哈哈哈哈，这世界上可不是有太多让女王放心不下的东西了。”

“Under Taker……”文森特无奈地摇摇头，示意他慎言。

“嘿嘿……那么，小生再告诉伯爵一点儿道听途说的消息吧。这六人死前，守在他们身边的家人，都看到了‘那个’。”

屋外的雨不知何时大了起来，噼噼啪啪的声音隔着墙也显得十分聒噪。屋内燃烧的烛火却安定得近乎静止，葬仪屋的嗓音阴沉得宛如置身泰晤士河底冰冷漆黑的河床，看不见太阳的灵魂缓缓地下坠，一点一点地失去知觉。

“据说在阴沉的雨夜，伴随在逝去的灵魂身边，就能看到‘那个’。嘻嘻嘻……承认吧，伯爵，伯爵难道不就是为了困扰着女王的‘那个’才驾临敝舍的么？‘那个’呀哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

葬仪屋竖起食指，苍白的手指和黑色的指甲形成了鲜明的对比。他虚空画了个圈，然后猛地收拢五指，文森特一瞬间听到了那个圆圈在葬仪屋的手掌中支离破碎的回音，他不由得屏住了呼吸。 

“鲜艳又深沉，驻足在漫天呼啸的狂风暴雨中，一动不动地凝视着垂死挣扎的生者的灵魂，绝望而美丽的——”

他蓦地拔高了嗓音大声尖笑起来，仿佛应和一般，屋外滚过一道落地惊雷，震落了数只趴在蛛网上的蜘蛛，原本摇曳不定的烛火猝然熄灭。白亮刺目的电光将屋内照得一片悚然，阴森累立的白骨发出了无声的尖啸。文森特不为所动，神色却格外凝重。

“‘告死的女神’啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”


	5. 夜巷里的告死女神（二）

文森特造访德里斯科尔宅邸恰逢大雨过后明朗的清晨。园丁正在修剪前庭的草坪，车夫提着水桶经过，正打算清洗马车。这般舒适的天气于伦敦而言实在太难得了，不能坐在花园里喝上一杯偏温的红茶，呼吸饱蘸露水味儿的清新空气简直是糟蹋了上帝的福祉。侍者引着文森特走过前庭，文森特漫不经心地四下环顾。枯荣错杂，深绿衔着灰黄，这里的一草一木似乎都在惋惜和遗憾的滋润中生长，繁芜而又茂盛。

太可惜了，这样的早晨。文森特不知道第几次在心里叹气，想必他往后的人生中能享受这般美丽的清晨的时刻也屈指可数。

服丧中的乔治娜·德里斯科尔——德里斯科尔男爵中年丧妻之后续娶的第二位夫人，身着黑裙，面容憔悴，法令纹深得有如刀刻。文森特有点头疼，他不太乐意和精神状况不济的人打交道，尤其这个信仰天主教的女人的旧姓还是斯图亚特——虽然那个姓氏所有的辉煌和天主教满身血腥的威望都已随着苏格兰的玛丽·斯图亚特的人头落地而被伊丽莎白·都铎抹除得一干二净。

文森特并不关心男爵夫人的旧姓——得了吧，两百年都过去了。就算温莎堡的侍女们聚会时拿这个姓氏嚼再多的舌根，斯图亚特王朝也不会有机会复辟第二次的，更何况是在亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚的时代。

“尊敬的凡多姆海威伯爵，我很荣幸……”德里斯科尔夫人颤颤巍巍地行了礼，隔着裙子也能看出她的膝盖在发抖。

“乔治娜夫人，男爵的离世我深感遗憾。”文森特低了低头回礼，“那场将男爵从您身边夺走的车祸，实在是太残酷了。以及……愿您原谅我的鲁莽和无礼，‘告死的女神’，我想……”

“伯爵。”似乎一听到“告死的女神”这个字眼，乔治娜夫人就来了精神，连枯槁的面容都瞬间焕发光彩，她压低了嗓子，神色仓皇地四处瞟了瞟，然后侧过身，“请随我到里边谈。”

告死女神一直是个朦胧的传闻。没人见过那个在死亡降临前不久无声到访之人真正的样貌，也不曾听闻那人真正的声音，只是根据身形的轮廓判断应当是个女人。每逢落雨的夜晚，在将死之人的附近现身。待守灵的家眷或仆人追出去，却只见黑影匆匆忙忙自巷尾一掠而过，抓不住丝毫踪迹。口耳相传之际，那个在雨夜深巷中如山般沉寂的黑影被添饰得越发美丽、残酷、却神秘不可捉摸，她被称作“告死的女神”。

“新教徒们把那个女人，告死女神，解读为代恶魔前来吞噬迷惘魂灵的侍者……她的到来昭示着生命的消散，为神的子民带来恐惧和灾难。他们把她描述成傲慢、亵渎……和不可饶恕的罪恶。”乔治娜夫人正极力克制着某种煽动着她脆弱念头的情绪，她死死盯着桌布繁复细致的纹路，不停地弯曲、伸直手指的动作看起来有些神经质。

文森特不置可否：“夫人相信那些传闻吗？”

“凡多姆海威伯爵……您不明白。”乔治娜夫人用力交织的手指透露出几乎浸没骨髓的不安和凄惶，她整个人都在有一阵没一阵地颤抖，像在冷风中瑟缩的知更幼鸟。她嗫嚅了好一会儿才抬起头来，直勾勾地望向文森特，细碎的词语慌慌张张地划过双唇间的缝隙，文森特却听得一清二楚。

“……自生死之中诞生的畏惧是难以战胜的。”

难以战胜的畏惧。文森特把乔治娜夫人的话语卷在舌尖仔仔细细地咀嚼了一遍，若有所思。接下来的谈话内容乏善可陈，贵妇人之间的琐碎传言也好，在雨夜中循着那黑影追出去的家仆的证词也好，皆如隔靴搔痒。告死女神的面貌和身形被重重白雾包绕着，而空气停止了流动，能够吹散那雾气、使得凡人有幸一睹女神真容的大风始终不曾到来。文森特感觉全身都被这湿冷沉闷的雾沁透，一瞬间竟觉得报时的钟响有几分含糊不清了。

德里斯科尔男爵家的仆人在前面引路。文森特的步子有些急促，皮鞋后跟敲在前庭的甬道砖石上发出“咔哒咔哒”的脆响。田中紧紧追着，见文森特抬起了胳膊，立刻抖开了挽在手上的大衣为文森特穿上。文森特顺手一抚前襟的同时已经越过引路的家仆一脚跨出了男爵宅邸的大门，他虽面色如常却隐隐透露出急切，冷风忽地吹乱他柔顺的鬓发也没能挽留他、换不来一个回眸。

“老爷子，接下来的预定往后推，先去一趟警署。”

“是。”田中谨慎地应道，“您……发现什么了吗？”

“什么也没有。但有一点我无比确定——乔治娜·德里斯科尔撒谎了。”

迷雾深处飘散出不同寻常的异味，女王的番犬开始行动了。

葬仪屋说六个鸦片商在半年内相继死去是巧合，这频率没有高到足以引起怀疑的地步。可是文森特太了解女王的个性了，那位女性对“某种真相”所表现出的超乎寻常的敏锐，绝不会使她于百忙之中分神，将宝贵的注意力投放到说不定仅仅是“巧合”的事件上，那种浪费对于整个大英帝国的纳税人来说，都是偿还不起的罪恶——更不要说还特意差遣自己进行调查。

哪怕六个鸦片商的死亡本身是巧合，亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚也一定注意到了巧合之下的某种异样，那潜藏的异样才是番犬出动的目的——被光怪陆离、纷繁复杂的表象所覆盖的真相，只有依靠番犬灵敏的嗅觉去探查、捕捉，然后用尖牙利爪撕碎、抹除。

没错，已经出现了，那看似平常的巧合下，一丝异乎寻常的气味已然漏出来了。

告死的女神若只是上流社会茶余饭后的谈资、无数人口耳相传、添油加醋描绘出来的形象——那么为什么要在无谓的细节上撒谎呢？

接待凡多姆海威主仆一行的是伦敦警署的当班警探，亚瑟·兰德尔——对维多利亚女王抱有绝对的忠诚，自年轻时代就抱有一种仿佛是从上个世纪出土的散发着浓郁腐朽气味的古板和顽固——而文森特恰恰很欣赏亚瑟·兰德尔身上这份死脑筋的顽固和正直，太契合英国人的气质了。从前也打过好几次交道，每次对方不得不服从命令将案件资料交到自己手上的时候那屈辱羞愤的表情都令他心生愉悦，固执的同时又逼着自己变得圆通，搞不好这个家伙以后会坐上警察厅总监的位置。

“所以，康恩·F·德里斯科尔男爵的车祸，警方以意外论处了吗。”

“还想怎么样？”兰德尔警探挑高了眉毛，目露不屑，振振有词，“那个愚蠢的车夫领着不菲的薪酬却偷懒不好好工作，检修和保养大抵是随随便便糊弄了事，固定车轴和轮子的楔子、钉子早就生锈、朽烂却不更换。德里斯科尔男爵出行的当天又碰上倒霉的暴雨，路上湿滑泥泞，出事也没什么意外。”

“这个车夫……”文森特轻敲着档案上的相片，残缺的影像自脑海内迅速闪过，“我早上在德里斯科尔男爵家看见的车夫，不是这个人。”

“那不是理所当然的事情么！”兰德尔警探嗤之以鼻，他昂着下巴提高了嗓门，恨不得整个档案室都能听到他对伯爵的嘲讽，“我刚才可是说过了，因为工作偷懒出了那么大的纰漏，害得主人命都丢了——这种蠢货怎么可能还留在府邸呢？肯定早就收拾铺盖走人了——让他四肢健全走出宅邸大门也是男爵遗孀的仁慈。”

——叮。耳畔传来某个微弱而又清泠的轻响，文森特分辨不出这虚空响起的声音是什么，他只勉强地联想起铅灰色的湖面猝然破碎的景象，涟漪一层层荡开来，却不知道究竟是银杏枯黄的落叶还是低飞的蜻蜓那透明的翅膀弄乱了平滑的水面。

重重白雾织成的纱幔被看不见的手掀起了一角。

“老爷子，想办法找出这个车夫……”文森特将散乱的文件拢到一起，往桌上一墩，然后整齐地塞进牛皮纸袋，完成了一系列动作之后，他才慢条斯理地吐出了后半句话，素来温润的眸子竟在眼角微抬的瞬息间折射凌厉而凶狠的光芒。

“就算是死的，我也要见到尸体。”

“遵命。”

文森特望向窗外渐渐堆积起浓云的天空，持着档案袋的手指无意识地用力：“我便如此论断吧：如果车夫尚且活着，那么这场车祸可能不是意外；如果车夫死了——

“那么，车祸就一定不是意外。”

响晴的天气总不会持续很久。郊野密林的深处刮起一阵阴湿的冷风，卷起一地枯叶后又簌簌落下。半人高的草丛里，薄雾随着溪涧缓缓向低地飘去，溪流淙淙的声响在寂静的森林里往复回响，偶尔能得到蓝山雀虚弱的应和。

“吾主——祛灾厄——吾主——佑大地——”

高丘上忽然传来男人的歌声。那冗长的、低沉的调子比起歌声，更像是从喉咙深处挤压出来的嚎哭和诅咒，化作炽热的岩浆，流过漫山遍野，将覆满葱郁植被的大地灼烧成一片漆黑的焦土。

“吾主——”“剪落晨星！”“吾主祛灾厄——”“乌鸦的鲜血！麋鹿的肉体！”

“吾主——”“撕裂太阳！”“吾主佑大地——”“黑山羊的舌头！猫头鹰的双眼！”

领唱的男人得到了越来越多的人的颂和，诡异的颂歌顿时变得气势磅礴。身着黑色长袍的祭司从信徒手中接过乌桕枝和松香制成的火把，双手举过头顶，赤着双脚跳起了祭献之舞，一边高声歌唱。

“吾主——将罪孽洗清！吞下肚去！”“吾主——将邪恶洗清！吞下肚去！”

用枯树枝和柴油搭起的祭台位于低处，上方吊挂着一只奄奄一息的野鹿。它的四肢和背部被割开，鲜血自创口汩汩冒出，染过它光亮的棕色皮毛，滴落在祭台中央的铜盆里。它已不再挣扎，垂死的悲鸣堵在喉口变成支离破碎的呜咽，泪水溢出眼眶，把温驯的双眼洗涤得更加清澈。

——那野鹿的眼睛是这晦涩黑暗的祭祀中唯一清澈通透的事物。

“献予您！吾主——”“献予您！吾主——”

大祭司已围绕祭台舞了一圈，在教徒们攀上高潮的歌声中，把燃烧的火把扔下了祭台，枯枝败叶噼啪作响，火焰高高窜起，一道黑烟袅袅升上天空。

祭司忽然合拢双手，信徒们的歌声也猝然掐灭在了他的手中，他们凝神屏息，等待着祭司完成这场庄严而血腥的祭礼。在众人的注视下，祭司提起绣着红色符文的长袍，露出伤痕累累的双足，无所畏惧地朝熊熊燃烧的祭台迈开脚步。

另一边，祭司的执事们将一个疯狂嚎叫着的矮胖男人拖向祭台，不顾他的挣扎和反抗，将他一把推下祭台。被当作祭品的男人已被割去舌头、剜去双目，双手双脚捆在一起，被火焰烧伤的他大声尖叫猛地弹开，不停地翻滚、蹦跳的样子，如同砧板上等待宰杀的活鱼。他还不慎碰翻了祭台中央的铜盆，被浓稠的鹿血浇了一身。没有人理会他恐惧的嘶吼，没有人会帮助他，围在祭台周围的所有人都齐齐跪下，以无比虔诚的姿态将前额贴在地上，膜拜献祭的对象——膜拜鲜血，膜拜杀戮，膜拜生命。

赤裸双足的大祭司已踏过熊熊火焰，火舌舔不到他的衣角，踩着烈焰的脚掌仿佛毫无知觉，神主为即将奉纳的祭品所取悦，给予他加护、免去了他的疼痛。

“吾主啊——”祭司高喊道。“吾主啊！”“吾主啊！”“吾主啊！”信徒们随即高昂头颅跟着唱道。

祭司举起了纹着黑色图腾的尖刀：“献予您——”“献予您！”“献予您！”“献予您！”

他毫不犹豫地切开了那可怜的祭品的喉咙，温热的血液溅满了他的衣袍。信徒们顿时发出了足以席卷整片深林的欢呼般的尖啸，血腥气和草木焦枯的味道交缠着弥漫在空中。

分食鹿肉、拆除祭台、回收祭器、丢弃尸体，一场屠戮十分迅速且悄无声息地落幕了。

高丘远处，全程观看了异教徒的活祭典礼的威廉已等得满脸不耐烦，他推了推眼镜，低声咕哝道：“太吵闹了，这群残暴的野蛮人——妨碍我的工作。”

西装革履的死神掏出手帕捂住口鼻，沿着涧流走向异教徒抛弃尸体的地方。

“皮尔逊·诺曼德，车夫，1831年5月9日生，1878年11月16日因气管和喉部血管断裂死亡，备注，无。”

「Completed」的戳印落下，灵魂盖棺，生命入土。

“先生真是辛苦了。”

身后兀地响起女人略带戏谑的嗓音。威廉一惊，猛地转过身去，看见了伫立在草丛中，轻轻摇着扇子的女巫。

“西斯多利亚阁下。”他尴尬地咳嗽两声，“您一直在？据我所知，您并未提交今日的复刻申请才对。”

“贵安，先生。”女巫提了提裙子，她的视线已然穿过了威廉，凝视着遥深的某处，而嘴上还不紧不慢地答着威廉的话，“妾身只是四处走走打发时间，想起今天到了传闻中异教徒举行祭祀的日子，便顺道过来看看，不料碰见了先生。”

她缓步踱到了那具被割开喉咙的尸体旁，低下了头，双唇间飘出了一句意味不明的感喟：“真是个可怜人啊。”

她的话语那么温柔、充满怜悯慈爱，盯着脚边的尸体说话时的表情却冷漠凉薄得好似在看一场无聊的闹剧：“叫得那么凄厉，却不得解脱，孤独绝望、毫无尊严地死去。想必即若收割了灵魂，怨死的执念也会久久徘徊在人间，找不到归去的路途，在落雨的深夜独自哭泣吧。”

威廉只觉可笑：“西斯多利亚的大巫女也会被生灵的哭诉打动么？”

——总是被脆弱的生命和死亡打动对于漫长的生命而言，无疑是一种折磨。

“先生误会了。万物之声，唯有将死之人的呼喊，妾身早已厌倦。若祈求越过冰凉的坟冢传入上帝的耳朵来躲避最后的审判，那么不妨试试，他们终会明白，死亡才是上帝给予的永远的宽恕。”她提起裙子一步跨过破烂不堪的尸体，向前走去，看起来就像是要跟着远去的目光一同去往天空的尽头，“只是这精心安排的死亡不过是场荒诞的剧目，也无人欣赏，人性堕落卑劣至此，岂不可怜。”

没有等待威廉的回应，女巫行至高丘彼端，返身向站在低处的威廉潦草地行了礼：“先生自便，妾身尚有事务在身，就此告辞。”

一天后，文森特·凡多姆海威如愿见到了德里斯科尔男爵家的马车夫——一具肮脏破烂的尸体。


	6. 夜巷里的告死女神（三）

遍布焦痕的泥土，片薄的灰烬四处散落，混乱的脚印、不规则的深色印记、残肢断块，以及若有若无飘进鼻息里的腐臭和腥味，脚下这片远离城镇喧嚣的荒野，连浮游其上的尘滓都散发着躁动不安的气息。山雀的鸣叫时起时落，宛似某种难以解读且别有深意的古老预言，水泽边每一株摇晃的芦苇都包藏着不为人道的秘辛。

不过毫无疑问的是，这里曾进行过残暴冷酷、泯灭人性的仪式。

文森特捻起一撮颜色偏深的泥土，用指尖细细搓开，泥土颗粒滑进手掌，复又落回地上。他缓步踱向低地中央，生怕踩坏了重要的线索。文森特蹲下身，用枯树枝翻弄着土壤，他找到了鹿的皮毛碎片和一截鹿角——然而鹿绝对不是这场仪式中唯一的牺牲品，因为除了鹿血的鲜臭，从泥土里还能嗅到属于人血的气味。他瞥见一点细微的白色，伸手拨了拨，捡起一片漆黑的鸦羽。

倏地起了阵带着些微水气的冷风，那片黑羽便从指间脱离，被卷上了天空，打了几个转就再也望不见了。文森特直起身，忽然觉得低地中央的自己犹如置身牢笼，被密林深处涌出的磅礴寂静压得喘不过气来。举目四望都是相似的景色，浩渺烟气和葱茏的树木环绕着他，风中回荡着此起彼伏的无声呼号，令他感到眩晕。他的脸色有些苍白，前额冒出些许薄汗。

掏出衣袋中的帕子拭去手上沾到的秽物，一边步出低地，循着水流的声音来到高丘另一边的河谷。在那里，文森特见到了一具尸体。田中见状上前查看了一番，他将尸体后颈处的一块胎记展示给文森特看——那就是他们要找的人了，已经失踪了好些日子的皮尔逊·诺曼德。

德里斯科尔男爵家的马车夫被捆住了手脚，喉咙被割开——那无疑是致命伤，然而在他断气之前，显然还遭到过惨无人道的对待：眼眶内不再装容着眼球，而是和口中一样，插满了乌鸦的羽毛，将羽毛清理出来后，口腔内血肉模糊，看得见舌根的断面。那模样惨不忍睹。

“异教徒的祭祀，车夫被当作祭品活祭了。”文森特盯着尸体说道，“和村民说的一样，这座荒无人烟的森林是异教徒举行仪式的场所——他们向信奉的神献上祭品，他们祭杀人类。”

追查被德里斯科尔男爵夫人解雇的马车夫的踪迹费了凡多姆海威主仆不少心神。根据皮尔逊·诺曼德的妻子的说辞，男爵出事后，他确实被男爵夫人扫地出门回到了家中，不过很快就在乡下最富有的农场主那里找到了一份工作。但是两天前，皮尔逊·诺曼德同往常一般，拂晓时刻便出门赶往农场，然后就音讯全无。农场主和其他在农场干活的人都说那天皮尔逊并没有到过农场。丈夫有着宿醉不归的前科，皮尔逊的妻子并未在意，只当是又在哪个酒馆里和陌生人吹着牛皮喝得不省人事了，等酒醒了就会自己回来的。

“啊呀——”皮尔逊的妻子不经意间提到，皮尔逊那天出去后，枕头上留下了一片乌黑的羽毛。这羽毛不是诺曼德家饲养的家禽身上的，而是乌鸦的羽毛——凭空出现的鸦羽。由于出现的时机十分诡异，文森特推测这恐怕是某种标志，或者某种象征。他再一次去了葬仪屋的棺材铺，将伦敦以及周边地区的地图在棺盖上摊开，圈出了皮尔逊可能去的地方，然后将乌羽扔在了地图上。

“嘿嘿嘿，伯爵又给小生出难题了呢。”葬仪屋端着下巴盯着地图低声嗤笑，而那阴阳怪气的腔调又明显是知道什么。

“有什么信息就说吧。”文森特无奈地笑道，“报酬下回一并给你就是了，今天我赶时间。”

“咿哈哈哈哈哈哈！是啊，伯爵可不是会赖账的人呀哈哈哈，今次就算是破例吧。”葬仪屋拿起羽毛叼在嘴里，长指甲戳了戳伦敦郊区的某处，“这里有个人员稀少的小村庄，异教徒的谣言，就是从那里传出来的。”

“异教徒？”文森特的眼神流露出不善的神思。

“据说发源地在德国的边陲——那群异教徒有自己的历法，到了特殊的日子，会在与村庄毗邻的森林里，举行祭祀。他们膜拜杀戮和黑暗的神灵，把鸦羽或者鹿角作为教徒身份的标识。村民们把这群异教徒称作‘克黑厄’——德语中‘乌鸦’的意思。而且，关于克黑厄的祭祀，有个丝毫不逊于告死女神的恐怖传言哦。

“——他们会杀无辜的活人来献祭。”

文森特抵达葬仪屋口中的人迹罕至的小村庄的时候已是第二天的早晨。由于惧怕异教徒的暴行，村庄里的大多数人已陆续迁离，留下的都是年迈的老人。按照村民的指引进入密林，发现了异教徒进行过祭祀的痕迹和被遗弃的尸体。虽然料到车夫会被灭口，但和发源于境外的异教徒扯上关系并不在文森特意料之内。

事态变得错综复杂起来，而他确信，车祸绝非意外，马车夫被活祭也不是巧合。文森特扭头向高丘顶端走去，脑海里飞快地淌过一连串虚像和言语的碎片。

——“新教徒们把那个女人，告死女神，解读为代恶魔前来吞噬迷惘魂灵的侍者。”

——德里斯科尔宅邸前庭修剪了一半的草坪。盛放于木桶中轻微晃荡的的清水。桶上生锈的铁箍。

——“他们把她描述成傲慢、亵渎……和不可饶恕的罪恶。”

——从大门口延伸到楼梯的波斯地毯。引路的侍者领巾边缘的黄褐色污渍。乔治娜夫人眼角的鱼尾纹。

——“固定车轴和轮子的楔子、钉子早就生锈、朽烂却不更换。”

——躺在枕巾上乌亮的鸦羽。村民灰黄苍老的面色和斑白的鬓角。顺着他们的指尖蔓延出去的朦胧天空。

——“那群异教徒有自己的历法，到了特殊的日子，会在与村庄毗邻的森林里，举行祭祀。”

——被血濡染过的荒凉土地。色泽黯淡的鹿角残片。眼眶和嘴里塞满羽毛的尸体。

乱象之中，最后一个浮现出来的画面格外清晰，是乔治娜夫人颈间黑色羽毛样式的坠子。

德意志的舶来品吗。文森特长出一口气。看来他又得呼唤那个了——忠心的德国犬。

“老爷子，联络迪德里希，查清楚这支异教徒的渊源，以及与德里斯科尔男爵家的关系。”

“遵命。”

离开森林后，文森特回到了人迹罕至的小村庄里，试图打探更多异教徒的消息。他探索着将异教徒和德里斯科尔男爵的死亡连接起来的渠道，与此同时，另一个想法始终缭绕在心头挥之不去：异教徒和告死的女神之间是否存在某种关联？

然而无论如何都不能放任这支嗜血残暴的势力出没于伦敦近郊，女王如若知晓，想必夜不能寐吧。

文森特从农夫手中接过一张被烧去大半的纸片，依稀能从焦痕中辨认出一些字迹——像是一首长诗，使用的文字类似德文，却又不尽相同，似乎是更古老、艰深的语言。文森特只能勉强读出几个单词。

“灾厄……大地。晨星……太阳？”

这是半年前进森林打猎的猎人拾获的。他无意中撞见了几近尾声的异教徒的祭祀，并在教徒们离开后，从熄灭的篝火中捡来了这张纸片。

文森特将这首残诗小心翼翼地收起，尔后离开了村庄。

局面复杂，线索凌乱，不过万幸的是尚且称不得孤立无援。当日中午，主仆二人返回凡多姆海威宅邸，文森特着手处理出外调查造成的积压预定，忙碌到傍晚时分，有人叩响了书房房门。

“进来。”

房门推开，眉目温柔的女人款步来到文森特身边，将双手搭上他的肩膀。伏案许久的文森特顺势搁下笔打了个哈欠，放松靠上了椅背。瑞秋·凡多姆海威扶住他的颈侧和肩窝，手法娴熟地按压起来，顺便低下头亲昵地蹭了蹭他的前额。

“虽然我想让你歇一会儿，但我知道你不会乖乖听话——迪德里希到了。”

“瑞秋。”享受着妻子的宠爱，文森特合着眼惬意得直哼哼，他捉起瑞秋的手，在指尖烙下一个轻柔的吻，仿佛蝴蝶掠过水面，温声道，“不用担心我。等这次工作结束，我们去哪里度假好不好？”

“啊呀，法兰西斯之前还邀请我们圣诞前出游，带上孩子们一起。”“嗯，圣诞也不远了。”

瑞秋理顺了文森特鬓角垂落的碎发，然后拉起他，轻轻朝外推了一把，“好了好了，这些之后再考虑也不迟。快去吧，别让客人等久了。”

“迪德里希算不上客人啦……”“那也不能太失礼！”

瑞秋干脆地打断了还想耍赖的丈夫，摆了个“快去快去”的手势，倚着书桌看着他不情不愿地走向门口。她一直注视着文森特，直至他走出书房关上门，穿过那道越来越窄的缝隙，她的目光也始终没有离开过文森特——尽管心里也没有想着出游之类的事。

身形健硕、神姿英朗的青年正摆着一副臭脸往嘴里塞三明治，高挺的鼻梁上薄汗未消，刘海末梢还沾着一星尘土，田中正站在一旁端着骨瓷茶壶往杯里添茶。文森特来到会客室的时候见到的便是这样一幅光景。

“呀，你可真快啊，迪德里希。”

“我正好在奥平顿办事，接到消息就立马赶过来了——我说你，可真是会使唤人啊。”

文森特笑着接过田中递来的杯子——今次是野莓和少许甘草泡的果茶：“我们不是约定好的吗？只要我呼唤，不管在哪里你都要飞奔过来。”

“啊啊啊……”迪德里希挥了挥手，一脸“少翻旧账”的不耐表情，“说吧说吧，这次又要我替你收拾什么烂摊子？”

“这个。”文森特掏出纸片推到了迪德里希面前。

迪德里希瞟了一眼，不由挑眉：“古高地德语？你从哪里搞来这玩意儿？”

文森特视线微垂：“待会儿再告诉你。这首长诗，能念出来吗？”

迪德里希拿起纸片，思量了一会儿，断断续续地念道：“吾主……祛灾厄，吾主佑大地；吾主剪落晨星，吾主撕裂太阳……

“啜饮乌鸦的鲜血，啮啖麋鹿的肉体。将黑山羊的舌头献予您，将猫头鹰的双眼献予您。

“吾主将罪孽洗清，吞下肚去；吾主将邪恶洗清，吞下肚去。

“‘顿克尔’之名响彻寰宇，‘顿克尔’之名光耀大地。”

迪德里希诵读的声音越来越低，陷入了沉思。

“如你所见，我在调查一群潜伏在伦敦近郊的异教徒，据传是诞生在德国的宗教，把乌鸦的羽毛当作标识。这是他们留下的东西，我推测是举行祭祀时所唱的颂歌。你有什么头绪吗，迪德里希？”

“‘顿克尔’——德文意为‘黑暗’，大抵是他们崇信的神灵的名字。”迪德里希指着纸上最后一行潦草的小字，“我听说过这个宗教，最早是由从列士敦支登北部来的难民在德意志境内发展起来的。‘顿克尔’是以鸦羽为头发、猫头鹰的眼睛为双目的神兽，能吞吃一切现实，包括灾难、罪恶，当然也包括世间的美好事物。”

“教徒向‘顿克尔’献上的不仅有信仰，还有鲜血和生命，对吗？他们的教义里有举行活祭这一部分？”

“确实有过类似的传言，但没有人亲眼见过——就连教徒也都很低调，混在人群里也很难辨认。这个宗教很久以前就消失了踪迹，人们都以为它早就覆灭了，不想竟然在英国复苏。”迪德里希按了按太阳穴，他很头疼，文森特差遣他差遣惯了，这都归罪于学生时代大意轻敌犯下的错误。他虽满腹怨言，但他耿直高傲的秉性不允许他毁约，也就只好任劳任怨帮文森特做事，然而文森特每每招惹上的麻烦事实在是——

“不愧是女王的番犬，连给别人添麻烦也是皇家级别的。”

“呵呵，怎么样？要拒绝帮忙吗？”文森特撑着下巴笑得很矜持。

“我可没那么说！”


	7. 夜巷里的告死女神（四）

迪德里希再度造访凡多姆海威宅邸是第二日晌午时分。他派心腹去往那批列士敦支登难民最初的落脚点——南德的边陲小镇，并且拜访了当地有名的宗教老学究，搜集有关顿克尔异教徒的一切资料。

他把一大摞传真材料撂到文森特面前，狠狠地一捶桌子，文森特杯子里的清茶都被那一声巨响震洒了少许。

“迪德里希，收敛一下你的力气……”

“你根本想象不到，这是一群怎样野蛮、疯狂的禽兽！”迪德里希愤怒地嚷道，“他们的暴行令人发指——他们居然一度深夜在捷克布拉格的老城广场上举行血祭！麋鹿的肉块挂在杨·胡斯的雕像上，天文钟的顶端戳着初生婴儿的尸体！甚至，连那些将肉块、尸体取下的人，几个月内不是莫名失踪就是离奇死亡——但凡碰触了祭品、破坏了祭祀仪式的人，这群疯子也会一概将其视为渎神将之消灭！”

“冷静点儿，迪德里希。”文森特无可奈何地做了个安抚的手势，“果然你的正义感和直脾气也是硬邦邦的，让人难以下咽啊。”

“你在说什么呢！你难道不觉得愤慨吗！”

“别搞错了，我可不是正义的使者。”文森特对于迪德里希的质问充耳不闻，若无其事地翻阅起了那一摞印得密密麻麻的传真纸，“虽然我也觉得那些异教徒的作风令人作呕，但是我想要除掉他们，不是因为他们丧失人性、肆意杀戮，而是因为——他们会给‘她’造成困扰，我只为了替‘她’排忧解难而行动，仅此而已。”

“你这家伙……”

文森特轻描淡写地打断了他，眼都不抬一下：“倒是你，这么火爆的脾气真该改改了——我们没有为了这种问题争吵的余裕了，我需要你的帮助。总之，先坐吧。”

迪德里希气不过，却被文森特一句轻飘飘的“我需要你的帮助”堵上了嘴，只得抄着双手重重地“哼”了一声，满腹不快地坐下了。

“昨天你问我为什么会和异教徒有所牵扯，前因与后果，这就告诉你吧。”

文森特将六个鸦片商半年内相继过世的事以及调查德里斯科尔男爵车祸的经过大略地叙述了一遍。

“你怀疑德里斯科尔男爵夫人和异教徒有关系？她不是个……”迪德里希的某条神经忽地被弹拨了一下，“天主……教徒吗？”

“是啊，乔治娜·斯图亚特是个天主教徒。”文森特缓缓开阖了一下眼睛，“所以这就是我怀疑她的依据：‘新教徒们把那个女人，告死女神，解读为代恶魔前来吞噬迷惘魂灵的侍者。’她是这么对我说的——且不论新教徒是否发表过这些言论，一个天主教徒，姓斯图亚特的天主教徒，为什么要把新教徒的传言看得那么重要？还被吓得瑟瑟发抖。”

“她在说谎。”

“对，不论她说谎的动机是什么——也许这只是个无意的谎言，但是，乔治娜·德里斯科尔在男爵的死和告死女神的事上有所隐瞒是绝对错不了的。她戴的那条项链不算是有说服力的证据，却也隐约地验证了我的猜测：乔治娜·德里斯科尔和异教徒有关联。”

“那么，接下来，你打算怎么做？”

“尽管其中还有很多未能解释清楚的问题，但是不能再放任这群异教徒不管了。” 

“哈？不会把他们全部抓起来烧死吧？”迪德里希两手一摊，目露嘲讽。

“太野蛮了，我不喜欢那样，迪德里希。”文森特报以如沐春风的微笑。

“呃嗯……”迪德里希被那灿烂的笑靥冷不防噎了一口。

“这次不是我能随便动用黑社会的力量解决掉的事件——不管是新教徒、天主教徒，还是异教徒，他们的纠纷都不在我们可以公然涉及的范围内。不仅仅是抓起来烧死还是不留痕迹地抹除掉，这关乎到现行的宗教政策和宗教关系，我必须请示‘她’才行。”文森特自嘲道，“没准‘她’就是为了让我来清理这群异教徒，才特意指派我去调查六个鸦片商相继死亡的事呢？毕竟那位陛下的心思总是难以揣摩，为此，我也时常感到惶恐沮丧呢。”

话音未落，文森特心下已对自己口中的“没准”有了几分确信。想来六个鸦片商中，只有康恩·F·德里斯科尔的死因“最有可能”是“异常”的，加之他的男爵头衔和稀薄的皇室血脉，无论出于怎样的考虑，男爵的车祸都是作为调查切入点的首要选择——女王恐怕早已料到了这一点，便加以利用了吧。

哎呀，我这不是被耍得团团转了吗？

他无奈地笑了。不过这就是番犬的职责：主人的手一抬起，就要遵从主人的意志飞奔出去，即使前方深渊万丈也不得有任何怨言。文森特之于维多利亚女王如此，迪德里希之于文森特亦是如此。只是有些时候，主人的意志是很难揣测的——万一擅作主张跑错了方向咬错了人，后果可是相当严重的。

“今天之内我会写好报告递呈上去的。总而言之，先等待女王陛下的批复吧。”

文森特并未等待多久——维多利亚女王的批复当晚就下达了。那也是文森特第一次见到名为“约翰·布朗”的苏格兰人——尚且是个少年。少年一身白色骑装，配一头银白的短发，在浓郁的夜色里格外打眼。双排纽扣扣得十分整齐，前襟也打理得一丝不苟，扣眼上穿着怀表链子，佩着长鞭、头戴护目镜的少年看起来颇为老成。

“晚上好，深夜前来叨扰真是万分抱歉，凡多姆海威伯爵。”少年将右手置于胸前，欠身致礼，落落大方地报上姓名，“我是女王陛下的见习秘书官，约翰·布朗。”

“晚上好，布朗先生。”文森特向少年还礼的时候心想着主人的意志确实越发无从揣度了。

“今次前来，传达女王陛下对伯爵递呈的报告的批复。”约翰·布朗掏出深红火漆印封缄的信函双手递给文森特，低声道，“还请伯爵尽快解决此事。”

“……是，我明白了。”文森特无须拆开信函都知道里面是什么内容了。

“那么，静候佳音。我这就退下了，晚安，凡多姆海威伯爵。”

约翰·布朗逐渐消弭在夜幕中的背影残酷得好似又一场杀戮开端的宣言。

送走了年少的秘书官，接过田中递过来的拆信刀，熟练地切开火漆印，一边下达了命令：“通知迪德里希，依照计划，一周后行动。”

“神父啊，我有罪。神啊，我请求您赦免我的罪，同我和好。”

“我把天国的钥匙给你。凡你在地上所捆绑的，在天上也要捆绑；凡你在地上所释放的，在天上也要释放。夫人，你犯下了什么罪过？”

一缕昏暗的光线穿过告解室隔板的圆孔落在贵妇人的貂绒披肩上。神父的嗓音低柔而和缓，宛如宽大厚实的手掌，将她眉头的每一条褶皱都仔细抚平。她倾身凑到隔板边，问到一股榆钱木被水泡发的霉味儿，透过圆孔可以看到垂首而坐的神父，手中捧着一本小小的《圣经》。他的脸逆着光芒隐匿在阴翳里，然而这模糊不清的轮廓和神父安详的坐姿更让她感到安心。她开始了她的诉说。

“我谋杀了他，我谋杀了我最亲密的人。也许我本可以拒绝——上帝啊，谁还能相信我是真心敬爱他、不忍让他承受被恶魔活剐的苦难才夺去了他的生命的呢？”

她揪扯着手中的刺绣帕子，眼角微微湿润。

“他死去后的每个夜晚，都将灵魂化作我的梦魇，凝视着我，质问着我。我有罪，他不愿离开、不愿安息，他拒绝了上帝的怀抱，他留在人间、我的身边，时刻不停地控诉我的罪孽——我的康恩！

“我愚蠢的康恩啊！”她忽然哀叹了一声，“若不是他年轻时过于无知、贪婪、轻蔑他人，又怎会落得这样的下场！我也不必同他一起承担这苦痛和罪孽！”

“这究竟是怎么一回事呢，可怜的夫人？不必害怕，不必惶惑，我聆听的你的告解，我能够赦免你的罪。”神父心平气和地安慰她。

“四十年前，康恩同几个商人乘着满载鸦片的船只去往中国。在那里，他偶尔撞见了几名异教徒的集会布道，其中有人认出了他是在中国发了横财的鸦片商，便请求他的资助和施舍。那几个异教徒是流亡偷渡到中国的，他们想要回到欧洲。那个时候，康恩傲慢、自大的秉性暴露出来了，他仗着自己腰缠万贯，身边还跟着随从、带着武器，就将那群异教徒斥为‘异端’，嘲笑他们崇拜野蛮的神明，还命令随从殴打、驱赶他们。

“哦上帝啊，他向我洋洋得意地炫耀他所作所为的时候，他可不知道我吓得差点翻个白眼昏过去！康恩认识短浅所以不知道，可是我知道！从他的描述里，我怎么会不知道呢，和我小时候从我那在德国做船运生意的舅舅那儿听来的一样：佩戴着乌鸦羽毛做成的饰品、唱着‘吞下肚去’的颂歌，他招惹的那群异教徒是一群不折不扣的疯子，是膜拜‘顿克尔’的教徒！

“他们的血腥和残暴，玛丽·斯图亚特见了也会胆寒！他们对顿克尔的崇信和维护，绝不可能容许康恩这般无礼轻蔑——我猜测康恩之所以没有遭到报复，一定是因为流落到中国的顿克尔教徒实在太弱小，才侥幸逃过了一劫吧。

“可我竟没想到，过了四十年，报复还是来了！康恩惹怒的那群教徒，在第一次英中战争结束之后，跟着来来往往的商船偷渡回到了英国！顿克尔的势力一定在那时就在英格兰扎下了根，悄无声息地滋长蔓延。他们信仰名为‘黑暗’的神兽，也擅于在黑暗中行动、繁衍，在黑暗中磨尖了爪牙，伺机扑咬猎物。

“而康恩——还像个蠢货一样蒙在鼓里！根本不知道自己被怎样的一群暴徒盯上了！” 康恩·F·德里斯科尔的妻子——乔治娜·德里斯科尔气愤地一捶隔板，老旧的木板立刻发出了吱呀呀的呻吟，她意识到了自己的失态，连忙低声道歉，“这……真是对不起，太失礼了……”

“夫人不必介意，请接着说下去吧。”

“6月份的时候，我醒来的时候在枕头上发现了黑色的鸦羽，我吓得腿脚发软——顿克尔来了！教徒们在选择活祭的祭品，他们会留下鸦羽作为标记，而康恩——我的丈夫被选中了，他会成为顿克尔的饵料！我无法接受，我不敢把这个消息告诉他。”

“您没有尝试着逃跑或者寻求帮助吗，夫人？”

“神父！你不明白！顿克尔的信徒是狂暴的疯子，他们单单是为了报复一个出言侮辱了顿克尔的人，不惜越过一整片亚欧大陆、蛰伏了四十年！他们甚至不顾及康恩的男爵头衔和地位，要对王室远亲出手！他们隐匿的手段十分高明，在南德、捷克北部也曾祭杀过许多活人，神不知鬼不觉地将选定的祭品掳走、虐杀，一旦被选中绝对逃不掉！”

“这真是太可怕了。所以，夫人选择了见死不救，让教徒们把您的丈夫带走吗？”

“不……我不忍心让康恩死在异教徒的祭坛上，他身上流着高贵的血液，那份尊严，不能为异端所折辱。我使用了从舅舅那里打听来的顿克尔教的通讯方式，主动联系了他们。我向他们提出了交易——

“我的丈夫被麻风病折磨了很久，医生告诉我他恐怕活不到圣诞节了。所以他会为当年对顿克尔的失敬付出代价，但不能被活祭——他的名誉不受任何减损，他必须有一个体面的死法，死后，将身体完整地送进家族墓地中去！

“然而这还不够。我还不必须为顿克尔的教徒们即将举行的祭祀提供一个活祭品，作为我丈夫的替代品。

“我选中了可怜的皮尔逊·诺曼德，他是为我们家工作了一辈子的忠实的老车夫。我支付了他一笔足够养活妻儿的报酬，让他在康恩的马车上动了些手脚。我让他在暴雨天把马赶得飞快……替我把，亲爱的康恩送去天堂……”

乔治娜夫人说到这里，终于忍不住呜咽起来。

“上帝啊，我都做了什么！神父啊，请宽恕我！”

神父没有作出回应，黑暗的告解室里只剩下乔治娜夫人抽抽噎噎的哭声。过了半晌，神父将手中的《圣经》一合，站起了身。

“神父？”乔治娜夫人困惑地抬起头。

神父将颈间的十字架坠链取下，脱去白色的外袍，安放在告解室的座椅上，然后拿起《圣经》推开他那一侧的门走了出去。乔治娜夫人急忙打开自己这边的门紧跟出去：“神父……请等等……”

待她来到外面，终于看到神父的样貌。青年嘴角挂着温和的笑容，眼睛却冰凉得没有一点温度。她大惊失色，连连后退几步，后背撞上告解室的门板，发出一声闷响：“凡、凡多姆海威伯爵？！”

“贵安，乔治娜夫人。”文森特欠了欠身，“感谢您对自己的罪行供认不讳，这为我省去了大量调查取证所需要的时间和精力。

“我无法赦免夫人的罪，真是太遗憾了。”


	8. 夜巷里的告死女神（五）

伦敦近郊的森林里，风声寂灭，山雀的鸣叫一声长过一声却越来越无力，冬天的脚步愈发靠近了。顿克尔教徒们正汇聚在林中的低地进行活祭典礼后的第一次教众膜拜，教徒要对接受了他们献祭的神灵顿克尔表示感谢和赞美，并祈求它的降临，实现教众的愿望。

由年轻女教徒组成的唱诗组正高唱赞歌。大祭司在教徒围成的圆圈中手持权杖舞蹈。

“吾主——”“吞噬罪孽——宇宙在您的胎内！”

“吾主——”“吞噬污秽——世界在您的胎内！”

“吾主驾临！吾主驾临！吾主驾临！吾主驾临！”

高亢而又诡异的歌声在林间飘绕，山雀野鸟都歇了声，只剩下高枝密叶间的婆娑轻响不断地应和这让人毛骨悚然的呼唤。教徒们都很投入，没有人注意到森林中的异常。迪德里希在百米开外，以土丘为掩体，架起恩菲尔德P53狙击步枪，拉开了戴维斯式瞄准镜。深秋的森林温度很低，迪德里希的颊侧却挂着汗。他屏住呼吸，食指搭住扳机，开始用力。大祭司的脑壳和准星连成一线，平正关系完成的瞬间，扳机恰好扣到底，准确击发。

枪口爆出金红的火花，高速旋转的子弹离开枪膛，撕裂空气直扑目标。

正擎着手臂高高跃起的祭祀本该完成献舞中最优美、有力的动作，却在跃至最高点的时候猝然间失去了平衡。他的脑袋偏过一个奇异的角度，他尚未搞清楚发生了什么，只觉一阵剧痛迅速而凶狠地贯穿了他的头部，原本清晰的视野顷刻间被鲜红所淹没。

大祭司的脑壳爆出血花，重重摔在地上。教徒们一时间不知所措，随即爆发出了惊恐的尖叫。以迪德里希的枪声为讯号，潜伏在森林内的部下全员出击，高丘上架起数挺机枪开始扫射。大祭司被狙杀，失去了主心骨的顿克尔教徒人心惶惶，四处逃窜，然而迪德里希的部下已将他们合围在低地，插翅难逃。

这是一场屠杀。即便教徒们高呼着顿克尔之名奋起抵抗，迪德里希一方却拥有压倒性的人数优势和火力配备，最终成了一场单方面的屠戮，尸横遍野，血流成河。低地流出的溪涧变成了猩红的细渠，连水泽边的野草根茎都染上了薄薄的绯红。侥幸躲过了流弹的教徒见逃生无望，便拔出随身携带的匕首自尽。

迪德里希扛着枪走到低地边缘，踩着尸骸向下走去。执事跟在身后。

“没有遗漏吗？”“一个都没有。接下来只要把尸体清理掉就好。”

“尽快。”“遵命。”

迪德里希仰起头，抬手在额前搭了个凉棚。浓厚的云映出了几分血色，灰败的天空一言不发地凝视着人间上演的惨剧，悲痛欲绝。

他呼出一口气，吹起垂落的刘海：“这边的摊子我总算是帮你收拾完了。你那边，可别偷懒啊，混蛋。”

高丘上，怠惰的男人扶着电锯，食指卷着自己肩头的一绺发丝，撇着嘴厌弃地看着满地尸骸和爆喷而出、四下散落的死神剧场。金绿色的瞳孔闪烁着妩媚妖艳的光泽，那精致的面孔、浓丽的妆容就连伦敦最受欢迎的交际花见了也会自愧不如。镜链上的骷髅挂饰为他的面颊增添了一份暴力的美感，不至于显得过于柔弱。

格雷尔·萨特克里夫紧紧皱着眉头，大声地叹了口气，抱怨道：“呜哇——竟然有这么多！威廉那家伙实在是太——过分了！居然把人家一个人扔来做这么累人的工作，自己却不知道跑哪里去了。讨厌！真是不解风情的男人！”

他愤愤地跺脚，高跟鞋的后跟在松软的土壤上留下好几个小坑。

“哎呀，算了。先把这些随便应付过去，回去非得好好跟他抱怨一下不可！”

格雷尔不情不愿地拖着电锯往前走，身后留下一道长长的轨迹。冷风吹起死神艳丽的红发，竟比那低处的血泊还要鲜明许多。

与此同时，在德里斯科尔宅邸附近的天主教小座堂里，乔治娜·德里斯科尔的告解也已宣告结束。只是她竟没有注意到，神父那拥有安抚人心的力量的温柔嗓音，是那么的耳熟——两周以前才刚刚听过。

“凡多姆海威伯爵……你……你竟然……”她吓得嘴唇直哆嗦，话都说不完整了。

“我虽然早就怀疑夫人谋划了德里斯科尔男爵的车祸，也查到了异教徒的存在，却始终没有想通夫人行凶的动机——您这么干脆地坦白我始料未及，但也解答了我的困惑，万分感激。那么——”文森特抬了抬手，“处决便也没有异议了吧。”

等候多时的田中从告解室的背后走出来，左手大拇指已将腰侧的长刀稍稍推出刀鞘，银白的刀刃泻出锋锐的冷光。

“不……不！！不要杀我！我是逼不得已！伯爵刚才也听到了，我是为了解救康恩！我必须维护他的名誉！！”乔治娜夫人一下子瘫坐在地上，她提高嗓门竭力为自己辩解，恐惧让她本就憔悴的面容变得愈加扭曲。

“夫人，收起你那伪善的面具，停止毫无意义的自欺欺人吧。”文森特面无表情地俯视着她，“夫人当真是惧于顿克尔教徒的恶名才同他们妥协的吗？那夫人的脖子上为什么会挂着顿克尔教徒才会佩戴的鸦羽标识呢？”

乔治娜夫人触电似的一把捂住了领口的坠链，目光闪烁。

“夫人不仅加入了顿克尔教，还试图利用他们——夫人通过远在德意志的康尼·路德维希·斯图亚特爵士的生意渠道周转资金，暗中资助英国境内的顿克尔教徒。掳掠平民，举行活祭，散布谣言，弄得人心惶惶，让这群身份成谜的异教徒在人们心里的印象，从一个不成气候的异端组织变成了一支残暴血腥的军队。乔治娜夫人，亲手把这股血腥恐怖的风吹进了伦敦城的——不正是夫人自己吗？”

“你编造了‘告死女神’的故事，把这令人恐慌的流言传进上流贵族的社交圈，矛头直指四十年前的战争，妄图动摇议会和女王——”

文森特的眼神凉薄得犹如在注视一堆没有生命的尸块，那眼神的残酷之处竟非凶暴嗜血，而是丝毫不把人放在眼里的轻蔑和漠然。乔治娜夫人被这冷淡的眸光压迫得几近窒息，清冷如新月的男人，嗓音宛如深冬飘着浮冰的河川，汩汩流进耳中，那寒气几乎冻结了她的心田。

“放下你狂妄的野心。斯图亚特已经没落了两百年，苏格兰的历史也翻过去了好几页，难道夫人还没有从漫无边际的白日梦里清醒过来吗？再者——”文森特上前一步，蹲下身，把手里的暗红色硬皮封面的《圣经》放在了乔治娜夫人的身前，“夫人当真认为，夫人杀了男爵是为他赎清四十年前因无知而犯下的罪孽吗？”

文森特抬起眼的瞬间，乔治娜夫人感到自己从双目到心脏都被穿透、掏空——那个对视，能掳去世间万物、所有生灵的心魂。他缓缓开阖着线形优美的双唇，毫不留情地给她的灵魂判了死刑：她已背弃了身为天主教徒的信仰，她的神明不会原谅她，她已无法抵达天国，她已罪无可赦。

“‘不要去审判别人，因为我们都是罪人。’”

乔治娜夫人伸出颤抖的双手捧起那本装帧精美却有些年代的《圣经》，轻轻地摩挲着散发着旧纸气味的封皮，然后把它摁在胸口，仿佛要填补心脏处被凿开的鲜血淋淋的大洞。泪水溢出眼眶，她的喉咙里冒出“咕噜咕噜”的含混声音，好似千言万语都被绞成了碎末混在一块儿，最终，化作比哭声还要凄厉的大笑冲口而出。

“哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！啊——哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“顿克尔教徒今日在森林中举行集体礼拜——他们将被全数清缴。但愿夫人仅存的良知和理智会让你在死前对自己的无知和愚蠢心怀愧疚——夫人的行径不仅葬送了上百条无辜的性命，也毁掉了康尼·路德维希·斯图亚特爵士苦心经营多年的事业和斯图亚特家族的前程——斯图亚特不会有机会在不列颠的土地上再起了。不如让你不成器的儿子跪在女王阶下，祈求陛下赐予你们最后的宽仁，留下斯图亚特最后的稀薄血脉吧。”

长刀脱出鞘来，刃面反射出刺目的银光，已经架在了乔治娜夫人纤细的脖子上。文森特刚想转过身去，却又被叫住。

“哈哈哈哈……凡多姆，凡多姆海威伯爵……”乔治娜夫人好不容易止住了大笑，气喘吁吁地唤道，“只有一点您说得不对。”

文森特摊了摊手示意她继续说下去。

“告死的女神——不是我编造的。那位女神未必象征不可饶恕的罪恶——那是我胡说的，愿她原谅我的不敬！哈哈哈哈哈！但是，昭示着生命的消散，为神的子民带来恐惧和灾难——告死的女神是存在的啊！我只是稍加利用罢了，她是存在的！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

乔治娜夫人耸动双肩，癫狂地笑着，丝毫不顾长刀已在擦破她脖颈上薄薄的皮肤，渗出鲜血。她缓缓抬起手，指着文森特，目光狂乱，却饱含深刻的嘲讽。

——“因为她啊，不正站在你的身后吗？”

“你说……什么？”

在反应过来乔治娜夫人的话语是什么含义以前，文森特已经顺着她指的方向转过了身。

叮——

那个曾出现在耳畔的清泠而微弱的声响，此刻异常清晰地响彻脑海，既不是落叶打碎了湖面，也不是蜻蜓的翅膀惹起了涟漪，而是——在那个命运般的夜晚也一度听见过的，铃铛的脆响。

小坐堂的门外，告死的女神安静地伫立着——那一刻，时间一定是静止的。黑色绢扇遮着她的下半张脸，一双碧绿的眼眸安静地蛰伏在风帽投下的阴影里，含着些微不屑一顾的神光。她沉默的姿态宛如神明降下的天谴，世间生灵被剥夺了呼吸，声息寂灭，宿命皆掌握在她的手中，除了匍匐在地恳求她施舍一个眼神之外别无选择。

告死的女神。是她啊……她就是告死的女神啊……！

某个声音在耳边狂呼。身体不由自主地动了起来，文森特的鞋跟离开了地面少许——时间复又开始向前流动。

“啧。”威廉不快地弹舌，“西斯多利亚阁下，您这般频繁地在人前露面总有一天会给死神协会造成困扰的。”

手持园艺剪的死神伸手将女巫挡向身后，大步走进了座堂。

女巫顺势侧身准备离开。

“等等，等等……！”

文森特匆忙地给了田中一个手势。

执事高擎长刀，细直的影子落在乔治娜夫人的颈项上，将其分割为界限分明的两段。

男人的视线追逐着告死女神，一刻也不曾偏移过。死神自他眼前经过，他全然不知。

周围一片寂静，呼吸和心跳震耳欲聋。“女神啊！宽恕我吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”乔治娜夫人刺耳的叫喊和狂笑在耳畔炸开，很快又平静下去。

女人深紫色的裙摆和腰后柔软的缎带随着步履起伏上下翻飞，起落间偶尔露出白皙纤细的脚踝，被高跟鞋裹住的足弓线条漂亮得过分，甚至有些引人遐想。可恶的是，她明明走得不急不缓，气度悠然，文森特却无论如何也追不上。

任凭他怎样奔跑，距离也无法缩短；任凭他怎样呼唤，那个女人也充耳不闻。她穿梭在纵横交叉的巷道里，文森特每转过一个巷口，就只见她的裙角自深巷的那端一晃而过，永远都抓不住。脚下踩过一滩又一滩亮晶晶的水洼，积水溅起，在砖墙上留下灰色的污渍。巷子时而冗长得看不见尽头，时而短促得犹如笛声，“啪”的一下就过去了。他很快就失去了方向感，总觉得，自己在同一个地方打转他只能一味地追逐前方那个的紫色身影，眼睛连眨都不敢眨，害怕开阖的瞬息间就把那人跟丢了。

心头腾起一股无措的焦躁，随之而来的是精疲力竭带来的晕眩感。

不应该是这样的……不该这样……

你不是同我约定好，要再见面的吗？邀请我的，不是你吗？

——停下来，回头看看我，看看我啊！

时间从向前探出的指尖擦过，那沉重得难以前行的脚步，仿佛一下子吞没了千万年的长度。

叮铃——

一声脆响落地。文森特扶着墙壁喘息起来。他到底还是追丢了。转过这个巷口，再也没能看到告死女神被风扬起的紫色衣裙。

她再一次不留痕迹地从他眼前消失了，依然没有许诺下一次相会的日子。

寒风吹彻，丧钟长鸣。


	9. 巫女的箱庭（一）

1878年的冬天同往常一样如约而至。特拉法尔加广场上群聚的鸽子已没有平日里那么铺天盖地，霍雷肖·纳尔逊与四只狮子的铜像矗立在冷风中，凭空多出几分寂寞和萧索。

裹着黑色斗篷的女人坐在喷水池边，低着头饶有兴致地观看几只白鸽围在她脚边争食的场面。她的打扮十分显眼，然而从查令十字车站蜂拥而出的人们急匆匆地穿过特拉法尔加广场，自她跟前走过，竟没有一个注意到她。

谁会想到坐在特拉法尔加广场的喷泉边喂鸽子的会是个如此不寻常的女人呢？又有谁会想到如此不寻常的女人会坐在特拉法尔加广场的喷泉边喂鸽子呢？

“西斯多利亚阁下？”

女巫诧异地抬起头，见到西装革履的死神半是困惑半是无奈的表情，不由地轻笑出声。她站起身提裙行礼：“贵安，先生，又遇见您了。今日的工作如何？”

威廉掏出死亡名单“呼啦啦”地翻了一遍：“名单上的回收工作已经全部做完了——难得不用加班的日子。”

“如此甚好。先生可有兴致陪妾身四处走走？” 

忽地，一只肥胖的鸽子扑扇着翅膀落到了女巫的肩头，洋洋得意地高昂着脖颈，嘴里还不断发出“咕咕”的叫声。威廉本以为这个傲慢的女人会怒不可遏地举起绢纱扇把这只不知天高地厚的肥鸟一把抽下去，不想她竟开心地惊呼一声，双手把鸽子从肩膀上抱了下来，弯腰放到地上，戳着它的脑袋嘀嘀咕咕地教训着。

“你这愚蠢的畜生，竟敢飞来妾身头上撒野——也罢，念及你尚算可亲可爱，姑且饶你不死，下不为例！”

她看起来心情不坏。女巫的笑容实在太过璀璨了，眼底一汪碧绿的湖泊闪烁着粼粼波光，特拉法尔加广场暗沉的灰白色调似乎都在那笑容的渲染下变得分外明丽。

威廉清了清嗓子：“好的。”

“嗯？”女巫抬起脸来疑惑地瞅着他，“先生……？”

威廉推了推眼镜，自顾自向前迈开腿：“难得不加班，就随阁下四处走走吧。”

他们穿过广场西南端的水师提督门，步上仪仗道，白金汉宫耸立在林荫路的尽头。深秋的末尾还未完全扫去，草木凋敝。唯有林荫道两旁种植的常绿树木精神抖擞，婆娑叶影自脚下拂过，缓缓向后滑去，圆润的光斑洒了一地无人拣拾。

女巫的鞋跟叩着大理石拱道咔咔作响，那单调平缓的声响听起来格外安逸。她在铁栏杆边停下，隔着草坪望着恢弘的白金汉宫。她的侧脸被阳光描摹出明黄的轮廓，显得安详而温柔。威廉已经大致能猜出，不列颠的巫女所遥望的，显然是那座豪华瑰丽的镇厅式建筑中的某个人。

必然是不列颠的女王——虽然在阿尔伯特亲王去世后，她长期不在白金汉宫，而是居住在温莎堡、奥斯本，或者在巴尔莫勒尔堡避暑，准确地说，巫女在遥望着不列颠女王的年轻时代。

可是，亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚在西斯多利亚的大巫女心中究竟是怎样的存在，威廉无法理解。女巫时常和他谈起女王还在肯辛顿宫时候的事，以作消遣——那只是打发她的时间，威廉可没有那么多的闲暇可以消磨，她也从不管他爱不爱听。巫女说起维多利亚所用的绝不是臣下谈及君王的口吻，总是充满缅怀和慈爱；她凝视着白金汉宫的目光也比母亲爱抚孩子更为深沉，仿佛已领悟到了某种必将到来的宿命。

威廉听闻巫族拥有相对人类来说长度惊人的寿命，但他并不知道女巫的岁数——贸然询问就太失礼了，他只是隐隐感觉到，似乎在一段极为漫长的岁月开始之前，女巫就已在用这种沉默的姿态凝望着世间。同传闻中拥有无限智慧的巫族一样，她知晓一切变迁的轨迹，她参透了无尽更迭的路数——她本应无悲无喜。

然而。

“伦敦的冬天，先生可有仔细地看过？”女巫忽然发问，带着几分好奇的神情。

威廉挑了挑眉，表示不解。

“因为妾身，从未见过‘外面’的冬天啊。巫族耐不得严寒，每逢冬季，都得回到馆内。待到春天，才能出来。”

——和熊、蛇之类的冷血动物倒是很相似。威廉心想着，却不敢把这话说出来。

“妾身一族一年三季皆在外游历，伦敦、英格兰、欧罗巴大陆，乃至整个世界的景色，妾身一族都已亲自看过，唯有冬天，是被永远安放在臆想中的国度，从出生到死亡，都不可触摸，只能从死者的记忆里窥见一二。”

她的眼底闪动着向往的微光，就是那抹微弱的光亮为她冷寂的生命和岁月增添了色彩——暖冬开的花、严冬落的雪、耶诞红下亲吻的恋人、田野间冻死的贫民，温暖、美丽的景致也好，残酷、疼痛的景致也好，她都渴望知晓。

一丝颤抖撩过心尖。威廉竟不忍浇灭那份渴望。

“会下很大的雪。”——最终，绞尽脑汁也只憋出了一个干巴巴的答案。那一刻，威廉第一次为自己不曾拥有传世文豪那样描绘和譬喻的天赋感到深深的遗憾，想象力也早就枯竭，竟不能为女巫展现一幅多姿多彩的冬日画卷。

因为死神的寿命比巫族更为长久——已抵达了“永恒”的境地。和因为被禁锢了冬天而始终怀揣着某种期待的巫族不同，从人类进入死神的领域之后，他们的时间就注定要成为一片永不解冻的湖泊。所有的死神生前都是人类，早已看过了世界的每个季节——不如说，正是由于对亲眼所见的世界感到彻骨的绝望，他们才选择自行结束人生。作为惩罚，他们死后成为了死神，被迫一次又一次目睹生灵的消散——审查生命，收割灵魂，反复做着单调无聊的工作，在千年不变、无可记载的岁月里渐渐失去了喜乐伤悲，变得越来越麻木。

时间不会过去，也不会停止。过去的是我们，停止的也是我们。

威廉竟有些羡慕眼前性格糟糕的女巫了。女巫到底还是傲慢的，她端足了架子，挑剔地看着威廉，最终给出了一句苛刻的评价：“您的答案未免太无趣了，先生。”

——也算不上苛刻吧，只是实话实说罢了。威廉耸了耸肩。

太无趣了。伦敦的冬天。

“时候不早了，妾身该回去了。”女巫提裙行礼，“今次多谢先生。”

威廉欠了欠身，目送女巫离开。

下一次会面，再早也得等明年春天到来。

伦敦城尤斯顿路96号。大英博物馆图书馆终于迎来了掌事一年一度的远游回归——馆内却一片狼藉。原本摞到两层楼高的书塔轰然倒塌，硬皮精装的书本砸到地毯上都发出了重重的响声，有些年代久远的线状古籍散了架，暗黄的纸页飘飞在空中，晃晃悠悠打了几个转才落地。扬尘竟有半人高，惹得跪坐在书堆中的小姑娘打了个响亮的喷嚏。

“阿——嚏！”她揉揉眼睛，看清了眼前的惨状，表情不由得从茫然转变为难以置信，最后变成了十足的惊恐，穿着女仆衣装的小姑娘揪着头发，发出了一声孩童特有的，清脆嘹亮的尖叫：“哦——上——帝——啊！！”

耳鼓膜几乎被这快要把图书馆的壁画大顶掀掉的惨叫蹂躏至死，这副惨淡光景的始作俑者慌忙捂住耳朵，烦躁地大叫：“够了！别再叫了，安娜丽丝你这小杂种！”他踉跄一步撞到了木台，台子上莎士比亚的胸像被震得摇晃了几下，险些掉下台去摔个粉碎。

安娜丽丝·西斯多利亚绝望地捧着脸，从指缝中漏出了愤怒的哀叫：“伊薇特阿姨今日便要回馆了，见着这般光景铁定要数落我一顿的！您怎么总爱碰在这节骨眼儿上给我添乱呢，兰斯顿叔叔！！”

“不就是碰倒了一堆书么，重新整理一遍不就好了！”兰斯顿·西斯多利亚不耐烦地啐了一口，大摇大摆地走到了另一座书架下，往沙发上一躺，丝毫没有要帮忙的意思。

“哼！伊薇特阿姨回来看到您在这里，恐怕更是气不打一处来。”碍于身份不好发作，安娜丽丝气鼓鼓地爬起来，整理好裙摆，开始一本一本拣拾散落在地的书本，看到书籍散掉脱页的古旧抄本，不由得急红了眼眶，哭哭啼啼起来，“呜……弄坏了这么多古籍，修不好可怎么办！”

本想在伊薇特·西斯多利亚回馆之前打个盹，却被安娜丽丝的啼哭弄得头皮发麻眼皮打颤，兰斯顿恼火地翻身坐起，吼道：“纵使坏了几本旧纸，又能如何！你是将来的西斯多利亚大巫女，伊薇特又怎会苛责你！”

“兰斯顿叔叔只会信口胡说！我本身就不具备继承的资格，从没有觊觎过大巫女之位，伊薇特阿姨更是从来没有许诺过要给我！”安娜丽丝哭得更委屈了。

“你这蠢货！”兰斯顿也急了，“你已经被伊薇特带进了图书馆，继承岂不是早晚……”

话音未落，大馆大门被一把推开。西斯多利亚大巫女踩着流泻的阳光缓步入内，神情却比格陵兰岛的千年冰川还要冷硬。安娜丽丝一瞅见女巫那可怕的脸色，一股凉意登时从脚后跟一路攀上脑壳，吓得她赶忙噤声，眼泪都不敢再继续掉了。

“伊薇特！你回……”兰斯顿赶紧起身迎了上去，伸出的双手却扑了空。

“安娜丽丝。”女巫看都不看兄长那张堆满了温情和爱意的脸，权当不存在一样径直走过，停在了安娜丽丝面前。

安娜丽丝立刻像换了个人似的，立正站直，将书本一手端平，空出另一只手提裙行礼，毕恭毕敬道：“大巫有何吩咐。”——古英语优美而准确的发音同女巫相比起来也毫不逊色。

女巫碧绿的眼眸寒气森森，口吻却依然平静：“妾身可曾在你入馆第一天就告诫你，没有妾身的约见许可，任何人不得踏入图书馆半步？”

安娜丽丝顿了一下，把头垂得更低，恳切道：“是我疏忽了。”

“不可再有下次。”“遵命。”

被彻底忽视的兰斯顿恼怒地一把扯住女巫宽大的袖子：“伊薇特你……”

后半截话被女巫反手一扇子狠狠地抽回了肚子里。兰斯顿眼皮一跳，回过神来的时候只觉得手背上鲜艳的红痕火辣辣的疼。

“安娜丽丝，送客。”

兰斯顿上前一步扳住女巫的肩膀，强迫她面向自己，掐住她的下巴用力端起——很好，这个恃才傲物、目中无人的妹妹终于肯老老实实地正视自己了。西斯多利亚这一代唯一的男觋勾起了嘴角，作为巫族纯正血脉象征的绿眼睛微微眯起，色泽比女巫的更为通透清浅，像是两颗没有一丝裂纹的玻璃，游离出轻艳多情的光芒。承袭自同一对巫觋父母的阴柔美丽的相貌，兰斯顿却比妹妹还要温和几分——伊薇特·西斯多利亚自小就表露出一股同天赋、智慧相匹配的磋磨不掉、侵犯不得的凛然锐气，再加上巫族特有的傲慢自我到了她身上更是变本加厉，从不把任何人放在眼里，包括一直追随在她身后、爱慕她的兄长，这让兰斯顿恨得咬牙切齿。

不过没关系，因为她注定会成为他最精致的玩偶。金灿灿的鬈发、深沉冷淡的眼眸、纤弱柔软的腰肢、修长白皙的双腿，那平和轻缓的嗓音、那离合高傲的神光，她的每一寸皮肤、每一丝血肉都是他的所有物——她无法逃离，就如同每逢冬季就只能被囚禁在这金碧辉煌的不列颠图书馆，纵使拥有漫长的生命又如何？拥有无限的智慧又如何？自诞生之初就背负在身上的枷锁，傲慢如西斯多利亚大巫女，也挣脱不得。

“我亲爱的妹妹，还是早点放弃无谓的挣扎吧，你迟早会成为我的妻子——那个日子也不太远了吧。”男觋俯视着大巫女的神情犹似垂涎三尺的食客盯着餐桌上肥美的羊羔，“安娜丽丝固然有几分小聪明——与幼年的你相比还差得很远，而且她的血统不够纯正，就算你把她带进不列颠图书馆，暂时堵上家里那群老太婆的嘴，他们最后也不可能允许一个巫族同人类生下的杂种继承大巫女之位的。你心知这一点，才一直不对她提继承的事，对吧？在维多利亚咽气之前，你必须生下继承人——你必须嫁给我，你明白的吧，伊薇特？”

“放开妾身。”对于兰斯顿的长篇大论置若罔闻，女巫面无表情地说道。

兰斯顿的额角顿时爆出了青筋，他深吸一口气，舔了舔下唇，露出了轻佻的笑容。抓着女巫肩膀的双手刻意隔着衣料缓缓抚摸她的胳膊，十指跳跃着一路上移，拂过领口嶙峋的锁骨。他低下头，作势要吻，却被抵在喉头的一股寒意硬生生了拦下来。

镂金扇骨尖锐的前端再往前一丁点就可以刺破他的喉咙。女巫的举动泄露出暴涨的杀意，目光却依旧是在如同看一堆垃圾的索然无味和轻蔑。

“这是命令，听不懂人话吗，你这得寸进尺肮脏不堪的鬣狗。”


	10. 巫女的箱庭（二）

安娜丽丝·西斯多利亚自小最敬仰、爱戴的人不是佝偻着脊背，眼球外凸、下巴老长整日啰啰嗦嗦的巫族长老，也不是早亡的母亲和未曾谋面的人类父亲，而是从出生开始就已头顶“命定之人”光环的西斯多利亚大巫女，伊薇特·西斯多利亚。高贵美丽，天赋聪颖，傲慢自矜——成为大巫女的条件伊薇特·西斯多利亚全都具备了，她简直就是为此而生的。

要问安娜丽丝眼里的大巫女最有魅力的地方，她一定会果断响亮地回答——

“从不把任何人放在眼里。”

在威廉四世还没有迈入晚年、变成一个脾气古怪、性格阴郁的老头的时候——不，应当比那更早，先代大巫米尔德里德·西斯多利亚在距离她继承大巫之位还有相当遥远一段时间的世代，就同自己的表哥结婚，先后诞下了兰斯顿和伊薇特——她绝对是历代大巫女中最懂得未雨绸缪的一位。

大英图书馆掌事的任期长短取决于君王的在位时间，一代大巫只能陪伴一代君王，只能修一朝史，只能书一世事。每一任大巫须整理先任留下的史料，撰成史书，并详实地记录自现任国王登基以来发生的事件，留给继任者修编成册：隔朝修史也是代代相传的规矩。

历代大巫必须于在任期间或继任之前留下子嗣，由族中长老抚养长大，再送回到大巫身边，等待国王驾崩、先代大巫卸任后继承——1753年大英图书馆建成后由西斯多利亚大巫入驻掌管，自此，长大后被送入大英图书馆就被视作定下继承人身份的标志。

理应如此。

那些不知道活了几个世纪、浑身都散发着尸臭味的巫族老朽，自从伊薇特·西斯多利亚诞生开始，就再没过上一天称心如意的日子。他们调教过几代大巫女，哪一个不对他们唯唯诺诺、恭顺有礼？从没见过这般目中无人的倔脾气，整天把头昂得高高的，不管和谁说话都那么不屑一顾，睥睨的神色好似再高大的人在她面前都得矮下去半截。

所有的责骂都会受到更加尖刻、不屑、严谨的反驳，若敢动手——那群年老体衰、行将就木的活死人根本不是历代巫术天赋最高的小巫女的对手，所有整治伊薇特的手段都被轻松化解，就连巫族全部的青壮年男觋聚到一起也抓不住这个傲慢的小姑娘，甚至一个个都被修理得鼻青脸肿，狼狈不堪。

安娜丽丝每次都远远地瞧着，从不敢靠近一步。巫族的傲慢和优越感从来都是相对于人类而生，回到族内，掌握着话语权的永远都是年龄最大的长老，没有人敢违抗他们的意志，年轻的巫觋们都忍受着长老们的呼来喝去、颐指气使，哪怕是大巫女也对他们礼让三分。而伊薇特是第一个跳起来反抗那群老朽的女巫，幼小的安娜丽丝望着伊薇特的背影，偶尔也会在心里将伊薇特和她的母亲米尔德里德悄悄作对比——谦和文弱的米尔德里德姑婆若是得知她的女儿把巫族长老们的鹰钩鼻都气歪了，不知会怎么想。

然而她还是认为，伊薇特是她所见过的最美丽的存在。巫觋、人类、动物、植物……世间的万事万物，绝没有哪一个，自降生起就散发着这般耀眼夺目的光辉，且经过时光的长久洗涤、人事的反复磋磨后依旧不减分毫，甚至越发明亮了。她宛似东地平线上永不堕地的太阳，地面上的俗物想要亲吻她的鞋尖都是妄想。

——她哪里是巫女，她分明是女王。

伊薇特·西斯多利亚作为继承人被送入不列颠图书馆的时间比任何一位大巫女都要早——长老们已经不敢让这整日把他们身为尊者的威严踩在脚底碾个稀烂的小巫女继续呆在巫族的地界了。不过长老们没忘记在最后玩弄一下权威，讨回一点得胜的快感和尊严——他们特意选在秋末冬初温度极低的某日，把小巫女一个人赶了出去。

造物主决不创造没有缺憾的事物，每个存在都有自身无法抹除、掩盖的，甚至是致命的缺陷，巫觋也不例外——寒冷是他们最大的弱点。

那样的温度兴许对于年长一些的巫觋来说还能够忍受，但是小巫女却太年幼了。毫无准备的伊薇特被独自丢进了冻彻骨髓的寒风中，当即浑身打颤，抖得像筛糠似的，好不可怜。她咬紧牙关，拧着苍白的小脸，狠狠瞪了一眼幸灾乐祸的男觋们，倔强地转过身，放下抱紧双肩的手，直起腰，大步朝着前方走去。

她会冻坏的。和总算出了一口恶气的愚顽长老们不同，安娜丽丝那一刻感受到的是像是整个人被丢进快要封冻的温德米尔湖那般冰冷的惊恐——伊薇特会冻坏的，她也许会被冻死！下一代的西斯多利亚大巫，数个世纪以来最优秀、聪慧的巫女很有可能由于一群愚蠢老朽的恶意直接夭折在伦敦城的街头！

安娜丽丝试图找兰斯顿帮忙，伊薇特的哥哥深爱着伊薇特，无论如何都一定会护着自己的妹妹，但她发现兰斯顿早就被送到了北爱尔兰的远亲那里去过冬。找不到兰斯顿，其他巫觋们只顾着看伊薇特遭殃绝不会出手相助，无计可施的安娜丽丝翻出她能找到的最厚实温暖的披风，避开众人的视线追了出去。

“伊薇特阿姨！”她冲着前面那个几乎要被风刮跑的瘦弱身影喊道。

小巫女转过了身，她仍竭力摆出一副高傲的神情，尽管嘴唇已被冻得发紫：“你是谁？”

年幼的安娜丽丝被那冷厉的眼色震慑住了，不由得低着头嗫嚅道：“我是安娜丽丝，安娜丽丝·西斯多利亚，拉维妮娅·西斯多利亚是我的母亲。”

小巫女皱着眉思索了一会儿才点点头：“拉维妮娅姐姐？爸爸婚前和女仆留下的私生女妾身未曾见过，听说她同人类结合生下了子嗣……是你？阿嚏！”

“是我……”安娜丽丝急忙双手捧起披风递了过去，“伊薇特阿姨，您这样会冻坏的！”

小巫女一把挥开她的手，满是怀疑的目光上下打量了她一番，显然不信任安娜丽丝，刻薄的言辞还没说一口就又打了个响亮的喷嚏：“阿——嚏！！”

“伊薇特阿姨！！”安娜丽丝急得快哭了，纵然如此，小巫女不点头，她就不敢擅自为她披上披风——伊薇特非常反感别人的触碰。

冻得鼻尖通红的小巫女牙关打颤，吸了吸鼻子冷着脸迅速抢过安娜丽丝手里宽大的披风，把自己从头到脚裹了个严严实实。肢体回温的舒适感让她从脚跟到头顶抖了一抖，惬意地呼出一口清晰可见的白色水气。

安娜丽丝松了口气，她屈膝行了礼，请求道：“请允许我随您一同去大英图书馆吧，伊薇特阿姨，只在路上作伴，陪您说说话。”

小巫女把半张脸都埋进了披风毛绒绒的领口，慢慢向前走去，一边瓮声瓮气地咕哝道：“你自便吧。”

往前走了好几步，安娜丽丝才勉强从狂盛的风声中分辨出几乎消弭殆尽的低咛：“今次多谢。”

——伊薇特阿姨真可爱啊。

安娜丽丝的脑海里冒出了一旦说出口绝对会被伊薇特杀死的想法。

那个异常寒冷的冬季，安娜丽丝是与伊薇特、米尔德里德以及塞西莉娅·西斯多利亚一起，在大英图书馆度过的，而图书馆的高墙壁炉里熊熊燃烧的炉火从未让她感受到一丝冷意。她经常在靠近壁炉的躺椅上盖着毛毯睡着，醒来时膝盖上摊着的书本依然停留在之前阅读的那一页——那实在是无论何时回想起来都感到十分幸福的日子。

春天到来之后，安娜丽丝就离开了图书馆。等她再见到伊薇特·西斯多利亚的时候，王位的第一顺位继承人亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚已被立为王储，作为新一代的史官，在王储登基之前，她必须进入肯辛顿宫，陪伴并辅佐年轻的维多利亚。在那之前，伊薇特回到了巫族的领地。

她不再身披刺目的光芒，而是在知识、阅历的滋润下变得内敛温和，深沉美丽的气度犹如星辰疏落的深空中高悬的满月。但她那傲慢凉薄的个性成了根植在骨血里的顽劣因子，看起来永远都不会有所改变了。

伊薇特把西斯多利亚的长老和青年巫觋全都召到了一起——这群当初把年幼体弱的她扔进冷风里摧残的家伙们，现在只要伊薇特稍稍一抬扇子他们都吓得不敢动弹——然后波澜不惊地扔下一个重磅炸弹。

“妾身回来仅为知会汝等一件事。今次妾身将去往王储亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚所在的肯辛顿宫。一旦威廉四世驾崩，亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚登基，妾身就会以新一任大英帝国史官和图书馆掌事的身份回到不列颠图书馆，届时，妾身要携一人随同入馆。”

伊薇特平静地扫视了一圈已在暗自骚动的巫觋们，无视了满脸惊诧几乎要跳起来的长老们，“啪”地一声合上了扇子——所有人都凝神屏息，等待伊薇特开口。

安娜丽丝怎么也没想到那把扇子最终指向了自己——不，它从一开始就已经决定好要指向自己了。她很久没有听到伊薇特的声音了，还是那么好听——平缓，清透，不容置喙的坚决，不把任何人放在眼里的傲慢。她郑重地说出了自己的名字，那几个普通的音节在她的舌尖舞蹈，变得婉转动听又格外庄严，彷如要经过盛大祭祀后才会降临的神旨。

“安娜丽丝·西斯多利亚。”

长老们到底还是按捺不住跳起来了。他们野猴子似的上蹿下跳，一边哑着嗓子大声呵责：“何等荒谬！！怎能让一个杂种随大巫进入神圣庄严的大英图书馆！！”“大巫的继承人必须是血脉纯正的子嗣！安娜丽丝绝不可以！”

那气势真是凶猛得足可以掀起一场战争。连从不拂逆伊薇特的兰斯顿都忍不住上前劝阻：“伊薇特，你现在就急着选继承人未免太早了……”

“妾身的决定，岂容一群老妪说三道四。”伊薇特冷笑道，“妾身从未说过要安娜丽丝作继承人，妾身在这糜烂之地也还从没见过具备继承妾身资质的女巫呢——只是先送进馆里培养，在妾身外出时打理事务罢了。若真有成为大巫的资质，由这群腐朽无能的老妪来抚养，也是罪大恶极的浪费。”

在那之后，仍然经历了一场漫长繁琐的争吵，几十次的往来和博弈，伊薇特的一意孤行遭到了所有人的反对，但她最终还是将安娜丽丝带进了不列颠图书馆，并且拒绝在正式就任之前和自己的哥哥兰斯顿结婚。

“能随心所欲摆布妾身的人，活着的，妾身一个都不曾见到过。”

——她扔下一句杀意凛然的挑衅，头也不回地登上了去往肯辛顿宫的马车。巫族上下再没有人敢发表异议。

1838年6月底，亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚正式加冕为大英帝国的女王，伊薇特·西斯多利亚正式继任大巫史官，安娜丽丝再一次进入了不列颠图书馆。

伊薇特·西斯多利亚是安娜丽丝的英雄。她把她带到了崭新的世界。美丽，智慧，自我，高傲，大巫女身上有她向往的一切，并且自始至终没有改变过——现在的伊薇特，仍如当年那样，冷漠的眼眸里满是轻蔑，好似与全世界为敌也毫不在乎。

“这是命令，听不懂人话吗，你这得寸进尺肮脏不堪的鬣狗。

“妾身何曾把那群顽固迂腐的老妪放在眼里？”

这次，扇子直接抽上了兰斯顿的脸。

“安娜丽丝，听见了吗？送客。今年冬天，妾身不见任何客人。”

——清冷凛冽不容侵犯。这轮照耀在安娜丽丝头顶的皎洁明月，从来不把任何人放在眼里。

“遵命。”她微笑起来。


	11. 巫女的箱庭（三）

面带微笑目送兰斯顿远去，确认他不会再返回后，安娜丽丝拉上铁栅栏门，落锁。沉重的铁锁磕到铁门发出“咣当”一声，响亮得仿佛宣告世界，身后的领地不容侵犯。时近傍晚，安娜丽丝在馆门后望了一眼铺过半边天的艳丽晚霞，然后缓缓关上了镶嵌着金银纹饰的雕花大门。

女巫归馆后，不论是修史还是会客都习惯独自进行，安娜丽丝将会搬到距图书馆不远的别庄居住，不敢随意到正馆打搅。留在大英图书馆内的，就只剩下大巫女和一只黑猫了。

这只纯黑的暹罗猫是大英图书馆里年纪最大的住客了，从先代大巫米尔德里德·西斯多利亚把她从格陵兰岛北境的异教徒的祭坛上救下，带回英格兰算起，至今已有将近半个世纪，米尔德里德给它取名为海瑟薇。米尔德里德卸任后，伊薇特常年外出，便由安娜丽丝来照顾它。海瑟薇有一身乌黑发亮的柔顺皮毛，一双蓝玻璃似的透亮的猫眼，竖瞳深处总是幽幽地燃烧着一团安静的火焰。

海瑟薇在图书馆里度过一年四季，有的时候比大巫女看起来更像是这里的主人。它身材臃肿却十分灵巧，无声无息地穿梭于书架之间，时而蜷缩在隔层角落里，垂下尾巴来回摇摆，扫过下层书本的书脊，时而钻到倒扣的百科全书和桌面之间打起瞌睡，半天不见踪影。海瑟薇的鼻子很灵敏，能分辨出每一种纸张的气味，最青睐上个世纪40年代左右的旧书的干燥纸香，再新一些的气味有些锋利刺鼻，再旧一些的霉味就太重了——另外，它很讨厌书页里爬出的纸色书虫，不论新旧。

暹罗猫大多很黏人，但海瑟薇却不，比起蹭着主人的脚踝嬉戏，它更喜欢缩进书堆里梳理自己的皮毛——自从有一次拿古文献手抄本来磨爪子引起米尔德里德震怒之后，类似的事它也再没有做过了。

“海瑟薇已经无法回到外面的世界了，她恐怕这一生都会被囚禁在不列颠图书馆。”米尔德里德抚摸着寿命成谜的暹罗猫的脊背，她微笑着看向一旁壁炉边翻阅大事记年表的伊薇特，喃喃自语，“也许，是神的旨意将她带到这里的吧。”

米尔德里德的神情坦然，却饱含不可名状的悲伤。安娜丽丝见到这一幕，不由得困惑，米尔德里德究竟说的是海瑟薇，还是伊薇特？抑或两者都是。

——伊薇特阿姨和米尔德里德婆婆越来越像了。

她这么想着。

海瑟薇趴在女巫的膝头磨蹭她的腹部，女巫轻轻挠着黑猫的头顶和耳际，猫儿眯起蓝眼睛甩了甩脑袋，然后惬意地打起了盹。女巫纤细苍白的手一下一下抚摸着海瑟薇的背部——那个动作与米尔德里德一模一样。

——伊薇特阿姨越来越温柔了。

在安娜丽丝的记忆里，幼年的伊薇特浑身是刺，像只桀骜不驯的刺猬。她穿着对于孩童来说过于厚重端庄的长裙——她那脆弱的腰肢若妄图撑起曾风靡一时的克里诺林裙的三十层衬裙大抵会直接折断——日日夜夜跪坐在图书馆的书架间，不知疲倦地汲取着自古以来历任西斯多利亚大巫女留下的智慧甘露。她对谁都不屑一顾，人伦世事都不在她眼里，她所信仰的只有历史。

“如今存在于世所需要的一切智慧，三千年前便全都具备了。”她曾在米尔德里德同她谈起近十年来逝世的哲学家们时，不服气地昂起下巴这么说。米尔德里德从不干涉伊薇特那些过分自我的主张和行为，这令安娜丽丝不解。

“伊芙还是有点儿像我的。”米尔德里德偶尔会带着几分满意地感慨。

安娜丽丝心想米尔德里德说的话到底还是没错的。伊薇特离开不列颠图书馆后，身上就慢慢地发生了细微的改变。从肯辛顿宫到更广阔的世界，她见识到的生灵、事物越多，她的眼神就越宽和平静。与书本上生硬的字迹不同，那些鲜活灵动的生命不断地感染着她冷硬的心。如今她的目光依旧锐利，却褪去了幼童时期的毛躁和盲目，变得平和沉寂；她依旧傲慢凉薄，胸襟里扩张出来的广博宽大的温柔和从容却同米尔德里德非常相像，连带着那份植根在骨子里的高傲也有所收敛，变得与智慧相匹配。

毫无疑问，伊薇特·西斯多利亚是被命运选中的巫女，她是担负得起上千年以来巫族所秉有的全部荣耀的存在。只是——

命运在赐予了西斯多利亚无可比拟的光耀冠冕的同时，作为代价，也夺去了许多珍贵的东西。西斯多利亚一族的冬天被禁锢在永远无法抵达的国度，冬季的暖阳和白雪成为了一场永不醒来的梦境；漫长的寿命使得巫觋们无法和人类相守，甚至为了保存一脉相承的智慧和巫术的天赋，对纯正血统的维护几乎成了疯狂盲目的崇拜，族内通婚被立为神圣的法则——尤其是成为帝国史官的历代大巫女，必须和血缘关系尽可能相近的同代男觋结婚，多数情况下是自己的兄弟。

——她们从未真正和谁相爱，她们没有选择所爱的权利和余地。巫女们在长达数个世纪的生命历程里，也早已淡漠了与“爱”相关的感知，时间和使命早已将“爱”打败。

安娜丽丝是个特例。她的母亲和人类的结合已经被视作了巫族难以洗清的奇耻大辱。她作为巫女和人类的混血，从小就被所有纯血巫族嫌弃，必然不可能再和巫觋结合。但是安娜丽丝并未因此感到庆幸，她更为在意的是，面对这个不可逃避的问题，伊薇特会怎么做。

纵使米尔德里德再怎么了解伊薇特，也没有为她作出打破通婚规矩的考虑——在她生下兰斯顿的时候，她便已经为伊薇特决定了未来的伴侣。兰斯顿是西斯多利亚这一代目前唯一的男觋，与伊薇特是亲兄妹，伊薇特成为他的妻子任谁看来都是理所当然的事。可是安娜丽丝知道，依照伊薇特的脾气，她绝不可能向巫族腐朽的戒律妥协。

她既不会嫁给她讨厌的兄长，也不会听任坚持近亲通婚的长老们摆布。而她对历史和知识的使命感和责任心又迫使她必须生下一个继承人。

安娜丽丝丝毫不怀疑伊薇特会反抗。她只是好奇她会怎样挣脱这宿命般的束缚，以及，就算不和西斯多利亚的巫觋通婚——

伊薇特·西斯多利亚，会成为第一个真正爱上别人的大巫女吗？

她会爱上什么人吗？会爱上怎样的人呢？

这轮高高在上的满月，是否有一天会为了什么人，放下姿态，屈尊把最美丽的月光倾洒向卑微而又辽阔的大地的某处呢？

安娜丽丝十分期待。在她的心中，名为伊薇特·西斯多利亚的英雄无所不能，她蹚过清澈见底的溪流、踏过小麦摇曳的田野，拨开疯长的芦苇，劈下丛生的荆棘，义无反顾地去往无人涉足的荒凉之境。她高呼、她反抗、她斗争，她书写宏大史诗一般大刀阔斧地开拓崭新的世界——只为追求自我和自由。她成功了无数次，这一次，安娜丽丝也一如既往期盼着她的成功。

您一定会成功的吧，伊薇特阿姨。

“客人已送走了，大巫。”她欠了欠身，又说道，“女王陛下的秘书官约翰·布朗先生前些天送来了陛下私人茶会的邀请函——您当真这个冬季不见任何客人吗？”

“私人茶会？”女巫冷哼一声，“哪里是邀请，分明是试探和警告。”

告死女神的传闻半年以来已经成了伦敦贵族们茶余饭后最大的谈资，她故意频繁地在人前露脸，再加上她正在修编第一次中英战争的史料，维多利亚迟早会怀疑到她头上——再怎么说，她也在肯辛顿宫陪伴了维多利亚那么多年，维多利亚了解她的心性，也正如她了解维多利亚那样。

女巫接过安娜丽丝递来的邀请函，瞥了一眼那女王专属的火漆印，随手扔进了高墙壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰中，白色的烫金信函顿时化成了一小撮薄薄的灰烬，散落在炉膛里。

“能猜到是妾身，尚不算迟钝。”她颇感得意地勾起了嘴角，“妾身当年没看错人——这么多年过去了，年轻时候的那份聪颖倒是越发老辣逼人了啊，亲爱的德琳娜。”

她忽然站起身，睡得正香的海瑟薇被惊醒，急忙伸直前爪扑到地上，扭过头冲着女巫不满地“喵——”了一声，然后翘起尾巴拧着脖子，风姿绰约地挪到别处休息去了。

女巫来到红木长桌边，宽袖一拂，展开绘着世界地图的长卷。她皱着眉，指尖在地图上慢慢滑动着，勾勒出一条冗长而凌乱的轨迹：中国、印度、苏丹、埃塞俄比亚，沙皇俄国、奥匈帝国、奥斯曼帝国、德意志帝国、意大利，她似乎并未被这些纠缠不清的复杂线索蒙蔽双眼，她的目光始终清明，洞穿了层层雾霭，一眼看见真实。最终，女巫的视线停驻在亚德里亚海和黑海之间的土地——巴尔干半岛。

女巫久久地沉思着。蓦地，她的眸光微抬，映出火光跳跃的影像，那碧绿的眼眸也如燃烧一般，翻涌着剧烈的光芒。她的视线显然已突破空间的约束，去到了遥远的地域，似乎透过壁炉里的炙热的火焰，就能闻到巴尔干半岛上方空气里弥漫着的浓浓硝烟味。

安娜丽丝心知若是伊薇特在凝视着什么的话，那她多半在凝视命运——一种飘忽不定、朦胧不清，却由于人的选择、人的行为、人与人的碰撞而衍化形成的必将到来的因果，人们控诉、挣扎、反抗、宣称要掌握、却从来没能真正改变过的命运。

“安娜丽丝。”女巫突然发问，“妾身不在馆的时候，比肯斯菲尔德伯爵有否递交过约见申请？”

安娜丽丝回忆了一下，答道：“半年以来，首相大人以个人名义，和他人联名寄来的约见申请加起来，不下十次。”

女巫将双手按在地图上，从苏伊士运河到阿富汗，她的掌下，是帝国首相比肯斯菲尔德伯爵本杰明·迪斯雷利为大不列颠及北尔兰女王、印度女皇亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚一手构建起来的辉煌的殖民体系。女巫闭上眼长长地叹了口气。

“妾身知道了，你退下吧。在修编工作结束之前，妾身不见客。”“遵命。”

——待到修编结束，春天也就该来了吧。

安娜丽丝向女巫道别，收拾了行装从后门离开图书馆，准备去别庄过冬。她站在门外，隔着缠绕着五叶爬山虎的砖墙，望着气势雄伟、庄严肃穆的不列颠图书馆，轻声道：

“可惜，今年的冬天，你也不会迎来客人了——可真寂寞呢。”

不列颠图书馆如山一般地沉默着，了无声息。不知是在认真倾听她的喟叹，还是根本就无意搭理她的调侃。

“一个世纪以来，你都是那么的寂寞，锁着自古以来最丰盛的知识和智慧，对世人紧闭大门，拒绝他们所有的呼唤。”

英雄总是寂寞的。智者也同样孤身一人。大英图书馆是个寂寞之地，这一点，安娜丽丝比谁都清楚。她面带和大巫女有几分相似的凉薄笑意转过身，走上了弥漫着萧瑟凉意的伦敦街头——这个冬季注定意味深长。

“但愿能拯救这寂寞的人，早些出现吧——不过很遗憾，今年冬天，大抵是等不到了。”

1878年的篇章就这么平淡无奇地翻过去了，安娜丽丝开始期待1879年春天的到来。


	12. 甘露玫瑰

1879年大英图书馆掌事出关的时间比往年都晚，从白金汉宫的六百余间厅室到威斯特敏斯特宫的一千一百个独立房间，从女王、贵族到首相、下议院议员，每个角落、人们的心头无一不缭绕着一股微妙的焦躁，就连奔走在光可鉴人的走廊里的仆人脸上的表情也浮躁不安。

每到春天，就是大英图书馆掌事、帝国史官——西斯多利亚的大巫女入宫述职的时候。大巫女会提前派遣使者知会女王、定下出关的日期，并在当天清晨携带一部分史册递呈君王，有的是对前朝留下的史料进行整理编纂的成果，有的是现任君王在位期间发生的事件记述——后者显然才是整个上流社会关注的重点。西斯多利亚大巫女记撰的历史任何人无权更改。每一个官员都不愿意自己在政治生涯中为了上位而耍弄的手段在史书中留下不雅的记录，每一位贵族都害怕平日里骄奢淫逸的生活、在外流传的风流事迹传进大巫女的耳朵从而成为后人眼中抹不去的污点——更何况这一代的史官是个下笔如刀、不讲情面的女人，她尖锐狠辣的走笔、傲慢不羁的个性早在维多利亚女王登基后的第一次述职中就名扬整个伦敦城，成了大街小巷、男女老少都津津乐道的话题。

历代大巫女虽很少在人前抛头露面，也很少接受会见，大英图书馆更是不容闲杂人等涉足的禁地，但是每年春季的述职却是无论如何也无法避免的公开露面的场合——正因如此，大巫述职也成了许多人满足好奇心的机会，历任大巫在就职第一年后出关的那一天，从尤斯顿路到白金汉宫，一路上都围满好奇的群众，只为一睹帝国史官的风姿。

而现任图书馆掌事伊薇特·西斯多利亚于1838年正式就任，1839年的春天，大巫出关。伦敦城内的气氛如同庆祝复活节似的洋溢着热情和喜悦，尤斯顿路附近到处都是翘首以盼的人，他们满怀激动地等待不列颠图书馆紧闭的铁门打开。

然而人们从早晨等到了中午、从中午等到了晚上，维多利亚女王的史官，伊薇特·西斯多利亚大巫女却始终没有出现。直至傍晚，女王的秘书官骑着快马赶到大英图书馆，接走了女巫的递呈史料和述职报告，群众才悻悻地散了，失望而归，等待来年大巫出关。可是第二年，大巫仍没有亲自入宫述职，仅将史料和述职报告递交给女王的执事，由执事带回白金汉宫——这个骄傲的巫女，连女王的会见也不当一回事。

1839年如此，1840年照旧，1841年亦然——年复一年，1838年至今，四十年以来，伊薇特·西斯多利亚大巫一次也没出现过，她似乎对进入众人的视线这件事怀揣某种天然的警觉和恐惧，有关她的一切，全都是谜。

不仅如此，就职的四十年内，有幸得到大巫的约见许可、进入大英图书馆的人寥寥无几——看不起贵族是巫觋们骨子里延续下来的臭毛病，而维多利亚时代的大巫对待贵族尤其刻薄，想从她口中博来一句赞赏简直比摘下满月时分的星辰还要困难，每每想起她那满是辛辣嘲讽的笔触和口吻，贵族们一个个都心惊肉跳。如果她入宫述职，至少有了当面讨价还价的机会，说不定能借女王的威严和压力逼她修改那些史料中过于鲜血淋漓的陈述。

因此，伊薇特·西斯多利亚去不去白金汉宫，就成了每年春天贵族和议员最关心的事。

而早在去年隆冬时节，就有一条小道消息悄悄地传了开来，整个上流社会都蠢蠢欲动——今年，大巫女很可能会亲自入宫述职。她在冬天给女王去了信件，据说女王看了那薄薄的一纸信笺后，露出了孩童般开心的笑容，她开心地告诉执事：“来年春天，伊芙终于要来见我了！啊，一定要妥善安排好，派最得力、机灵的人去把她接来！我可有整整四十年没有见过她了，我最亲爱的伊芙，但愿她还是原来年轻、美丽的样子！”

四十年来早已习惯了大巫女的缺席、不再对此怀有期待的人们重新兴奋起来了，他们不安躁动得近乎疯狂——他们期盼了许久的节日将要到来了！迟到了四十年的节日终于要到来了！1879年的春季，不列颠大巫女出关述职！

1879年4月的第三个星期一，这是今年大巫女知会女王的出关日期。墙头垂下的粉玫瑰渐次苏醒，深绿的萼片吐出柔嫩的花苞，朝暾沿着带刺的根茎向上攀爬，留下一道金灿灿的光痕。大英图书馆犹似沉寂了千年的神灵终要在信徒奉纳的祭祀之舞下苏醒，整个伦敦城都在翘首以待。

装饰着白色流苏的金顶马车早早地等候在图书馆的铁门外。白金汉宫派来接大巫女入宫的是女王身边的两位秘书武官兼执事，34岁的菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本和26岁的巴戈特·霍尔，他们一位是已故的墨尔本勋爵的远亲，一位是由下议院联名举荐，他的父亲年轻时十分勇猛，随同威灵顿公爵出征，取得了滑铁卢战役的胜利。而坐在驾驶位上的少年就不怎么显眼了，没有显赫的家世背景，也看不出怀有什么特殊的才能，名叫约翰·布朗的苏格兰人究竟为何会成为女王钦点的秘书官，没人知道理由。

时针指向九点整的时候，大英图书馆的偏馆的门被人打开了。从门后走出的少女蒙着黑色的面纱，身穿洛可可式小西装，款式复杂的前襟上露出V型尖领，荷叶领面上压着用蓝黑相间的细领带打成的半温莎结。金色的袖扣上镶嵌着黑曜石，白色长袜裹住西服短裤下笔直纤细的小腿，三分跟小皮鞋踩在石板道上咔哒作响，听起来清脆可爱。在众人焦灼的视线中，她仪态端庄地走到大门前，从西服内袋取出钥匙，打开了铁门上挂着的大锁。

“诸位贵安，我是大英图书馆的执事，安娜丽丝·西斯多利亚。”十指并拢，双手交叠置于身前，她向伫立在马车边的白衣男士鞠了一躬。

较为年长的男人单手扶剑低头回礼：“贵安，我们是女王陛下的秘书武官兼执事，菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本，以及——”

“巴戈特·霍尔。”有着一头棕色卷发的年轻男人顺势欠身致意，“今日，我们奉女王陛下的命令，前来接伊薇特·西斯多利亚卿入宫述职。”

“辛苦了，墨尔本先生，霍尔先生。大巫已经做好了述职的准备，这就去请她出来，请稍作等待。”安娜丽丝再一次鞠躬，然后扫视了一圈围在馆外的人群，听到了她的话，人群一阵骚动，她又道，“今天的路上人比平常多了许多，想必不太好走，多有颠簸。请二位执事多多照顾，大巫自小体弱，切勿伤了她。”

“西斯多利亚卿的安全由我们全权负责，一定会顺利将她护送至白金汉宫，请放心。”

“您这么说，我就放心了。”

安娜丽丝转过身，穿过前庭，在众人瞩目下行至馆门前，双手握住雕花门环，缓缓拉开。她高声唱名。

——“大英博物馆图书馆掌事兼帝国史官，西斯多利亚第五十世代大巫，伊薇特·西斯多利亚。”

女巫提起了裙子，一步一步走下铺着红毯的阶梯。在她整个人都从阴影中脱露出来的那个时刻，人群爆发出了海啸一般一阵高过一阵的欢呼声：等待了将近半个世纪，大英图书馆的主人终于来到了伦敦清晨的阳光下。

她穿着朴素而又不失庄重的深紫色长裙——西斯多利亚的大巫女们有着穿戴金雀花王朝特色的衣饰出席重要场合的传统，以示对杰弗里五世的敬重。晨风拂起女巫金灿灿的鬈发，发髻边垂下的石榴石坠链互相轻碰，身后缎带上拴着的铃铛清泠作响。女巫戴着黑色的面纱，人们看不见她的姿容，却被黑纱上方那双睿智的碧绿眼眸轻而易举地俘获。

那是怎样一双深沉、美丽、充满睿智的眼睛啊！恐怕所有的生灵只要求得那双目在身上停留半刻的光阴便可了无遗憾地死去。仿佛只要被她注视着，就算是烈日下枯萎多日的水仙，也能在沙漠里重新焕发生机——那一定女巫的魔法，那双美丽绝伦的眼眸，可以引发奇迹，也可以招来灾难，它腻烦了世事的反复无常，便不屑一顾；它洞悉了命运的一切秘辛，却缄默不语，它就像是高高在上的月亮，甚至不肯施舍祈求它垂怜的世人一丝余光：它的美丽令人疯狂，也令人痛苦。

“伊薇特——西斯多利亚！”“西斯多利亚！”“西斯多利亚！”“西斯多利亚！”

人们高呼她的名字，表达对她的敬仰和喜爱。女巫身上高贵优雅的气质显然是从先代大巫米尔德里德·西斯多利亚那里继承而来——尽管在场的人中见过米尔德里德的仅有为数不多的老者，但他们的对于温顺文弱的米尔德里德仍记忆犹新，而眼前的女巫却让他们感受到了她的母亲所不曾展现出来的耀眼锋芒。

伊薇特·西斯多利亚，仅花了从图书馆馆门走过前庭来到大门处的这段时间，就征服了整个伦敦城的人民。菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本和巴戈特·霍尔立刻弯腰行礼。

“贵安，西斯多利亚卿。女王御前秘书武官兼执事，菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本和巴戈特·霍尔，特此恭候，奉女王命令，接西斯多利亚卿入宫。”

女巫抖开扇子，傲然点了点头，言简意赅道：“有劳二位，这就出发吧。”

巴戈特·霍尔拉开了马车车厢的厢门，菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本恭谨地将女巫扶上了马车。待两位执事回到驾驶席两侧，约翰·布朗扬鞭一抽，并驾的两匹纯血马长嘶一声，迈开腿向前跑去。在人们的夹道欢呼中，马车驶离了尤斯顿路，奔向白金汉宫。

安娜丽丝目送马车逐渐远去，直至完全消失在视野里，待人群散去后，她关上了大门。她从墙头摘下了一朵带着晨露的粉玫瑰，然后在远处响起第一声枪响的时候，猛地收拢手指，捏碎了那朵惹人怜爱的娇嫩花朵，露水沾了满手，变得湿漉漉的。

如果在白金汉宫问起宫里骑术最优秀的人，那么人们第一时间都会想到约翰·布朗。他很擅长掌控马匹，年纪轻轻就成了跑马场上的帝王。只要他握着缰绳跨坐在马鞍上，性子再烈的马不出半日都会变得温驯听话。因此，尽管他尚且是个少年，女王还是放心地把接送各种重要人物的任务交给他，这次也是一样，马车一路跑得很稳当。

驶出尤斯顿路后，围观的人数有所减少，但是道路两旁仍然有不少人驻足观望，人们的目光有的很是热切，有的异常幽深——也就是余光透过护目镜瞥见那些幽深目光的同时，约翰·布朗嗅到空气里飘起了一丝异动的气味。

——两旁的人群里好像混杂了一些古怪的人，他们的衣着没有什么特别之处，神情却严肃得有些不合时宜，在这个民众欢腾的节日里。

“墨尔本先生……”他刚想提醒年长可靠的同事注意周边情况，却被瞬间逼近的破风声灌满了脑海。

……什么？他微微睁大了双眼。太快了，事情只发生在一闪即逝的瞬间。

——砰！

一声尖锐的枪响在背后凭空炸裂，浓烈的硝烟味顿时弥漫开来。子弹在背后贯穿了什么东西——有破碎的声响，大抵是马车车厢的木质厢壁。约翰·布朗还未来得及回头，他只看到两旁不断退后的景色中，站立着的人们，以及从中突兀冒出的黑洞洞的枪口。

一缕青烟正从枪口处袅袅升起。

余光中的景色还在向后退去。穿插在人群中的枪口却不止一个，它们已然蓄势待发。

——“危险！！”

他扯开嗓子大声喊起来。

原本伫立在道路两侧围观载着帝国史官的马车经过的人群陡然间一片混乱。此起彼伏的尖叫和密集的枪声掺杂在一起，凄厉而又刺耳。弹壳落地的脆响早已被子弹出膛的爆裂声淹没，难以计数的弹头接连不断地扑向道路中央的金顶马车。

两匹马受了惊，高声嘶鸣着，不再步调统一，而是一前一后撒开蹄子向前疾奔。约翰·布朗用力揪住缰绳向后扯去，然而他现在已没有了安抚马匹的余裕，座驾摇晃地厉害，他差点被甩出去，一头重重地磕到了巴戈特·霍尔坚硬的肩膀上，一阵剧痛险些让他失去意识。

菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本不由分说一把按住他的后颈将他压下，大声喝道：“趴下！！”

“等，等等……！马车……！”

约翰·布朗死死抓着缰绳不松手，极力挣扎着，他知道一旦自己松手，两匹惊慌失措的马无疑会失控，车厢里的大巫女会没命……

不，等等……她还活着吗？！那些密集的枪击都是冲着车厢去的！！

“墨尔本先生，大巫她……”

他从喉咙里艰难地挤出半句话，菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本却并未理睬，约翰·布朗只觉得施加在颈部的力量更加蛮横了，他被压得前额磕到了车辕上，与此同时，另一边的巴戈特·霍尔还在用力地推搡他。

“快跳下去！！快跳！！”

跳？！

约翰·布朗完全没有理解这个指示，他感到缰绳被一股大力扯离了自己的掌心，然后被菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本扯着、巴戈特·霍尔推着，从臀部到双腿再到脚掌，整个人离开了驾驶座——被抛向了空中。

短暂的失重感侵袭神经。密密匝匝的枪声仍然响个不停，杂乱的景象映入视野，有被惊飞的麻雀、抱着孩子四处逃窜的妇女、吓得趴倒在地动弹不得的胖绅士，以及两匹失控的白马拖拉着的已经被射成筛子的车厢。他喉口一窒，重重摔到地上，打了好几个滚，直到背部撞上道旁的树木才停下。约翰·布朗两眼发黑，头痛欲呕，他强撑着抬起头，却正好看见一个物件在空中划过一道流畅的抛物线，落进千疮百孔的马车车厢。

“不……”他瞪大了眼睛，惊恐地向着那团烈火伸出手，发出了嘶哑的呐喊，“不——！！”

伴随着“轰隆”一声巨响，熊熊燃烧的火焰迅速吞没了整个车厢，爆炸腾起的黑烟直上云霄。约翰·布朗一阵眩晕，一头栽倒在地，昏了过去。

1879年春天，大英图书馆掌事伊薇特·西斯多利亚大巫女首次出关，路遇伏击，身死。


	13. 谗言御座

咚咚。一片寂静中，紧凑的叩门声响了两次。书房房门被推开了一道缝，执事低沉的嗓音从门缝里传来，靠在躺椅上闭目养神的老人微微抬起了眼皮，浑浊的眼瞳泛出精明老辣的光芒。

“老爷，计划成功了。”

满头白发的老人略为沉思了一下，直起肌肉下垂、皮肤松弛的脖子问道：“仔细确认过了吗？”

执事肯定地答道：“我们的人亲眼看着那女人上车的，用枪扫射过后，把车厢炸了，绝不会出错的。”

老人慢慢地起身，步履蹒跚地朝书桌边走去：“嗯，我知道了，你退下吧，时刻留意白金汉宫那边的动静，备好马车，过一会就去。”

“是。”

西斯多利亚大巫在入宫述职途中遭遇袭击身亡的消息以大火燎原的速度传遍了伦敦城。白金汉宫中，女王震怒。

“你说什么？！”维多利亚女王一掌拍在身侧的圆桌上，愤怒的低吼响彻茶室，侍立一旁的夫人小姐们全都低着头不敢说话，她们已有多年没有见到女王这般声色俱厉的模样了。

传话的下仆吓得嗓音和膝盖一齐打颤：“陛下，千真万确……西斯，西斯多利亚大巫乘坐的马车在过来的路上遭到了伏击，连人带车，全部烧毁！！”

“菲茨杰拉尔德和巴戈特呢？！约翰呢？！我不是命令他们要护送大巫女平安抵达这里的吗？！”

“据捎来消息的人说，狙击手人数不少，火力凶猛，执事三人抵挡不住，都身受重伤……墨尔本先生已经被送到王立伦敦医院进行抢救了！”

维多利亚女王无可奈何地摇摇头，挥手把传话的仆人打发走了。她扶着前额在房间内走来走去，不断地深呼吸，显然在极力平复心绪。片刻过后，她转向了站在角落里大气不敢喘的侍女们，果断地下达了命令。

“让凡多姆海威伯爵即刻来见我。召集大臣们，中午举行御前会议。”

“遵命，陛下。”

领命而去的夫人刚把门关上，女王就双腿一软跌坐在地，掩面哭泣：“上帝啊……！”

“陛下……”侍女们纷纷围拢上来递上手帕轻声安慰，然而她们费尽口舌也止不住女王的哽咽。

“伊芙……！四十年了，你好不容易愿意来见我……”从低声的哽咽演化为嚎啕大哭，大英帝国的女王哭得那么伤心，像个在集市上走失了的孩子，她双手合十按在胸口，“是谁如此残忍，竟在这个时候将你从我身边夺去！我绝不会原谅那残酷冷血的恶魔！我以灵魂向上帝起誓！”

侍女们手足无措——因为约翰·布朗不在，那个每逢女王沮丧难过的时刻，总会立马掏出阿尔伯特亲王样子的人偶，用腹语鼓励女王的苏格兰少年秘书官此刻竟不在女王身旁。

袭击发生的当日中午，维多利亚女王于白金汉宫内临时召开御前会议。出席会议的内阁大臣和议员们大部分都埋着头佯装悲伤，除了震惊之外，更多的是躁动不已和欣喜若狂——他们可不敢让人看见自己扭曲的表情，尤其是女王。只有少部分沉得住气的老滑头，仍能摆出一脸沉痛的神色，哀戚地微垂视线。

“想必众卿都已听说了，大英图书馆掌事在入宫述职途中遭遇了伏击。”

“是。我们对此感到万分遗憾和痛心，陛下，帝国史官四十年来首次入宫，居然会酿成如此惨痛的悲剧。”首相比肯斯菲尔德伯爵沉声应道。

“西斯多利亚卿自我被立为王储起就陪伴在我的身边，不仅是我忠诚的臣下，也是我最亲爱的挚友，她的智慧是不列颠珍贵的宝藏。我绝不容许杀害她的人逍遥法外——我决意将此事交给独立行动机关调查处理，其他人不得插手，誓要查清真相，这群暴徒都将受到应有的制裁！”

会议室内一片沉寂，无人发表异议。在女王提及“独立行动机关”的时候，内阁大臣和议员们之间迅速地互相递了眼色，彼此都心下了然：这件事不是交给OHMSS,就是交给“番犬”，抑或两者都是。如此一来，闭紧嘴巴明哲保身就是最佳方案，再多插嘴就是自己给自己找麻烦了。

“陛下。”过了半晌，见没有必要再接这个话茬，时机成熟，大臣们纷纷提出建议，“追查凶手势在必行。可当务之急是稳定民心，大巫遇袭的消息整个伦敦成都传得沸沸扬扬，王室是否同议会联合发布讣告……”

“是啊，三位秘书官都在袭击事件中受伤，必须尽快让其他的秘书官起草文案……”“在这期间，也要选拔新的临时秘书武官补上空缺才行……”“对此，内阁有几个不错的人选……”

“另外，陛下请尽快派遣使者前往西斯多利亚家族领地商讨丧葬事宜，并请他们尽快送继任者入馆。”“据称现任掌事还没有留下子嗣，是从旁系中遴选，还是……”

不知不觉中，话题被引向了大巫的继任者——大巫至今没有配偶且未育有孩子，私生子之类的风闻也完全没听说过——那个女人太过神秘了，同贵族社交圈之间似乎竖起了一道无形的障壁，在这绯闻滋长的温床竟然连一点流言蜚语也传不出来。毕竟连大巫长什么样子都不知道，再怎么风流不羁的猎艳高手，也不敢妄自揣测今夜爬进自己床帏放肆胡闹的来路不明的贵妇人会不会是大英图书馆的巫女。

可是无论如何，大巫无后是不争的事实。本人也没有正式确立过继承人——大英图书馆里虽有个西斯多利亚的小巫女，然而伊薇特·西斯多利亚在四十年前带她入馆的时候就对白金汉宫称那只是在她外出时替她打理图书馆事务的执事。

每代大巫都从西斯多利亚的巫觋中诞生，巫族按照自己的方式选定、培养大巫，其他人无权干涉——然而培养一代大巫女并非易事。历代大巫在继任前或就任期间就会早早地生下子嗣或从旁系中选出更加适合的继任者，以防因君王暴毙、王朝短命等突发因素造成继承断代。而伊薇特·西斯多利亚实在太过高傲了，她不仅没生下孩子，甚至连配偶或伴侣都没有，她在四十年前以独身的身份进入了不列颠图书馆——这简直愚蠢至极。说不定她料到维多利亚女王的在位时间不会短暂到逼她不得不尽早留下继承人，但她却没料到自己会先于君王离世，她的我行我素和自以为是害惨了她和她的家族。

大巫殒命，后继无人——大臣、贵族、议员，无一不欣喜若狂。让他们坐立不安的尖刻女巫死了固然是好消息，不仅如此，倘若西斯多利亚一族不能立刻交出继承人补上空缺，那么帝国史官名录上，西斯多利亚一脉相承的历史很有可能至此终结。议会和其余的贵族可以联手向女王施压，重新甄选史官，大英博物馆将会落入哪方势力的手中则未可知。

从此不必再忍受那个尖刻狠辣的女巫的指摘，还能将象征着帝国最高智慧的大英图书馆收入囊中——这样的好事，如何让人不欢欣雀跃呢？自由党和保守党皆摩拳擦掌。

“如果西斯多利亚旁系也找不出合适的继承人，那么大英图书馆就成了无主之地了。”“这可不行，必须早作打算才行。”“我想，说不定可以考虑……”

看到大臣们眼中如狼似虎的饥渴光芒，女王不禁蹙眉：“诸位，我不认为现在就得急着……”

砰——！

正在会议室内讨论得热火朝天之际，大门突然被撞开，一声巨响吓得所有人都住了嘴，齐齐看向门外——突闯御前会议可是会受到重罚的，大臣们一边在内心暗自嗤笑是哪个不知礼数的倒霉蛋，一边扭过了头。

“约翰？！”女王惊叫道。

“陛下……”约翰·布朗扶着膝盖大口大口地喘气。原本整齐的白色衣装此刻布满泥泞的污渍和草屑，银白的短发略显凌乱，前额潦草地包着绷带，那上面还渗出一片薄红。他抹了一把汗水，也不顾满脸灰尘，顺手扯平前襟抬起了头。

“大英博物馆图书馆掌事兼帝国史官，西斯多利亚第五十世代大巫……”

他试着直起腰，抬头挺胸，随即因伤口的疼痛倒抽了一口冷气，终于报上了来客的姓名。他侧身让开了道路。

“——伊薇特·西斯多利亚。”

伊薇特·西斯多利亚。几乎在约翰·布朗念出这一串音节的同时，在场所有人的心重重地跳了一下。与此同时，整点的钟声响起，廊内传来“咣当，咣当，咣当”的钟响，恰如最终审判来临的前奏。

咔哒，咔哒，咔哒，咔哒。

——惊愕、恐惧、敬畏，仿佛被神灵窥探了内心深处肮脏不堪的秘密。

清脆利落的足音与钟声相呼应和，停在了门口，会议室内的人全都忍不住站了起来，拼命伸长脖子朝外望去。

黑纱蒙面的女人一袭深紫长裙，不染一丝尘埃。她用一双冰冷无瑕的绿眼睛傲慢地扫过室内面色煞白的众人，不紧不慢地踱着步子，径直来到了女王的面前。四十多年的时光压垮了彼此相接的视线，维多利亚女王几乎一瞬间红了眼眶，面颊和嘴角都开始轻微地颤抖，眼看快要落下泪来。女巫不为所动，只是平静地望着眼角含泪的女王，半晌，她终于将那素来高昂着的头颅稍稍低下了一点——

然后后撤一步，竖起黑纱扇置于胸前，宽袖一展，气势不凡地跪了下来，飘起的裙袂同苍白的指尖一起缓缓落到地面，犹如维纳斯伏身触摸仲春的土壤。

1838年她用巫族最郑重的礼节向登临御座的维多利亚告别，1879年再会面，她行了相同的礼——维多利亚女王注视着她，恍然觉得中间四十年岁月仿佛只是魔术师的一个响指，啪的一声便过去了，虽然它确实响过了，但实际上什么也没改变。

“途中发生了些意外耽搁了时间。妾身来迟了，还望陛下恕罪。”

“伊芙……伊芙……你还活着，你还活着……！”女王急忙伸出手将她扶起，“上帝啊，我都不敢相信……你又回来了！你又来到我面前了！”

“承蒙陛下关怀，妾身无碍。”女巫矜持地垂首，然后转过身面向会议室内神色各异的众人，眼角眉梢都挑起了不可一世的傲慢，“妾身今次入宫不为叙旧，而是依从众人所愿，履行帝国史官的职责，前来述职，不知诸位可有异议？”

无人应声。 之前讨论中最为活跃的几个人此刻更是冷汗涔涔，只觉大巫的目光锋利得像把刀子，自己在大庭广众之下被那女人一刀一刀剐得血肉模糊，还不得不咬紧牙关一声不吭。

“诸位切勿弄错了！”女巫猛地提高了嗓音，满意地看着有几个比较年轻的议员被吓得咬破了舌尖还强忍着不敢嚷嚷，“妾身一日不死，大英图书馆的主人便仍是妾身——谁来继承，也是妾身说了算。不劳诸位替妾身烦忧。

“若是垂涎妾身一族的所有物，若想掌控帝国史官这一位置——那便来吧，不择手段、千方百计地杀死妾身，只管来吧！”

女巫抖开扇子，遮住脸上近乎狂妄的笑容，那双深邃的眼眸只一瞥就能看穿人心一切卑劣的律动，因此从不显露出一丝畏惧——她有什么可畏惧的呢？她敢忽视世人的礼矩四十年不来述职，纵然来了，也敢当着女王的面羞辱她一众臣下，“畏惧”一词从不在女巫的字典里。

“只有这点幼稚粗劣的手段、这点不堪一击的耐心，失败了一次就不敢继续，如何配得上尔等狂妄愚蠢的野心！纵观不列颠，再也找不出比这更可笑的笑话了！”


	14. 铁血冠冕

约翰·布朗睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己俯卧在一片迎风的草坡上，耳畔传来一阵清脆动听的轻响——铃铛？晕眩感有一阵没一阵地侵袭大脑，他手肘支地撑起上半身，按着太阳穴深呼吸了几次，终于清醒过来了。

“贵安，先生，您醒得倒也不算太迟。”

被风吹起的紫色裙摆映入眼帘，他循着声音抬起视线，逆光而立的女人垂首看向他，即便戴着护目镜，她身后铺天盖地的浅金色光流也显得十分刺眼。约翰·布朗忍不住眨了眨眼睛然后从地上爬了起来。

“请恕我冒昧，夫人是？”

“先生不妨先报上姓名，否则作为绅士可就太失礼了。”

女人的笑意含着某种超越了“有所知”的内涵——或许是“无所不知”？约翰·布朗解释不了女人带给自己的这种怪异的感知，还有那种无形之中驱使着与她说话的人不自觉地做出顺遂她心意举动的压迫感——在约翰·布朗的记忆里，拥有这种气魄的只有维多利亚女王一人。而眼前的女人纵然拥有媲美贵族名流的高贵气质，但却不可能是君王，从大不列颠到北爱尔兰，王只有一个；她也不似一般的贵族夫人，说不上来是哪里，却存在着决定性的不同。

约翰·布朗下意识地避免与她对视，他低头致礼：“夫人说得是。我是女王陛下的见习秘书官，约翰·布朗。”

“布朗先生，早晨您才同妾身见过面，您忘记了？马车燃烧起来的时候还惦记着妾身的，不正是布朗先生您吗？”女人轻轻笑起来，她提了提裙子，朗声道，“大英图书馆掌事，伊薇特·西斯多利亚。”

“……大巫阁下？！”约翰·布朗愕然，到了嘴边的半截话被他硬生生吞了回去。

女巫却看破了他的心思，骄傲地扬起下巴：“妾身虽是巫女，但可不至于被那一簇小小的火苗烧死。”

“那么，大巫和我，为什么在这里呢？”约翰·布朗四下一望，周围安静得只剩风声。另外两位白衣执事、不明状况的混乱人群、贴着头皮飞过的流弹、被灼人的火光吞噬殆尽的马车残骸，那些全都不在，天地之间，只剩下他和不列颠的巫女。

“因为，今天可是妾身首次出关述职的日子呢，妾身还需要布朗先生领路去白金汉宫——唯有您是能信任的，不是么？”

“我不明白。”他选择了最稳妥的回答，话音刚落，他就直觉女巫察觉到了他回避问题的企图并且大概会毫不留情地戳穿他——事实上她的确这么做了。

“这场伏击是冲着谁来的，谁又与这场伏击有关，先生不是心知肚明么？”

约翰·布朗陷入了沉默。第一声枪声响起的那一刻，他就意识到这是一场针对帝国史官发起的袭击，而与自己共事的两位长辈——女王的秘书武官兼执事，菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本和巴戈特·霍尔显然是此次事件的帮凶。他在事态突变的时候就感到哪里不对劲：枪声响的时候，两位执事的反应十分迟钝，而车厢爆炸前他们却如出一辙敏锐得惊人——油瓶还没扔出来，两个人就早有预见地推搡着自己一同跳车。不止如此，在那之前，菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本竭力压住自己企图让马匹脱离掌控的举动也相当可疑。

女王派来接她的三个秘书官中两个都对她怀有杀意。这一点，约翰·布朗是明白的，可是——女巫又是如何得知的呢？这个问题自脑海里冒出来的时候，苏格兰少年禁不住出了一身冷汗。

“大巫阁下，您是怎么……”

从不与贵族打交道，与上流社会几乎呈绝缘状态，四十多年来第一次公开露面的大巫，到底是怎么知道来接自己的皇家执事中有内奸、自己会在途中被袭击的呢？她究竟是在什么地方、从什么时候开始，悄无声息地观察着白金汉宫、议会大厦，乃至不列颠国土上每个人的一举一动的呢？

这太可怕了，光想想就让人毛骨悚然。

瞧见约翰·布朗糟糕的脸色，女巫愉快地笑了。她仰起头张开双臂，指尖划过苍穹，连太阳也一同握在手中，风是赞歌，云在唱和，星辰堕落只为装饰她的项带，宇宙匍匐轻吻她的裙摆。

“布朗先生，妾身是大英帝国的史官。这个国家、这片大地，从古至今，不管是故去之人的记忆，还是存世之人的双眸，但凡真实存在的一切，妾身全都知晓。妾身肩负着神灵和命运交托的伟业，又怎可对人世间视而不见？连这帝国女王的命运都是妾身做出的选择，臣下那点肮脏苟且的小心思又怎瞒得过妾身的双眼？”

“您说女王的命运？！”——女巫的狂傲已经超出了约翰·布朗能理解的范围了，她说的话已然狂妄到让他产生了真实而微妙的恐惧感，他能感觉到，女巫并非凭空吹嘘——正是由于知道那份狂傲并不虚假才感到恐惧。

——“大英帝国，是妾身亲手交到亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚的手上的。”

女巫直勾勾地盯着约翰·布朗的眼睛，戴着护目镜也阻挡不了那直击灵魂的目光，几乎一瞬间让人产生除了臣服之外什么都不想做的无力感。

“不是国家和人民选择了她，不是血统和机遇选择了她，甚至不是无所不能的命运选择了她，是妾身！是妾身选择了亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚继承汉诺威王朝！是妾身将一代女王的冠冕压在了她的头上！”

约翰·布朗在明白这话真正的含义之前就放弃了探索——他仅仅从最简单的角度尝试着翻译了女巫的措辞，并且误以为那就是正确的，他永远没有机会再知道女巫的狂言背后沉默了将近一个世纪的饱蘸鲜血的残酷真实。

“肯特公爵爱德华和肯特-斯特拉森公爵夫人、斯托克玛和莱贞、墨尔本勋爵和符腾堡的阿尔伯特、亨利·约翰·坦普尔和本杰明·迪斯雷利……看啊，先生：一代又一代的人来到她的身边，一代又一代的人离她而去——其中也包括妾身，有的成了她王冠上镶嵌的宝石，有的成了她御座下堆砌的骸骨，有的荣耀满载，有的死无全尸。而亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚始终是大英帝国的女王，她的名讳将被人们永远地铭记，几百年后的世代也将不断地歌颂她的成就，而忘了她所经历的一切风霜——妾身可没有选错人，她承受得起这顶王冠的重量。”

女巫分明是用欣慰的口吻说着这些话，神情却透着一股莫名的悲凉。她蓦地抬起扇子指向女王的少年秘书官，郑重地询问。约翰·布朗感到自己的心脏在与之共鸣，甚至无法做出任何违背她意愿、虚假的回答。

——灵魂在被审判。人格在等待裁断。命运的齿轮已将自己碾进了其中一环。

“约翰·布朗，你敬爱她么？”

“我敬爱女王。”

“你宣誓永远忠诚于她么？”

“我宣誓永远忠诚于女王。”

“你会代替所有本该在她身边的人守护她么？你发誓，你将一刻不离地守护不列颠的女王，直至献出生命么——就如从前的那些人一样？”

“我发誓。”

“以生命，以灵魂？”

“以我的生命，以我的灵魂。”

“愿您牢记您的誓言，布朗先生。”女巫露出了释然的笑容，她把食指和拇指指尖并拢含在唇间，吹了记嘹亮的哨子。不远处随即传来约翰·布朗十分熟悉的马嘶——在袭击中失控的两匹马正一前一后自草坡下奔来，自觉地停在两人身边。女巫抚摸着白马漂亮的鬃毛，马儿温驯地舔了舔她的指尖，打了个响鼻。

她望向了远方，却仿佛在神往更遥远的时空。“那便启程吧，妾身听闻您是白金汉宫历年来最优秀的骑手。唯有先生有资格引着妾身到‘她’身边去——

“四十年了，唯有您。”

文森特·凡多姆海威赶到白金汉宫的时候，被告知女王陛下正在召开御前会议，侍女领他到茶室等候。来路上，文森特已大致猜到了女王紧急召见他的意图——女王陛下交托给他的任务一直都以书信传达，今次显然是更为紧急、严重的事件，否则怎么会急召他入宫？再加上如今街头巷尾都在热议的帝国史官出关途中遇袭的消息，这次会被交付什么任务，已经显而易见了。

但是进入白金汉宫后，他从侍女和男仆的嘴里听到了一条惊人的消息——大英图书馆掌事就在不久前于御前会议上现身，并且狠狠地羞辱了女王的一众臣子。

西斯多利亚大巫女还活着？

文森特感到有些不可思议——伦敦城里可是传得沸沸扬扬，那场袭击迅速而凶猛，随行的秘书武官毫无防备，被打了个措手不及。大巫女乘坐的马车被射成了筛子然后被一只硝化甘油瓶焚为灰烬，乱枪扫射的过程中有不少平民受伤，场面十分混乱。

传言有多少虚构夸大的成分尚不可知，不过文森特确信能从那样一场袭击里逃出生天，巫女显然有着不俗的手段——西斯多利亚一族的巫女都是从中世纪的绞刑架上活下来的，这话大抵也有几分可信。

然而文森特最为困惑的是，为什么女王会让他来调查袭击事件而不是交给苏格兰场？这种可以放到大使馆发布声明和讣告的恶性事件，为什么要黑社会的力量介入？

——难道，陛下这次又借着调查事件的名义，把矛头暗中对准了谁吗？

番犬的灵敏嗅觉苏醒了。尽管眼前还是一片迷雾，寻不见任何蛛丝马迹。文森特踱步到窗边，恰好看到一辆马车沿着草坪外的坂道缓缓驶出。他的呼吸猝然紊乱了一瞬间。耳边魔障似的回荡起铃铛轻碰的脆响。文森特还未来得及搞清楚这预感似的幻觉是怎么回事，就听到门外侍者唱名。

——“维多利亚，大不列颠女王。”

“陛下。”他不慌不忙地弯腰行礼，抬起头却发现女王的脸色不似平时那般温和慈祥。

“凡多姆海威伯爵，大巫遇袭的事，想必你已经听说了。”女王甫一落座便直奔主题，“西斯多利亚卿没有死，约翰救了她，伤员都已送到王立伦敦医院，具体的人数和情况还不清楚。伯爵，我将这件案子交给你，彻查袭击事件，誓要揪出妄图谋害帝国史官的凶手——主谋和帮凶一个都不可放过！”

“如您所愿，尊敬的陛下。”

——主谋和帮凶一个都不可放过。

文森特离开白金汉宫后立即动身前往王立伦敦医院，一路上他都在心里兀自揣摩着女王的话。得到了类似“主谋和帮凶”这样再明显不过的暗示，如果还读不懂就是身为番犬的失格了。那么这次，主人到底把手指向了哪些倒霉蛋的咽喉呢？在弄清楚这一点之前，番犬仍然无从下口。

“文森特？”

王立伦敦医院是皇室直辖的医疗机构，宫廷医生以及贵族的私人医生多数从这里的医师中聘请，接待的病人则囊括了从平民到王宫贵胄的所有社会阶级，鱼龙混杂，明目张胆地在这里进行调查很容易惊动敌人，因此有个熟人就会方便很多。

文森特转过身对迎面而来的女医师露出了温和的微笑：“你好，安。”

——安洁莉娜·巴奈特夫人。嫁给巴奈特男爵之前，她叫做安洁莉娜·达雷斯，瑞秋·凡多姆海威的妹妹，王立伦敦医院的外科医师，胆大心细，手术总是完成得利落漂亮，在上流社交圈中很有口碑——当然，口碑不仅限于她出色的医术。当她脱下白大褂，换上同那头艳丽的头发相匹配的鲜红礼服变身舞会女王踏上社交场，人们就会记起她有个更响亮动听的名字——

Madam Red。

“你怎么会到这儿来？姐姐最近还好吗？哮喘没有复发吧，最近这天气……要关照她好好注意啊。”

“瑞秋很好，我会转达你的问候，谢谢你，安。”文森特用余光四处环顾了一下，接着压低了声音，“其实，我来是奉命调查早晨的袭击案，安，我需要你的帮助。”

安洁莉娜小声问道：“我能为你做些什么？”

“在袭击中受伤的人应该都送到这里进行医治了，伤亡状况如何？”

“送来的二十六人受了不同程度的伤，其中四人被子弹射穿了头部和胸部，伤势过重医治无效身亡，一人弹片伤及肺叶，还在抢救中——根据警探的说法，还有五人当场死亡。”

“女王的执事，菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本先生应该也被送到这里了。”

“没错，主治医生是埃布尔森·加拉赫大夫。”

“他的伤势如何？”

“你直接去问他不就好了？他现在可以接受探视。”安洁莉娜抗议道，“我可不想继续泄露病人的隐私。”

“如果能直接去问我就不必麻烦你了，不是吗？”文森特冲她眨了眨眼，竖起食指放在唇边，“放心吧，我不会说出去的。”

安洁莉娜喉头一噎，瞪着文森特半晌说不出话来，最后无奈地摊了摊手：“……你这个人呐，怎么总是这么狡猾。”


	15. 荆棘挽歌

文森特拐过走廊转角的时候完全没注意到有个人迎面而来。那个人分明穿着马靴，踩过地板却一点儿动静都没有——比习惯了常年穿行于白金汉宫、轻手轻脚的侍女们还要无声无息。文森特不能开口揭穿那个人的异常，因为他想那个人这么做一定别有深意。

少年银白的短发自视野下方一晃而过，白色制服的下摆甚至擦到了文森特的风衣。可约翰·布朗就那样径直走掉了，甚至没有和文森特打招呼，就像是不认识他的陌生人——就算真的是陌生人，这么做也太败坏白金汉宫的礼仪了。文森特一言不发地背过身继续往前走，走廊尽头的门外，田中正在那里等他。他把手伸进了衣袋，不出所料，纸张的触感从指尖传来。

——「Fitzgerald·W·Melbourne & Bagot·Hall」

信笺上的笔迹淡而潦草，只有两个表意单纯的姓名。不过文森特已经切实地读出了这一串字母传达出来的意思：女王的秘书武官兼执事，菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本和巴戈特·霍尔，约翰·布朗在向他指证这两个人和袭击有关。

这是拨开迷雾后主动送上门来的第一条线索，是否可信还有待进一步查证。文森特把信笺揉成一团塞进田中的手里，低声道：“把这个处理掉。”然后抬腿跨上了马车，“去王立伦敦医院。”

回忆落下帷幕的时候，文森特改变了主意，他叫住前面带路的安洁莉娜：“等等，安。”

“怎么了？”

“先去普通病房吧——我想先见见其他目击者和当事人。”

“可是墨尔本先生在加拉赫大夫为他复诊之后就要出院了，不快点去就……”

“没关系，我们可以赶上的——况且他伤势不重不是么？待会再去拜会也可以。”

“好吧……随你开心。走这边。”

普通病房里安置着袭击中受伤的二十多人，他们身份各异，教师，商人，家庭主妇……伤势也各不相同有的刚刚结束手术取出了弹片，还躺在床上昏睡，有的已经可以挂着吊瓶靠在走廊边休息。安洁莉娜把文森特介绍给了病人们——有了信赖的医师引荐再加上文森特儒雅而极具亲和力的举止，平民很快适应了这种他们鲜少接触的贵族风度，最初的诚惶诚恐已不见了踪影。

谈话进行得很顺利，从目击者的描述中，很多不辨真伪的传言都得到了证实。其中两点同传闻有所出入。第一，菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本和巴戈特·霍尔受伤并不严重——这十分不合理。从在路旁围观的群众的伤亡程度来看，这场袭击相当疯狂，火力凶猛且持续了较长时间，而最靠近目标车厢的执事们都没有被子弹击中，菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本在跳车落地的时候磕伤了右手手肘——谢天谢地他是个左撇子，巴戈特·霍尔仅仅只有脸上一处擦伤，相比起来，坐在二人中间负责驾驶的约翰·布朗受伤最严重，有人看见他被高高抛起砸到地上，翻滚了十多米才停下来，还撞上了行道树。根据一名北伦敦学院学校的教师的说法——他站在离主干道较远的位置，并且始终比较冷静，看清了袭击的过程，逃跑时不慎被爆炸时四处横飞的碎片割伤了眼皮。

“枪响之后，车驾上的三人立马跳了下来——他们反应可真快，当时的状况简直一团糟，人们拼命地尖叫——年纪大一点的高个子摔倒在地上就没爬起来，另一个棕色卷发的英俊年轻人很快就站起来了，警察们来了之后是他负责协调和调度，把我们送来了医院。哦，从车上滚下来的那个少年还昏了过去——对了，我没在这里见到他。他们三个人跳下来之后，一只油瓶飞进了被两匹疯马牵拉着的马车，一切都失控了。”

在危急关头抛下车厢里的重要人物弃车逃跑可不是皇家执事应有的素质，而且似乎见到了那一幕的人都觉得菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本和巴戈特·霍尔跳车的时机很诡异——太早了，在那么混乱的场合——连哪些人在开枪都没有看清楚，怎么会看见有人要扔油瓶还提前做好准备跳车呢？文森特摸着下巴沉思。

答案显然只剩一个：那两个人是帮凶。但是只靠他们两个人是不可能完成一场迅疾凶狠的袭击的——墨尔本这个姓氏自从墨尔本勋爵逝世后已不可挽回地走向没落，巴戈特·霍尔靠着父亲的军功上位可至今没有获得爵位，两家的势力没有庞大到支撑得起谋杀帝国史官的野心——主谋必定另有其人。

“文森特……文森特！！”安洁莉娜暗地里用手肘使劲儿拱了拱文森特。

文森特恍然回神：“嗯？怎么了，安？”

“墨尔本先生来了。”她努了努嘴。

走廊尽头走来的菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本一边整理裹住手肘的绷带一边听取身侧加拉赫大夫的嘱咐并不住地点头。

“墨尔本先生。”文森特笑着打了招呼。

“贵安，凡多姆海威伯爵，没想到竟在这里遇见。”皇家执事严肃地低头致礼。

“听闻墨尔本先生在早晨的袭击事件中受伤了……”文森特不动声色地避开了问题，他不想交代墨尔本自己来到王立伦敦医院的目的，因为墨尔本在看到自己的那一刻恐怕已经猜到了。

“并无大碍。多谢伯爵挂念。霍尔已经回白金汉宫了，我也要赶紧回去复命——没有保护好西斯多利亚大巫是我等失职，必须请求女王责罚。失陪。”

文森特盯着墨尔本步履匆匆的背影，待他下一步就要消失在走廊拐角的瞬间忽然出声叫住了他：“墨尔本先生！”

秘书武官高大挺拔的身形停住了。

“不必自责。西斯多利亚卿没有死。”薄唇微弯，勾起了饱含深意的弧度，轮廓柔和的双眸闪现出晦暗的光泽，“布朗先生救下了她。西斯多利亚卿不久前还在陛下的御前会议上现身述职——据说她的傲慢让内阁和议会无地自容。”

墨尔本那宽阔的脊背猛地颤抖了一下，他一句话都没有说，低着头急匆匆地消失在了文森特的视野里。文森特叹了口气，他很奇怪女王陛下的身边怎么会养了两只违抗主命的狼——而且还偏偏是年纪大的这只这么沉不住气。

“啊……墨尔本先生！他走了吗，加拉赫大夫？”一名年轻的护士满头大汗地跑来。

“艾拉小姐，不要在病房走廊里奔跑。”加拉赫大夫捻着花白的髭须不满地审视着莽撞的小护士，“发生什么事了？墨尔本先生刚走。”

“他的袖扣落在病房里了！”她摊开手掌，掌心里安静地躺着一枚小巧精致的袖扣，一看就价格不菲。

文森特立刻用眼神示意安洁莉娜。安洁莉娜会意地点点头，上前一步挡在了加拉赫大夫跟前：“哎呀，这可真是一位忘性不小的先生——太不走运了，他现在可能已经乘上马车了呢。不过，周末威灵顿公爵夫人的茶会上应该能见到他，艾拉，就让我来把袖扣捎给墨尔本先生吧，怎么样？”

“那就麻烦您了，巴奈特夫人。”护士把袖扣交给安洁莉娜后便回去工作了。 

避开众人的视线，安洁莉娜把袖扣放进了文森特的常礼服口袋，然后把文森特一路送到王立伦敦医院的门口。

“谢了，安。”文森特单手把玩着做工精湛的铂金袖扣，眼底兴味盎然。

“你好像发现了线索？”安洁莉娜好奇地问道。

文森特轻轻笑起来，模棱两可地回答：“嗯，谁知道呢。” 

菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本，这个蠢货因为一颗该死的袖扣又为他的主人输掉了一场战争。

在执事将文森特·凡多姆海威引至跟前的时候，双鬓斑白的老人就隐隐预见到了某种必将到来的结果——如果说是惩罚，那么比起他执政生涯中用铁血无情的手腕制裁、践踏过的土地，似乎也太轻微了一些。

他到底还是输了——未能把握住女王给他最后的机会，他输掉了这场博弈，身败名裂。纵然他为女王戴上了印度女皇的冠冕，那又怎样？即便是王冠上的钻石也无法永垂不朽，谁晓得哪天会被一夜之间揭竿而起的原住民起义给打碎，更何况是一枚已经老迈不中用的棋子。意识到这点，不知怎么的，老人忽地就释然了。他端起温度适宜的印度大吉岭茶，慢吞吞地呷了一口。

“请坐吧，凡多姆海威伯爵——我没料到你会来，却也知道你总是要来的。”

“贵安，首相大人。”文森特依旧笑得月朗风清。

比肯斯菲尔德伯爵本杰明·迪斯雷利轻敲着椅子的扶手，面色安然：“伯爵不愧是统治伦敦地下世界的‘番犬’，鼻子灵敏得惊人，我自以为隐蔽得很好了。”

“首相大人过誉了。”文森特把一方手帕摊开在桌上，推到了比肯斯菲尔德伯爵面前，铂金袖扣压住了手帕中心精细的金线刺绣，“物归原主。”

比肯斯菲尔德伯爵讶异地挑了挑眉，下意识抬起手检查，却发现自己的两枚袖扣都好好地别在袖口。

“镶嵌双排黑曜石的螺纹铂金袖扣是迪斯雷利家专门聘请的裁缝今年年初才公开的设计——新颖漂亮的款式让不少绅士的妻子都为之疯狂呢，但却不对外销售，外人是不可能得到的，只有首相家的人才能佩戴。

“可这只迪斯雷利家特供的袖扣却被女王的秘书武官菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本遗落在了王立伦敦医院——就在袭击发生的那天，这要如何解释呢？”

比肯斯菲尔德伯爵哑然。文森特微垂眼眸，指尖一圈一圈地摩挲着茶杯杯壁，大吉岭茶似乎不合他的口味：“太遗憾了，比肯斯菲尔德伯爵，费尽心机把菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本和巴戈特·霍尔安插到陛下身边，压垮一代首相的最后一根稻草却只是颗小小的袖扣。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，是啊，多么可笑啊，凡多姆海威伯爵！”比肯斯菲尔德伯爵大笑起来，苍老沙哑的嗓音像是指甲刮过毛玻璃那般令人牙酸，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“我花了一周时间进行调查，能够证明您与两位秘书武官来往甚密的证据要多少有多少。您雇佣的那一批杀手的尸体在处理的过程中走了黑社会的流水线，很轻松就能找到了——保守党要变天了，比肯斯菲尔德伯爵。”文森特的微笑犹如午夜伴随着月光和露水降临在阳台的鬼魅，美丽却含着剧毒。

本杰明·迪斯雷利，维多利亚女王亲自加封的比肯斯菲尔德伯爵，英国两度就任首相的保守党领袖，殖民帝国的缔造者，19世纪最优秀的资产阶级政治实践家——此刻面目宁静地靠在座椅上，眼神被死的绝望和平静覆盖，仿佛被细弱的茎勉强拴在枝头的枯败叶片，在冷风中瑟瑟发抖。

“感念女王的仁慈吧，她至今惦念着您为她开拓版图、奉上印度女皇冠冕的无上功勋。这次袭击帝国史官的罪名将由菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本和巴戈特·霍尔顶下，这两头替罪羊明天就会被斩首，没人会知道幕后主使是谁。您依旧是大英帝国功勋卓著的首相。

“要知道，对阿富汗战争的失败，以及在祖鲁人那儿吃的苦头已经让您的内阁声望下跌，但愿民众还没忘了您夺下苏伊士运河和塞浦路斯岛的伟绩。希望您别再犯愚蠢幼稚的错误，安稳地度过您余下的执政期吧——到明年4月的大选为止。”

比肯斯菲尔德伯爵缓缓闭上了眼睛。他接受了——也不得不接受。文森特站起身：“今次我就告辞了，晚安，首相大人。”

“凡多姆海威伯爵。”

“您说。”

“作为过来人——伟大的亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚女王的得力棋子，给您一个忠告吧。”比肯斯菲尔德伯爵嘴角边深如刀刻的法令纹不自然地弯了起来，“不要总把‘女王的恩惠’挂在嘴上，女王的恩惠不以性命作担保，可是承受不起的。”

老人脸上沧桑的沟壑盛满了饱经风霜、满目疮痍的智慧，他浑身上下散发着枯萎无力的灰败气息，神色却仍旧安稳。

“伯爵，这世界上，唯一能够读透女王陛下变幻莫测的心意的，是伊薇特·西斯多利亚那个目中无人的巫女；最了解那个谜一样的巫女的，想必也是女王陛下。

“去年冬天——那封从大英图书馆送往白金汉宫的信笺，可不是什么友好的叙旧信函，那上面仅有一句可以称作‘警告’的话语：‘本杰明·迪斯雷利为你缔造的殖民帝国不出二十年就会垮塌，收手吧’。”

“你说什么？！”文森特愕然。

“哈哈哈，谁都想不到吧！那封令女王如此欢欣雀跃等待着春天大巫出关的信函是这样的内容！女王早就知道她身边安插着我的眼线了，她故意当着菲茨杰拉尔德的面把那封信函放进信匣里而且没有上锁，她有意让我得知了大巫的警告。女王陛下给了我一个机会，让我弥补对阿富汗战争中犯下的过错，我可没有权利拒绝。在大巫留下不利于我的史料之前，我必须先下手除掉她，有谁不乐意看到这样的结果呢？整个议会、白金汉宫，乃至女王陛下都在期待着我的成功！除掉那个仅凭一支笔就可以审判整个帝国的女人！

“——我策划的这场袭击，是维多利亚女王默许的！！

“但是我失败了，我辜负了陛下最后的垂怜。”

一代首相本杰明·迪斯雷利露出了笑容。他安静地说道。

“这便是命运对失败者的裁决——那位无所不能的巫女，此时此刻想必也在某个角落里冷冷地嘲笑我吧。”

比肯斯菲尔德伯爵宅邸外，春风吹起女巫深紫色的裙摆。


	16. 命运窗扉

1879年4月的第三个星期一，大英图书馆的大巫女没想到出关第一天就会碰到老朋友，况且还是在那样的情况下——不过仔细一想也没什么可惊奇的，灵魂消亡的地方总少不了死神的身影。被菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本扶着跨上马车，钻进车厢坐定的时候，一抬眼看见对面正襟危坐的威廉·T·史皮尔斯，女巫惊得险些跳起来。

“先生？！”她狠狠抽了一口气，一把捂住嘴巴才克制住放声尖叫的冲动，饶是见多识广、性格沉稳，那一瞬间女巫还是不得不承认，她被威廉吓得不轻。

“早上好，大巫阁下。”威廉面无表情地问候道。

“……早上好，先生。真没想到会在这里见到您。”女巫惊魂甫定地轻抚胸口，继而微笑起来打趣道，“出关第一天就能碰见先生真令人欣慰——毕竟这样的场合实在太无趣了，简直是谋杀生命，噢，妾身快窒息了——这狭窄的牢笼，这稀薄的空气。”

对于女巫偶尔吐露的俏皮话充耳不闻，威廉推了推眼镜，不禁生出了几分嫌弃。面前的女巫虽怀揣百年智慧，却时不时暴露出某种冥顽不灵的本性——明知不可为而为之的愚妄以及不妥协造就了西斯多利亚的大巫女们注定悲剧的宿命。

马车平稳地行驶，女巫和死神相对而坐却一言不发。这种深渊般的沉默很少在两人之间出现，因为纵使威廉鲜少搭腔，女巫也能一个人自娱自乐喋喋不休，今日却罕见的很安静。威廉不讨厌她沉默的模样，仿佛灵魂蜷缩在躯壳里，沉寂而深情——尽管他从来看不透女巫的灵魂，它从何而来、它去往何处、它为何而生、它为何而死。它那么寂寞，百年来从未被呼唤过，而这份跨越百年、不再被任何人唤醒的寂寞，是死神唯一能和女巫感同身受的东西，它像是虚无的媒介，连接起两个被囚禁在大地上，却依然漂泊无依的灵魂。

女巫膝头摊着一本书，她注意到了威廉下落的目光，竖起书本示意他看。封面上的深色字体简洁明了：《西比尔——两个国家》。

“一个犹太实干家眼中的‘青年英国’——很有趣，虽然他本人后来把英国缔造成了另一种形态——成功的妄想家。”女巫的指尖轻轻地拂过书页的边角，她的评价听不出褒贬，仅仅是平静地陈述着，“本杰明·迪斯雷利拥有天赋的才华，他年轻的时候就意识到了，并开始想方设法寻求机遇和空间施展才华，啊，上帝眷顾他。

“只是当他变成一个离开了拐杖就站不上议会讲演台的老头之后，他从虚无中挖掘出了毫无意义的惶恐——他害怕时间把他的天赋才华带走，亦如害怕妾身的笔迹染污了他的功名业绩。可惜人们都不明白，上帝赋予的才华是不会被时间带走的。”

她合上了书。“时间是公正的，妾身亦然。功德与过错皆记录在案，光辉与污点相融共存。但凡人们没有忘记亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚，大抵也不会忘记本杰明·迪斯雷利——点缀过女王王冠的人，后人大多都能原谅他的过错吧。”

“包括谋杀帝国史官？”威廉插了一句。

女巫闻言低声笑了出来：“先生又开玩笑了。这件事显然会成为特定的人带进坟冢的秘密——一代首相谋杀帝国史官，女王绝无可能让这种败坏政府信誉的丑事成为选民的话柄和谈资。女王必须爱她的国家胜过爱上帝和真理，否则她就不是一个好女王。”

女巫披上了黑色的斗篷，慢条斯理地把系带系好。

“先生今日的工作怕是不少？本杰明·迪斯雷利安排了不少狙击手，恐怕会波及无辜的人——死亡人数要让议会头疼半个月了。”

“……全都委托给同事了。”威廉不自然地别开了脸。

“啊呀，那真是多谢先生关切了。”女巫却轻易地读出了威廉不愿意透露的信息，对此态度大方，“若不是先生前来确保妾身的安全，怕是妾身的命运就无法改写了。”

砰——威廉眼疾手快地抄起园艺剪挡住了射穿了车厢直扑女巫的子弹，火花窜起。他不相信似的挑了挑眉：“西斯多利亚阁下莫非能看穿命运改变的轨迹？”

“是啊，难以置信是么？命运是可以改变的。”女巫笃定地微笑，“至少，在先生决定推掉回收工作来确认妾身安危的那一刻，命运就已经改写了，否则，先生就要在死亡名单上读到妾身的名字了。”

威廉忙于应付接二连三突入车厢的子弹，随口敷衍道：“阁下说什么便是什么吧。”

明知死神并不相信她，女巫笑而不语，悠闲自在地摇着扇子看死神在狭小的空间里抡着伸缩自如的园艺剪挡下密集突入的子弹。弹头叮呤当啷落在脚边，很快就堆到了脚踝的高度。趁着一波扫射结束的空档，威廉站起身，一把揽住女巫的腰身扣在怀里：“再不离开就要丧命了——失礼。”

油瓶爆炸的瞬间，死神抱起女巫纵身跃出了车厢——能看见死神的都已喘不上最后一口气，生还者不与天命相连，也无法窥见女巫的身影。所以维多利亚女王只能听信约翰·布朗和女巫一起撒下的弥天大谎——是见习秘书官救下了帝国史官，所有的目击者只能把这奇迹般的生还看作巫觋的无所不能——因为自始至终没有人从那个车厢里逃出来，不然谁都无法解释女巫如何从炸成碎片的马车车厢中逃出生天。

那也是最令文森特·凡多姆海威困惑的地方——除了菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本的伤势之外，目击者的证词和传闻的第二点出入：女王告诉他是约翰·布朗救下了西斯多利亚大巫，但是在场的人谁也没有见到这一幕，甚至有人指出约翰·布朗在跳车后昏迷，后来更是不知所踪。

他提起笔，在“约翰·布朗”和“伊薇特·西斯多利亚”这两个名字之间画了一道虚线。这二人之间一定达成了某种约定和联系，才能一起用听起来最可信的谎言把某个无法解释的真相掩盖掉——一个破解不了的弥天大谎。

大巫究竟是怎么从袭击中活下来的？文森特百思不得其解。然而他们之间究竟是怎样的关联，文森特预感他永远都不可能知道了，这条虚线也永远不可能坐实。毕竟大巫遇袭事件已然落下了帷幕，凶手伏法，皆大欢喜，没有人再去关心这背后被掩藏起来的某些看似无关紧要的真相，连女王都不作追问，番犬也没有义务追根究底——本应如此。

文森特把手边的一叠文件塞进绘有凡多姆海威家徽暗纹的牛皮纸袋，只要把这份关于比肯斯菲尔德伯爵的回应的后续报告递交给女王，这次的任务的收尾工作就完成了——女王看起来还是挺满意的。这么想着，文森特松了口气，他来到了会客室，沙发上两个衣装笔挺的少年见状立刻放下茶杯起身，来到他的身前。

“久等了，二位，整理报告稍稍多花了点时间——难得你们还特意前来拜访。”文森特习惯性地露出笑容。少年白色的短发和制服让他想起了初春的伦敦郊野尚未消融的冰雪，躺在深绿的草丛中散发着蓬勃的生命力。

“不不，这是我等应有的礼仪。贵安，凡多姆海威伯爵，初次见面。”个子略高的少年嗓音很低，不卑不亢，沉稳自如的风度与34岁的菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本相比也不逊分毫。旁边的少年脸廓圆润，看起来活泼稚嫩，蔚蓝的大眼睛却透着一股纨绔而又尖锐的光彩，站姿也更松垮一些：“我们是女王陛下的秘书武官兼执事。”

菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本和巴戈特·霍尔因谋杀大英图书馆掌事的罪名于上周被处以绞刑，不多久，御前执事的两个空缺就有人补上，约翰·布朗也从见习秘书官被擢升为正式秘书官，同约翰·布朗一样，新任秘书武官兼执事的人选也不再被议院掌控，而是由女王钦点，并且是两个比约翰·布朗还要年轻的少年。

——女王陛下的心思果然是揣测不得啊。

“我是查尔斯·格雷。”

——三世格雷伯爵亨利·乔治·格雷的侄子，年仅14岁的继承人，查尔斯·格雷。

“我是查尔斯·菲普斯。”

——马尔格雷夫伯爵亨利·菲普斯的次子，年仅13岁的查尔斯·博蒙特·菲普斯。

“通称‘W·查尔斯’。”二人扶剑弯腰。

——世称“W·查尔斯”的两名少年，于1879年春天正式登上汉诺威王朝的大舞台。

把收尾报告交给W·查尔斯并把二人送走，文森特回到了书房。他双手交叉支着下巴盯着桌上早已封好火漆印的信函，久久地沉思着。末了，他按铃叫来了田中，把信函放到托盘中。他做出了一个即使万劫不复也不能反悔的决定。

那日造访比肯斯菲尔德伯爵宅邸，除了作为“女王最得力的棋子”的忠告之外，文森特还从本杰明·迪斯雷利那里得到了一份“礼物”，让他从指尖到心脏过电一般颤抖了一瞬的礼物。

“对了，凡多姆海威伯爵是不能参加御前会议的——太可惜了，那日您不在，想必伯爵也不会和好奇心泛滥的普通民众一样聚到尤斯顿路去等大巫出关。您没有看到过吧，不列颠巫女的样貌。”

文森特不置可否。

“那个巫女确实配得起不列颠绝顶的傲慢——令最有学识的教士妒恨得咬牙切齿的丰盛智慧，仿佛被阿芙罗狄德垂怜眷顾的容貌。凡多姆海威伯爵，我敢打赌，即便是在费迪南德·麦哲伦绕行世界一周的漫长旅程里，活到最后的水手也绝没见过那样美丽的眼睛，寒凉的眼光犹如极地之境永不消融的冰川，所有的心思在她的目光下无处遁形。”

比肯斯菲尔德伯爵慢吞吞地站起来，拉开抽屉翻找了一阵，又慢吞吞地回到沙发边，递给文森特一张薄薄的相片：“这是菲茨杰拉尔德在女王的旧日记中找到的，陛下以为这张相片早就遗佚了——大约能窥见几分吧。”

文森特呼吸一窒。那是一张边角泛黄的老旧相片，薄而脆的触感让人觉得它一捏就碎。相片正中端坐着年少的维多利亚女王——她那时一定还只是王储，少女甜美的面容如今仍保留了一丝温婉的神韵。她的身后，身穿深紫长裙的女人扶着椅背，目光凉薄，嘴角却噙着极微弱的笑意。她侍奉在维多利亚身边，却始终在遥望别的东西，背后的半开的窗户流进亮色的光芒，把她的半身渲染得像个永远解不开的梦境。

一个解不开的梦境。文森特觉得自己沉入了这个深渊一样的梦境，四处彷徨，不断下堕，找不到出口。追随着不知从何处发端的幻觉，始终追寻那个无法触及的身影。他快要不能呼吸了，却突然被一道落进深渊的明亮光芒照耀，那光比太阳还要刺目，一下子撕裂了深渊里浓郁的黑暗——命运那扇紧闭的大门终于开启了一道细微的缝隙。

“伊薇特……西斯多利亚。”

文森特轻声念出了这诅咒一般的名字，那一瞬间，他觉得自己被一根无形的线同不知何处的某种极为缠绕、无法捋顺的命运联系在了一起，或许这维系着的关联在他从葬仪屋那里得知“告死的女神”这个词汇的时候就已经存在了，只是此刻一下子变得强烈起来。

原来他要找的人是大不列颠最傲慢、聪慧的巫女，原来他一直追逐的虚影是切实存在的，原来那命中注定的邀约是可以兑现的——深渊般的梦境可解。

找到了。找到你了。

在调查大巫遇袭案件的过程中，文森特几次想直接拜访大巫本人询问一些细节，然而他没有这么做，绕开了大巫相关的疑点，他照样顺利解决了案件。他察觉到女王陛下并不希望他人过多地接触帝国史官——内阁大臣、下议院的议员，包括身为独立行动机关的凡多姆海威家。西斯多利亚大巫在宫内述职结束之后，没有多做停留，立即离开了白金汉宫，再没有露脸过——文森特把这看作不可轻易触及的领域。

但是这一次，他不再依凭女王陛下的旨意，他必须作出决定。他深吸一口气，把信函放到了田中端着的托盘里。无论如何，他必须去见一见帝国史官。

——“送到大英图书馆。”


	17. 猩红原罪

安娜丽丝的印象里，自出关事件平息之后，1879年的日子就过得格外平静。她每天到了正午才起床，准备海瑟薇的食物，打扫正馆，整理书籍，空余的时候就拿着米尔德里德上个世纪从中国带回来的乌亮亮的鸡毛掸子逗弄海瑟薇——不过这位图书馆住客的资历可比她老多了，除非安娜丽丝准备香甜可口的柠檬派，否则海瑟薇很少搭理她的示好。到了深夜，清理一下壁炉然后就寝，一觉睡到晌午，日复一日，黑猫和执事安闲地等待冬天的来临。由于女巫在御前述职中的表现，这一年几乎没人敢来大英图书馆叨扰了，送来的会面申请骤减，兰斯顿直到暮秋时节也没跑到馆里胡闹，想必今年也不会来了。

——1879年的冬天大概依然会是段寂寞的时光吧。没有变故，也没有惊喜，图书馆安静地像冬眠的动物，沉睡着等待来年春天的第一缕阳光来将它唤醒。

安娜丽丝掏出钥匙捅进锁眼，这把小锁已经有些生锈了，她捅了半天才打开。信匣里躺着今年年内送来的会面申请，其中大部分都盖着同一个火漆印。安娜丽丝轻轻抚过凡多姆海威家双鹰家纹微微凸起的纹路，略作思索后把一沓信函拿出来扔进了壁炉里，火舌卷起，转眼间化为灰烬。她总有一种隐约的预感，有什么东西在无形中改变了——不安有如无孔不入的慢性毒素侵蚀神经，那飘忽不定的惶惑感仿佛冷风从裙底流过，小腿裸露的皮肤被激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

一没留神，转身的时候踩到了海瑟薇的尾巴。“喵呜——！！”海瑟薇黑亮的毛发过电一般倒竖起来，她弓起背十分不满地冲安娜丽丝嘶叫了一声，沙哑的音色让安娜丽丝头皮发麻。

“太对不起了，海瑟薇。晚上做柠檬派给你好不好？”安娜丽丝满脸歉疚地蹲下身来，伸出手靠近海瑟薇企图安抚她，然后被老猫扭头一尾巴抽在脸上。安娜丽丝跌坐在地，捂着脸眼泪汪汪地目送海瑟薇抖了抖耳朵，昂首阔步一步一扭地消失在了书架背后。

她叹了口气，索性躺倒在地毯上，眼中映出高低错落的水晶灯和被油彩壁画覆盖的正馆穹顶。

有什么正在发生……一定正在发生着什么吧。

女巫喜欢坐在特拉法尔加广场的喷泉边喂鸽子的癖好，威廉在工作途中数次撞见她和广场上的肥鸽子嬉戏的情景后，就有所了解了。一年中的三个季节，女巫都不知道在什么地方游历，多数时间在英国本土，有的时候会去往亚欧大陆的深处甚至更远的地方，至少格陵兰岛的冰原和乌斯怀亚的溪谷她都涉足过。威廉猜测她每一次长途旅行回来都要到特拉法尔加广场来喂鸽子——他甚至怀疑女巫是不是给每只鸽子都起了别出心裁的昵称。

上帝啊，那太疯狂了，特拉法尔加广场每天都有三万多只鸽子停留！

女巫钟爱特拉法尔加广场的理由，威廉也大致能推测出来。这里距离白金汉宫不远，又毗邻查令十字车站，她可以一边穿梭在络绎不绝的人流里感受人们千差万别的气息，一边暗自回望白金汉宫中伏案工作的女王——她像是守望着这片大地的女神，亘古以来，无欲无求，漫长而残酷的时间从身侧奔流而过，也不曾动摇得了她的信念。

“咳，早上好，西斯多利亚阁下。”

“噢，早上好，先生。”她从鸽群中直起身来，拂去落在肩头的鸽羽，露出了灿烂的笑容。

——“真是个好天气，一起散散步怎么样？”

这次他们没有再往水师提督门的方向走，而是来到了查令十字街附近。一只肥胖的白鸽蹲在女巫的头上，那耀武扬威的可笑模样估计和去年是同一只。女巫显然很喜欢这只胖鸽子，她用大把的鸽食把它从特拉法尔加广场哄了出来，并且给它取名法特——威廉在心中感慨纵然西斯多利亚的大巫女博览群书、知识渊博，却很不幸地在取名这件事上品味低劣。

——虽然更多的时候，女巫会略显粗鲁地管它叫“你这愚蠢不知好歹的畜生”。

旧书店林立的查令十字街空气里都弥漫着纸张发霉的气味，时间的流速在这儿似乎微妙地变缓了。这里是阅读爱好者的天堂，但同收藏了万卷书典的大英图书馆自然不能相提并论，因此女巫并不瞧在眼里，一路上她都只顾着逗弄那只扑棱着翅膀的肥硕而吵闹的鸽子法特——这个古怪的名字她已经叫得十分顺口了。

吵死了，真想“喀嚓”一下剪断那粗壮的脖子——威廉成为死神以来第一次对动物生出不正常的杀意。

“今年的冬天来得比往年早，气温降得很快，这不是个好兆头，先生，妾身不得不提前离开挪威海岸——噢，如果北大西洋暖流能淹过伦敦就好了。”察觉到了威廉的尴尬，女巫漫不经心地开口搭话，尽管眼睛还是一刻不离她的肥鸽法特——以至于做出了几乎算得上是胡说八道的发言。

“停下您的胡思乱想，西斯多利亚阁下，您再怎么怕冷，伦敦城也不会变成终年不冻港的。”

女巫飞快地撇了撇嘴：“……您太无趣了，先生。”

“我不是第一次得到这个评价了。”

“等等！法特你这蠢货！！”女巫忽然捂住脖颈惊叫起来。

那只顽劣的肥鸽和女巫打闹着，被女巫无意间掐疼了滚圆的肚子，便立刻开始报复性的恶作剧：它抬起爪子在女巫的颈间挠了一道，三条红痕自白皙的皮肤上浮现。接着它飞快地扑腾着翅膀，衔住女巫鬓侧垂下的石榴石坠链用力拉拽，细细的链子不堪重负瞬间崩断。法特叼着女巫的坠子得意洋洋地在她头顶扑棱了一圈，然后在女巫气急的叫喊中飞向了前方。

然而石榴石坠链分量不轻。法特显然比去年更胖了，它的翅膀不如以前那般灵活有力，支撑得住肥硕的身躯。它挣扎着升到半空就开始飞快下坠，摇摇晃晃地向街道中央落下。

略显空旷的大街上，一辆疾驰的马车正朝它冲来。马车上坐着正急着去医院做产检的安洁莉娜，以及她的丈夫巴奈特男爵。

“上帝啊……不……”女巫瞪大眼睛，脸色煞白，双唇痉挛一般念叨着，“不不不……别这样……不！！”

法特狠狠地撞在马腿上，想必折断了骨头，发出了惨厉的尖叫。马匹受惊，顿时前腿凌空高声嘶鸣，车夫吓破了胆，慌忙奋力拉紧缰绳试图让马停下来。下落的马蹄不偏不倚踩中了滚到地上哀叫的法特，鸽子肥胖的身躯被压成了肉泥，一捧血花足足溅开了半米。石榴石的挂坠被踩得粉碎，碎片和链子上尖锐的饰物划伤了马蹄筋。失控的马匹在街道上发足狂奔。

马夫扯着缰绳惨叫起来，路两旁的行人吓得纷纷退开。严重受惊的马匹拖着马车横冲直撞了一路还没有减缓速度，而是在三岔路口急转弯，车厢沿着惯性轨道被狠狠甩了出去——撞上路灯灯杆后严重变形，马匹彻底脱缰奔走了。半分钟后，才有人缓过神来，坐在店铺里缝补鞋帮的鞋匠放下手上的活计，上前查看昏死过去的马夫和车厢。

“嘿！伙计，还好吗？醒醒！醒醒！快来帮忙！”鞋匠大声喊起来，战战兢兢的路人围了上来。车厢箱门变形，和门框之间的缝隙滴滴答答淌下鲜血，很快就成了一块小小的红色湖泊。车祸现场很快变得嘈杂混乱起来。

“上帝保佑！这是哪家的贵族老爷！太凄惨了！”“夫人，您还清醒吗，夫人！”“叫医生！！快叫医生！！”

——太快了。这一切发生得太快了。

威廉恍然回过神来，他怎么也没有想到一只鸽子的恶作剧会引发这样一场惨烈的车祸——虽然他见识过无数濒临生死的镜头，却没有哪一次能比今天这场车祸更完美贴切地诠释“飞来横祸”的含义。不过——他想了想，今天的工作已经完成了，西敏市这一带没有人出现在死亡名单上，所以车夫和乘客还算是幸运的……

“上帝啊……”他听到女巫崩溃的低声喃喃，“都是妾身的错……”

威廉还没有反应过来女巫的话是什么意思，就感到胸口一阵灼痛。他不由得皱眉低头拉开了西服前襟，死亡名单上闪着刺眼的光，他掏出一看，一行新的死亡记录正在迅速生成。他惊得怔住了。

“巴奈特男爵……1851年3月7日生，1879年11月2日死于车祸，备注……”

他抬起头难以置信地望着车祸现场——隔着围拢在那里的人群，依靠死神特殊的视物能力和高超的职业素养，他仍能清晰地看见，半透明的细胶卷从那扭曲的车门后缓缓飘出。

“备注：无。”

死亡走马灯出现了。魂灵陨灭。

威廉原本有些混乱的大脑一瞬间冷静下来。此刻的他是死神，纵使生命消逝也无法撼动他半分的死的神明。死神没有为生者暴毙惊讶或者惋惜的权利，所能做的只有审判生命，回收灵魂——他们理应是这世间舍弃了一切毫无用处的情感的存在才对。他手持园艺剪步履沉稳地向人群中心走去，一边不耐烦地推了推眼镜。

“我应该早就说过了，我是不加班派的啊。”

只花了几分钟，他顺利地收割灵魂，回到了女巫身边。就在那短短的几分钟里，他意识到了一件事：春天那次袭击里，女巫对他说过命运是可以改变的。当时他不以为意，现在他后悔了。女巫没有信口胡说——是啊，掌握着不列颠最广博智慧的女巫有什么理由要对永生不死的死神吹嘘呢？！

命运确实是可以改变的。就在不久之前，西斯多利亚大巫在他的眼前改变了一个人生死相关的命运，那只被她从特拉法尔加广场强行带走的鸽子硬生生夺去了一个男人的性命。没错，自她把法特带出来的那一刻起，既定的命运就走进了另一条岔路——女巫当着他的面改写了死亡剧本。

“西斯多利亚阁下。”他呼唤她的声音听起来硬邦邦的，就像农夫后院架子上垂下的一条条风干的咸肉。女巫望向他的眼光平静得犹如死去，微微翘起的唇角看起来悲伤得无以复加。威廉最终什么都没有说，只是以转身的背影告诉她——我们该离开了。

安洁莉娜·达雷斯的梦境无比冗长，满溢鲜血。马车被甩向路灯灯杆的那一幕一刻不停地在她的眼前回放，车窗玻璃破碎的声音千百次地在耳旁回响。丈夫直至最后都将她紧紧护在怀里，用脊背替她抵挡冲击，他咽气时温柔的表情成为了刻印在她的脑海里、永生无法摆脱的梦魇。

安，亲爱的安。安洁莉娜……

他一次又一次地呼唤她的名字，那个声音渐渐变得模糊不清，和记忆里其他人的声音重合、交叠、扩大，编织成一个硕大的牢笼将她的灵魂囚禁其中。

安。亲爱的安。安阿姨。安洁莉娜……

瑞秋。文森特。夏尔。他们用怜惜而悲痛的眼神注视着她，这让她感到痛苦。

为什么不能幸福呢？

原本孕育着生命的子宫被切除，小腹空落落的感觉如同歇斯底里的控诉。

神啊！为何只有我！为何只有我！待我如此！我做错了什么呢，我可做错了什么！

为什么赐我珍贵的生命，却对那小小的幸福如此吝啬！为什么一再夺走我所剩不多的宝物！为什么让我一无所有！为什么让我留在这世界上独自承受思念和悲伤！

她在一望无际的血泊里无助地哭泣，却没等到任何一个人的到来，给予她一个拥抱，聆听她的诉说，为她打开这噩梦的帷幕，回到有光的世界里去。她在绝望的沼泽里日益沉沦，越陷越深。

不行了……已经不能呼吸了……

我……

“安洁莉娜·达雷斯。”

她忽然听到有人呼唤她的名字，和瑞秋、文森特都不同，那个声音听起来格外陌生、冷漠，却带着悲切的起伏。冰凉而又柔软的手掌轻抚额头，就如小时候母亲哼着童谣哄她入睡那般，有着安抚人心、催人如梦的魔力。她皱紧的眉头被抚平，冰冷的脸颊被捂热，她冻僵的灵魂得到了温度开始复苏。

“都是妾身的罪责。对不起……

“然而命运已无法回头……

“你就怀抱着那份没有希望的爱恋继续生活，直至死去吧。

“屠戮吧，泄愤吧，扭曲吧，用他人的鲜血填补自己内心的空洞吧——这份罪孽由妾身替你担负，决不算作你的过错。

“作为补偿——

“赐你一份直至生命消亡也不毁减半分的爱意。

“愿你孤独的灵魂得以安息。”

安洁莉娜强撑着睁开眼，只看到女人被阳光覆盖的轮廓，她只记得，穿着深紫衣裙女人垂落在她眼前的金色发丝非常耀眼，似乎还带着晨曦微暖的温度。她再度清醒过来的时候，看到的是坐在床边的姐姐瑞秋和站在她身侧的文森特。

“安！你终于醒了，感觉还好吗？我担心得都快急死了！！啊，文森特，快去请医生过来吧！”

“姐姐……”安洁莉娜扯住瑞秋的衣袖，扶着昏昏沉沉的脑袋，勉强地开口道，“在姐姐之前，有没有谁来看望过我？”

“咦？没有啊，我和文森特之前，没有别人来哦？”

安洁莉娜垂下视线。

“啊……是吗。”

她轻声说。


	18. 解救寂寞的勇士

「中卷-1880年-满月之书/Book of Harvest Moon」

1880年的深秋，望着七叶树光秃秃的枝头，安娜丽丝恍然明白，那个时刻到来的脚步已经没有任何人能阻挡了。

能够解救得了吗？持续了千百年无人问津的寂寞；能够闯得进来吗？巫族与世隔绝自封为王的领土。勇士啊，你可手持长枪，臂挽铜盾？你是否头戴胜利女神的花冠，项环命运之神的垂带？你可是个一往无前、锐意满满的年轻人吗？

你拯救得了吗，被荆棘蔷薇禁锢在高塔中的公主。

安娜丽丝看着信匣内的信函。它孤零零地躺在那里，执拗得像个笑话。去年春天，凡多姆海威伯爵府邸就送来了请求会面许可的申请，大部分都被安娜丽丝扔掉了，只留下几封递到了女巫面前。然而1879年在馆期间，女巫没有约见任何客人，那一沓申请她看都没看一眼就告诉安娜丽丝一律拒绝——安娜丽丝察觉到，女巫的心情似乎十分低落，从归馆开始便是如此，不知为何，那股低迷沮丧的气息在馆里弥漫飘绕了整个冬天。然而凡多姆海威府邸送来的会面申请，即便得不到回复，也仍保持着每个月一封的频率按时送到图书馆，从不间断。

1880年的春天，女巫早早出关远游，没有入宫述职，对此白金汉宫和议会无人再发表异议——1879年春天发生的事故让不少人心有余悸，伦敦上流社会对大英图书馆掌事的兴趣似乎表现得不那么露骨了，轻易就把人命牵扯进去可不是什么愉快的经历。

安娜丽丝本想照旧把那封信函扔进炉膛，她想了想，最终还是没有那么做。怀着一丝异样的期待，安娜丽丝关上信匣落了锁。

这个冬天，你是否有幸成为大英图书馆的客人呢？

——文森特·凡多姆海威伯爵。

1880年大巫归馆。为了这一天的到来，文森特准备了很久。他持续递送会面申请一年多，每一封盖上火漆印的信函都石沉大海没有半点回音。他四下打听，得知西斯多利亚大巫女常年出外远游，多数时间不在馆内，只有在她冬季回馆编修史料的时候，才有可能得到会见。但是往往等了一个又一个冬天，也等不到帝国史官亲手批复的约见许可——大英图书馆的上一位客人要追溯到多少年以前谁也记不得了。

不过，有一位客人的名讳世人皆知。1815年威灵顿公爵第一亚瑟·韦尔斯利率领第七次反法联盟在滑铁卢覆灭拿破仑一世的野心后，在拿破仑被流放圣赫勒拿岛的同时，他手持当时的大巫女塞西莉娅·西斯多利亚的回函走进了大英图书馆。

文森特花了不少力气从威灵顿公爵家的家族档案室里找出了威灵顿公爵的日记——“那本被蛀虫咬得满是破洞的日记里有关于帝国史官的线索”，为了从葬仪屋嘴里套出这句话，文森特花了更大的力气。

——回想起来，葬仪屋知道的一定远比他吐露的多。文森特记起，在为了异教徒的事登门造访的时候，他讲了个无聊至极的笑话，葬仪屋的反应却很夸张。或许那时葬仪屋就隐瞒了许多事实。但是目前能逼他说出的线索已经是极限了，想要从葬仪屋那里得知完整的真相永远是妄想，这个古怪的男人浑身都是秘密，他擅于制造秘密，更擅于保守秘密，就好像一旦暴露过多他就会灰飞烟灭。他所吐露的一切仅仅是兴趣使然，跨越界限想要得知更多好似越界行为，必然要付出生命作为代价，这一点，文森特十分了解。不提多余的问题，学会适时地闭嘴——这是和葬仪屋打交道的最高行事准则。

文森特小心翼翼地翻阅着比刚出炉的烤薄饼还要脆的纸页，年代久远，有许多页数都缺损了，字迹模糊不清，阅读很费劲。文森特在灯下读到两眼酸涩，快要睁不开的时候，终于在威灵顿公爵的日记残页中挖出了与大巫有关的只言片语。

“人们总是抱怨得不到帝国史官的垂青，获得那一纸约见许可比摘下满月时分的星星更加困难——噢，愚钝不堪的可怜人就只剩下抱怨这一项天赋了。

“机会不是天上掉下的馅儿饼，被动的人永远不可能品尝主动出击的人摘得到的果实……

“西斯多利亚是个耐不得严寒的柔弱种族。我推测……

“每年冬天来临的时候——气温连续十天低于华氏43.8度后的第十一天，就是大英图书馆的主人归馆的时刻。”

这一段没头没尾的记述突兀地横陈在前后缺页的日记中间，它扎眼得就好像故意杵在那，等待不知几个世代后才会出现的、为了专门寻找它而翻开这本日记的人。

它携带命运的旨意，等待着文森特，给予他指引。文森特合上了破旧的日记本，轻轻拂去封面的灰尘。

被动的人永远不可能品尝主动出击的人摘得到的果实。文森特决定不再等待不知究竟会不会送达的约见回函，以及要越过又一段漫长时间才能到来的1881年的冬天。

即将来到的这个冬季，他就要去见伊薇特·西斯多利亚。

秋天渐趋尾声，文森特对气温表现出超乎寻常的关注。他几乎是一边数着秒针走过的格子，一边盯着温度计上一点点降低的水银液面——今年的冬天显然来得很晚，那微乎其微的下降幅度简直要把人逼疯，连瑞秋都觉得他专注得有点儿神经质，嘱咐田中晚上监督他不能工作太晚，要好好休息。

文森特抱着一种近乎疯狂的期待——他遏止不住这种难以言喻的期待的心情，就好像他这一生只为赶赴这一个约定而来。一想到将要和那个一次又一次与自己擦肩而过的女人见面，他就紧张得有点儿透不过气来，比他第一次陪着身份尊贵的夫人、小姐们走进富丽堂皇的歌剧院还要无所适从。

告死的女神、不列颠图书馆的掌事、西斯多利亚的巫女、大英帝国的史官——究竟哪一个才是她真正的面目？她身上有多少秘密？她是为了什么才向他发出邀请？缠绕在彼此身上的命运的锁链到底是怎样的形状？他们之间如若存在某种必然的因果，要怎么做才能将它们全部揭示出来？

这是一趟无法拒绝的赴约，一次一无所知的探索，一场比亚历山大大帝的伟业还要艰难的征服。战马的铁蹄踏过每一片布有人迹的土地是不够的，文森特明白，这一次他恐怕要去往一个谜一般的无人之境，等待他的可能是荒凉破败的废墟，也可能是富饶秀丽的沃土。

他必须去。唯有这点，他深信不疑。

那一日，气温连续十天低于华氏43.8度后的第十一天，1880年的11月27日，勇士终于出征了。

文森特早早地来到大英图书馆，让田中在尤斯顿路附近待命。大巫归来的具体时刻无从得知，机会只有清晨到傍晚的十个小时左右的时间，否则就只好再等一年，而明年冬天是否等得到又是另一个未知。

不列颠图书馆周遭安静得有些压抑，偶尔有轻微的响动传至耳畔，那是灰雀浮掠过冷杉的枝桠。文森特从未意识到等待是如此的枯燥而又漫长的一件事，如同在荒无人烟的沙漠中行走，寻觅一片湛蓝的水泊，希望渺茫却又不得不坚持，否则就会干渴至死。

没错，焦急而又干渴，用来形容文森特现在的心情再适合不过了。说老实话，文森特从出生至今度过的岁月里，从来不曾殚精竭虑地单纯为了和某个人见面而仔细谋划——能让他如此劳心费神的人大多都已经成了风干的尸体，更遑论去等候谁的到来。这种从未有过的经历令他感到不安，他不需要借助迪德里希的力量，不需要田中在身后一刻不离的警觉守备，甚至不需要动用自己引以为傲的思维和头脑——时间在考量他潜意识里的某个信念是不是足够坚韧，所以才将那个特定时刻的到来一再地往后推延。

度日如年绝非耐心告罄，而是在原地徘徊，摸索不到时光尽头，因此心间横生惶恐。

文森特压低了高帽的帽檐，倚靠在图书馆正门的灰砖墙边，冷风卷着枯黄的落叶自脚边流过，他不由得垂下眼睑——看到任何运动的事物都令他感到痛苦，因为它们时刻提醒他时间在流逝，而他等的人还连个影子都找不着。十个小时耐不住长久的消耗，沙漏中的石英砂正从窄小的管道中一点点漏下，堆积在底部计算着他已经失效的希望的分量。

晌午时分，身后传来了动静。图书馆一侧偏门打开，身着洛可可式小西装的执事来到了大门前。她双手叠放在身前，隔着铁门弯腰鞠躬。

“午安，先生，有什么能帮您的吗？我是大英图书馆的执事，安娜丽丝·西斯多利亚。”

“午安，安娜丽丝小姐。”文森特欠了欠身，“我来这里，希望能见西斯多利亚卿一面。”

“失礼了，先生可有约见……”安娜丽丝忽然意识到了什么，改口问道，“冒昧请教先生名讳？”

“文森特·凡多姆海威。”

安娜丽丝的嘴角闪现一丝微妙的笑意，她暗自打量了文森特一番，好奇心作祟，但是自制力又驱使她不能多说一句话。

——来了，这个冬天的客人。

“原来是凡多姆海威伯爵。”安娜丽丝板着脸低头致意，“若我没记错，大巫并未批复您递送的会面申请。”

——别说批复了，她看都没看一眼。

“确实……正如你所说。”

“十分抱歉，凡多姆海威伯爵。没有大巫的约见许可，我就不能邀请您入馆喝杯热茶了——本馆不接待没有约见许可的客人，您还是早些回去吧。”安娜丽丝退了一步，打算离开。

“那么，安娜丽丝小姐。”文森特上前一步扣住了铁门的栏杆，“大巫何时归馆？”

“这我无法告知，大巫出游归来的日期从不固定，也从不知会我，我只是一直做好准备，随时迎接大巫回来罢了。请您原谅。”

“……没关系。”文森特略显失望地低下了视线。

“我这就退下了，您请自便，愿您度过愉快的一天，凡多姆海威伯爵。”

安娜丽丝转身的时候就已知晓，被留在身后的正是将要来解救不列颠图书馆百年孤独的勇士。他既未手持长枪，也没臂挽铜盾，看起来不过是个手无寸铁的柔弱绅士，恶龙张口就能咬下他的脑袋，魔女挥挥法杖就能毁灭他的躯体。可他无疑就是命运选定的那个人。安娜丽丝抬起手按在正馆大厅的大理石立柱上，缓缓呼吸，好像这样就能倾听这座大馆蠢蠢欲动的低吼，它被寂寞的镣铐囚禁了千百年，如今终于即将被解放。

将这一日铭刻于心吧，安娜丽丝，你必将永生难忘。她在心里对自己说。不仅仅是不列颠图书馆，你也在期待这个人的到来，不是么？

——伊薇特阿姨今天就要回来了，得收拾好东西准备去别庄过冬了。在那之前，得先准备好海瑟薇的晚餐。安娜丽丝如此盘算着，加快脚步向偏馆的小厨房走去。

然而大门外，勇士全然不知安娜丽丝怀抱的期望。焦灼的心情正在逐步冷却，在日落光辉的衬托下，他的心境呈现出绝望的灰色，就像伦敦城上方堆满阴沉云朵的天空。他掏出怀表拨开罩子，暗铜色的指针指向傍晚五点。从早上七点等到现在，足足十个小时过去，帝国史官还是没有出现。

再等一等吧，再等一等。

他的内心开始反复地进行无望的自我妥协，麻木无奈的感觉混合着下肢传来的酸痛和疲惫倾轧着神经，宛如涨潮的海水，一点点灌满了每一个毛孔，淤积在心头的疼痛非常微弱却无法消解。文森特拒绝了田中回家的提议，让他继续待命，自己倚着墙沉默地合上眼睛。

——再等一等。

不知道过去了多久，文森特嗅到了夜幕降临的气息，却不愿睁开眼睛，他害怕面对空无一人的街道，连聒噪的鸟雀都歇了声息，只剩下月亮透过层层密云洒落的片薄微光陪伴自己继续着无望的等待，那会是怎样庞大到无以复加的失落感，他想想都觉得恐慌。

——你真的不愿意来见我吗？那到底又为什么在阳台下向我伸出了手呢？

威灵顿公爵日记中的记载是从葬仪屋嘴里挖出来的信息，如若葬仪屋这条信息渠道都靠不住的话，要想接近西斯多利亚大巫就真的无从下手了。

文森特把手伸进衣袋想要再一次确认时间，他发誓那一刻他已经下定决心不管是什么时间他都会说服自己放弃，让田中赶紧过来接自己回家，然后把厨师叫起来煮一锅浓汤配蔬菜色拉当夜宵，在菜肴上桌之前先喝一杯阿萨姆热茶暖身。

然而下一刻他的手就僵住了。

辽远夜空的另一端，传来轻捷欢快的脚步声。寂静的街道上，落叶沙沙作响，她仿佛踏着无声的歌谣，一路走来。路灯昏黄的光线照亮她深色的裙摆，月色攀附在她的脸庞融化为浓厚的光晕。她像是夜色脱化的精灵，在寂静的天地间独身一人行走。

来了。

终于来了。

文森特掏出怀表瞟了一眼，时针指向子夜十一时。

约定得以兑现。执念得以宽解。

文森特把怀表放回衣袋，露出了微笑。

远游归来的巫女踩着满地金黄的落叶步履轻盈，却在距离大英图书馆偏门数十米处猝然停了下来。

“百闻不如一见，尊贵的西斯多利亚大巫。”

倚靠在铁门边等候多时的贵族青年直起身来风度翩翩地脱帽弯腰。他眼角下的泪痣如同一个微小而美丽的魔咒。

“希望不会打扰您归来的兴致，我是文森特·凡多姆海威。”


	19. 满月与晨星

1880年11月27日是女巫归馆的日子，她从布尔共和国的边境小镇上回到伦敦城的时候已近傍晚。她本想例行去特拉法尔加广场喂鸽子，却在走到查令十字车站附近的时候，不期然回忆起去年冬天的惨剧，法特被踩成肉泥前凄厉的惨叫犹自回荡在耳边，变形的马车车门后淌下的鲜血汇成湖泊的画面也历历在目，她不得不打消了这个念头。

黄昏时分，女巫独自在西敏市的街头散步——今次身边没有威廉陪着。巴奈特男爵的车祸无形之中一定改变了某些东西，自那之后，她和威廉之间的交流陡然间减少了。彼此相对时，女巫没了自说自话的兴致，沉默的时间越来越长，也越来越尴尬。

他们有很多不愿意也决不能向对方开口解释的东西，漫长寿命孤寂的真谛莫过于此。

比如女巫不可能说出那场车祸中命运被改写的缘由，更不会进一步解答威廉一直困惑的问题：死神派遣协会为什么要和巫族签立契约，允许巫族自由查阅死神图书馆馆藏、复刻死亡走马灯——尽管威廉已有所察觉。

同样的，威廉也不会告诉女巫他一直小心翼翼隐瞒着的秘密——他爱上了一位高傲美丽的巫女。当他缓步走在巫女的身侧，他能感受到她的每一次呼吸；当他离开她的时候，连林间的风都让他想起她。

1880年上半年，英国北岸赫布里底群岛发生了一场小规模的瘟疫，死神协会常年人手不足，伦敦总部不得不四处抽调一部分死神派去北方，威廉的名字被列在了外派名单中——不加班派第一次主动申请外派任务惊呆了人事科的小姐。为此，女巫的复刻申请就转手给其他死神处理了，接手人员也不再固定。

女巫并不因此感到寂寞，也从未表露出分毫思念——巫族漫长的生命不允许他们随随便便交付想念，假如仅仅是有过交集的友人要离开自己就要有所挂念，那么活着对于巫族来说简直是无端的罪过——女巫这一生不知要记挂多少人和事物，因为她的生命总在不断地接纳，也在不断地被离弃。多少鸟雀自她肩头飞过，却不曾在她的耳边留下一句婉转的啼叫；多少人自她身边走过，却不曾在她的岁月里留下一道朦胧的背影——他们确实来过，留下的痕迹却最终都避免不了被时光的风沙侵蚀殆尽的命运。

对于女巫而言，谁都要到来，谁都要离去——谁也不会如期归来，而这正是离别的意义。因此她从不回头，她知晓她所走过的来路太长，一旦回望就会被遥远的寂寥感湮没；她见过的人太多，一旦将他们的声音和面貌深深地刻进心中，就无法再在时间的洪流中平静地活下去——她将承受不了普通人难以想象的沉重孤寂和思念。她的智慧和知识让她选择铭记，她的情感和生命却命令她必须遗忘：忘记那些曾经来过的人，曾经见过的风景，不能付诸深刻的情谊，永远看向前方，始终对新的人、新的风景怀抱恰到好处、绝不过分的期待，以此维持寿命和情感之间岌岌可危的平衡。

因此即便是已经看过千万遍的伦敦街景，在女巫的眼中永远不乏新鲜有趣的地方，即便是已经不再可能打动她的人和事物，女巫也始终对他们抱有一种真切的情分。她认可这一切的存在，并且打心眼里喜爱他们——但这喜爱决不长久，仅仅是一视同仁的公平对待，待她将他们用文字在史书中还原后，很快就会被忘得一干二净。她所有的铭记都只是使命和职责，她虽任性自我、好恶分明，却唯有情义从不泛滥。

否则这漫长寂寥的生命该有多么无聊、痛苦、令人疲倦？到底要去哪里寻求坚持下去的慰藉？

安娜丽丝未能想通的就是这一点——西斯多利亚历代大巫女没有爱上任何人，并不仅仅怪罪于族内通婚传统的限制，更深的原因在于，她们本就不可能爱上任何存在。真正称职、优秀的大巫女在诞生之初就注定凉薄，无法情深。

高悬的满月永无堕地的那一天。否则就称不上是夜空中高高在上的唯一，而会成为茫茫宇宙中千亿星辰里普普通通的一员，终有一日陨落大地，不再光辉耀眼，不再独一无二。也许历代西斯多利亚大巫中有人可以陨落，但伊薇特·西斯多利亚不行，唯有她，决不陨落。

女巫原本被特拉法尔加广场上的鸽子勾起的痛苦回忆，在她看过泰晤士河游船上的小丑表演之后很快就消散了。她的心情又好起来，说到底，女巫实在是很容易讨好的人。她步履轻盈地走在夜幕笼罩的尤斯顿路上，像一只随时可以展开透明的翅膀飞到屋顶上跳方块舞的快乐精灵。

安娜丽丝大概已经去了别庄，图书馆里一定只剩下海瑟薇，然而女巫没想到这个自由自在的深夜会被人打搅。头戴高帽的贵族青年看上去文弱儒雅，举手投足间却透着一股猎人的气息——文森特·凡多姆海威伯爵的不请自来令伊薇特·西斯多利亚大巫女相当不快。

“百闻不如一见，尊贵的西斯多利亚大巫。希望不会打扰您归来的兴致，我是文森特·凡多姆海威。”

他的嗓音如同一场稀薄的暮雨洗过缺了角的红砖砌起的旧矮墙，泛着一抹褪色的温柔。女巫一下子警觉地眯起了眼——她一眼就看出，那种迷醉人心的温柔是眼前的男人最强大的武器，一旦在心脏上拉出一道口子，那伤痕恐怕难以痊愈，疼痛感历久弥坚。

女巫秀气的眉微蹙，抿着嘴盯着文森特半晌，才不急不缓地回礼：“很高兴见到您，凡多姆海威伯爵。”

“大巫尚且记得我的名讳，真是不胜荣幸……”

他虽带着笑，眼里却分明写着“要见您一面可真不容易”的微嘲。

“妾身不记得，是伯爵自行告知的。”女巫抬抬下巴，很不客气地打断了文森特的客套，随即越过文森特向前走去，“伯爵请回吧，馆内不接待未预约会面的客人，妾身不能为伯爵破例——况且，没有约见许可就看到妾身的面容，本身就已是僭越了。”

“那可真是遗憾，我本以为西斯多利亚卿在比肯斯菲尔德伯爵宅邸阳台下发出的邀请足可抵得上一纸约见许可，不料竟是我自作多情了？”

“如您所言。”女巫头也不回，明显打算赖账——她总感觉这个男人的笑容有毒，多看一眼都觉得眩晕。她虽知晓文森特·凡多姆海威和命运早已有所连结，但一直下意识地避免和他正面接触——一旦见面就真的会启动命运中某个重要的连环，她并不清楚这个连环会牵涉到哪些人、哪些事，但对这样重大的进程总是抱有天然的警惕。

“那我就不得不在这里向西斯多利亚卿讨要一个约见许可了。”文森特的话语成功让女巫停下了脚步，他保持着彬彬有礼的温和微笑，唇齿间锋芒毕露，“否则，大巫要约见的就不止我一个了——将西斯多利亚卿置于危险境地，实非我本意。”

女巫深吸一口气，眼底一瞬间腾起的盛怒舒展为矜持的笑容。

见惯风雨的大巫女并非那么容易被挑衅的人。令她气愤的并不仅仅是文森特不知天高地厚设下埋伏威胁她，而是她本就知道文森特压根就没有埋伏。他妄想用这样低劣的伎俩骗过她未免过分自傲了——然而要论傲慢，谁又能比得过帝国史官？文森特两次轻看了她，而且还微妙地触碰了她略显乖僻的尊严。

胆敢在不列颠最傲慢的女人面前展现出一丁点的自傲都是不能原谅的罪过——不教训一下可不行。

她在前庭的直道上缓缓转过身来，眼角流落的光亮宛如睫毛沾着湿漉漉的星辰碎屑：“既然伯爵都这么请求了，再拒绝就是妾身不识大体了。临时会见，招待不周还请伯爵莫要责怪。”

“怎么会。”

伊薇特·西斯多利亚到底还是为文森特·凡多姆海威开了先例。1880年的冬夜，大英图书馆久违地迎来了客人。不过女巫丝毫没把老谋深算的伯爵放在眼里，视贵族如粪土是巫族骨子里延续下来的臭毛病。

文森特看了看放在自己面前的廉价橘子水和干硬冰冷的黑面包，上一秒还在喟叹威灵顿公爵入馆的时候莫不会也遇上这么难缠的对手，下一秒就不由得在心里无可奈何地感慨大巫女的心眼之小竟堪比针尖。抬起头对上了女巫挑衅似的得意眼神——那镂金黑扇背后的半张脸是什么表情，文森特不费吹灰之力就想象得到。他气度沉稳地端起玻璃杯喝了一口，将那甜腻腻的液体从容咽下，然后展开了不愧于优雅之名的笑颜，举杯示意：“非常好喝。”

女巫狠狠瞪了他一眼，继而收敛起玩世不恭的神色，抬手打了个响指，文森特面前的橘子水和面包干立刻变成了冒着热气的红茶和巧克力松饼。文森特颇感惊讶：“世人传闻不假，西斯多利亚卿果然是精通中世纪禁忌之术的巫女。”

“不过是些普通的戏法罢了，伯爵难不成也相信那等无所事事的愚民茶余饭后的荒谬言论……”女巫随口敷衍道，“闲话莫谈，伯爵几次要求约见妾身，所为何事？”

“嗯……”文森特早就酝酿好的说辞被女巫的嘲笑断在了喉口。

“不会是女王还对去年春天的事念念不忘，想让妾身装作不知道是本杰明·迪斯雷利那老朽谋划了那起袭击的吧？”

——倒也是个不错的理由。文森特就势保持沉默。

“果不其然。”女巫轻哼一声，“女王陛下好生清闲，还是在为这点小事同妾身纠缠不休。”

不知为什么，文森特的心情忽地放松下来，他双手交叉搁在膝盖上，放松腰脊靠上了背后柔软的天鹅绒靠枕。他也开始抱着一种游戏玩乐的心态看待和帝国史官的谈话——和这个什么都不放在眼里，连女王陛下的旨意都敢拂逆的女巫交谈无异于一场博弈。只是她实在太过自我，完全忽视规则，不按常理出牌只顾自己开心，和这样的对手过招，认真就先输了。

那么，陪她玩乐就好了吧。文森特暗自笑起来，可真是个任性的人啊。

“西斯多利亚卿，如此忤逆女王陛下，您可考虑过会有什么后果？”

“笑话！妾身一族自诺曼征服起，就耗尽心力、一字一句地记述发生在这片土地上的一切，何曾因他人无知至极的指摘改变过已成定局的真实。哪怕杰弗里五世赐予妾身一族世人崇仰的尊荣和地位，西斯多利亚的大巫女也未曾因这些虚无浮华之伪物听命于任何人。西斯多利亚的荣耀并非受之于君王，而是受之于历史。”

女巫神情里戏谑的光彩突然间完全消失了。文森特盯着杯中自己的倒影，越发困惑眼前的大巫女乃至巫族一脉相承的傲慢是从何而来。盛世修史无可厚非，然而金雀花王朝作为一个全盛时代，君主究竟为什么要钦点这支目中无人的巫族作大英帝国世代承袭的史官，杰弗里五世难道不知道，这些巫女其实对他所赐予的荣光嗤之以鼻？

“西斯多利亚卿言下之意是，女王的命令是无知的干预？西斯多利亚卿看来是没有明白——既然生于大英帝国，您的一切皆是女王的恩赐，无上荣光还是一无所有，只是女王一念之间。西斯多利亚家族再怎么傲慢，也得有女王的纵容才能如此。”

“噗……呵呵……”女巫蓦地憋不住笑出了声，她微弯的眼眸盛满了轻蔑和嘲讽，瞳光却比枝形烛台上雀跃的火苗还要妩媚灿烂，“凡多姆海威伯爵，有没有人告诫过您，不要总是把诸如‘女王的恩赐’的言辞挂在嘴边？”

文森特一惊，那感觉像是被人当头淋了一盆凉水，女巫的笑容寒凉得让他从骨髓到神经都被冻得打了一遍抖。

“女王的恩赐不以性命作担保可是消受不起的——妾身记得前首相大人同您说过吧？您忘记了？”


	20. 王的恩惠

1879年那个铭刻在许多人记忆里的灰色春天，仍有无数秘密埋葬在弥漫着花香的暖风中。在文森特·凡多姆海威拜会过首相本杰明·迪斯雷利之后，本该死去的帝国史官踏进了比肯斯菲尔德伯爵的宅邸。

陷在座椅的软垫中闭目养神的老人终于掀起了布满皱纹的眼睑，看见自顾自理了理裙子就在对面坐下的女人，露出了温善的微笑：“我在莱茵河畔遇见你的时候，你还是个小女孩儿，如今我半身腐朽，你却依旧美丽年轻——瑞亚女神一定是睡着了，一个世纪以来都忘记翻转你的沙漏，亲爱的伊薇特。”

“别在妾身面前自称长辈，真是笑话，妾身的年纪都够你再活一辈子了，愚钝的老头儿。”女巫不无轻蔑地翻了个白眼。

“哈哈哈哈……你总是这么尖刻。”老人以怀恋的目光看向窗外，雾蒙蒙的城市飘着小雨，这让他更加怀念1824年莱茵河东岸宝石一样的碧蓝天空，清凌凌的，也像流荡着一条亘古不息的河流，“伊薇特，不论发生了什么，我始终都没忘记过，你对我说，我不该沉溺于成为律师那样肤浅的梦想，你说我将成为不列颠一代首相——你改变了我的命运。哈哈哈，上帝啊，可想过么，一个个子刚过我腰部的小女孩儿，明明抱着洋娃娃泡在砂糖和香料里的年纪，却改变了我的命运！”

“妾身对洋娃娃没有兴趣。”显然是受够了老人的自说自话，女巫从桌上的水晶果盘里捞起一颗黑加仑砸了过去，企图让他闭嘴，“也不喜欢砂糖！”

“随心所欲地颠覆他人的命运，多么任性、霸道的女孩儿啊。”老人没有理会砸到腿上又被膝盖弹飞的黑加仑，它在地板上滚了一圈，最后消失了在橱柜的背后，“如你所愿，我把一生奉献给了大不列颠，我把一生奉献给了亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚女王。”

“知足吧，成为大英帝国这座巨大城堡的一块墙砖都是身为臣子的你们无上的光荣吧，得到君王的垂青、征服万千世界难道不是你们毕生的梦想？”女巫慢悠悠地摇着扇子，一边把玩着表皮光滑的黑加仑，“献出精神和生命又如何？在接受王的恩惠的那一刻，就该做好为了这份荣誉万死不辞的准备，哪怕是榨干了最后一点利用价值然后被当作垃圾随手抛弃——哪怕是落得这样的结局，也不该有半句怨言才对。”

“哈哈哈……你说的没错。”老人慢吞吞地咕哝，吐字有点儿不清，大抵是累了。过了好一会儿，他才继续说，“那么，你在那么早以前，就做好了为一代女王献出生命的准备了吗，伊薇特？噢，你当然早就做好了，就像你料到了我为了挽回在女王心中的地位会不择手段夺去你的性命一样，伊薇特，你早就知晓一切了。”

“这是必须付出的代价，迪斯雷利。就像你接受了王的恩惠，就得献出至死不渝的忠诚，妾身选择了亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚，那么也不得不承受随之而来的一切后果。不仅仅是妾身，历代大巫的性命都是献给国王的礼物——听懂了吗，你这自以为是的蠢货，就凭那点儿低劣的计谋，是夺不走妾身的性命的。”

“噢不不不……亲爱的伊薇特。”老人闻言连连摇头，故意装作记不得的样子，“我想……你似乎总是用另一个词来称呼‘必须付出的代价’？”

对上老人狡猾的眼神，女巫的嘴角浮现一丝会意的笑容，口齿清晰地说出了彼此知晓的答案。

“——‘宿命’。”

女巫离开比肯斯菲尔德伯爵宅邸之前，本杰明·迪斯雷利丢给她的最后一句话是——

“你知道，我从未真正想过要杀死你，我明白你的魂灵属于‘她’——但愿到了那一日，维多利亚女王会赐你一个体面的死法——米尔德里德阁下也是个美人，可惜被绞死的表情实在太可怖了，愿你的美丽和高傲能保持到最后一刻，亲爱的伊薇特。”

女巫扭过头，面无表情地回敬道：“先好好想想自己的墓志铭要怎么写吧，活不过两年的老朽。”

欲戴王冠，必承其重。而对于臣民来说，又何尝不是如此。愈是靠近王，知道的秘密就愈多，得到的荣誉也愈多，一旦失去作用，被抛弃的结局也就愈凄凉。

这么想着，女巫看向文森特的眼神带上了些微怜悯——他让她想起了那个风华绝代的女人……克劳迪娅·凡多姆海威的早亡用繁星崩落来比拟也一点儿不为过。而文森特·凡多姆海威将在1885年的冬天陨落，遇到他的那一刻，女巫就已从死神口中得知了他的终局，即便如此，她还是没能阻止他走向自己的脚步。

一出又一出的悲剧来到她的面前，掠过她的眼底，直至消失。她不曾拯救，因这不是她的职责所在；她从不出言告诫，因她明白命运的悲剧是一个悖论。恰恰是这些注定不得善终的人，一意孤行决不听人劝解。又或许他们早已看穿了最终的宿命，正因如此才这般决绝，义无反顾地奔向那个结局，有如诞生之初就立下了必须奔赴的约定。

——伊薇特·西斯多利亚本人亦是如此，只不过她从不怜悯自己罢了。

文森特说的不错，的确是君王赐予了西斯多利亚一族世人崇仰的地位，赐予了大巫女们任性妄为的权利，但她们从不把君王的忍让和纵容视为不可多得的恩惠和荣耀，她们早已把信仰和荣光交付给时间和历史——帝国史官从不把自己视作君主的附庸，因此即使被离弃，也没有资格获得任何人的怜悯。

——她们才是时光长河中最为决绝、执拗的一群人，明知在漫漫长路的尽头等候她们的结局是什么，依然义无反顾，一意孤行。没人劝得了她们，因为根本没有人理解，文森特就是其中之一。他低下了头，碎发落下的阴翳在额前微微摇晃。

“比肯斯菲尔德伯爵的话，我的确记得。只是，自我诞生在这片土地起，我的忠诚和景仰就献给了维多利亚女王，直至死去都不会改变。我想，不列颠的每一位子民都是如此，不管有没有这爵位作交换。”

“是啊，可是妾身说话的时候，伯爵分明是动摇了的。”

文森特一时语塞。他无奈地笑起来，高墙壁炉里熊熊燃烧的炉火将他冷色的眼眸映照得温暖如春：“您一定是位拥有读取人心魔法的女巫，西斯多利亚卿。”

“伯爵说笑了，这话传出去，妾身可真要被威斯特敏斯特宫那群蠢蠢欲动的侩子手拖出去烧死了。”女巫不以为意地打着哈哈，语气尽是不屑和嘲讽。

“您可没有表现出一丁点担心的样子。”文森特好整以暇地打趣道，“怪不得比肯斯菲尔德伯爵赞您无所不知、无所不能。”

——和女巫交谈是一件很有趣的事。她时而傲慢尖刻得堪比泰晤士报专栏最泼辣的时政批评家，时而遏制不住地流露出一股孩童般的俏皮任性。就算是被她言语的利箭射穿血肉，那疼痛也不拖泥带水，爽利得犹如落雪的冬夜灌下一口杜松子酒，灼烫感从喉口一路烧上后脑勺。活着总是无法避免受伤，因此得学会享受疼痛，这不是文森特的人生信条，倒也算得上一条处世哲学，在面对女巫的时候尤其有效。

即若数个世代后，也有人和如今的他翻开威灵顿公爵的日记一样来搜寻他留下的线索，那么他一定会在日记中写：

所有的美丽、智慧，都要在跨越那份无法触及的绝望和痛苦之后才能有所感知。所赐予的全部希望和爱，必然也伴随着疼痛与无望降临。

“无所不知乃是世人无法克服自身的愚妄而捏造的虚名，无所不能亦是他们难以实现庞大欲望而生出的妄念。”

女巫站了起来，前倾上身右手微抬，向文森特摆出“请”的姿势，随后引着他走向正馆内的藏书区域。她逡巡在林立的书架间，手掌抚过一排排宽度不一的书脊，仰视高处书册的目光饱含深沉的眷恋。“大英图书馆的万卷书典都是从巫族的领地带来的，大部分的副本还留在巫族领地的高塔中，那是西斯多利亚自古以来代代相传的菁华，一脉相承的智慧便取自于此。”

文森特跟在女巫的身后，犹如进入了书卷垒砌的庞大迷宫，自身渺小得如同浩瀚海洋中的一尾游鱼。这种无言的压迫感是由漫长到人类无法想象的时间铸造出来的，置身其中，只觉前方立着一道隔断生死的大门，背后是经历无数个世纪的风雨后逐渐沉淀的丰盛智慧，和前人缄口不言的绝对秘辛——人类永远无法迈过去，这扇大门一直紧闭着，拒绝他的一切呼唤，而面前的巫女，手握能够打开大门的锁钥，她提起裙子便可迈过那道高高的门槛，如入无人之境。

“人类一生的路途太过短暂，在妾身眼里不过是回眸的一瞬间。人类穷尽一生奔走在不知通向何方的道路上，而妾身则在高塔和图书馆中度过漫长的光阴，不知疲倦地汲取无穷无尽的知识——历代大巫皆是如此，西斯多利亚的大巫女就是为智慧而生的。”

她忽然停下来，走近文森特，举起扇子轻轻敲了敲文森特的胸口。

“伯爵，您可是一名虔诚的教徒？噢，您一定是的，因为亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚女王自小就是信仰纯净的基督徒，您爱您的女王，想必也爱她的信仰。”

对于女巫的断言，文森特不置可否。不料她退后一步，足跟相错，原地旋转了一圈，深色的裙摆绽放成盛大的花朵，铃声摇曳，妩媚多姿。

“可是伯爵，信仰起于智慧的止步！任何信仰都禁不起智慧一丁点的诘问！”绢纱扇指向了文森特，那一刻他的心脏仿佛被看不见的箭镞洞穿，一阵抽搐，“人类最大的愚钝便在于此，最伟大的发明也在于此！信仰！你们抛弃了智慧去寻求不朽的精神，你们抛弃了真实去索取虚妄的力量，你们确实做到了！这是你们放弃不可及的‘无所不能、无所不知’所获得的幸福！妾身不得不承认你们，赞颂你们！

“然而，伯爵，您明白了吗，巫族被赋予的天分和寿命并非和人类最大的区别，巫族如何能成为‘无所不能、无所不知’？巫族同样有信仰，但却能抵达人类无法触及的境地。”

女巫提起裙子，微微弯腰，手掌朝上平至头顶，那是巫族表达敬畏和虔诚的姿势。

她的声音明朗得宛似晨钟：“因为‘智慧’就是巫族的‘信仰’。”

女巫开始在书架间狭窄的过道里四下穿梭，跳着轻快的舞蹈，她的身影变得恍惚支离、难以捕捉，翩舞的裙纱时隐时现，仿佛生长于此、四处腾挪的精灵。文森特产生了在天主教小座堂附近的巷道里追逐她时同样的感知。她随时会消失，又无处不在。

“西斯多利亚以智慧和真实为信仰，信奉时间、践行‘最公正的历史’，正如你们侍奉天父，坚信主将保守你们跨越苦难获得幸福，妾身一族亦坚信天赋的智慧是时间和历史守护吾等的证明，真理与真实是吾等穷尽一生追求的最终幸福。”

女巫的身影忽地消失在了眼前，文森特停下了脚步，空气里却还回荡着女巫平缓清透的嗓音。

“既然如此，妾身又何必向人间的君王求取无用的恩惠？在这无穷智慧搭建起来的不列颠图书馆，妾身就是‘王’。”

叮铃一声轻响落地。文森特条件反射似的迅速转过身，女巫碧绿的眸子在黑色扇面的上沿微微弯起，坠落在瞳孔中的光芒让那双眼睛熠熠生辉。

她的神态高傲而洒脱，宛如在宣示自己广袤领地主权的国王。

不错，她手握万千智慧，她在此独自为王。


	21. 百年孤独

高墙壁炉里的火焰不停歇地跳跃着，柴条干枯的表皮在高温灼烧下接二连三地爆裂开来，毕剥作响。火光映照着陈列在红木书架上的硬皮书脊，烫金字体闪着微弱的光亮，淌过空气里的一簇簇金色尘埃，老旧得仿佛还保存着一千年前的模样。时间像一条迟缓而安静的深流，蜿蜒在不列颠图书馆的地板上，了无声息。

零点钟声响起的时候，文森特才惊觉时间的流速不似平常，连呼吸的速度都慢得接近停止。一阵轻微的响动拂过裤脚，文森特低下头，看见一只体态臃肿的黑猫正趴在他的脚边，幽蓝的猫眼泛出玻璃般尖锐、清澈的光芒。暹罗猫亲昵地蹭着文森特的脚踝，皮毛光亮的尾巴在身后左右摇晃。

“啊……”文森特惊讶地盯着脚边的黑猫，随即在它期待的眼神中蹲下身来，摘下皮手套，试探着伸出了手，暹罗猫则伸直了脖子主动蹭上他的手掌，柔软的猫毛抚弄着掌心激起软和的酥痒，他眯着眼睛笑起来，“你好。”

“喵~”

——海瑟薇发出了自被米尔德里德带进图书馆算起至今，最为柔媚、愉悦的叫声。

海瑟薇的示好让女巫很是惊奇，同时那发情似的猫叫让女巫心里产生了一丝快要起鸡皮疙瘩的微妙不快。她上前把海瑟薇拎了起来，一边捉住它的前爪不让它继续扒拉文森特的裤子。她的语气里渗着一股莫名的酸味儿：“海瑟薇很喜欢您，伯爵，这可真是太稀奇了——它从不亲近陌生人。”

“是吗……”文森特挠着它的下巴，虽然动作有点不得要领，海瑟薇扭头避开，转而舔了舔他的手腕，“乖孩子，你叫海瑟薇？嗯，她好像挺喜欢我的。”

“别管她叫‘孩子’，她的年纪可以当您祖母了，凡多姆海威伯爵。”

“咦？”文森特一愣，抬起头，不期然撞上女巫恶毒的笑容——不料还有下文。

“——而且，海瑟薇亲近过的人全都死了。”

文森特被噎得说不出话来，这近乎诅咒的发言从女巫的嘴里蹦出来让他产生了奇妙的落差感。

女巫不顾海瑟薇乱蹬的双腿，提着它的脖颈甩手把它扔到了书架上。海瑟薇趴在架子上抻直了尾巴，它的喉咙里滚动着“呼噜呼噜”的声音，控诉着女巫的粗暴。收到了女巫带着警告意味的眼神，它不满地别过脑袋，纵身攀上二楼的扶栏，夸张地耸动着后肢，扭着臀部气焰嚣张地消失在了阴影深处。女巫见状耸了耸肩，漫不经心地补充道：“她不喜欢妾身和安娜丽丝，因为安娜丽丝老是不留神踩着她的尾巴，而妾身——总是克扣她的柠檬派，逼她节食减肥。”

“……噗。”文森特憋不住笑出了声。

“您笑什么。”女巫皱着眉问道。

“呵呵……没什么。”文森特抬起手遮了遮嘴角不慎漏出的笑意，他寻思着什么样的措辞才不会显得冒犯，忽然又觉得没准面前的大巫女并没有想象中那么冒犯不得，“嗯，您看起来还是……挺宠爱她的，西斯多利亚卿。”

女巫抱臂轻哼，不置一词。

“海瑟薇应当陪伴了您很长的时间，让您在这鲜有来客的图书馆中不至于那么寂寞。”

文森特一瞬间意识到自己说了不该说的话——女巫投来的一瞥犀利得快要片下他一块肉来，那绝对是被踩了痛脚的反应。

“哼，人类也只有在这件事情上敢于肆无忌惮地讽刺妾身了啊。”出乎意料的是，女巫并没有发作，而是用含着自嘲的口吻爽快地承认了，接着语气一转，“是啊，您说的没错，不过那又如何？寂寞并非难以忍受的苦痛，哪怕是走在人群中，身边围绕着爱人、亲人、友人的人类，又有多少敢底气十足地拍着胸脯说自己不寂寞？”

女巫碧绿的瞳孔中荡漾着寂静的光芒，宛如阿尔卑斯山脉巅峰的苍雪，虽然寒冷、沉默，冰雪之下却覆盖着无数细微的生命，只等清晨东地平线上涌动的晨曦将它们唤醒。它们忍受着无人能与之感同身受的苍凉寂寞，也欣赏着无人能与之比肩俯瞰的壮阔景色。

“干枯的心灵不论获得多么长久的陪伴，灵魂的孤独也不会得到抚慰。既然如此，妾身宁可孤身一人，独自前行、独自思考——被赐予如此漫长的寿命的同时，也被赐予了等量的寂寞，妄图摆脱皆是徒劳，妾身早已习惯。”

“恕我冒昧，大英图书馆的上一位客人是谁？”

这个问题显然超出了女巫的预期，她侧着头想了好一会儿，才缓缓说道：“兴许是墨尔本勋爵……噢，在他之后，符腾堡的阿尔伯特也来过——那时候他还没和维多利亚举行婚礼，大约是四十年前的事情了。”

“您的神色看上去相当怀念呢，西斯多利亚卿。”

——言下之意是四十年过去也没有完全习惯这份寂寞吧。

女巫听出了他的弦外之音，不由得眯起了眼睛，透出几分危险的意味。

“真是无礼之徒。”

“请您原谅。”

文森特的微笑和礼仪仍旧完美周全，无懈可击——正是感到那笑容温柔得过分，以至于有点晃眼，女巫心想如果能一拳揍上去，一定会好很多。她望了一眼座钟，果断地决定赶人。

“伯爵，您该回去了。”

没有获得约见许可就进了大英图书馆，结果只是聊了一晚闲话的客人想必文森特·凡多姆海威也是第一个。女巫心里没由来的很不痛快——或许让文森特进馆的决定做得太过轻率了，某种固有的平衡被打破，势必会引起一连串的连锁反应。女巫向来不讨厌改变——不如说她在冗长岁月里最期待的就是变化和惊喜，然而对于所有打破既定格局的变化，她一律保持着谨慎的态度，文森特是和命运相连的人，对待他更应警惕。

“对了，请伯爵转告女王陛下，切莫再为了有关史书修改的一切事务来纠缠妾身了。”

女巫忽地提起了最初那个彼此都明知是胡乱编造的由头，她明白即若现在只是文森特临时编造的借口，未来的某一天，维多利亚女王迟早会为了这个借口派人来找她的麻烦——设若是其他人，女巫倒是不放在眼里，然而文森特——那只是一种隐约直觉，她希望不是头顶“命运之人”光环的文森特来担任这个角色，搞不好会生出难以应付的事端来。每每面对这个男人灿烂得有些虚伪的笑容，她就容易失掉自己一贯的稳重。

“您的固执着实惊人，虽然比起固执，西斯多利亚卿的傲慢更加闻名在外。”文森特叹了口气，“您可有想过，在不列颠的国土上，同时与女王和议会为敌是一件多么危险的事，如若有朝一日，上下议院通过决议，联合向女王请柬，剥夺西斯多利亚大巫掌管大英图书馆的权利，万卷典籍付之一炬，那么西斯多利亚卿穷尽一生守护的‘真实’又有什么意义……”

“伯爵莫要妄言！”合拢的扇子蓦地指向了文森特的鼻尖，女巫高声打断了他。她冷淡的目光里，愤怒像一簇火苗安静地燃烧，颇有燎原的气势，杀气一掠而过，文森特却不敢轻易地把那抹转瞬即逝的杀意当作幻觉。

——很好，这个男人今晚一而再、再而三地试图用愚蠢的发言触怒她，现在他终于成功了。

“真理与真实永生不死！妾身一族就是为了将这一切原封不动留给后世之人才存在于此，西斯多利亚的大巫们写下的每一卷史书皆是不刊之论！君王也好，贵族也罢，都没有对此置喙的资格！想要抹杀妾身，那就大胆地来吧！本杰明·迪斯雷利的手段也不过如此，可还有更为周密、凶狠的么？那点愚妄的野心可入不了妾身的眼！”

女巫眼里的愤怒正在渐渐熄灭，取而代之的是近乎轻蔑与狂傲的无所畏惧，还有一丝莫名的悲戚。

“吾等行过的道路、度过的光阴、忍受着的孤独、守护着的真理，不求任何人理解，更不容任何人玷污，那不是人类所能承担的代价，也不是人类背负得起的光荣。”

那一刻，文森特忽然明白了，西斯多利亚所代表的高傲，赌上的确实不是君王所赐予的尊荣——与巫族用生命和血脉持守的真正荣光相比，世人的眼神根本不值一提，任何威胁都不足为惧。他们不回应任何人的期待，不接受任何人的膜拜，他们所求仅仅是无愧于本心，不负于信仰，不枉费了承受着百年孤独踽踽独行的灵魂付出的一切代价。

“请回吧，伯爵。”女巫屈膝行半礼，望着座钟语焉不详地说，“再晚一点儿，您就要在回程路上倾听孤魂野鬼的哭泣了——子夜一点快到了，总有人酣然入睡，总有人不得安宁。”

“……那么，晚安，西斯多利亚卿。”

文森特走出正馆大门的时候，就已望见了等候在铁门外马车黑影的轮廓——田中显然已经等他很久了。夜风很冷，庭院里的草木簌簌作响，想起女巫最后诡异的话语，他不禁感到寒气深重，连风声和落叶的阴影交织在一起都显得鬼魅横生。文森特疾步穿过前庭，走到铁门前才注意到伫立在那里的执事。

“安娜丽丝小姐。”文森特有点儿惊讶，他这才反应过来，大巫女会客的过程中，大英图书馆的执事自始至终没有出现。

“凡多姆海威伯爵。”安娜丽丝弯腰鞠躬，“大巫在馆期间，所有的工作包括会见客人都由大巫独自完成，我不能在正馆露面，请您谅解。”

“原来如此。”

“伯爵还会再来么？”安娜丽丝略显急切地问。

文森特无奈地笑道：“那取决于西斯多利亚卿何时愿意给我一份正式的约见许可了——她可不会再像今次这样破例了。”

“是吗……”安娜丽丝露出了失望的神情——等待了那么久的客人，就要这样离去了？

“喵~”蓦地，一声温软的猫叫在两人之间响起，文森特和安娜丽丝同时惊呼：“海瑟薇？！”

漆黑的暹罗猫隐匿在夜色的外袍中，几乎融为一体，唯剩那双玻璃般剔透的蓝眼珠闪烁着细碎的光泽。海瑟薇绕着文森特的双脚拱来拱去，时而仰起脖子蹭他的小腿，一系列撒娇的小动作最终换来文森特蹲下身，脱去手套轻轻抚摸它的头顶。

“海瑟薇看起来也很期待您的再度到访呢，凡多姆海威伯爵。”

“喵~”仿佛是为了应和安娜丽丝的话，海瑟薇轻叫着，舔了舔文森特的手指，依稀能感觉到厚实粗糙的舌苔倒钩。文森特忽然发现海瑟薇蓝色的猫眼中原本呈缝状的瞳孔正以肉眼可见的速度一点点扩张，漆黑的瞳仁镶嵌在幽蓝泛光的眼睛里，看起来幽深而寂静，它直勾勾地瞪着他，那瞳孔仿佛黑洞，快把他的心神都吸进去了。

安娜丽丝同样察觉到了海瑟薇的变化。海瑟薇呆在图书馆的时间非常久远，它绝不是普通的动物，具有超凡的灵性，米尔德里德曾将视它为大英图书馆的守护神。它对文森特表现出超乎平常的亲密态度，这让安娜丽丝更加确信文森特的到来对于不列颠图书馆一定具有非凡的意义，她决不能让文森特就此打消了再来拜访的念头。

“海瑟薇是先代大巫米尔德里德从格陵兰岛北境的异教徒手中救回来的，很少对人摆出亲昵的态度，连她都这么喜欢您，您确实是不列颠图书馆重要的客人，凡多姆海威伯爵。”

“多谢你的赞誉，安娜丽丝小姐。”文森特勾起唇角，他注视着海瑟薇的眼睛，就好像这个对视能连接起彼岸和此界的天栈，“不过我想……”

“比起我，海瑟薇更喜欢这个。”他从西装衣袋里掏出半袋蜂蜜柠檬炼乳泡芙——那是田中为他准备好的点心，毕竟他为了等女巫归馆，一整天都守在图书馆门口，没有进餐的余裕，文森特掂了掂手里的半袋泡芙，“明明都已经凉了，她的鼻子可真灵。”

他扬手把泡芙抛了出去，海瑟薇欢叫一声，一个箭步紧紧跟上，在空中张嘴精准地叼住纸袋，轻巧地落地后立即开始埋头享用战利品。文森特转过身，面对安娜丽丝尴尬不已的表情，露出毫无阴影的笑容。

“如你所见，倘若西斯多利亚卿不再克扣海瑟薇的柠檬派的话，我想她是不会轻易亲近外人的。” 

“您说的……有道理……”

“不过，我还会再来的。”文森特竖起食指放在唇边，冲安娜丽丝眨了眨眼睛，“下次我还会给海瑟薇带柠檬泡芙来，你可不能告诉西斯多利亚卿呢。”

文森特跨出了不列颠图书馆的大门。

“那么，晚安，明天见，安娜丽丝小姐。”


	22. 高塔与雪国

自1838年伊薇特·西斯多利亚继任大英图书馆掌事后，得以进入图书馆的人就寥寥无几。那一纸约见许可太过金贵，黑市上甚至出现了以“今年会不会有人进入大英图书馆”下注的博彩，起初还颇有热度，然而数年过去，庄家就发现压“无”几乎是稳赚不赔，于是赔率逐年下跌，时至今日已无人问津。

没有任何一个政客喜欢伊薇特·西斯多利亚，但可笑的是他们都把进入不列颠图书馆、得到帝国史官的会见视作无上的光荣，那绝对是可以拿到社交场上夸夸其谈的资本，并且毫无疑问将收获众人尊敬的目光和前仆后继的巴结讨好——可惜的是这最终成为了他们毕生都无法实现的妄念。

而文森特·凡多姆海威是唯一一个既没有明面上的政客身份、也没有获得约见许可就进入了图书馆的人，也是唯一一个激怒了不列颠图书馆大巫女后，还敢继续造访图书馆的人。别说伊薇特·西斯多利亚，查遍历代大巫女的会客记录，这样特别的存在怕是也找不出第二个。

大英图书馆的执事上午特意到访凡多姆海威宅邸，文森特见到蒙着面纱的安娜丽丝时颇为惊讶。“不列颠图书馆的执事不能随意出现在人前，我不会逗留很久，希望您不要向他人透露我来过这里，凡多姆海威伯爵。”安娜丽丝轻而快速地说着，神色里透着一点儿做坏事怕被人看见的仓皇，“您昨晚说今天还会拜访大巫——噢，宽恕我吧，哪怕您摇头我也会置之不理的。是的，我唐突造访是为了告诉您，请您入夜过后再来。

“——大巫的昼夜恰好是颠倒的。”

巫族畏惧严寒，伊薇特·西斯多利亚自幼体弱，畏寒体质在她身上体现得尤为明显。巫觋入睡之后体温大幅度降低，即便是在炉火旺盛的室内，她也会冻得瑟瑟发抖。因此归馆之后，她总是选择在深夜工作和会见客人，黎明入睡。不仅如此，不列颠图书馆每个冬天的炉碳消耗量都十分惊人，抵得上半个西敏市的总和。

颠倒的作息也为女巫挡去了不少约见申请，想起文森特昨日从早晨七点就守在图书馆门口的行为，安娜丽丝认为有必要来提醒他。

“请伯爵晚上八点过后再来，我会提前帮您把铁门的锁打开。”

“我明白了。”

文森特听取了安娜丽丝的建议。于是，当夜八点，大英图书馆正馆门口就上演了一场小小的闹剧。

“西斯多利亚卿的红茶和松饼都很好，因留恋那精美绝伦的滋味，故又前来叨扰了。”

一看到那张笑意盈盈的脸，任性的女巫就想立刻把开了一道缝的门用力摔上。不料伯爵眼疾手快赶在女巫摔门之前一把扒住了门框。

“啊呀，就这么将客人拒之门外会不会太失礼了，西斯多利亚卿。”

“汝等愚民！莫同妾身废话！被妾身拒之门外又不是一次两次了！快给妾身放手！！”

门板上的角力最终以文森特的胜出告终。毕竟女巫全身上下最有力的部分就是腰杆和脖颈了，相较之下她的胳膊实在是孱弱得不堪一击。女巫愤愤地瞪了文森特一眼，然后猛地撤手，如愿看到文森特脚下一个踉跄栽了进来，鞠躬超过九十度差点额头触地，这才冷哼一声，拂袖转身沏茶去了。

女巫缓缓地摇着扇子，毫无波澜的视线落在文森特身上，忽地开口道：“除了年轻的维多利亚之外，只有你喝得上妾身沏的第二杯红茶。”

袅袅水汽蒸熏着眼睫，刚触到杯口的双唇弯起了恰到好处的弧度，深色的眸底映着迷离的水光，骨血里流淌着的优雅气韵和那股缱绻无度的温柔实在是太容易惑乱他人的理智了——文森特·凡多姆海威能够征服伦敦大半个上流社交圈的贵妇人的心的确是不无道理的，毕竟贵族夫人们个个都眼界甚高，并非只要是个长相俊美的男人就能让她们为之倾倒。

“如若还能喝上西斯多利亚卿的第三杯、第四杯红茶，那么我也死而无憾了。”

他微笑的样子如同耶诞日的清晨第一抹晨曦亲吻过的光洁雪面，干净，空无，却犹自带着温存。

——那一刻女巫清楚地感觉到心中有某个地方剧烈地晃动了一下。

她的心里有一座高塔，外表和巫族领地中存放着万卷书册的那一座看起来一模一样，世界上最出色的建筑师也画不出这座塔楼的图纸。它的内部完全用积木和纸牌来搭建，由于构造精密，每一处的受力和平衡都经过完美的测算和验证，因此即便材料脆软，也依旧坚固严实，纹丝不动。这座高塔在女巫的心里伫立了一个多世纪，镇守着她所有多余的愁思和情感，不允许它们干扰她的心绪，如此一来，她的心灵才得以保持着百年沉静，安稳地溯行在时间洪流之中。

而就在刚才，文森特毫无预兆地将其中一块积木抽走了。

女巫听到了整座高塔从深处开始松动的声响——那种毁灭到来的前奏一般的轻微声响。

她蓦地想起了很多年前的事。1830年，她在一个落雪的冬夜抵达了肯辛顿宫，刚脱下斗篷就被城堡里阴沉森寒的气息激得打了个哆嗦。女巫的双颊被冻得发红，她搓着双手还没暖和起来，莱贞就把她带到了年仅11岁的维多利亚的面前。

虽说这个看起来精致得像个洋娃娃的小公主面容十分稚嫩，目光清澈天真，但毕竟是她要侍奉的君主。女巫不得不摘下面纱行了个周全的礼——尽管她的膝盖和小腿还很僵硬，麻木都几乎没有知觉，那个痛苦的屈膝礼让她永生难忘。

“晚上好，尊敬的维多利亚公主。妾身是您未来的史官，伊薇特·西斯多利亚。”

“晚上好。”小女孩儿的微笑甜美得像滴着水的新鲜荔枝，脸颊两侧的梨涡羞涩可人，她长而浓密的睫毛像蝴蝶的翅翼，上下扑扇着，她矜持地含着下巴伸出了手，“也许我可以叫你伊芙？”

女巫接住小公主细嫩的手掌，听到她的询问，不自觉地皱了皱眉，不过并未反对。女巫低下头，额头轻轻碰住了年幼的王储的手背。

“很高兴见到你，伊芙，我是维多利亚。我知道，我们一定会一起度过一段难忘的时光。”

上帝啊，那一定是被遣送到人间播撒福音的使者。

女巫打心底里不喜欢肯辛顿宫。古板的侍女、阴森的气息、总是烧不旺的壁炉、肯特公爵夫人拉长的面孔、繁琐到近乎神经质却一点儿用都没有的礼节和规矩——还有难喝得令人愤怒的红茶。

也许是因为早年爱德华公爵债台高筑的流亡日子过得太久了，即便现在领着一笔不菲的年金，肯辛顿宫里也常年弥漫着苛刻苦寒的气息——这城堡阴寒得像个囚笼，笼子里锁着一个终年落雪的国度。

按理说自由惯了的女巫绝不肯把那些讨人厌的规矩放在眼里，可是为了居住在雪国的公主——那个她亲自选择的未来女王，她不得不耐着性子忍受这一切，留在这严寒的雪国里尽心尽力地辅佐维多利亚。

她的房间被安置在肯辛顿宫的深处，家具和物件一应俱全，壁炉里的火苗却微弱得可怜，女巫一度绝望地以为自己会冻死在1830年的冬天。而维多利亚很快就注意到自己最为睿智的女教师每天早上进餐的时候总是双唇发紫、脸色苍白，一副要晕厥过去的样子。几番询问后，她得知了巫族最大的弱点。年幼的公主立即命令侍女长必须每天给女巫的房间供应足够的炉碳，保证房间的温度时刻维持在女巫不会感到一丝不适的水平以上。

“伊芙，我知道你不喜欢这儿，不喜欢肯辛顿宫。”小公主趁着没人在的时候悄悄地握住了女巫冰凉的双手，她认真地注视着女巫的眼睛，像是许下什么重要的诺言那样严肃，“但是你得为了我留下来，因为我需要你，你对我而言是如此的重要。

“我在乎你，伊芙。”

从维多利亚真挚的眼神里，女巫看见了自己心中的高塔——那一刻，她的心脏剧烈地抽搐了一下，她才知道原来自己的心中存在着一座镇守着情感的高塔，她默默地躲在高塔里，被这座塔严严实实地保护着。

维多利亚很依赖她，她也很喜欢这位聪慧、美丽的公主，女巫有自信一定会把维多利亚培养成一代女王，无关其他人的心愿和意志，这是她自身背负着的使命。她们彼此敬爱，互相关怀，这份感情如此美好，纯洁得好似透光的水晶。

然而女巫却知道这水晶迟早有一日会四分五裂。成为女王的维多利亚迟早会夺走她的性命，这是西斯多利亚历代大巫的结局，无人幸免。

正是这个女孩儿诚挚的感情让她痛苦，活过了大半个世纪的女巫从未近距离地接触并和人类共同生活，从未真正感受过来自人类、指向自己的爱意。她在巫族的高塔里度过的光阴永远充斥着其他巫觋的冷漠与恶意，进入大英图书馆之后的岁月也依旧伴随着无法言喻的冷寂，她不把任何人放在眼里，自然也不会有任何人走进她的心中。

而维多利亚是第一个对她说“我在乎你”的人——她需要她、在乎她、甚至打动了她，却最终要杀死她。没有比这更可笑的悲剧了。而这是必须付出的代价，在获得了漫长的寿命、丰盛的智慧、由时间和历史来守护的使命和荣耀之后，作为交换必须付出的代价。

这是宿命。

女巫感到动摇的那一刻也感到了绝望，比冻死在炉火虚弱的冬天还要恐怖百倍的绝望。她以为她会为这份将她和维多利亚紧紧相连的感情和羁绊感到痛苦，她以为这份痛苦会伴随她度过冗长的光阴直至生命被维多利亚亲手终结，她以为她会为此痛不欲生——然而并非如此。心中的那座高塔保护了她，它残酷而果决地镇压了她隐隐要暴动的情感。

亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚是她选择的女王。她所做的一切都是对她自己做出的命运的选择承担的责任，而这个小女孩儿终将为了权利和王的冠冕抛弃她。在人类短暂的生命里所付出的爱总在下意识地索取某些回报，而要让相对而言接近“永生”的巫族来承受未免有失公平。

女巫从维多利亚的双手中抽出了自己的手，抚摸着她的头顶，温柔而平缓的嗓音透出一股深沉的苍凉。

“直至你不再需要妾身为止，妾身都会一刻不离地伴你左右，亲爱的小德林娜公主。”

——待你成为女王，就是诀别的时刻了。

心里的那座塔自此岿然不动，在雪国的严寒包绕、风吹雨打之下也依旧傲然高耸，女巫的心再度回归沉寂，冰封千里。在那之后，女巫开始亲自泡红茶给维多利亚喝——她说她再也忍受不了侍女长糟糕的手艺了。

大吉岭茶醇厚甘甜的香气弥漫在女巫温暖如春的房间里，女巫冲着圆桌对面的维多利亚得意地扬起下巴：“感到自豪吧，小德琳娜，你可是第一个有幸喝到妾身沏的红茶的人。”

“这真是太棒了，伊芙。”维多利亚赞叹道，“我从未尝到过细腻而厚重的味道——明天的下午茶你也会泡给我喝吗？”

她期待的眼神这般明亮，好似足以融化肯辛顿宫终年不歇的冰雪。女巫微微勾起了唇角，那双桀骜不驯的凌厉眼眸泛出了少许温柔的波光。

“为你，千千万万遍，可爱的公主。”

1838年，维多利亚女王的加冕礼举行之前，女巫终于迎来了诀别的日子。她的内心是无比欣喜的：她总算能够逃离那个冰冷的雪国，不必再凭依维多利亚给她的温暖和严冬奋战；她将游走世界，尘世不理，再没有人能靠近她，再没有人有机会动摇她心中的那座高塔；她将平静地迈过万古不息的时间长流，直至死亡的来临。她行了最为郑重的礼，当她转身一步步沿着红地毯走向威斯特敏斯特大教堂的大门的时候，身后落下一声几不可闻的轻叹。

“伊芙，如若还能喝上一杯你亲手泡的红茶，那便死而无憾了。”

那一瞬间，女巫听到那座高塔里的灵魂失声痛哭。


	23. 生命不能承受之轻

“如若还能喝上西斯多利亚卿的第三杯、第四杯红茶，那么我也死而无憾了。”

死而无憾。一个已经被预知了死亡期限的人提起有关“死”的一切字眼都显得十分奇诡，仿佛连释然都成了无力挣扎之后的故作平静。为什么恰恰是人生短暂、无法预判死期的人类敢于这样随口提及对于他们来说分量最为沉重的“死亡”？何等的不自量力。

女巫猛地抬起了眼睛，直直地盯着文森特，露骨的目光让文森特都受不了，没法继续假装没看见了。他轻咳一声，若有所思地摸了摸下巴。

“有什么脏东西在我脸上吗？”

女巫半晌没答话，她默默地垂下了视线，仿佛恰好被一缕寥落的尘埃吸引了目光。

“不，没有。”

文森特缓缓开阖了一下双眼，钩花烫银的骨瓷茶杯底部轻磕茶托发出的声响微不可闻，他的嘴角噙着笑意，染着半分月光的明朗，混着半分夜空的浑浊。

“您在通过我注视着谁？”

女巫被那发问惊得眼睫一颤。

汝注视何人？汝思念何人？汝呼唤何人？

他不急不慢地叩问她紧闭的心门，对于所有的回答都做好了万全的准备，只是确信她不会开启哪怕一道缝隙容他向内窥测。

亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚？还是那个躲在高塔里哭泣的自己？

女巫无法回答。她知道她绝不能回答，她绝不能回应文森特的呼唤。她被刺伤了数十年尚未痊愈的魂灵还蜷缩在高塔里瑟瑟发抖，舔着结不了痂、不断淌血的伤口。一旦回应了塔外人的呼唤，毫无疑问，她会在回应的那个瞬间陷入近乎崩溃的爱情。

无所不能、无所不知的女巫，面对质问第一次低下了高昂的头颅，敛起了不屑的目光，展示着抗拒的姿态。

“妾身不明白，伯爵的问题。”她轻轻地说，带着一星半点微不可察的怯懦，惊动了空气里浮流不定的尘滓。

——不许再靠近一步。她的动作、神态，无一不强烈地传递出这样的讯息。

文森特识趣地选择了适可而止，罔顾女士的意愿步步紧逼绝非绅士应有的行为：“失礼了，我致歉。”——但这不代表他会停下走向她的脚步，不论这之间隔着森林还是大海，他都会越过去，一路前行走到她的身边，那势必成为一场史无前例的伟大进军，亦可能成为一场没有开端也看不到终局的爱情。

是的，倘若这份从命运的牵引和碰撞中诞生的渴望被命名为人类的爱情，那么它既不存在开端，也绝不可能存在终局。

纵然如此，文森特也还是抱持着这份无辜的渴望，他渴望走向那个伫立在命运终端的女人，那个躯壳里安放着的孤寂而高贵的灵魂，仿佛只有触碰到与她相连的因果，才能增加自身灵魂的重量，不至于被风吹走，游离而去。不错，他能感受到，在见过伊薇特·西斯多利亚之后，才注意到轻飘飘的魂灵和生命里潜藏着深刻的不安，在那丰盛的智慧面前不得不深深地伏下身来，在那如山的孤寂面前不得不默默地低下头来——把不知何时迎来终结的短暂生命作为依托，灵魂的重量轻得不能承受。

走到她的身边去——

汇集了自古以来一脉相承的睿智，忍耐着人类无从想象的漫长孤独，那生命的重量大抵能抚慰世间所有漂泊流离的性灵。只是她那么高傲，以至于过分吝啬，从不轻易向世人递出怀柔的枝条，那么只能由自己冲破一切藩篱走到她的身边去，去寻求抚慰，去纾解那份灼痛灵魂的渴望。

——哪怕沦为名为爱情的谎言也在所不惜。无望的、虚伪的、铭心刻骨的爱情。

如果这场进军唯有在冠以爱情的名义之后才能更顺利地前行的话，那么，就不惜千千万万次自欺欺人地诉说吧。

——我爱你，伊薇特·西斯多利亚。我爱你。

一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍，像想要麻痹头脑一样，抛弃理性不停歇地诉说。直到黑白颠转，本末倒置，谎言变成真实。

在阳台下受到邀请的时候就把同你见面看做一生只有一次必须奔赴的约定的决绝，称之为爱情；拼命追随你的脚步却无论如何也触及不到的失落，称之为爱情；绞尽脑汁搜寻你的踪迹耗尽了全部耐心和勇气等待你的到来，称之为爱情——

一个极为短暂的瞬间里诞生的极为微弱的怦然心动，那便称之为爱情。

为什么不行呢？谁说这连篇累牍的谎言里，竟没有容得爱情存留的一丝空隙？

文森特摩挲着茶盏杯沿外侧微微凸起的烫银花纹，静止的水面倒映出他深邃的眼神。剩下的半杯茶已凉了，那温厚的口感想必也被破坏掉了。他端起杯子饮尽了微凉的红茶，晃了晃空杯，勾唇一笑。

“西斯多利亚卿，再来一杯好么？”

炉火烧得十分旺盛，海瑟薇趴在炉边的羊毛地毯上惬意地打盹，它刚享用完文森特带来的柠檬泡芙。而它的主人已经扔下了不知道来干什么，也许只是为了喝杯茶的客人开始了每天深夜的工作。

“妾身还有许多事要处理，伯爵请自便，子夜一点前离馆便可。”——几次想要送客都被“啊呀啊呀，这么着急赶客人走可太失礼了，西斯多利亚卿。”的说辞赌了回来，女巫的口吻近乎自暴自弃。

地台上有序地堆放着大量书册和纸卷，多数贴着标签，绘着世界地图的长卷横躺在一边，一路铺到了阶梯下。红木桌上摞着比人还高的书堆，顷刻间就将中间的女巫淹没了。本世纪初美国营销员发明的钢笔将欧洲文明史的进程向前推进了一大步，然而不列颠图书馆的大巫女仍在使用造价低廉的羽毛笔，笔头折了就拿起裁纸刀另削一支，女巫削笔尖的动作十分熟练，文森特已经不知道到底该把那称作情怀还是迂腐。

整理史料是一件繁重的工作，查询、阅读、记录的时间同最后编纂成书的页数相去甚远。文森特心想女巫手心里流过的时光一定奇妙：无数个昼夜被翻刻到泛黄的纸张上，有些清晨微不足道得留不下一个符号，有些黄昏却饱蘸鲜血，跨越黑夜嚎哭着呼唤破晓，黎明却到来得十分艰难。然而谁又能说那些平淡的清晨就是没有意义的呢？谁又能确信那些清晨对于某些人来说是不是拥有着与被世界铭记的沉重黄昏同等的分量？

女巫在下笔的时候一定是有所偏私的，她无法一视同仁，将所有人心中珍存着的日日夜夜复刻下来留给下一个时代，乃至更久远世代的人们。然而这每一个正午与子夜里所浸泡着的欢喜与悲哀，每一个黎明与黄昏所封存的愉快与苦痛，她全都一一地感受过、确认过。精挑细选意味着反复的思量和无情的舍弃，有些可以留下，有些必须消失，有些暧昧模糊、一笔带过，有些鲜血淋漓、浓墨重彩。

文森特来到女巫的身边，她正翻阅一沓厚厚的册页。

“那是什么？”“弗朗茨二世的一生。”

“听起来很有趣。”“无聊至极。”

女巫啪地合上了册页，撇了撇嘴，低声咕哝着“没有参考价值，妾身失策了。”文森特无声地笑起来。

“敢问西斯多利亚卿，记史的意义究竟是什么？”

“汝等愚民怎么会懂，记述历史可不只是为了保存那些故纸堆里的琐事。”女巫弯腰把册页放到了脚边的书堆上，“巫族自古以来就以大致统一的书法与体例记述所发生的事，苛求真实，决不虚假，将此视为代天记事的职守。安茹王朝以前，巫族史官的迁徙甚至被视为天命转移的征兆。”

女巫搬起一摞翻阅完毕的参考文献，转身塞进文森特怀里。“咦？！”文森特下意识伸手抱住，书卷的重量显然超出预计，文森特腰下猛地一沉，险些没站稳。

“劳烦您按照标签上的索书号依序放回到书架上——反正伯爵看起来好生清闲。”女巫毫不客气地指挥道，末了还不忘补上一句威胁，“胆敢弄错一本，您就别想再踏进妾身这图书馆的大门了！”

“太严苛了？！”

话虽这么说，没过多久，女巫就被文森特开心的呼喊骚扰得难以继续工作。

“西斯多利亚卿——W序列号找不到哦——”“三层西侧！”

“西斯多利亚卿——W375.34似乎走丢了呢——”“西侧左起第六个书架用移动手柄挪开背后还有一个！！”

“西斯多利亚卿——0075934这个好奇怪哦——”“那是编码不是索书号！！！”

女巫几乎要被名震伦敦的凡多姆海威伯爵滑坡般惨烈的智商打动了——他到底为什么那么开心？这个愚不可及的蠢货！！

咣当！

这样突然的巨响回荡在铺着厚厚地毯的正馆里实在是不合常理，女巫吓了一跳，不知发生了什么事，竟弄出这么大的动静。

“咿——梯子倒了，西斯多利亚卿——”

啪咔——女巫不慎用力过猛拗断了手里的羽毛笔，喷洒出来的墨水弄脏了她的袖子，还在撰写中的纸张上溅开几点扎眼的墨迹。她看着眼前乱糟糟的一切，只觉得额角青筋直跳。

——去他那该死的梯子！！“那可太遗憾了，您就趴在架子上过冬吧，伯爵！！”

“什——么——清醒点啦西斯多利亚卿——呜啊要掉下去了……要掉下去了——”

——该清醒点儿的莫不是您的脑袋！！

女巫内心怒吼着差点一把掀了桌子。

最终女巫不得不放下的笔头的工作——拜文森特所赐，她知道今夜的整编进度铁定要告吹了，来到正馆的陈列区监督文森特整理书架，顺便帮他扶着梯子，以免女王跟前的大红人在她的馆里摔断了脖颈。

“啊……”放完最后一本书，文森特抹了一把汗，在楼梯上坐下来，隔着扶栏望向抱臂倚在栅栏边的女巫，从这个角度可以清楚地看到镶嵌在她脑后盘发梳上的碎钻闪烁的尖锐光芒，“要一个人做完这些，西斯多利亚卿还真是辛苦呢。”

女巫满是嘲讽地冷哼一声：“西斯多利亚的大巫女同尔等凭借天赐的血统过着优渥奢靡生活的人类之间，可是存在着天壤之别——

“妾身早已说过了，吾等行过的漫长道路，承受着的沉重孤独，为了与西斯多利亚的血统相匹配所忍受的一切艰辛，汝等是想象不到的。”

女巫的视线忽地变得悠长起来，上一次同谁侃侃而谈的记忆已有些模糊了，毕竟威廉已经很久没和她一起散步了。

“与女王身边的贵族不同，史官不因财富、地位之类委身他人，记录真实之职守时代承袭、永不改变，与此同时，史官所世守的典籍与史书便具有超越社会现实的法的‘审判力量’。知道为什么女王纠缠不休只为了修改妾身手中的记述么？因为女王惧怕——历代的君王与贵族皆是如此，手握大权之人惧怕史官，惧怕史官所撰述的历史会因‘完全真实’而使得后人眼中的他们失去光辉，他们无比惧怕妾身等人掌有的‘审判的力量’，地位低下的庶民不能约束他们，因而就由妾身审判他们。

“记述过去，审判现在，当然，还远远不止如此。”

女巫转过了身，仰起头看向文森特，她的眼神很平静，仿佛历经世代更迭也决不动摇。

“文森特·凡多姆海威，汝可知，历史，是为了未来而存在的。”

文森特失笑：“西斯多利亚卿是指，预见未来吗？”

“这可不是巫女的戏法。”

她执起扇子，缓缓抬高，指向了文森特：“妾身就赠予伯爵一句预言吧。”

文森特恍然。他想他一定产生了错觉——只要被女巫的镂金绢扇指着，就不太容易冷静。他觉得那一刻，女巫的表情似乎非常悲伤——要知道一直以来他都认为不列颠最傲慢的女人会露出那样悲戚的神情是无法想象的事情。

“断言之——”


	24. 冬之城池

“晚上好，西斯多利亚卿，今夜月色格外晴朗不是么？”

……

“怎么又是你？！”

——夜夜来访只为喝茶和捣乱的伯爵，以及，无计可施为此几乎暴跳如雷的巫女。

“呀，您这么说可是让我很失落呢……我以为我还是挺受女性欢迎的？”

落雪的冬夜鲜有月光分明的时候，而今晚没有风，空气生冷得有些反常。朗润的月光倾泻在前庭松软的雪面上，淌成一片银色的湖泊。然而这都比不上伯爵眼底一分优柔的沉思，犹如水鸟掠过格拉斯米尔湖无垠的水面时翅翼撩起的潋滟湖光。

女巫不由得摁住了额角突突直跳的青筋：“您这么说才让妾身头疼，凡多姆海威伯爵。”

“这该怎么办才好呢……不出去走走么？”文森特提议道，“泰晤士河的夜景可是以变幻多姿闻名呢？”

显然没料到会收到夜游的邀约，女巫露出了诧异的神情——冬夜出游对于女巫来说是不可思议的妄想，至少她自出生至今从来没动过类似的念头。“多谢您的好意。”她微微颔首致礼，“妾身一族天生畏寒，伦敦冬夜的低温之于妾身实在难以忍受，故冬季从不踏出图书馆一步。”

“原来如此。是我唐突了。”

“……无碍。”不知是不是这份莫名的好意让女巫心软了，她终究还是打消了把文森特赶回去的念头，她侧身让了让，“请进吧，伯爵，外面很冷。”

今夜女巫端上来的是以柠檬和柑橘为主、辅以蜂蜜和少量柚子酱的果茶，柠檬尖锐的酸味被蜂蜜调和得刚好，柔和酸甜的口感缭绕在唇齿之间，暖意绵延。文森特有些意外，果茶的口味轻快跳脱，像是适合孩童的茶饮，和女巫深沉厚重的风格略为不符。

“您觉得如何？”女巫正踮着脚试图去拿顶层的书本，“妾身从前在肯辛顿宫调过不少果茶，维多利亚最喜欢这一种……冬天和莱贞他们出去散步回来之后总缠着妾身调给她喝……”

“非常好喝。”出于礼貌的赞誉听起来并不过分客套，文森特伸手取下了女巫绷直的指尖上方的那一册书本，递给了她。

“多谢。”“举手之劳。”

女巫转身走向书桌，打算开始工作：“老规矩，子夜一点前离馆，伯爵自便……”

——“我是不是总让您想起女王陛下，西斯多利亚卿？”

不期然被打断了。女巫一下子停在了原地。

“这要如何说起呢……”她低声喃喃，怔怔地盯着壁炉里暖红的火焰，好似透过那焰光回到了已然在灰烬里凉透的故去岁月。

不可否认，和文森特相处的时间里，女巫愈发频繁地回忆起在肯辛顿宫生活的日子，尽管她以前也时常回想，可却像蒙着一层半透明的砂纸触摸童话书鲜艳的插画一样，只是粗略地描摹出轮廓，细节往往模糊不清。她本不愿仔细地去想，因为她并不习惯铭记，然而面对文森特，她发觉那段记忆正在一点一滴地复苏，早就被她遗忘的细枝末节也清晰鲜明得仿佛就发生在昨日。

房间外的走廊地砖上绘着蓝灰色的图案。小教堂里的耶稣画像左上角有一块脱了色的斑驳。莱贞的帽子上的垂纱有处不起眼的破洞。约翰·康罗伊永远刮不干净唇上靠右的胡子。维多利亚常穿的那条白裙上的所有蝴蝶结都斜纹，仅有一个是格格不入的横纹。

琐碎的、细微的、滔滔不绝却毫无用处的印象和记忆，仿佛进入过视野里的一切景象和事物都在记忆狭窄的楼阁里挣到了一席之地——它们本不该存在在那里。

这不是什么好消息。令女巫频繁想起的并非在肯辛顿宫度过的时光，而是浸淫在那段时光里的自己——文森特让她频繁地想起那个爱着维多利亚公主的自己，那个被蜷缩在高塔里的魂魄狠狠抛弃的自己，一个一不小心就被极为微小的事物打动的、傲慢却又多情的女人。

那不是女巫想要的。她矢口否认，头也不回：“伯爵多虑了。”

喝着柑橘果茶修编史料的那个夜晚过得非常平静，文森特已经能十分熟练地替女巫归置书籍了，不再轻易弄出惊天动地的声响。女巫在停笔的间歇望向伯爵在图书馆里忙碌的背影，不由得感到困惑。文森特·凡多姆海威存在于此似乎有很多难以解释的地方——这大抵是数个世纪以来，大英图书馆最为不可思议的来客。

他只是个既定死亡期限近在咫尺的人类罢了，那已成定局的命运在与女巫相遇之后也没有任何改变，因为那条宿命的轨迹包含着某种不可违逆的强烈意志，同十多年前的克劳迪娅·凡多姆海威一样，即便是女巫也没有插手的权利。

他真的很像克劳迪娅。女巫不禁回想起11月底的那个晚上，她举起黑纱绢扇的那一刻，就强烈地感受到了这份诅咒般的相似。

“断言之——汝将为命运所抹杀。”

坐在楼梯上的文森特愣了一下，接着倾身靠在栏杆边，手掌穿过栅栏的间隙，慢慢垂下，轻轻碰住了镂金扇骨尖锐的前端，好像通过某种特殊的仪式回应了宿命的呼唤。

“嗯，我明白。”没有畏惧，没有惊慌失措，甚至没有分毫的动摇，他从容地微笑着，仿佛早已有所预料。

女巫惊诧地瞪大了双眼，不敢相信竟有人面对死亡的断言能做出如此平静的反应，况且还正值风华正茂的年纪。

“……您说‘您明白’，您是这么说的吗，伯爵？”

“您没有听错，西斯多利亚卿，您所说的，我早就明白。”文森特笃定地重复了一遍，停顿了片刻，他略带俏皮地眨眨眼，“死亡是一个必然会降临的节日，所以人们才要盛装入殓不是么？狂热地追求不朽肉身的人终究会被自己的热情烧死，我对于永眠并无任何异议。”

——接受了，这个男人早已知晓，并坦然接受了那样的结局，作为维多利亚女王的番犬，在接受了荣誉的同时就连终局也一并接受了。

惊讶之余，女巫还感到了一丝微妙的恐慌。巫族面对人类的两大优势，寿命之于对死亡没有一丝恐惧的人来说无疑直接失效了，而那份坦诚地接受死亡的从容和睿智，更是让智慧的优势也一并打了折扣，小觑不得。

流转过他的眼角眉梢的每一寸光亮都毫无保留地落进了女巫的瞳孔里，一阵刺痛。他的呢喃宛如哄孩童入睡的歌谣，低而轻，害怕惊扰到孩子甜美的梦境，却一字不漏地传进女巫的耳朵。

“我不追求死者不朽的名，只坚信生者不朽的爱。

“所以我才会来到这里，来见你。”

并非女王的驱使，无关其他任何人的意志，只是为了兑现诺言，来见你。

他蘸着光芒的笑容深处宛如藏着祈祷无数昼夜才能抵达的遥远天堂，在尘世间用几块砖、一道篱建起了一座上帝之国。对于女巫而言，就等同于终其一生无法触及的冬天的世界，一座远在天堂的冬之城池。

那一刻女巫忽然明白，巫族一脉相承的傲慢在某些人的面前是没有意义的。因为即便拥有人类不可想象的寿命和智慧，在面对某些人的时候，他们会前所未有地认识到，他们同样活在这漫漫尘世中，像极了每个孤身一人的灵魂，在朝圣的路途中踽踽独行，穿过了时间的长河，却也存在着永远无法抵达的地域。

上帝的国，冬的城。

女巫回过神来的时候，羽毛笔的笔尖已经干掉的墨水堵住了。她搁下了笔，端起了茶杯，心知今晚的整编工作恐怕也难以进行下去了。

翌日夜里，文森特敲开不列颠图书馆大门的时候，女巫已经表现得习以为常，甚至有几分麻木的意味。她接受了这个冬天势必要被不断打扰的现实，12月已过去了大半，圣诞节快到了，那之后再熬两个月，她就能迈入1881年的春天。

“晚上好，西斯多利亚卿。”“晚上好，伯爵。”

手里猝不及防地被塞了什么东西，湿润而冰冷，触及皮肤的瞬间裹着粘连的刺痛。女巫一愣。

一团雪。捏成椭球状的硬实雪团正沉默地趴伏在她合拢的手掌中，上面插着一支根茎纤细的薄荷叶，分为两片，看起来就像两瓣小巧玲珑的翅膀。

“这是什么？”女巫被那彻骨的冰冷弄得倒抽一口气，皱着眉问。

“兔子。夏尔教我做的，是不是很可爱？”文森特粲然一笑。

出于礼貌本应先向对方不曾谋面的儿子表达关切和问候，而在那之前女巫已经忍不住摆出一脸“简直不可理喻”的表情看着文森特。他的眉眼被薄纱般的月光濡染得清和而深邃，瞳孔里沉淀着漫天星辰，如同装在玻璃罐里的细腻砂糖。

“西斯多利亚卿从来没体会过吧，雪在手中融化的感觉。”

掌心已被冻得发疼，雪兔正在缓慢地融化，几滴冰凉的雪水从指间的缝隙漏下，还未落地便已干涸。那确实是从未有过的体验，尽管无数次地隔着不列颠图书馆的窗玻璃遥望伦敦的雪景，但那景色里的一草一木都与被囚禁在图书馆里的女巫不相干，她不曾触碰过，她对冬季最深刻的记忆停留在许多年前被长老们从巫族领地赶出来的那个秋末冬初。

女巫挑了挑眉，不置可否，只是专注地盯着开始有些发软变形的雪团。她尝试着收拢僵硬的手指，指尖发红，掌心已失去了大半知觉。

这就是……那一直遥望着的，伦敦的冬天吗？

冬季的温度。冬季的存在形态。冻得皮肤发红、没有知觉，冻得不住地抽气却松不开手。女巫猛地收紧手指，雪团在她的掌心逐渐化作一滩冰水，剩下青绿色的薄荷叶散发着微弱而清凉的芬芳，像是一对被拔下来的翅翼残骸。她攥紧了那两片薄荷叶，莫名觉得心脏被剜了一刀。

冬之城池在一点一点崩碎，因为受到了亵渎——冬季是巫觋在降生之初就背负着的禁制，从“断绝”中生出，带着某种不容侵犯的神圣性。巫觋饱含敬畏，冬天之于他们而言拥有比肩信仰的重要意义，是牧歌理想的具象化，亦如尘世里的上帝之国。不容触摸、不容窥探，甚至不容一丝意欲染指的妄念——而那丝渺茫的妄念，就埋藏在那只雪做的兔子里，披着薄荷叶的伪装，在女巫的掌中渐渐融化之后，于女巫的心中刺啦一下被点燃。

文森特算计了她，他用一团雪，引燃了女巫断然不能触碰的欲望。

这个踏着月光而来的男人必定是恶魔的化身，他不仅让她频繁地想起那个爱着维多利亚公主的自己，更是催生了那个渴望触碰冬天的自己。

——他摧毁了牢笼的巨锁，覆灭了她的冬之城池，不费吹灰之力，不耗一兵一卒。

女巫绝望地闭上眼睛：“伯爵，妾身可告诉过您，冬天，妾身是决不外出的。”

“嗯，昨天晚上就说过了。大英图书馆，是一直保护着西斯多利亚卿的堡垒，也是一直囚禁着您的牢笼吧。”

“哼，伯爵相当明白呢。”女巫满是自嘲地笑了笑，紧接着傲慢地抬起下巴，“收起您的怜悯，那可真让人恶心——妾身一族从不为此感到羞耻，也不需要任何人的怜惜。屈身牢笼并非耻辱，生命本就是巨大的牢笼，把灵魂束缚在肉体里，哪里也去不了，否则——伯爵也说过，又何必把死亡看做必然到来的节日？”说完，女巫转过身往馆里走，她已在冷风里站了好一会儿，再继续下去恐怕就要病了。

“如果您不愿意走出这个牢笼去看外面的冬天，那么我就试着把冬天送进您的笼子里吧。”

文森特在她的身后提高了嗓门。女巫猛地一颤，她知道手里的薄荷叶一定被自己捏碎了。她听见高塔里的一直以来安安静静的魂灵忽然发疯似的开始哭闹，它在哭泣，在嘶嚎，在绝望中不顾一切地挣扎，控诉着半个世纪以前就该赐它自由却始终没有实现。绑缚着它的锁链带着尖利的钩刺，它越是挣扎，越是被伤得鲜血淋漓——就和五十年前维多利亚公主对她说“我在乎你”时一样。

“如果不能把你带离这个冬天，我想至少陪伴着你等待春天的到临。”

刹那间世事万物声息寂灭。女巫明白，文森特是命运降临到她头上的魔咒，能否破除那座坚不可摧的高塔，成败只在瞬息之间。

“我说过，我来这里是为了见你，伊薇特。”


	25. 贵腐酒的香气

1838年至今度过的时光里，意欲敲开不列颠图书馆大门的贵族政要数不胜数，虽然做到的寥寥无几，而人们仍前仆后继。可是如文森特·凡多姆海威这般目的单纯的实在数不出第二个——匪夷所思的动机和不可理喻的客人简直是绝配，就算是活了那么久，女巫也还是很讨厌对付这种人。

“我说过，我来这里是为了见你，伊薇特。”

女巫沉默了很久才慢慢转过身，面无表情地说道：“那么毫无疑问，您的目的已经达到了，凡多姆海威伯爵。无关妾身的初衷，您是客人，大英图书馆的大门已然向您敞开。”

伯爵身后的团团雪光白亮得有些刺目。他抬起腿，一步跨出了浓厚静谧的阴翳，顺手关上了大门。流进馆内的冷意随着门缝的缩小越来越微弱，温吞的笑容里隐藏的思绪却在大馆温暖空气的蒸熏下变得愈加醇厚、香浓。

“你向我敞开了图书馆的大门，却从未向我打开你的心。”

女巫倏忽间觉得憋闷起来，大馆里常年保护着她不受寒冷侵蚀的暖意堵塞在她的喉口，引起了轻微的窒息。双唇开启缝隙的那一刻她下意识地吐出了否定词。

“不……”她轻轻摇头，“不不不……您不能这么同妾身说话，伯爵……”

文森特呼唤她的名字几乎成了不可抗拒的咒语，让她情不自禁想要回应——而她很清楚，她绝对不能回应，否则蜷缩在高塔里的灵魂就会在回应的瞬间陷入爱情。

“那要怎么？”

温厚的嗓音蓦地贴着耳侧响起，惊得女巫瞳孔骤然一缩。文森特在她跟前倾下身，凑在她耳旁轻声低喃。唇齿摩挲、震动的每一个音韵都汩汩流进了女巫的耳朵，化作氤氲在心田驱散不去的渺茫雾气。女巫叹了口气，攀住文森特的肩踮起脚挨近他的耳边，像是为了交换一个对等的秘密。

“整个伦敦上流社交圈，谁做凡多姆海威伯爵的情妇都可以，您明白的。”

“可我却贪得无厌，妄图染指帝国史官——您想说的是这个，对吗，西斯多利亚卿？”

女巫仰起头注视着文森特。水晶灯的光线将他的发丝染成半透明，然后拂过他的脸庞悉数落进了她的瞳孔，女巫不由得眯起了眼睛，眸底折射出尖锐的光芒。女巫的惶惑不安在那轰然占领了脑海的丰盛光影的席卷下全都消散了，傲慢的本性很快暴露出来。她用平静却不容违抗的口吻命令道：

“跪下。”

文森特一愣，他对上女巫的骄矜自傲的眼神，露出了意味深长的笑容，接着缓缓地退了半步，单膝落地，好似在宣誓成为她裙下的奴仆：“如你所愿。”

女巫倏然紧跟着他向前逼近半步，宽袖拂开，镂金纱扇的尖端飞快地抵住了文森特的喉咙。锋利的前端在衬衫领上方贴着皮肤慢悠悠地划了一圈，说不上是调情还是挑衅。然后沿着喉软骨缓缓向上，勾勒出喉结迷人的线条。文森特顺着她的动作慢慢抬高了下巴，他很从容，即便被冰凉的锐器压着脖颈，他的呼吸也没有丝毫的紊乱，全然不怕女巫一不留神就让那尖锐的扇骨刺穿他的脖子。

女巫端着文森特的下巴伏下了腰，眼尾流泻出近乎妖艳的笑意，将牢笼里终年落雪的国度抹消成一片空白的荒原，冬之城池崩塌后的废墟里，风声摇曳，牧歌高扬。她高傲地挑了挑眉：

“站着向西斯多利亚的大巫女求爱，莫不是太过悠闲了？”

如果这就是倾覆一切的命运，那就把这连篇的谎言当作酸苹果外的一层糖衣，抱着要被酸到牙根打颤、眼泪直流的决心咬下去，享用那外壳上虚伪的甜蜜——接受吧，这场伟大的进军势必要吹响前行的号角，哪怕被称作爱情，最终成为一个既没有开端，也看不见终局的悲剧。

“那么，我说了，如你所愿，不论多少次。”

文森特微笑着抬起双臂，扶住了女巫纤细的腰肢，让她侧身坐在自己屈起的左腿上。文森特想到今天自己也带了柠檬泡芙，海瑟薇没有被香味引来捣乱真是万幸——

这样她就可以专心致志地吻他了。

伯爵揽着女巫坐在他的腿上，跪着接受了她的亲吻。

她的吻和她傲慢尖刻的个性相比起来，未免过于柔软温顺了，不禁令文森特想起海瑟薇向他讨要柠檬泡芙时，不停磨蹭他的手指的感觉——又和单纯的撒娇不同，带着一份广博宽大的温柔，仿佛能宽宥所有的罪恶、饶恕所有的错误，可她实际上又是那么刻薄尖利的人。女巫的吐息间裹着一股隐约的甜香，翻滚在双唇的空隙，耳鬓厮磨之际漏进了他的嘴里，翻起细腻的泡沫。文森特还没尝出这股奇异的甜香是什么——山茶花夹杂着木梨的果香，还是别的什么，女巫就兀自拉开了距离。碧绿的眼眸蒙着一层微醺的雾气，她看上去有点儿失神。

“……抱歉。”女巫咬字咬得模模糊糊，茫然失措的模样不像她，“妾身不该……”

她不知为什么犹豫了，那流露出的无助神情使得他和她方才所做的一切猛地从调情降格成了失态，纯粹的失态——这让文森特很不满，刚才那十足的气势去哪儿了？

“是的……你说的没错，你不该。”文森特伸手勾住她的后颈，手腕稍稍用力就强迫她再一次低下了头，他都没有发觉他的语气有多么危险,“——应该由我来的。”

——让到手的猎物逃脱就是他的愚蠢了，这可不能允许。他迎上去，果决而粗暴的掠夺才是猎人的风度。他轻易地虏获了她的唇舌，感觉她抱紧了他的脖颈，手指埋进了他的发丝，呼吸也变得不再平稳——文森特发现女巫竟意外的很容易讨好。他开始耐着性子探索那股弥漫在唇齿间的撩人心神的香甜气味：微弱的果香包裹着贵腐的霉味，榭密雍葡萄的底蕴浓重而饱满，散发着温暖悠长的余韵，犹如被水泡发的朽木一般的香气。

“贵腐甜白葡萄酒？你醉了？”文森特吮吻着她的唇瓣发问，一边安然自得地享受她的喘息。

女巫无奈地承认：“两杯……夜里实在太冷了……1851年的。”

“嗯……具有纪念意义的年份。”文森特目光一顿，随即餍足地叹了口气，贴着她的唇含混地问道：“吕萨吕斯？”

“不……”女巫微阖双眼，慵懒地拖长了尾音，性感得可以当作邀请，“——拉菲。”

她究竟含着几分醉意已不得而知——即便是恪守真实的西斯多利亚大巫也不会在史书中留下关于1880年神秘来客的只言片语，尾音全被卷进了下一个漫长得令人颤栗的深吻中去。

文森特的低笑散发着比贵腐甜白还要浓烈数倍的酒香：“——我喜欢那个。”

谎言、背德、不被容许、没有终局，用于描绘1880年的冬天诞生于神圣的不列颠图书馆中的这段荒谬爱情的一切词汇都不包含美妙的成分，也不具有铭刻的意义——它无关紧要，这场伟大的进军最终的胜利是空无。它没能推延文森特的死期，没能改变构成世界的任何一块碎片，它仅仅只是打开了西斯多利亚大巫女的心。

它只对于伊薇特·西斯多利亚来说是有意义的，有着至高无上、不可替代的意义。因为它是爱情——无所不能、无所不知的女巫确信，那是爱情。她的酒窖里明明有更好的酒庄、更好的年份、更好的酒，她却偏偏挑中了一瓶拉菲1851年酿造的贵腐甜白葡萄酒。高悬的满月终于屈尊把它的光辉洒向了卑微匍匐着的大地，并且只洒在了那一个人的身上。

哪怕他很快就会消失，同这场伟大的进军一起灰飞烟灭。

这份背德的爱情改变不了任何事，究其结果而言，就是如此。纵然伊薇特·西斯多利亚成了第一个爱上别人的大巫女，她也不会走上和她那素未谋面的姐姐拉维妮娅·西斯多利亚相同的道路。

——意识到这一点的安娜丽丝格外失望。她为了自由爱上了人类，却不会留下混合了人类血统的子嗣——安娜丽丝太了解她了。她不可能为此奋起反抗西斯多利亚一族施加在她身上的枷锁，甚至不愿彻底背叛她根本不屑一顾的人世间的道德——她什么都不放在眼里，却把最重要、最完善、最真实的，统统装进了她那广袤无垠的心中，以无比宽容的姿态。她所承受的委屈和责难，仅仅是爱上了文森特·凡多姆海威这一件事。

她会不会最后还是嫁给了兰斯顿·西斯多利亚？她会不会终其一生都逃不出这个巨大而沉重的牢笼？

安娜丽丝抱着海瑟薇伫立在前庭森冷的月光里，难过得几乎流泪。1880年的客人确实解救了不列颠图书馆的孤独，却最终没能真正地解放任何一个生灵。这份绝望女巫自然感知得更为深刻，在她接受文森特的那一刻她就明白了，她甚至不能把这视作对将死之人的垂怜，她的灵魂出于对自由的渴求选择了爱情，但始终不可能获得自由。

“今晚，我恐怕……无法在子夜一点前离馆了。”伯爵的轻吻流连于女巫的耳根，温暖的气息湿润了精致的耳垂。他顺手取下了女巫镶嵌着钻石的盘发梳，放到了石榴石坠链的旁边。柔顺的金发打着卷倾泻而下覆盖了整个背部，淌过他的指尖，没留下一丝重量。

“是啊，那真是太糟糕了。”女巫抬手解下了金线锁边的塔夫绸项带，侧过头回应了徘徊在颊侧不安分的索吻，烛火雀跃的影子攀上她苍白的颈项，“11月底以来您占用妾身夜晚太多的时间了，伯爵，1881年出关的日子怕是要拖到暮春。”

“原谅我。”他笑了。

比贵腐甜白还要甜美醉人的只剩下这个男人无穷无尽的温柔。四柱床的床幔被放下之后，光线就变得昏暗了，真实和谎言之间的界限被抹得一片模糊，理智和疯狂也许可以有条件地对等。

“简直不可理喻……”女巫扯住了文森特的领带，把他拉近自己，指腹无意识地摩挲着昂贵面料上的暗纹，碧绿的眼眸深邃而宁静，好似永不起涟漪的湖泊，就像她和年轻的维多利亚一起照的那张旧相片里的一样，即使陪伴在身旁，眼神也始终在遥望着渺远的地方，“您究竟是怎么闯进这颗心的呢，伯爵。”

“先问问你自己何时偷走了我的。”

文森特捧起了女巫的脸吻了她的眼睑，为了让这个凉薄的女人把视线停驻在自己身上。她的身躯柔弱得堪比薄胎瓷器，易碎却又珍贵，他不得不小心翼翼。

“所以您同妾身达成共识了？”

“我想是的。”

「No Start No End」

——没有开端，也不存在终局。这就是背德爱情的实质，这场伟大的进军哪怕穿破黑暗，迎来破晓，也永远不可能触碰希望：谁都不会被拯救，谁都没有期待过救赎，他们只是相爱了而已，这是最简单的事实。

女巫已经有半个多世纪没有在睡梦中迎接冬季的黎明了，她习惯在冬夜挑灯伏案，直至曙光溢满她的笔尖。今夜她也一如既往在黑夜中等待旭光漫过东地平线，不同的是，她没伏在书桌前，而是跪坐在床榻上，身边躺着文森特·凡多姆海威。四周沉甸甸的黑暗让她想起她在巫族地界里那座高塔里度过的光阴，巫族对时间的流逝很钝感，穿过塔顶的一扇小窗漏到她的书本上的第一抹金色光辉是她一天之内唯一一次能够判断时间的机会，那总让她欣慰。

窗外深色的天空被一点点漂淡，伦敦城还在朝暾的浸染中沉睡，就和身边熟睡的伯爵一样，他仿佛和这片敦厚安详的大地连接在一起。女巫的指尖仿佛被轻盈的流光托举着，轻轻抚过他线条温和的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，勾勒他双唇和下颚的轮廓。她守着一个人度过了漫长的夜晚，这是从没有过的事，她却为此感到安宁，甚至一瞬间动了为他祈祷一个未来的念头。

她轻触他的眼睫，不期然看到它们颤动了一下，然后缓缓上抬，露出一潭幽蓝的深水，里面泛着迷离的微光，好似泼洒着一把将醒未醒的晨曦。

文森特支起上身，摸索着扣住了女巫的手掌。女巫顺从地倾下身，他在她嘴角轻啄了一下，然后把脸埋进了她的肩窝。他显然还没完全清醒过来，低喃带着一点儿困倦的鼻音：“早安，伊薇特。”

“早安，凡多姆海威伯爵。”轻吻落在他眼角的泪痣上，犹如一个叠合在不可破除的魔咒上的祝福。女巫在朝阳的惠泽里露出了安然的微笑，那是文森特没有看见的。

“您该走了。”

——总有一天，我要在彼世界的晨曦里对你歌唱：我以前曾见过你，在地球的光中，在人类的爱里。


	26. 爱所孕育的奇迹

1880年的圣诞女巫记忆犹新，即便很多年之后，她也仍旧记得尤斯顿路尽头传来的唱诗班清亮圣洁的颂歌声，系着彩色丝带的槲寄生以及挂满各式各样闪闪发亮的装饰物的圣诞树把节日氛围烘托得浓重而欢乐——尽管那份欢乐并未能穿透大英图书馆厚实的墙壁感染到她。

圣诞节那一周里，她的修编工作就进行得十分顺利了，因为文森特没来打扰她，他得在家里过圣诞——之所以记忆犹新，也是由于那样能够长时间集中注意力工作的安宁夜晚在1880年的冬天实属难得。在那之前，有几次她不得不结束了床上的情事之后，再披上睡袍在卧室里继续工作——每每离开文森特的体温钻出床幔，皮肤上每一个刚刚惬意地舒张过的毛孔被微凉的空气抹过，总冻得她牙根打颤。如今没了文森特的骚扰，女巫的耳根反而清净得有些不习惯了。

圣诞节属于外面的冬天，和女巫无关。不过安娜丽丝还是特地从别庄到图书馆，为她做了装饰着草莓圣诞老人的红丝绒戚风裸蛋糕和小半碟霜糖饼干，配以薄荷酱，佐一小杯黑皮诺葡萄酒——安娜丽丝知道女巫不太喜欢甜食，所以把霜糖饼干的甜度调得比较低。在做戚风蛋糕胚的时候，也把红曲粉和可可粉的比例做了适当调整，并且选用了最好的淡奶。

她细致入微的心意自然也得到了女巫的回应，即便不偏爱甜味，女巫也给出了赞赏——她一向吝啬赞赏：“蛋糕和饼干尝起来很不错，安娜丽丝。”

“合大巫心意就再好不过了。”

戚风细腻得足以填满舌苔之间每条沟壑的口感，浓淡适宜的香味能连同嗅觉和味觉一起融化，配黑皮诺简直再完美不过——文森特一定喜欢的，他在就好了。

女巫为自己的想法感到片刻的惊诧：这不是什么好兆头——竟眷恋起了情人的陪伴。而女巫心知即使这份陪伴能持续到文森特的生命尽头，那也不过只有到1885年为止的四个冬天而已。文森特不可能长久地在女巫的生命里停留，反之亦然——除了彼此，他们还有更多需要投注视线的东西，所能给予的爱意也仅仅是广阔视野中极微小的一部分。

然而爱情最奇妙之处就在于此：只需要极微小的一捧就能浇灌荒原上的鼠曲草，开出细小的白色花朵；只需要极微弱的一缕就能温暖终年封冻的冰川，消融成折射着极地光芒的水洼；只需要极细微的一簇就能让魂灵明白眷恋的味道，留下即便是永生的时光也不能抹去的印记，在心瓣漆黑的裂口里溢满无字的诗。

这场爱情没有开端，也不存在终局，所以它或许诞生于一个微不足道的奇迹，女巫甚至不知道它的名字——它或许最终能孕育出另一个奇迹，也或许不能。爱情的确能够孕育出奇迹，而概率微乎其微，奇迹不是双手合十诚实地祷告后就能获得的赏赐，至少天父从不如此频繁地回应他那群贪婪的信徒们的希求，纵观人类的发展史就是如此：奇迹终究是奇迹，而且可以扭转历史发展轨迹的盛大奇迹往往包含了人类的强烈意志，就如人类所认为的历史，总是在本该纯粹的记忆中掺杂了他们的想象。对此，女巫十分明了。

既然奇迹降临的可能性微乎其微，那么它就无比珍贵——如若和文森特的爱情的开端就已经是一个奇迹，那么奢望它能继续孕育出新的奇迹，就贪婪得和失去理智的人类没有任何分别了。它的存在本身就值得感激和膜拜，哪怕代价是变成了永不能抒发的无字诗篇也没什么值得痛哭流涕的，至少它可以永远得封存在心脏深处，哪怕浩瀚的时光滚滚逝去也不能夺走它一分的光辉。

本就如此，又有谁真的在乎呢？文森特恐怕是不在乎的，他抵达女巫的身边已然耗尽了奇迹全部的可能性，再加上他生命的长度十分有限——即便被告知了这件事也依旧坦然镇定。他决不再为他自己祈求新的奇迹了——女巫是明白的，最好的证明就是他从来没有对她说过“我爱你”。他似乎想把这被甜蜜的谎言包裹得严严实实的爱情塑造成后世之人眼中单纯的床笫之欢，只不过是伯爵和帝国史官一时兴起的偷情玩乐而已，为人不齿却又具备成为社交宴会上最风行的桃色新闻的潜力。

——这也不过是个彻头彻尾的谎言。谁敢断言不说爱的爱情就不是爱情了呢？最伟大的诗人也不敢有这么轻狂的想法。女巫确信她和文森特之间拥有某种默契，至少在这件事上他们不言不语也能达成共识：决不说出来。

时光投给他们一个落寞而深情的眼神，祭奠那终将死去的渺小的奇迹。

那个距离圣诞到来很近的夜晚，文森特来访的时间比往常晚一些，他看见安娜丽丝在冷风中等他，腰板挺得笔直。

“贵安，尊敬的凡多姆海威伯爵。”安娜丽丝为他打开了铁门，引着他穿过前庭，走进了大馆的大门，“抱歉，您来得有些晚。大巫去了酒窖，请您在馆内稍作等候。”

“安娜丽丝小姐。”在她打算退出大馆的时候，文森特忽地叫住了她。

“听候吩咐，伯爵。”安娜丽丝屈膝应道。

“能带我去酒窖么？”

安娜丽丝眼珠转了一圈，却没露出为难的神色：“遵命，请跟我来。”

沿着被浓郁的阴影遮蔽的中庭回廊经过几道拱券，安娜丽丝打开一道木门，擦亮火柴，点燃枝形烛台上的三支白蜡烛，随后领着文森特钻进了偏馆地下的酒窖。脚步声撞击在通道粗糙的石砖墙壁上反复回响，仿佛也渐渐变得和酒窖似的幽深醇厚起来。

听见了酒窖口传来交叠的脚步声，女巫提起嗓门喊道：“安娜丽丝？”

“文森特·凡多姆海威伯爵，大巫。”安娜丽丝只在酒窖口报了名字，弯腰推了推手，示意文森特自己进去，她没有等待女巫的回复就离开了——安娜丽丝认为她不适合继续呆在那里了，多一秒也不行。

酒窖内昏黄的光线映照出了空气里漂浮的尘埃，光流落地的余韵攀附在女巫的曳地裙摆上，勾勒出绸缎每一个柔和的褶皱。她安静地沉没在厚重的阴翳里，眼睫筛过细腻的微光，发暗的眸光在酒架上来回逡巡，仔细挑选，即便伯爵自酒架背后转出来也未能动摇她的视线。

女巫头也不抬地例行问候道：“晚上好，伯爵，妾身以为您今晚不会来了。”

“怎么会，我说了我想陪伴你直到春天来临——我可是很珍惜和伊薇特在一起的每分每秒呢。”文森特嘴角的微笑透着一分微妙的熟稔，仿佛他们已相识多年而他明了她的一切，“不过很可惜，明晚开始我就有一阵子不能来叨扰了，圣诞节要到了。”

文森特轻松地挤进了酒架间狭窄的通道，紧贴着女巫的后背，环住她的腰肢，最后半截话是凑到她耳边轻声吟出的呢喃，双唇若有若无地蹭着她的耳廓——他知道这是最能让女巫把他的话听进去的方法——她时常在做其他事情的时候就对他的发言充耳不闻。

“诚如您所言。”

——然而今次似乎没有奏效。女巫看上去压根就没留意游走在腰间的双手——尽管它们的轻托和轻抚带着强烈暗示性的戏弄和黏腻温存。她取出一瓶泽巴赫家族特供的雷司令冰酒，瞟了一眼年份，显然不怎么满意，又放了回去，抬起头继续寻觅。

“……你的反应未免太平淡了，伊薇特。”

文森特抬起手，滑进女巫的掌心，温柔地扣住她伸向高处一瓶干红的手掌，然后猛地拉住她转过身来，把她抵在了墙壁上。窖壁森凉的冷意让女巫倒抽一口气，某个刹那里她翻起的眼神里溢出了些许不耐，不过立刻就消弭了。她平静地垂下视线，喉间鼓着的凉气逸散成了一声几不可闻的喟叹。

“圣诞节每年都会来的，凡多姆海威伯爵。”

“可我却无法年复一年地陪伴你。”

文森特的衣领上有一股让人心神安宁的清淡香味，混合着落雪浓稠的凉意。被他的魔咒般的话语催动着，女巫情不自禁伸出手，指腹轻轻抚过他光洁的前额、挺拔得恰到好处的眉骨，滑下微陷的眼窝，拂过鼻梁，贴在唇间——这动作比起帝国史官的调情，倒更像告死女神的悲悯，她的手指宛如柔软细滑的丝绒，在文森特的心尖一遍遍地抹过来抹过去，就好像这样就能抹平他命运中所有溃烂掉的伤口。

文森特并未表露出悲伤，可女巫却感到了一阵令人眩晕的窒息和痛苦。这不是她想要的：看啊，爱情究竟赐给了她什么奇迹呢？

“年复一年地陪伴情妇的贵族最后可都没落得什么好下场，不妨数数他们能和情妇一起度过几个圣诞。”

——话音刚落女巫就意识到自己失言了，她感到一丝懊丧：文森特又何尝是因为成了她的情人才落得那样的结局的呢？

然而文森特并不介意女巫难得一见的失言。他贴着她的指尖，每一个音节都是亲吻：“能来到你的身边、得到你的垂爱就是我一生中最盛大的节日了——比圣诞更值得庆祝。伊薇特，我在乎你，你知道的。”

——又来了。又是“我在乎你”。他的温柔没能安抚女巫的失措，反而让她更加失神了。

她知道那座高塔早已崩碎成了一片乌烟瘴气的废墟；她知道瘫坐在废墟中央的灵魂仍在奄奄一息地哭泣。而除此之外，她又能做什么呢？

女巫垂下了眼睑：“是的……妾身知晓。”

“那就好了。”

文森特轻笑着，忽然探出了舌尖，舔吻女巫停驻在他唇间的手指。舌尖自如地打了个转，自下而上濡湿了她的指尖，然后双唇微分，迅速地将她的一截指节裹进了嘴里，细细地吮吸，柔软灵活的舌头几乎将指骨的轮廓勾画得清清楚楚。女巫被这突如其来的露骨挑逗弄得浑身一颤，她想抽回手，文森特却轻合牙关，卡住了她的指节。

“松开。”这次她真的不耐地皱起了眉。

“除非给我更好的。”文森特含着她的指尖耍起了赖。

女巫瞪了他一眼，他仍微笑如斯。她知悉他的脾性，并且如他所料最终叹着气让步了：“……真是个任性妄为的高贵伯爵。”

“实在抱歉，我最亲爱的巫女阁下。”

文森特松开了女巫的指尖，然后得到了她的双唇作为交换。他纠缠她唇齿的爱恋和执念总是进犯到灵魂——每次和文森特接吻都会让女巫产生灵魂正被一点一滴吸食掉的错觉，尽管他一直很温柔。她偶尔为此感到轻微的恐慌，却还是甘愿沉醉。破灭的期限并不遥远，因此即便被吸食，女巫也还是有着漫长的岁月可以拿来治疗这满目疮痍的灵魂——时光和智慧从来都是她最大的筹码，哪怕这场爱情并非博弈。

结束了漫长的深吻，文森特依着女巫的肩窝等她顺气，他眯着眼睛打量着身旁的酒架。

“你在选酒吗？”

“嗯……难以决定——不如您替妾身挑一瓶吧。”

“贵腐怎么样？”文森特略作思索，拿下了一瓶贵腐甜白。

这次是滴金酒庄的了，而且也是个有纪念意义的年份——1837年的。

“您似乎对贵腐酒有着特别的偏好呢。”

“嗯……我不止一次地想过，是不是多亏了那瓶拉菲1851年的贵腐甜白才让我得到了你呢。”文森特低声笑开了。

“——贵腐总能让你更加甜美。”

——如同降临在眼前的奇迹。

爱所孕育的——最虚伪而甜蜜的奇迹。


	27. 牧歌反叛与昼晓朝露

红丝绒戚风蛋糕在唇齿间漾开，红曲粉和可可交融，又在草莓微酸的甘甜伴衬下发挥出了极致的滋味。女巫在回忆起酒窖的那个夜晚的同时，也终于注意到了被自己忽略许久的重要细节。她搁下了银匙，面色如常。她本不会如此疏忽大意的，然而爱情滋养浇灌了她内心最柔软的空隙，与此同时也夺走了一小部分她留给理性的余裕。

“安娜丽丝。”“请吩咐，大巫。”

“凡多姆海威伯爵来访的事，你全都知悉？”

背脊像是有蛇窜过，冰凉黏腻的气息一下子爬上后颈，安娜丽丝在女巫的视野之外猛地打了个颤：“……是的。”

而女巫似乎并未注意到她的异样——她就算注意到了也不会揭穿的，哪怕是一个带有探究意味的一瞥，她也绝不会给的，安娜丽丝太清楚了。“怪不得……妾身总奇怪是谁给他开的铁门呢——妾身早该想到的。”

“大巫……”安娜丽丝刚想辩解，又被紧随而至的另一个问题打断了。

“你告诉兰斯顿了？”

——她的每次提问都笃定得不需要回答。

安娜丽丝恍然反应过来，正如她了解伊薇特·西斯多利亚那样，伊薇特·西斯多利亚也同样了解她。她的所思所想，每一个稍微动了一动的念头，每一个尚在萌芽阶段的想法，还未成熟，女巫就全部知晓了——是啊，这片土地上，又有什么逃得过伊薇特·西斯多利亚的眼睛呢？

安娜丽丝拒绝承认这是背叛——至少女巫从未要求过她的忠诚，并非出自宽容，而是源于傲慢，女巫不需要任何人的忠诚，如若跪下来向她宣誓，恐怕只会博来不屑的一哂。相反，安娜丽丝认为自己才是被背叛的人——她一直崇仰的满月在这个冬天悄然堕地了，那圣洁的光辉染上了人间的腥味。伊薇特·西斯多利亚爱上了人类，可是什么都没因此改变——她竟放任这场来之不易的爱情头也不回地奔向悲剧的终端，而且在明知这悲剧不可扭转的情况下依然沦陷了。

伊薇特·西斯多利亚何曾这般愚顽？她不仅没有试图借由这恋情反抗巫族腐朽的戒律，甚至在意起了兰斯顿是否知道了她和文森特的情事——兰斯顿知道了一定会采取行动，文森特会陷入危险。文森特·凡多姆海威可不是王储，那朝露般轻薄脆弱的普通生命，有什么资格享受维多利亚女王都没有享受过的女巫的心意？

安娜丽丝·西斯多利亚一直信仰着的某种存在崩塌了。她的英雄没能如她一直企盼的那般，为她带来一个摧枯拉朽、惊天动地的奇迹——伊薇特·西斯多利亚让她失望了，这不是她所希冀的大巫女的爱情，不过是凡人由本源生发而来的欲望和堕落而已。

这是何等的……不能原谅！！

安娜丽丝盯着自己三分跟搭扣小皮鞋锃亮的鞋尖，暗暗揪扯着衬衫袖口，几乎恨得磨牙。她已分不清心底莫名其妙滋长的恨意中到底杂糅着多少恐慌和焦虑，她想自己在做出某个选择之后，就在某个至关重要的岔路口迷失了。她在四周都是参天古木的迷雾森林里狂躁地打转，无论如何也找不到正确的方向——可悲的是，不论她做出怎样的选择都是错的，并且要承担随之而来难以承担的后果。

——明明就不关我的事，我竟是受了什么蛊惑才去插手？！

女巫蓦地命令道：“安娜丽丝，不要低着头。”

安娜丽丝神色惶然地抬起脸，不期然撞进了女巫盛放着微嘲笑意的深邃眼神里

“妾身当初是注意到年幼的你透着几分纯血巫族没有的灵性和聪慧，才把你带进了图书馆，现在看起来，妾身当年莫不是不慎走了眼——这么多年过去，你还未明白？安娜丽丝，你最好得知道……”

听着女巫轻描淡写却掷地有声的话语，安娜丽丝脸色煞白，她用力地扩张，然后又拼命挤压肺叶，试图正常地呼吸，却还是被窒息感压迫得几乎两眼一翻昏过去。

“不论妾身身上发生什么，你都无法找到把这一切不可知的可能性同拉维妮娅姐姐连接在一起的渠道——她早已朽成白骨。切莫妄图通过妾身来揣测由于拉维妮娅·西斯多利亚的夭折而永远无法到来的她的那部分命运，以及你自己的那部分人生。”

女巫冰凉的掌心贴在她的脸颊上，轻轻地抚摩，那天鹅绒般温柔的触感让安娜丽丝被迫想起了死去的拉维妮娅·西斯多利亚——淡漠得几近透明的记忆里，连那个女人的容貌和声音都不清晰了，安娜丽丝却还是记得她捧着自己的脸微笑时，手掌摩挲着脸颊的感觉——她本不愿想起，而女巫的神情刹那间几乎将那往昔再现。

充满悲悯、怜爱，宽容得好像能替天父饶恕所有错误——

啪！

安娜丽丝用力地拍开了女巫的手，她缓缓勾起嘴角，露出了和女巫极为相似的饱含嘲讽的笑容，头一次将长满刺棱的尖锐目光射向她一直敬重的大巫女。

“您到底用这样的眼神注视过多少人呢，伊薇特阿姨？您就是用这样的宽容和通达征服了一个又一个世代，缔造了无穷无尽的命运？可惜您从来不曾拯救得了任何人，况且，您已经不再是一位宽仁的大巫女了。现在的伊薇特阿姨——”

安娜丽丝觉得自己双唇喷涌而出的词句仿佛具象成了滴着剧毒汁液的荆棘，在荒芜的草丛间恶毒地、疯狂地、酣畅淋漓地疯长。

——“不过是个无情的凡人。”

女巫静默了大约半分钟，似乎在揣摩安娜丽丝的话，可她又太冷静了，甚至未对安娜丽丝的不敬和叛逆表露出半分错愕，更遑论愤怒。她安静地注视着安娜丽丝，眸光沉寂的姿态犹如一棵在黝黑的土壤里默默生长了百年的榉木。

“妾身和拉维妮娅姐姐不同，然而又没有谁真的和其他人是不同的。”

她和凡人不同，她掌握着命运转关中某些至关重要的抉择，而她又和所有的凡人一样，都被拘束在这反复轮转的万千命运之中。

安娜丽丝差点忍不住把眼球翻进上眼睑。她想她需要一场精神上、信念中的反叛，一场对女巫同时也是对自己的全面反叛，反叛崇信、反叛理想、反叛爱情和宽容、反叛巫女世界里悠远高扬的牧歌，否则她就无法从这个宿命的骗局里走出去——她必将被围困至死。

“我承认您说的每一个字，每一句话，但也仅此而已了，伊薇特阿姨。”

我将不再对此抱有任何期待，我将漫无目的地耗费剩余全部的光阴。

女巫赞同地点点头：“嗯，妾身以为这也已足够。”

“圣诞快乐，伊薇特阿姨。”

她不以为意地耸了耸肩，然后也换来女巫敷衍的一笑。

“圣诞快乐，安娜丽丝。”

没有等到零点的钟声响起，安娜丽丝就离开图书馆回别庄了。女巫继续她的工作。堆满了书桌和地台的书卷意味着如果她再不加快速度，1881年的出关就要变得难以指望了——她渴望回到春天的阳光里去，毕竟就算靠着图书馆壁炉的炉火，冬天也还是那般难熬。

女巫收拢了一摞整理完毕的史籍，瞥了一眼一旁早已空掉的酒杯，暗想黑皮诺的滋味果真还是差了一点点。女巫没料到自己会在这个冬天爱上贵腐甜白的味道——她以前可是干红的忠实爱好者。女巫打消了去酒窖的念头，她没有那么多闲暇了。

黎明将近的时候，女巫已十分困倦，她放下笔，高抬手臂舒展腰肢，然后掩着嘴打了个慵懒的呵欠。腿上忽然一沉，女巫诧异地低下视线，发现一团漆黑的软毛在她的腹部不停地拱着——她皱了皱眉，伸手去捞：“噢，海瑟薇，你这精力旺盛的老猫……你早该睡了。”

托着海瑟薇的前肢把它捞起，女巫恍然发觉了不对劲，她凑近了海瑟薇粉嫩的鼻尖，仔细嗅了嗅，然后从它胡子上揩下一小撮残留的奶油。女巫露出了狐疑的眼神。

——“谁给你的蜂蜜柠檬泡芙？”

将柠檬泡芙这种违禁品走私进馆的惯犯正在临靠中庭的窗边等着她，而且居然满腹委屈。

“我敲了正馆的门很久，可是你一直没来——真是太让我伤心了，海瑟薇都比你先发现我呢，伊薇特。”

“大抵是妾身太专注了——妾身说过妾身禁止海瑟薇摄入高热卡的食品，您竟然还带了柠檬泡芙给她——噢，千万别试图狡辩，妾身随便猜猜也知道不是第一次了。您这是明知故犯，凡多姆海威伯爵。”

文森特笑而不答，女巫知道他在等待并笃定她会原谅他这小小的罪过。冬夜的风雪在他柔顺的发丝上蒙了一层薄薄的水雾，昏暗的晨光却将他幽深的双眸浸染得格外湿润，嘴角温吞的笑意仿佛能尝出玫瑰薄荷糕似的清甜——他实在太美了，以至于任何一丁点的责怪都显得冤枉和过分苛刻。他就像是草叶上晶莹剔透的朝露，即便拂晓招致破碎，也让人连亲吻都倍感不舍。

那个瞬间女巫倏然确信，她也曾厚爱过人间，而文森特·凡多姆海威的到来就是对此最丰硕的报答。他洇染着半身黑暗——那冰冷的气息始终消散不去，但却让拥抱他的人觉得他温暖得仿佛有一整个春天在他身上存活——她从这个人类的身上窥见了死去已久的艺术的本质，他是艺术的幸存者，尽管最终逃不过命运的罹难。

他让她觉得没准自己真的就如安娜丽丝所说，变成了一个无情的凡人。

“……下不为例。”她叹了口气。

文森特的笑容更灿烂了。

“话虽如此——”女巫拖长了声调，气息却有些微弱，不由得伏在了窗台上——这个高度她正好能平视文森特的眼睛，长时间工作后的疲惫让她感到头疼，“您到底为什么在这儿，您该在宅邸里欢度圣诞节才是。”

“嗯，我在孩子们睡着之后偷跑出来的。”文森特撩起一绺垂落的金发轻轻捻弄着。

“任性得毫无限度。”女巫刻薄地评价道。

文森特丝毫不介意，铂金色的晨曦已漫过整个中庭，攀上了他的肩头，他看起来那么耀眼。

“因为我认为这是一个重要的日子，即便对你来说什么也不是，我也想在这个重要的时刻给予你真挚的祝福，感谢你在这个冬天触碰我的生命。”

他踮起脚尖，在她唇瓣上轻轻沾了一下，仿佛洗礼时洒在婴孩额头的圣水，轻柔而虔诚。

“圣诞快乐，伊薇特。”

“……圣诞快乐，伯爵。”

那一刻女巫在心里拼命祈祷文森特快点吻她——他再不吻她，她恐怕就不得不去体会为人类流泪是什么滋味了。为了一个即将要死去的人类流泪，诞生一个世纪以来，女巫第一次碰上这般可怕而荒诞的事情。

“你又喝酒了。”

“如您所言。”女巫扶着窗柩弯下了腰，“那么来猜猜酒品和年份吧。”

——她如愿了。“乐意之至。”

那个吻几乎要把她的人格和灵魂统统撕裂——相比之下，也许流泪还要好些。唇瓣缠绵的间隙，女巫捕捉到从中漏出的丝缕低喃。

“冬天……很快就会过去的……”

“……是的，正如您所说。”

女巫认为自己仿佛是扭曲的：文森特把她的心脏钉到了十字架上，他想用耶稣基督的鲜血洗涤她的爱情和信仰，可笑的是他们谁都不信奉天父的救赎。她明白，时间、命运和爱情相比，最后的那个才是投射在现实中告解世人一切苦难的终极真谛，只有这样，她才有资格在这个男人的面前、在这个世代的人们面前宣誓：永生永世。

“1881年的冬天，我还能来见你吗？”

“很遗憾，不能。”

“那么我猜，下一次再见到你的时候，大概就是我即将迈过生与死的那条界线的时刻了吧？毕竟你是告死的女神。”

“不……”

——“这个冬天一旦过去，您就永远都不会再见到妾身了，凡多姆海威伯爵。”


	28. 洛丽玛丝密语

大英图书馆中庭花园的格局和样貌，大抵一个世纪都未曾变过了。

米尔德里德·西斯多利亚成为图书馆主人的时间不长，却是个出色的园艺设计师——她花了好些工夫修整那些从17世纪起就因无人打理而长得十分散漫的欧石楠和书带草。她移去了墙边一列针叶树中的几棵，换成七叶树、鸡爪槭和花楸。藤萝和九重葛柔韧的枝条压满了回廊的矮檐，花洋红的法国绣球原本霸占了拱券边的位置，后来引入了德国培育的淡绿白色的雷古拉绣球间错排列——先代大巫青睐优雅与可爱兼具的搭配。修剪整齐的灌木丛的间隙洒满了姬金鱼草、火星花和苜蓿，红枫隐匿在背后，在意大利小雏菊和老鹳草的簇拥下，宛如一抹融化在蓝紫色天幕末端的火烧云。中庭花园的格局大致就这么定下了，一年四季都呈现出丰富绚烂的色彩和独特景致，布局设计之精工巧妙让一个世纪以来最优秀的园艺师为之折服。

1838年后，打理花园就成了安娜丽丝的职责，女巫从不过问——事实上她很少有流连花园的余裕和兴致，她更愿意呆在高墙壁炉温暖的炉火边翻阅书本。1880年的冬天她更忙碌了——拜文森特·凡多姆海威所赐，她已经被史料的整理工作拴在图书馆里耗过了仲春——她有点儿焦急，却不烦躁。万幸的是，入春以后，天气回暖，女巫无需再为了躲避夜里的寒冷而选择昼伏夜出工作，可是连带着，那个厚颜无耻的伯爵情人也开始堂而皇之地入侵她白昼的时间。

“总往图书馆跑可不是什么好事——切莫得意忘形，您陪伴家人的时间不断减少，迟早会出纰漏的，伯爵。”她不止一次地警告过文森特，“您在把自己从家人身边推开——”

“可是在那之前，你就把我推回去了不是么？”“您做什么……”

文森特冷不防取走了女巫手中的羽毛笔，流畅的墨迹在纸上拖曳出一道细小的尾巴，如同尚未愈合的伤痕，不意外惹来了女巫的抗议。他把笔搁在一边，牵起她的手，不多费力就把她带离了舒适的座椅。

“1881年的冬天你不会再见我，你永远都不会再见我了，不是么？”

“的确，如您所说……您要去哪儿？妾身的工作还没……”

“‘当时钟敲响四下时，世上的一切瞬间为茶而停。’——稍微休息一下吧，伊薇特。你总是这么冷落我，我可是会闹别扭的哦？”

“……任性至极。”女巫无力地叹了口气。

“嗯，所以你最好宠着我哦？”文森特冲她眨眨眼，轻声笑开了，“不然会不停地给你捣乱的。”

事实上，女巫已经在进行最后的一丁点收尾工作了，一周前她就让安娜丽丝送信到白金汉宫知会维多利亚女王出关日期，只不过届时入宫的只有述职报告，没有大巫本人就是了——明天就是她出关的日子。她没有告诉文森特这件事，然而安娜丽丝大概已经走漏了风声——一周以来文森特黏着她的时候越来越多，他似乎不再像平常那么从容了。

是的，她很快就要亲手把他推回正轨，凡多姆海威伯爵的这段秘密情史自此将在历史的长卷中风烟消散，不留一丝痕迹，就像从来没存在过。人们只会为他不久之后的死亡短暂地震惊，然后，他会彻底成为伦敦上流社会贵夫人们的丝绸方巾上一个散发着香气的迷人唇印，一段风情美丽却不知虚实的传闻，一旦时间久了，谁都不会再记得。

文森特拉着女巫走出了正馆，他很中意图书馆的中庭花园，第一次来的时候就对先代大巫别具匠心的设计和营造赞不绝口。被藤萝枝蔓覆盖的长廊外，有圆桌和椅子，那是欣赏花园的最佳视点，桌上铺着手工刺绣的蕾丝边桌巾，上面已布置好了下午茶和点心。

三层架的最上层瓷盘里摆着火腿三明治，中间是司康饼、糖浆布丁和草莓塔，最下层是精巧的巧克力乳脂松糕，旁边放着配茶饼用的蔓越莓果酱、蓝莓果酱以及淡奶油。两人壶和茶杯已经摆好，从细长的壶嘴里漏出一缕醇厚的香味，那无疑是最适合下午四点钟的大吉岭红茶。糖罐、奶盅瓶、滤网、漏杓、茶刀等等一应俱全——女巫一看便知是安娜丽丝来过了。

她提了提裙子：“本该是妾身为您准备这一切的，着实失礼了。”

“嗯，没有关系，因为你总是很忙，所以我就拜托了安娜丽丝。”

然而实际上他们谁也无意于那些茶点，它们虽然精致可口，但作为告别的宴会仍显得有些寒酸，只有大吉岭红茶的浓香依旧醇厚如斯。温厚而奢华的口感在舌尖翻滚着，女巫惬意地虚起双眼，藤萝垂条的末端融化在花楸浓绿的底色里，丫杈阴翳里渗出的薄绿色块仿佛被烤化了的火漆，涂抹在伯爵的发梢，他的眼角含着模糊不清的温柔碎光，也是同样的浓密而粘稠。

他本是该被最好的画家用最华丽的色彩、最细腻的笔触小心翼翼描摹的，该被装裱在镂刻着繁复花纹的画框里，直至数个世纪后也仍能安静地接受人们欣赏和赞颂。他本不该坐在这里——以情人的身份坐在帝国史官的身旁，就算被西斯多利亚的大巫女捧在掌心，也终有一日要化作历史的一抹飞尘——女巫想起她曾对威廉说过，人类的生命再多不过是她掌心的一把尘滓，风一吹拂便全没了。

这个男人若是能永生，那么或许整个世界、迄今为止所有的时间，就连神明流淌了数千年的记忆都会甘愿重新来过吧。女巫忽然这么想。可惜命运决意不给任何人机会重新来过。

茶杯轻轻落在杯托上磕出一声轻响，棕红色的液面微微一晃，静止的瞬间恰似尘埃落定般的决绝。女巫垂下了眼睑：不论寿命长短，时间总是宝贵的，沉默多数时候毫无意义。

“您有话要对妾身说么？”

——他们之前总还是需要一次正式的道别的，哪怕这爱情必定无疾而终。

“我以为是你有话要同我说才对，伊薇特。”文森特手肘支在桌沿，拳头虚握抵着额角，微微侧脸望了过来——这个漫不经心的动作总让他透着一股特别的贵气和优雅。

“明天就是妾身出关的日子——如果您想要听到的是这个。”

她觉得流转在文森特颊侧的浮光似乎凝滞了一瞬。“我想听到的远不止这个，你知道的。”文森特语焉不详地说道，接着站起身走向拱券另侧的花丛。他穿过拱券的时候，女巫也在那一刻隐隐窥见了他穿过生死界线的模样，安然、从容，嘴角噙着平和温吞的笑意。他终究是要走过那条界线的，而他的爱情将和他一起离开，永远地留在那边的世界，不会再回来了。

女巫忽然觉得好笑。她想，她敢接受文森特的爱情，是因为拥有漫长寿命这样的筹码，而文森特敢向她献上爱情，大抵恰恰是仗着自己活不了太长时间。

他在花丛间倾身寻觅着，动作很轻，却还是惊起了几只安憩的黄蝴蝶，它们最终落在他的肩头，像是老胶片上错落的斑驳。

女巫深深地吐息了一次，她开始反省自己也许真的太苛刻了：文森特就要离开了，而她仍不愿给予他更多的宽容和慰藉。她对他的到来心存感激，但却始终不能告诉他——他感谢她触碰他的生命，她亦如此，只是无法言说。

女巫心软了。她看着文森特已经从花丛那里返回，一步一步走向自己。她在心里做了个许诺，接下来，不管文森特要求什么，她都可以给他——唯有一件事不行。

文森特来到女巫面前时，女巫先一步开口了：“妾身很抱歉，尽管并非本意，但已不能向命运祈求您更多的停留了，凡多姆海威伯爵。除此之外，您若……”

“我并不执着于你不再见我的原因，伊薇特。”文森特打断了女巫，他单膝落地，在女巫身侧跪下，伏在她膝头的样子和海瑟薇倒是有几分相像，他眯着眼睛笑起来，“你不必向我解释，帝国史官的决定，区区番犬是无权过问的。”

——是啊，文森特又何曾以情人的身份为难过她。女巫的神情变得复杂，她抿唇沉默了半晌，做出了决定：“……那么……”

这是她给他最后的报答。

“既然您早就接受了自己的命运，妾身就嘉奖一下这份豁达和勇气吧。”

换作别人，女巫断然不会这么做的，但如果是文森特，想必——

“您将殒命于1885年的冬天，而您的家人，无一幸存——妾身很遗憾，凡多姆海威伯爵。”

文森特的瞳孔骤然紧缩，就算早已料想到了结局，却也没预计得这般惨烈。而他仍然冷静从容，并未失态。

女巫紧接着说道：“但是，妾身可以为您留下一个人的性命——也只有一个人。”她用扇子轻轻敲了敲文森特手上凡多姆海威家族代代相传的戒指，“以这枚戒指为标识，它最终戴在谁的手上，谁就能从那场命运的天罚中活下来——不论是谁，只要戴着这枚戒指，就将逃出生天，这是西斯多利亚的大巫女给出的承诺。您选择吧，在最后之日到来之前。”

——当然，您本人已经没有活下来的可能。这句话女巫没有说出来——毕竟如若能对命运的轨迹做出那样巨大的颠覆，那么当年的克劳迪娅·凡多姆海威就没有殒命的理由了。

不过她明白，文森特是不会选择让自己活下来的——只有这点，女巫敢断言，在这件事上，她是了解文森特的。

“您不必急着决定，毕竟1885年的冬天还在略为遥远的一段时间之后——对人类来说。”

他需要一点儿时间来反应和思考……

女巫突然变得体贴起来——要知道依着她傲慢的心性，她鲜少会考虑他人的心情，虽然她体贴的方式也只有一味的沉默。

过了好一会儿，文森特扶在她膝头的手指动了动，然后拉起她的手翻转过来，在掌心烙下一个吻，轻薄得如同落在肩头的蝴蝶，毫无知觉。

“谢谢你，伊薇特。”

而他仰起脸的时候，眼尾却含着几分促狭的光芒，这令女巫感到讶异。

“可我似乎远比你想象中来得贪得无厌——”

文森特抬起了手，指间端着一朵白色玫瑰，数重花瓣包裹着嫩黄的花蕊，含羞带怯的模样让女巫想起了年幼的维多利亚公主的笑容——文森特刚才去花丛里摘了一朵怒放的洛丽玛丝玫瑰。

“你如此聪慧，想必也了解我的贪婪，你知道我在请求什么。”指尖轻捻，那朵洁白的重瓣玫瑰就稳稳地缀在了女巫的盘发梳旁，把发梳和坠链上碎钻的光辉都软化了，“给我一个许诺吧，伊薇特，就当作你最后的宽容和垂怜。”

苍白的手指轻轻拂过洛丽玛丝玫瑰，同雪白的花瓣衬为一色。女巫摘下了鬓侧的重瓣玫瑰，只觉喉头一哽，几乎落下泪来。

活下来算得上什么？让家人活下来又算得上什么？那都不是他真正想要的。是的，没错，不列颠的大巫女确信，如若眼前的这个男人得以永生，那么整个世界都可以为之摒弃一切甘愿重新来过。

命运何曾被这个男人放在心上？亦如尘世间的一切都不曾都逗留在女巫眼中。

女巫低头吻了吻花心，合上了眼睛。她的回应听起来不过是一声薄情的叹息。

“果真贪婪任性。罢了……妾身许诺。”

文森特露出了满足的微笑。“那就太好了。”

他站起身来，凑在她的耳边轻声低喃。

——那就是他对她说出的“永别”，比起诅咒，更接近于永生的梦魇，那是直至1885年的冬天，乃至更久远的以后，女巫都在不断地、无数次地、无法摆脱地回忆起来的咒语。

我再也不会见你了，直至失去了时间的禁锢，生命变得如丝绸般轻薄，游离而去，肉身破碎、灵魂消亡，我的爱情、我的信仰、我的意志尽数化作下个世纪拂晓晨曦中浮游的一抹尘霭，即便那样我也无法再见到你。

以这衰败残破的灵魂逗留在永生的尽头，我也不敢再祈求你予我一次回眸。

然而，这已经足够了，我崇仰你的智慧，崇仰你的高贵，感谢你触碰我的生命，使它变得厚重，不至于让灵魂被风吹走。

我的女神，你无处不在，你将永远留在我的心间，即使到了生命的最后时刻，你仍然是我人格的一部分，你将成为我生命的生命。

——“I will love you until my last breath.”

文森特·凡多姆海威，卒于1885年12月14日，时年34岁。


	29. 鬼哭伦敦塔

一艘梭形独木舟悄悄地漂行在泰晤士河蓝灰色的水面上，朽色的木桨划开水波，安静而迅速地推着小舟前行。河岸近处的建筑都被笼罩在阴郁的雾霭里，依稀看得见印象派画家用模糊起伏的笔触草草勾勒的光影轮廓。翘起的舟首劈裂浓雾的帷幕，整艘小舟旋即钻了进去，无声无息地融化在煤灰般黯淡的天幕里。

船夫在划桨的间隙抬手抹了抹额前的薄汗——凌晨时分的泰晤士河上弥漫着阴寒的冷意，纵然如此他的前额和脖颈还是不断地渗汗。他是个老手，一把木桨能把船划得轻而快速，几乎没什么声响，他做的并非见不得人的工作，只是体贴他运送的犯人罢了——他知道他们多数不希望在漫长的牢狱生活开始之前，在泰晤士河上来个高调的露面作谢幕，那关乎到他们要命的自尊。

老船夫的目的地是伦敦塔。迄今为止，他送过无数人去那儿了：他们多是身份高贵、野心勃勃的政要，在不列颠拥有煊赫的声誉、惊人的财富，甚至是一人之下万人之上的地位——虽然登上他的船之后大抵只有罪名会留存到下个世纪的逸闻中去，他们身着依稀看得见奢靡生活照影的衣装、戴着锈迹斑斑的镣铐，他们至死都是最危险的敌人。而今次端坐在船头的那个政治犯，显然和从前的罪人们有哪里不同——无法否定的、绝对意义上的不同。

船夫既不知道那个人的姓名，也不知道那个人的罪名——不和死刑犯搭话是他最基本的职业操守和保命准则，这和往常一样。那个犯人——比起犯人还是称呼她为“那位女士”比较好，人人死而平等，老船夫在心里画了个十字：他对任何可能将断头台作为最终归宿的犯人——并不是每个人都有幸像以及安妮·博林那样在阿拉贡的凯瑟琳长眠的文库拉-圣彼得皇家礼拜堂被火化，毕竟她们一个生了伊莎一世，另一个生了玛丽·都铎……噢？逃出伦敦塔？开什么玩笑！又不是每个流着一点儿皇室血液的人都能成为伊丽莎白·都铎！瞧瞧爱德华五世和约克公爵是什么下场！——总而言之，船夫对都每个进入伦敦塔且大抵已经受到上帝召唤的犯人抱有平等的尊重，他会好心地祈祷，愿主保守他们不会莫名其妙消失，直至两百年后才被人挖出骸骨。

生不得天父的爱，至少死能获得完整的名——啧啧啧，亨利八世真是个风流造孽的主。

如若安妮·博林真的有传闻中描绘的那番美貌——那么，想必她也会有一双不逊于船上这位女士的美丽的碧绿眼睛，并且一定更加风情妖艳，不然可勾不走亨利八世的心，也勾不出英国国教惊天动地的崛起。

船头的那位女士的端庄气质，显然更倾向于阿拉贡的凯瑟琳——不过倘若凯瑟琳王后有那位女士一半的姿容，或许就不会被亨利八世抛弃了，噢，当然，除此之外她还需要一个能活到成年的儿子，这才是先决条件。

她们都是这般的沉稳大气，透着一股深厚的温柔，这又让人不禁想起简·西摩了……

独木舟仍在平稳地前行，不知不觉中，船夫已将这次押送的女犯人从头到脚和帝王艳事中的王后们做了详尽得堪称琐碎的比较——怪不得他失礼，犯人实在太美了，而他实在太无聊了——无聊会活生生把人杀死，再枯燥的生活也得想点儿办法找找乐子。

那位女士自始至终一言不发，侧着头安静地遥望远方，脖颈到下巴崩成一道利落的曲线——她显然很清楚尽头在哪儿，但却无意于此。她蒙着黑色的面纱，长裙所用的显然是普通工人买不起的顶级面料，宽大的裙摆和绸缎拖曳在这一叶小舟中，几乎塞满了所有的空隙，使得本就狭窄的船内显得更加拥挤了。一想到那么昂贵漂亮的布料会被独木舟长年累月积存下来的污垢弄脏，船夫内心一股罪恶感油然而生——虽然这样的事时有发生，罪恶感也不过是良知的应激反应，走个形式罢了。

这是一位少见的穿着整齐、仪容端庄的犯人，她手上崭新锃亮的银手铐也没有一块锈痕，好像就是为了拷上她白皙纤细的手腕才特意定做的一样。她的眼神带着安息的力量，能够抚慰世间一切漂泊无依的亡灵，那里面没有丝毫负面的情绪，仿佛她要去往的是曼彻斯特大教堂，而非伦敦塔。

船夫隐隐地猜测，伦敦塔将要迎来史无前例的犯人。

小舟穿破重重迷雾靠近泰晤士河北岸，渡过护城河，肯特石灰岩建成的要塞森严肃穆的模样已隐约可见，黑乌鸦在林立的塔楼之间扑棱着翅膀，嘲哳嘶啼缭绕在堡垒上方，使得炮台和箭楼的黑影显得更加森寒。小舟缓缓靠岸，老船夫放下船桨，先一步登上简陋的石板，恭敬地弯下腰将犯人扶了上来，一边留意着她的裙裾有没有被水溅湿。

往前走不多久就将穿过叛徒门，白塔左侧的绿地是多数贵族女性人头落地的最终之所，那里还有指明断头台所在的标牌，是维多利亚女王的兴趣。

——也许女王陛下也应当去法国加莱为这位女士寻觅一位剑士作刽子手，她和安妮·博林一样拥有美丽纤细的脖子。

老船夫单膝跪下低头伸出了手：“敬爱的女士，不知您是否愿意接受我这卑微的仆人为您献上的真挚的祝福和祈祷。”

犯人低垂眉睫扫了他一眼，抬起被镣铐锁在一起的双手，将指尖轻轻放在他布满粗粝厚茧的掌心，漫不经心地说道：“谢谢。”

她的声音低沉而柔和，含着些微散漫的微嘲。老船夫画了个十字，将前额抵住了她的手背：“美丽的女士，愿天父保守您的灵魂渡往永乐的国度，被善待、被珍惜，始终维持纯净的模样……”

啪——

老船夫忽地感到侧脸受到巨大的冲击，差点将他整个人都掀下水去。回过神来的时候正伏倒在地上喘气，一阵剧痛搅得脑袋昏沉沉的。

“谁准许你用你那低贱的手触碰这尊高贵之躯了？”

船夫勉强抬起眼皮，入目是一双工艺精良的手工小牛皮绅士鞋，西裤的裤脚平滑整齐，他已不敢继续抬头，唯恐那是自己不具备资格瞻仰的容貌——身着黑色立领风衣的男人不知何时插进了他和那位女士之间，散发着比浓雾还要森寒阴鸷的气息。他感到这个男人的怒气简直要将他的骨头压碎，老船夫不由得嗫嚅道：“请，请您原谅……我……”

男人的鞋尖抬了抬——老船夫几乎尖叫出声。

“够了！妾身不允许你为难这个好心的老船夫。”那位女士忽地开口了，声色俱厉。船夫惊讶地眨了眨眼——不错，这名戴着镣铐的囚犯，为了维护他，对着显然是来押送她入狱的贵族采取了极为强硬的态度，这太不可思议了。

更令人讶异的是，那个阴鸷傲慢的男人乖乖地服从了，不再说话，只是狠狠瞪了他一眼——老船夫这才发现，那双立领上沿露出的，竟也是一双绿色的眼睛，玻璃般通透美丽。

那位女士推开挡在身前的男人，对老船夫轻轻点了点头：“愿上帝保佑你……噢，是的，当然，‘你的上帝’。”

她带着嘲弄般的笑意强调道——他的上帝，并非她的。

——伦敦塔迎来了史无前例的犯人。她被关押在格林塔——并非纯然意外，毕竟安妮·博林也死在那里。

她在散发着腐烂气味的狭窄囚室里转了一圈，接着在草垛上坐下，丝毫不在乎草屑和灰尘弄脏了长裙。她微微抬眼，望向伫立在门口的男人，面无表情地说道：“竟劳烦OHMSS首席押送妾身，妾身不胜惶恐。”

“何出此言，你明知我心甘情愿。”优雅平缓的古英语带着一点儿爱尔兰口音的婉转，负责押送涉嫌叛国的机密罪犯的OHMSS首席缓缓踱进室内，摘下了黑色的高帽，露出一头柔软的金发，碧绿的眼微微眯起，薄唇勾起，露出饱含疯狂迷恋的笑容，“为你，千千万万遍……”

——“我最亲爱的妹妹。”

大英图书馆掌事兼帝国史官，西斯多利亚的大巫女伊薇特·西斯多利亚因涉嫌叛国于1882年9月在法兰克福由女王特别情报处OHMSS首席兰斯顿·西斯多利亚秘密逮捕，引渡回国。鉴于犯人的特殊身份，案件没有经过伦敦王座法庭审理，在女王授意下，伊薇特·西斯多利亚回到英格兰后就被直接送往伦敦塔。

“你跑得太快了，伊薇特，否则我们本该在5月上旬于塞纳河畔相会——追逐你的脚步太艰难了，你总是行踪不定，也许我该向维多利亚要求在出关的时候就批捕你。”

“你已彻底成了德琳娜的一条狗了。”女巫陈述道，就事论事的模样辨不出喜怒。

“是啊，可是同样身为女王的狗，你却偏偏不倾心于我。”兰斯顿在女巫身侧跪下，撩起她垂落肩头的一绺发丝放到唇边亲吻，然后把脸埋进她的肩窝，伸出双手轻轻拥住她，“不论多少次我卑微地匍匐在你膝边颤抖，不论我多少次精疲力竭地追随在你身后。”

兰斯顿感觉到女巫的僵硬，她还是那么讨厌他的触碰。她被铐住的双手紧握成拳，指节因用力过度而泛白，目中无人的妹妹大抵在漫长的人生中鲜少会如此忍耐，如果她有扇子肯定会狠狠抽上来——可惜她没有。

没有了那把维系着她强大的力量、象征她尊贵且至高无上的血统的镂金扇骨的黑纱折扇，她就只是个傲慢自大的普通女人，她只能忍耐。

她总是站得太高，俯瞰众生，人们赞她无所不知、无所不能，她还真就那么认为了。虽然兰斯顿不介意让自己亲爱的妹妹久久地伫立在神坛上接受众人的顶礼膜拜——如果她喜欢的话，那就随她去好了，这么一点纵容和宠爱兰斯顿一向不吝给她。他的妹妹是傲慢、骄纵、不可一世的，前提是那得在兄长荫蔽的范围内，要获得他的允许才行——可惜的是，伊薇特似乎从来都没意识到这一点。

“我亲爱的伊薇特……”

但是，假若她脱离了他的掌控，做出无法原谅的出格行为，那就把她从神坛上拖下来，狠狠摔在地上，摔得她灰头土脸，给她点儿颜色瞧瞧——要知道那对于兰斯顿来说易如反掌，那是只有身为兄长的他才能做到的事，且轻而易举。

他温柔地抚摩、舒展开女巫紧握的拳头，低头舔舐白皙的掌心因用力过猛而留下的几道细小的红痕，感受着女巫的颤抖，在她耳侧轻声喃喃。

“我不会追究你献身一个卑贱人类的事情。我相信你只是一时贪玩，有个情人算不得多大的过错……你放心吧，我也不会对文森特·凡多姆海威下手的——不过，你知道你错在哪里了吗，伊薇特。”

女巫一言不发。

兰斯顿忽地掐住她的脖子，盯住她的眼睛，磨着牙说道：“你爱上他了。”

女巫皱了皱眉，呼吸有些困难：“……那又如何。”

“不要搞错了，伊薇特，我允许你叛逆、放纵、玩乐，但不代表允许你献出爱情。你是我的女孩，自出生那一刻起就是，谁也别想抢走。”

他松开手，然后一口咬住她脆弱的喉咙，带着恶犬的凶猛和精准。女巫绷紧了脖颈，吃痛地低吟，却无法反抗，只能任由兰斯顿反复舔咬喉部——带着强烈的警告意味：只要他想，随时都能咬死她。

“你担忧文森特·凡多姆海威的安危，处处为他着想甚至甘愿不再见他……你竟然为了人类舍弃了巫族的自我高傲，这可太不像你了——这可不是那个自小到大目中无人从来不屑给我一个眼神的妹妹啊，伊薇特。”

兰斯顿眯着眼睛笑了起来，嘴角挂着一丝血痕，在苍白肤色的映衬下显得触目惊心。

“所以，我和维多利亚商量了一下，决定给你一点儿小小的惩罚。”

那一刻，格林塔里仿佛回荡起幽幽的哭声，安妮·博林穿着一袭白裙，将她被剑士砍下的头颅夹在腋下，四处游荡。


	30. 神不宽恕之人（一）

帝国史官一夜间沦为阶下囚——尽管类似的落差在伦敦塔关押过的囚犯中并不鲜见。这座被令人毛骨悚然的人血腥臊味和黑乌鸦占领的铁壁要塞宛如一支细颈沙漏，随时随地倾覆倒转，回溯时间，置换贵贱和生死，所有的颠覆只在帝王和议院的一念之间。

——感谢上帝，对西斯多利亚大巫的逮捕行动被定为最高保密度，否则泰晤士报和不莱梅新闻的社评专栏大概得有一阵子安分不下来了，那不是女王乐意见到的。罗织的罪名毫无可信度，也拿不出像模像样的证据。毋庸置疑，这是一场迟早会因证据不足无法定罪而被释放的涉嫌叛国和批捕入狱，带着玩乐和戏谑的性质——单方面的，本质上是一次带有示威和警告意味的惩罚。“千万不要为这一点点惩罚恼怒，也千万不要把我和维多利亚视作冷酷无情之人——我们明明都那么爱你，伊薇特。”

兰斯顿用充满爱恋和宠溺的眼神注视着女巫，气息从唇隙喷涌而出的轻响却让女巫联想起毒蛇吐出鲜红信子的模样——她和这个男人分享同一具完整的灵魂和血肉，却逐渐衍化出了大相径庭的人格。兄妹的背道而驰似乎自诞生之初就是既定事实，这令她不禁困惑究竟是自己异化成了怪物还是兄长堕落成了魔鬼。

“你心知你才是最冷血的那个——你还是个孩子的时候就残酷得像个魔鬼，连神都不愿宽恕你。”

——是自己。数十年前，她纯洁高贵的灵魂就染上了罪孽的鲜血，堕落成了恶鬼的模样。而兰斯顿从来都将她视作分走了自己另一半灵魂和肉体的一部分，始终在试图将她夺回，放置到自己的身体里，试图修正这错乱的轨迹——他用爱情包容并宽恕妹妹的罪孽。

“不要迁怒，不要后悔，不要埋怨任何人。是你的选择，你选择了文森特·凡多姆海威，你选择了亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚——都是你咎由自取，你并无资格指责任何人，我最亲爱的伊薇特。

“八十年前，直布罗陀海峡的那个傍晚——你就该知晓这一切，但愿你杀掉那可怜的没有名字的女孩儿的时候，也都还铭记着。”

女巫叠合在一起的手指倏地拢紧，吐息也有几分浅快，她皱了皱眉头，看起来有些难受，也许是不适应室内飘满颗粒物的肮脏空气。

“妾身唯一不愿意回忆起米尔德里德的就是这件事……”她心平气和地说道——兰斯顿很惊讶，毕竟伊薇特很久不用这样的口吻和他说话了——不，与其说是同他说话，不如说那只是伊薇特的自言自语罢了。

“吉普赛预言家？呵，肯特公爵如若发现自己竟没注意到十七年前的那个女人就是未来威廉四世的史官，他肯定会恨不得把维多利亚塞回公爵夫人的肚子里一切重来——哦，没准他会提议给那女孩儿取名米尔德里德——那可真是乱套了，她的老顽固舅父决不会答应的。”

女巫缓缓抬起眼来，眼神竟同时揉着深刻的温情和真切的冷淡：“任凭如何挑衅都好——妾身何时后悔过了？德琳娜的惩罚游戏妾身奉陪了，只是莫要太过火了，妾身不爱和得寸进尺的人打交道。”

她就用那种杂糅了两个极端的目光注视着兰斯顿，然后微微挑起眉梢，露出满含挑衅和嘲讽的微笑。那笑容带着一种同惯常的庄重不甚协调却绝不轻佻的妩媚，眼角柔和的弧度神似某位风度翩翩的伯爵惯有的气韵——她的身上悄悄留下了文森特的印记，她竟变得有些像他了，而本人却毫无知觉——这让兰斯顿出离愤怒。

“伊薇特，你自以为是的毛病真是一辈子也改不掉了。”兰斯顿气定神闲地回视她，然后咧了咧嘴，饱含嘲讽和挑衅地，露出了和女巫几乎一模一样的微笑，“虽说那也无妨，不过总对我的愤怒视若无睹的话，事情就不那么好玩了，我美丽迷人的妹妹。”

“兰斯顿。”女巫闻言面色一沉。

兰斯顿顿觉喉头一紧——她已经快要一个世纪没唤过他的名字了，就算那柔和轻缓的嗓音因不快而紧绷低沉，竟也还是那么动听。

“你最好告诉德琳娜，10月到来之前就让妾身离开这鬼地方——妾身的时间历来宝贵，不是这种无聊的游戏浪费得起的。”

“你就乖乖呆在这儿吧——别那么认真地问我什么时候放你出来，亲爱的，这只是游戏罢了，谁会认真地回答你呢？毕竟连你的罪名都是我信口胡说的。”兰斯顿抵着女巫的额头暧昧地说完，然后退至门边，愉快地扭头抛了个飞吻，“噢，也许你得想办法在这儿过冬……相信我伊薇特，一定比文森特·凡多姆海威陪伴你的那个冬天更加难忘——你一辈子都会好好记着的，永远别想忘掉。”

OHMSS的首席扬长而去，不顾背后闷在牢房里的一声凄厉尖叫。

“你疯了——！！！”

兰斯顿拢着风衣坐在独木舟的舟首，饶有兴致地欣赏着刚刚送伊薇特到岸的老船夫惊惶瑟缩的神态，他仍敬业地划动船桨，动作有点儿走形。

他故作轻佻地提了个话题：“嘿，上帝作证，她是不是个难得一见的美人胚子？”

“是……是的，尊敬的阁下。”老船夫唯唯诺诺地应道，他很不适应贵族人士突然用流氓腔调和乡下人才用的粗俗词汇跟他搭话。

“别被外表欺骗了，愚蠢的老伙计，她是个心狠手辣的魔鬼。”

老船夫默不做声。兰斯顿接着说道：“——不过你得感谢她，如果不是她，你绝没有机会靠着如今这点儿薪水为你的女儿添置一份像样的嫁妆，也许还在瘠薄的土地上拼命耕种，每天啃着黑面包当晚饭。”

老船夫露出了困惑的神色，不过仍没有接茬。兰斯顿眯起了绿玻璃珠似的透亮眼睛，瞭望着已变薄一些的雾气尽头逐渐显露的建筑轮廓，吹了一声清亮的口哨：

“是的，这个时代得感谢她，对她的残酷、果决、凶狠、自负、所有的一切感激涕零——这个被命名为‘维多利亚’的时代，都得卑微地在她脚边跪下来，流着眼泪，衷心地感谢她。”

流云落下的灰翳扫过他深陷的眼窝和挺拔的鼻梁，在湖面上游离的晨光中变得柔和起来，微微勾起的嘴角噙着某种温厚而深挚的感情。

“噢……你问为什么？因为她为大不列颠带来了亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚——只这一点就足够了。”

1802年，直布罗陀海岸，湿冷的海风倒灌进昏暗的房间内，散发着鱼腥气和腌臜咸味儿的破旧门帘被卷得呼啦作响。逼仄的房间内，烛火的影子映在墙壁上狂乱地晃动着，仿佛在影射什么。落魄的中年军官有一下没一下地揪着袖边垂下的粗糙金穗，面带一点儿无奈的苦笑，显然没把面前这个强行把他拉进来的吉普赛老人煞有介事的“预言”放在心上。

“听着，尊贵的先生，不论您如今面对多少困难，切莫沮丧，这可是命运的昭告：您一定会娶一位身份尊贵的夫人，您和她将有一个独生女，而那个孩子将成为大英帝国的女王。”

时任直布罗陀总督的肯特和斯特拉森公爵爱德华——人们更愿意称他为“黑羊”，乔治三世和夏洛特王后的第四个儿子——一边敷衍了事地应和着，一边在心里盘算着要几个钱币才能打发这个神神秘秘的吉普赛人。

上帝作证，他现在的生活确实过得有些不如意，但可没打算结婚。他想念朱丽叶·圣罗伦斯温香柔软的怀抱了。

“他看起来一个字都不信，妈妈。”待军官离开房间之后，从厚重的黑色帘幕背后钻出一个金发的小姑娘，幼嫩的面孔上挂着一丝早熟的微嘲。

“不，那只是看起来罢了。这个预言会像一道无法消散的幽灵安静地飘荡在他的内心深处。”装扮成吉普赛人模样的年轻巫女拉下了厚重的风帽，慈爱地摸了摸女儿的头顶，“他不会违抗，他最终会说服自己相信这是命运的力量——这确实是，是你左右命运的强大意志，亲爱的伊薇特。”

米尔德里德·西斯多利亚注视着女儿露出傲慢自矜的笑容，不禁叹了口气。她美丽可爱的小女儿骄傲、聪慧，被赋予了强大的力量却又极端自我。她偶尔不得不忧虑这小小的巫女会不会滥用天赋的力量带来灾难，并且在这过程中失去了善良、宽宥、温柔等等一切天赐的美德。

可是与此同时她又注意到，即便小巫女的肆意妄为招致不可挽回的结果，她的意志的指向也没有回头的可能。伊薇特·西斯多利亚的意志实在太过强大，她不断地窥破命运转关的动机，她的理智和聪慧使得她准确地把握每一次命运分岔上的至关重要的抉择，命运在可被修整和干涉的范围内，始终会依照她的意愿向前行进，这个范围必然有一定的界限，令米尔德里德感到惶恐的就是——连大不列颠的君王都要为她所左右，命运法则的那道底线，究竟在哪里？

她忍不住问道：“你就这般确信吗，伊薇特？你把不列颠的未来赌在一个还没有出生的女孩儿身上？”

“那是当然的，妈妈。”小巫女双手抱胸高傲地昂起下巴，“等乔治三世到了行将就木的年纪，威尔士亲王会摄政，可惜夏洛特公主活不了多久，而旁系那些兄弟们——瞧瞧！都和肯特公爵一个德行，没一个像样，我可不愿辅佐一个不得人心、臭名昭著的国王！况且，谁知道二十年后，时局会变成何种模样？”

——她知道的。只有她知道。她骄傲如斯，只因自己的不愿意，就敢撬动汉诺威王朝的继承谱系。米尔德里德眼中跳动的烛火熄灭了，她轻抚上小巫女柔嫩的脸颊，郑重地说道：“这是你自己做出的选择，随之而来的一切后果，不论是好是坏，你都要独自承担，你可想清楚了？”

“是的，妈妈。”小女巫碧绿的眼眸熠熠生辉，一字一顿地回答——

“——我绝不后悔。”

1811年，乔治三世精神失常，幽居温莎堡，长子威尔士亲王乔治·奥古斯塔斯·弗雷德里克摄政。

1817年11月6日，摄政王独生女夏洛特公主——王位第一顺位继承人，难产身亡。约克公爵与普鲁士的大公主没有子嗣；克拉伦斯公爵和罗西亚·乔丹夫人的一大群孩子由于婚姻不合法得不到承认；坎伯兰公爵和日耳曼公主新婚，尚且没有孩子；肯特公爵还在和圣罗伦斯夫人同居；苏塞克恩公爵和奥古斯塔·默里的两个孩子同样没有得到承认；排行最小坎布里奇公爵——他快走上乔治三世的老路了，而且从未结婚。

——王位继承人，空缺。

1818年5月29日，肯特公爵爱德华娶了孀居中的萨克斯-科堡的公主，32岁的维多利亚·玛丽·路易莎。

1819年5月24日，肯特公爵夫人诞下独生女，乔治四世为她取名——亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚。

所有的一切都在风云变幻、混乱不清的局势中，看似摇摇欲坠却最终稳稳当当地朝着那个吉普赛人的预言所指的方向发展了。而肯特公爵绝不会知道，这有惊无险的背后藏着怎样血腥残酷的秘辛——

他永远不会知道，就在维多利亚降生两个月之前，克莱伦斯公爵和萨克斯-莱宁根大公之女阿德莱德的女儿——那个继承顺位比维多利亚更高的孩子，为什么会在落地后不久就不幸夭折。

那个原本的不列颠的下一代女王，究竟是怎么死的，谁也没有深思过。


	31. 神不宽恕之人（二）

1818年6月，克拉伦斯公爵突然宣布与萨克斯-莱宁根大公的女儿阿德莱德公主完婚，次年3月，克拉伦斯公爵夫人的卧房里，在满头大汗的产婆和侍女的注目下，一胎女婴呱呱坠地。

是了！毫无疑问！这就是下一任女王了！房内的所有人几乎都要欢呼起来，任谁也不会想到，这尊贵、孱弱、幼小的王储甚至没能安然度过第二天的黎明。

克拉伦斯公爵夫人悲痛欲绝，克拉伦斯公爵也含着泪不断安慰她，她还年轻，完全可以拥有第二个、第三个孩子，英国皇室也完全可以拥有第二个、第三个王储——爱德华是他的弟弟，就算娶了萨克斯堡的维多利亚公主也于事无补，只要哥哥有了子嗣，继承王位这件事上，弟弟始终得靠边站。

1830年6月26日，乔治四世驾崩，第四十八世代大巫女塞西莉娅·西斯多利亚卸职。由于1827年约克公爵弗雷德里克王子已去世，王位由克拉伦斯和圣安德鲁公爵，以及蒙斯特伯爵，时年60岁的威廉王子继承，威廉四世成为大不列颠及爱尔兰联合王国国王和汉诺威王国国王，第四十九世代大巫女米尔德里德·西斯多利亚继任大英图书馆掌事兼帝国史官。

1837年6月20日，威廉四世驾崩，第四十九世代大巫女米尔德里德·西斯多利亚卸任。肯特公爵爱德华·奥古斯都亲王的独生女——王储亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚继位，于1838年6月28日正式加冕为英国女王，并将汉诺威王位让给叔父坎伯兰和特维奥特戴尔公爵，阿玛伯爵恩斯特·奥古斯特亲王，第五十世代大巫女伊薇特·西斯多利亚出任大英图书馆掌事兼帝国史官。

一切终究朝着伊薇特·西斯多利亚所期望的方向发展了——历史终究走上了“正轨”。

就仿佛一切本该是这样。而那个本该成为大英帝国女王，却连名字都没有的女婴很快被人们忘得一干二净，成了点缀宏伟史诗某一行的某个丝毫不起眼的韵脚。王室家族新生儿夭折的概率一直居高不下，一阵漏进襁褓的冷风、一簇浮游在空气中的病菌、接生过程中一丁点细微的不妥都有可能剥夺那些孱弱婴孩的性命，没人会为此感到惊奇——没有人会怀疑这背后有什么不为人道的曲折真相。

——那位没有名字的女王，是被一个已经活了大半个世纪的年轻女孩儿，趁着照顾她的侍女玩忽职守、溜到马厩和她的情夫偷情的时候，溜进房间用枕头闷死在婴儿床上的。

“不不不……这绝对不行！威廉那混账浪荡子把阿德莱德骗到手的时候，妾身就知道要出问题！”

因王储诞生而沉浸在一片欢欣雀跃之中的克拉伦斯公爵邸里，谁也没有注意到隐匿在长廊深处的无人房间中的动静。伊薇特·西斯多利亚烦躁地来回踱步，还时不时停下来一个劲儿地跺着花纹细密的波斯手工地毯，嘴里不停地念叨：“这个孩子不该出生的！她会改变命运的既定轨迹！她会取代肯特公爵的独生女，戴上英国女王的冠冕！”

“冷静点儿，伊薇特，小家伙已经降生了，你来不及阻止了。”兰斯顿抱着双手已在窗边，试图安抚急躁的妹妹，“阿德莱德夫人还那么年轻，只要她愿意，她能生一大堆继承顺位比肯特公爵的女儿高的孩子……”

“阿德莱德还年轻！可威廉老了！”伊薇特提高嗓门打断他，“况且阿德莱德并没有看上去那么健康，她的盆骨脆弱得堪比空心木头……这孩子能生出来简直就是奇迹——唯一能扰乱命运的就是该死的奇迹了！不，不行，妾身不允许那种事情发生！！”

“你想怎么做？太自以为是可不是好事，伊薇特，你从小就那样……”

“威廉和阿德莱德不会再有第二个孩子了，年龄和身体的限制容不得他们胡来……只要这个孩子消失就行了，她那么脆弱，随时都会夭折，没人会起疑心……”

“你打算杀了那孩子？！你疯了吗伊薇特？！”兰斯顿一把扳住伊薇特的肩膀，骇然发现妹妹的眼中闪烁着疯狂而灼热的光芒，那蕴含着强烈而尖锐的力量的意志仿佛猛禽的利爪扼住了他的喉咙，令他窒息。

“妾身选定的人，会是最伟大的女王——任何人任何事都阻止不了！所有障碍都必须清除，哪怕不择手段！”

“你真是疯了……”兰斯顿难以置信地摇头，“这和恶魔有什么区别！听着，伊薇特——西斯多利亚世代相传的万千智慧的确赐予了你目中无人的资本，但那不代表你可以凌驾于生命之上，拥有生杀予夺的权利！”

“放开妾身！”伊薇特拢起黑纱扇一把挥开了兰斯顿的手，她的宣告比起向兰斯顿表明意志，似乎更倾向于为了说服自己，她把每个音节都咬得慢而沉重，口齿清晰，“妾身的决意……从不更改。”

——兰斯顿后来回忆起那个灰色的日子，才恍然发觉，他和伊薇特在那个夜里都疯了，只不过伊薇特比他更坚强，她背负着疯狂犯下的罪孽啼血前行，慢慢地痊愈。而兰斯顿作为一个旁观者却受到了最大的创伤，他以为自己痊愈了，却始终没有。

他眼睁睁看着自己最珍爱的妹妹谋杀了尚在襁褓中的大英帝国的王储。从前就是如此：他爱她，所以永远做不到违抗她的意志。就算伊薇特堕落成恶鬼，迈向万劫不复，他也无法阻拦她的脚步。

婴儿床边，伊薇特的手在颤抖，她盯着女婴的眼神十分神经质。

“这厄运本不该降临在你头上，可怜的小东西……原谅妾身……妾身选中的君王，只有一个……”她像是否认着什么一样轻轻摇着头，呼吸变得浅快急促，逐渐变成了大口大口的喘息，“这种时候不该发生什么奇迹的……妾身不允许……”

她看起来非常混乱，意志和良知内心在进行着激烈的抗争，而良知迟早会被意志驯服、内化，她的意志太强大了——明知不可为而为之，一意孤行就是西斯多利亚一族的大巫女最深切的本质。

兰斯顿只是冷眼旁观，他的内心一边冷静地看着这一切，一边绝望地悲泣。

她最终一把抓起枕头狠狠地捂住了女婴的脸，几乎要把那孩子脆弱的头盖骨摁碎。柔嫩的四肢起初还在空中乱抓乱舞，呜咽和嚎哭都被闷在羽毛枕里，只漏出一些虚弱破碎的音，到后来渐渐消失，完全安静下来，停止了挣扎——那是只发生在短短几分钟内的事情。

伊薇特松开手，不敢移开枕头。她发觉自己的双腿毫无力气，一下子跌倒在地上，大脑忽然一片空白，就好像被隔绝在了世界的一隅——人间的某种力量将她和一切存在划下了一道分明的界线，她不顾一切地跨了过来，然后再也不被容许回去了。她像是被涨潮时的巨浪冲上了岸，待到潮水退去，她被独自搁浅在了沙滩上。

她感到难以呼吸，用力地扩张胸腔，氧气仍稀薄得可怜。双手不住地痉挛，她甚至不能捧住由于过度紧张而抽搐起来的脸颊安抚一下自己。她忽然明白——

她杀死了这个孩子，也重创了自己。她差点就扼死了自己的灵魂。

险些脱轨的命运重新归位了，而她付出了不可挽回的沉重代价。

兰斯顿来到她的身后，屈膝蹲下身，像过去陪伴她的日子里无数次做过的那样，轻轻抱住了她战栗不止的双肩，在她耳边低声呢喃：“你现在明白了吗，亲爱的伊薇特？人是不能杀死人的，能够杀人的都是怪物。”

他忽然掐住她的喉咙大声吼道：“这就是你的选择！别后悔啊，伊薇特！！一旦后悔，你就彻底完了！！”

别后悔啊！！！

这是他在人格破碎之前最后的呐喊，这是他所能给她的最深的爱意。

“我会看着你的，我会一直注视着你。你要在你选择的这条路上一直走下去，哪怕鲜血淋漓也绝不能停下前进的脚步。这份罪孽，好好地记着吧——用灵魂铭记吧！一旦你停下，一旦你忘记，我就会杀了你。我最亲爱的妹妹，千万不要变成一个辱没了你引以为豪的智慧的魔鬼，千万不要第二次将你的良知和灵魂弃于不顾。”

他松开了伊薇特，步履虚浮地走向房门，口中絮絮地说着：

“我爱你，伊薇特……我永远爱你。”

兰斯顿背靠着雕花实木门板，把门抵上，然后终于忍不住哭了。他很清楚，自己已经彻底地扭曲了，彻底地疯了。伊薇特被隔在了门的另一边，他知道彼此之间已经不是爱与不爱这样单纯简单的界限了。门的那边陷入了寂静，门的这边背负着双份的伤痛的不完整人格在哭泣。

他们已绝不可能再合二为一，成为一具完整的灵与肉了。

“哎呀哎呀，真是一出悲惨的剧目，连我这个旁观者，都忍不住噙着眼泪了。”

一道满是戏谑的低沉嗓音兀地响起，吓了伊薇特一跳——房间里竟不知何时多了个西装革履的男人。银灰色的长发半束成辫子挽在脑后，苍白瘦削的脸轮廓分明而硬朗，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副颇为斯文的无框眼镜，折射着刺目白光的镜片下掩着一双金绿色的眼瞳——与一身文弱绅士打扮格格不入的是手中那一柄装饰着头骨、寒光凛冽的巨大镰刀。

“阁下何人？”料到凭空出现的男人身份不一般，伊薇特“噌”地站了起来，摆出了浑身紧绷的警惕姿态，口吻却依旧疏离有礼。

“小生不过是个拣拾回忆的过客罢了，小姐不必在意。”薄唇微弯，男人半鞠一躬，低声笑了。

他来到婴儿床边，擎起镰刀随手一挥，仿佛丰收的神明抬手拂过麦浪滚滚的田野，灵魂心甘情愿地伏倒在他的刀下，呈现出原始而丰硕的形态。他切断了死婴体内飘出的胶卷，粗略浏览之后不由得喟叹：“一代女王的走马灯居然只有短短几帧，实在可惜。不过……”

他扭头望向了伊薇特，狭长的眼角余光深藏着难以解读的意蕴。

——“小姐拼尽全力改写的未来，想必更加值得期待，一定万分精彩。”

“你是死神。”伊薇特迅速冷静了下来，准确地作出判断。

“正如小姐所言，不愧是未来的西斯多利亚的大巫女，果真聪颖过人。”男人眉梢一挑，笑容扩大了，“小姐同小生，很有缘分呢，大抵……往后相——当——漫长的一段时间里，都会纠缠不清吧。”

他把薄薄的册页夹在腋下，欠身行了个礼：“今次赶时间，就不请教小姐名讳了，小生告辞。”

留下了意味不明的暧昧话语，死神的身影旋即消失在了房间里，和他出现时同样突兀，让人猝不及防。

那是伊薇特·西斯多利亚第一次见到葬仪屋，那个时候，他还是审判过罗宾汉的灵魂、将玛丽·安托瓦内特投入地狱、连哭泣的小孩都会为之献上魂灵的——“传说中的死神”。

王储夭折的噩耗使整个克拉伦斯公爵邸沉浸在一片悲恸之中。身在荷兰的大巫女塞西莉娅·西斯多利亚紧急返回大英图书馆，在那里举行了只有四个人的秘密审判。

杀人凶手自始至终跪在正馆中央的地板上，神情麻木，对自己的罪行供认不讳。米尔德里德在一旁默默地流泪，而兰斯顿无动于衷。

“瞧瞧你变成了什么样子……你太让我失望了，伊薇特。”过了许久，塞西莉娅·西斯多利亚缓缓开口，“即日起禁足大英图书馆，不得踏出馆门半步，直至你亲自选中的人被立为王储。”

“遵命，祖母。”伊薇特支着酸麻的双腿站起身来，行了个很不像样的礼，然后一歪嘴角，露出了扭曲的笑容，“从什么时候开始，对付妾身就只余下‘关起来’这一个办法了呢？”

啪——

伊薇特的脸迅速别向一侧——塞西莉娅抬手给了她一记响亮而清脆的耳光。她却甘之如饴、十分受用似的，用轻松愉悦的口吻说道：

“无碍……妾身不会后悔的。”

伊薇特·西斯多利亚还是个孩子的时候就残酷得像个魔鬼，她所犯下的罪恶连神明也不宽恕——可是那又怎样？既然她决不后悔，谁又敢来断她的罪？

谁也不能断她的罪。


	32. 女神受难

直至1882年的冬天真正来临，女巫也不敢相信兰斯顿居然真的打算把她就这么关在伦敦塔里度过冬季——真见鬼，这个丧心病狂的疯子！！

她蜷缩在堆满干草垛的墙角，在若有若无的腐臭味的簇拥下反复搓着双手取暖，镣铐之间的锁链随着她的动作发出“叮叮当当”的轻响。女巫在心里一遍又一遍地搜肠刮肚寻找恶毒的言辞咒骂自己的亲哥哥——虽说她的教养理论上令这变得很艰难，万幸的是庞大丰富的知识体系又在实际中补足了这一缺憾。

朽了半截的木桌上，油灯的灯芯已被拨到最大，而火苗仍颤颤巍巍地晃动着宛似蹒跚佝偻的老人。囚室的墙壁很厚实，纵然如此也抵挡不住暮秋以来一阵深过一阵的寒意。天窗和壁窗都被钉上了木板，封得严严实实，女巫判断时间唯一的方法就是定时定点给她送来三餐的狱卒——大抵受到了OHMSS首席的叮嘱，知道这间囚室里关押的犯人极为特殊，不敢敷衍了事怠慢了她，饭食虽然粗糙恶劣但不至于难以下咽。

温度愈来愈底了，她瑟缩着推测依照以往惯例已经到了归馆的日子——不，恐怕早已超过了，安娜丽丝见不到自己大抵会担心的吧。

不过……就算死在这里，安娜丽丝也不会怎么样的。女巫心知肚明。1880年之后，安娜丽丝就变了，她寄托在自己身上的希望被完全取消了，同时也不再绝望——绝望之于虚妄，正与希望一样。安娜丽丝没有选择其中任何一方，拉维妮娅·西斯多利亚的人生中残缺的某个部分已化作永生的虚妄，不可能在自己身上实现了。女巫和安娜丽丝已经彻底走出了崇敬和被崇敬的关系、信仰和被信仰的地位，降格为单纯的主人和仆从，而这主从关系之松散恰恰体现在：主人甚至不要求仆从付出最基本的忠实。

女巫打了个喷嚏，抱紧了自己的双肩。大约一个世纪前，她就领悟到一件事，一旦自己被关进某个封闭之处，就没有人会来救她。她被巫族的长老关进高塔的时候，米尔德里德已不在她身边，兰斯顿没有提出异议的资格；塞西莉娅将她禁足图书馆的时候，他们没有提出任何异议——他们知道于她而言唯一的惩罚，便是将她同外面的世界和流动的时间隔绝，恰恰是只有知晓她所承受的痛苦的人能将她关押、囚禁，因而不会有任何人来救她。

庞大而绝对有力的现实可以一次又一次不厌其烦地向她证明：同过往所有经历过的漫长、孤寂、痛苦的囚笼时光一样，她的一意孤行总让她处于孤立无援的境地，所有看起来深爱她、尊敬她的人最终往往会袖手旁观甚至反过来担任加害者的角色。

可是今次，她已无法再怀着泰然自若的态度穿破这厚实致密的现实，承受着被隔绝的苦痛和冷寂藐视一切，在精神的世界里吹奏起高扬的牧歌理想——因为伦敦塔和巫族的高塔、大英图书馆都不一样，这里没有燃烧着熊熊烈火的高墙壁炉，只有一盏快要烧干的油灯，她快被冻死了。

再这么下去，她迟早会被冻死。更糟糕的是，她不仅孤立无援，还手无寸铁。

女巫伸展了一下有些僵硬的手指，掌心空空如也。这滋味让她非常难受。无论她如何捶打着囚室的门呼唤侍卫和狱卒、无论她用如何刻薄的言辞咒骂、激烈的行为反抗，都没有人理会她，她第一次深刻而清晰地意识到，自己只不过是个活了太长时间、知道了太多事情的凡人——她和伦敦东区那些衣衫褴褛，裹着布满破洞的旧毛毯缩在街头巷尾、桥洞灯杆的阴影里，极有可能在这个寒冷的冬天停止呼吸的人们没有什么两样，她和他们已然失去了实存意义上的差别。

满月堕地，废为尘土。

没有了锁链轻碰的嘤咛，深夜的伦敦塔陷入了死一般的阒寂，狱卒巡夜的脚步声偶尔匆匆掠过门口，回荡的余响也很快被冰冷的空气碾成了一摊齑粉。她打了个哈欠，又感到困倦了——入冬之后，女巫已无力维持从前昼伏夜出的作息，整日半梦半醒，不断在短暂的昏睡和被冻醒之间徘徊游弋，她的身躯日趋疲惫。膝盖以下僵硬得失去大半知觉，女巫往干草堆的深处缩了缩，浅浅地睡去，她明白她很快就会醒来，而一切都不将为此发生任何改变。

她如一尊失去了信众而被遗弃在历史的尘埃中的神明。

睡梦中，女巫又遇见了年少的亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚。她想起自她杀了阿德莱德的第一个女儿算起，距离维多利亚登基，还有一段极其漫长的时光——饶是活了那么久，也觉得那段日子有点儿难熬。她虽被禁足，却还是时刻关心着外面的事，尤其是宫廷内任何一丁点影响到王位继承的细微变故，每天都会向送来报纸的信差仔细地打听。

她估计错了，阿德莱德夫人比任何人想象的都来得更加坚强，她和威廉不久之后就有了第二个女儿——同样的，还没有来得及取名夭折了。这个王储的到来和死亡都出乎了伊薇特的意料，不过她很快就反应过来——是兰斯顿动手杀了那个女婴，而米尔德里德包庇了他。她很清楚，哥哥已经疯了，他以背叛良知为代价，守护着她的决意，而妈妈也是同样，在1802年答应了自己的要求对肯特公爵说出了那个预言的时候，就意味着如此。

这条路上必然牺牲无数，必定有去无还，但却依旧义无反顾。

1830年威廉继位，阿德莱德已经流产三次，无力再生育子嗣，维多利亚被立为假定继承人，伊薇特的禁足被解除，奔赴肯辛顿宫。维多利亚继任已成定局，只剩下最后的阻碍——肯特-斯特拉森公爵夫人和她的情夫，约翰·康罗伊爵士。

一旦威廉在维多利亚成年之前驾崩，公爵夫人将获得摄政权，毫无疑问，整个宫廷的命脉会落进约翰·康罗伊那个野心勃勃又愚蠢至极的男人手里。这是伊薇特不能忍受的事情，她所精心设计的一切只差最后一步就能实现了——但她不能出手除掉肯特公爵夫人和约翰·康罗伊，尽管愿意代劳的人要多少有多少，她不可以再将自己的良知和灵魂弃于不顾。

万幸的是，威廉的史官是米尔德里德——西斯多利亚一族历代最优秀的巫医。她时常乔装打扮进入克拉伦斯宫，使尽浑身解数，治疗调理着老威廉衰老虚弱的身体，终于使他活过了维多利亚成年。

无数的人们付出了无数无从想象的努力，1838年终于迎来了维多利亚公主登基加冕为英国女王。

威斯特敏斯特大教堂内，伊薇特发觉自己难以直视御座上头戴王冠的维多利亚女王——这个才刚成年不久的少女怎么会知道，在她还没有出生的时候，那顶缀满了黄金和宝石的王冠上就已染上了多少人温热的鲜血——以那般模样等待着她。在伊薇特眼里，那顶王冠沉重得无以复加，而她明白，终有一天，那顶王冠上也将嵌入自己的骸骨。

于是女巫决定跪下。让背负着罪孽的灵魂放低姿态，向那顶王冠上干涸的鲜血、腐朽的骨殖致以最深切的哀伤和最崇高的敬意。已死去的全都纯洁、善良，活下来的全都腐烂、污朽，然而即便如此也要活下去——

那一刻她看穿了宿命的终局，往后所发生的一切她都不可有半分怨言，因这一切都是她咎由自取。

她垂下眼眸：“陛下终有一日会赐妾身一死的。”

即便如此也要活下去，即便如此也仍旧一意孤行：这是她选择的女王，这是她选择的未来——也是她选择的历史。她扼住了命运的喉咙，逼迫它走向自己决定的方向，与此同时也将绳索套上了自己的脖颈，踢掉垫脚的软凳是迟早的事。

只是就在等待踢掉凳子那个时刻的漫长时光中，有一个人来到了她的面前，一度迫使她想挣脱那个绳套——那个人活着的姿态是如此的美丽而豁达，反观套着绳索的自己竟像个滑稽的小丑，令她心生羞愧。但她最终也没有下定决心取下颈项上的绳索，只是安静地注视着他、等待着他——然后他一脚踩上了软凳，指尖拂过她颈间的绳套，丝毫不在意地，捧起她的脸吻了她。

文森特·凡多姆海威的到来让她确信，她犯下的罪是可恕的，她犯下的罪也早已赎清——否则他怎么可能来到她的面前？他就是她厚爱人间、而真理与时间始终待她公正的最好的证明。

他化作了那朵插在她发髻边的洛丽玛丝玫瑰，盛开在鬓边，凋落在心里。他要她记住他，她必须遵守诺言，哪怕铭记是最让她痛恨的事——铭记是永生最大的仇敌。

一阵阵的冷意侵入她的梦乡，维多利亚和文森特的面容开始融化在一片煞白的光幕里，她知道她要被唤醒了。她在惺忪间呢喃祷告：

时间、真理与智慧的神明啊，倘若您存在，那么您一定爱着妾身，亦如妾身尊爱着您……如若这爱没有一丝虚假，那便赐妾身一场熊熊的火焰，烧尽这个冬天全部的寒冷吧。

女巫醒了，双手已冻得青里透紫，一丝战栗自牙关深处挤压出来，一路扩大蔓延到全身。一夜过去温度又降了不少，伦敦冬季最严酷的煎熬正等待着她。狱卒清晨已来过，桌上摆着饭食，灯油也添过了。女巫抖了抖了胳膊恢复知觉，试图从干草堆里站起来，膝盖却比她以为的更加疲软，冷不防磕在地上，一阵剧痛刺穿骨髓，让她昏了过去。

时间、真理与智慧的神明啊，倘若您存在，那么您一定爱着妾身，亦如妾身尊爱着您……如若这爱没有一丝虚假，那便让妾身从这厄运中逃出生天——这分明不是神灵降下的天谴，而是渎神者假借公正的名义玩弄神权。

女巫再度醒来的时候已无从判断昏睡了多久，由于没有进食，她感到躯体更加虚弱，被掏空似的一阵阵抽搐。她困难地喘息着，拨开干草，依靠手肘支着上身，髋部几乎使不上力气，只能靠尚有知觉的大腿蹭着地面一点点向桌子挪动。草屑和泥土把她的长裙弄得肮脏不堪，发梳和坠链不知何时松掉了，金色的长发在身后铺开，光泽变得黯淡。

时间、真理与智慧的神明啊，倘若您存在，那么您一定爱着妾身，亦如妾身尊爱着您……

倘若你真的爱我，就保守我遵守那个诺言，赐我一场大火，让我活下去。

她倚着桌角直起身子大口喘气，眩晕感冲击着她的神智，她强撑着抬起了手，勾住了桌沿——她几乎耗尽了存蓄在这具躯壳里最后的一丁点力气，一半用来祈祷，一半用来舒展手臂，用力地在桌面上拂开。

倘若你真的爱我，就保守我活下去，让我再见他一面，别让我死在他的前面，别让我成了一个卑劣无度的失信之人。

咣当——

油灯被扫下桌子，摔得四分五裂，火苗和灯油四下飞溅，点燃了囚室内的杂乱横陈的干草。女巫看着逐渐蔓延开来的火势，依稀听到门外传来狱卒和侍卫奔走和呼救的声响。她艰难地勾起嘴角，滚滚浓烟抹去了她那一丝微弱的笑容。她合上了眼睛。

是的，神明爱她，她还不能死，她不能死在文森特·凡多姆海威的前面。

——她还想再去见他一面。

格林塔关押特殊犯人的囚室意外失火，依照OHMSS首席的授意，犯人被转移到白塔内的圣约翰教堂继续关押。直至1883年2月，白塔内特殊犯人的案件经过伦敦王座法庭长达一个月的秘密审定，最终因证据不足而判无罪释放。

判决下达的时候已是3月初，泰晤士河冰雪消融，万物复苏。

女巫跪坐在壁炉边——多亏了教堂告解室背后这间休息室里的小壁炉，才让她活过了这个地狱般的冬天。她透过窗户望着湛蓝的天空出神，恍惚地想着春天这么快就到了。

背后的门被打开，侍卫恭恭敬敬地致礼：“夫人，您被无罪释放了。”

她扭过头，眼神空阔寂静得仿佛漫漫长夜过后还在黎明中沉睡的旷野。她平静地问道：“妾身可以离开这里了么？”

“是的，夫人。请跟我来，宫廷里派遣了使者来接您。”

闻言，女巫微微皱了皱眉，起身跟着侍卫走了出去。她穿过叛徒门，望见了来时小舟停靠的那个石岸。那里正停泊着一艘成色很新的独木舟，坐在船尾的船夫显然不是先前那个，是个粗壮一些的大胡子年轻人。船头被逆向涌动的光流完全覆盖了，看不清晰，只隐约瞧见一个笔直的轮廓伫立在晨曦中。

“夫人，那就是宫廷派来的人。”侍卫小声地说道，然后加快了步子。

女巫不紧不慢地走了过去，拐过小路的转角，她终于看清了白金汉宫来人的面貌。笔挺修身的白色燕尾服包裹着颀长清秀的少年，腰侧配着一柄宫廷剑，镀金的笼形剑柄继承了古典式迅捷剑伯爵式护手繁复的特征，而线条更为简练、结构更为完善。胸前的淡金色蝴蝶结上扣着皇家勋章，显示着主人不一般的地位。然而不论是那勋章代表的意义，还是那柄精巧昂贵的轻剑所包含的意蕴，似乎都和这少年有那么几分不相称。

他那么年轻，脸上还残存着几分尚未褪尽的稚气，铺着湛蓝底色的眼眸却饱含着纨绔和旺盛的锐气，任性而恣意妄为的特质只一眼便暴露无遗。尽管满脸严肃，看起来还是跳脱而活泼、生机勃勃，带着一种巨大的新生的力量，冲击着所有古板而深厚的事物，那种力量仿佛能逼一切沉默开口，仿佛能催一切枯朽重新开花。

那时候的女巫并未意识到，那是个具有何等重要意义的日子，所以具体的日期，她不再记得了。往后回忆起来，也只能模糊地说起——

那是1883年的春天，查尔斯·格雷刚满18岁。


	33. 剑所不能斩断之人

但凡哪个拥有久远历史的民族的史诗和神话中，有任何一句镶嵌在包韵诗行中的字句提及过落难的女神，那么一定就是眼前女人的这般模样。

万顷微风贴着泰晤士河的水面淙淙流过，把细腻密布的水纹和薄纱似的浅金曦光统统堆叠到了她的脚边，犹如献给神明的贡品。庄严雄伟的伦敦塔在她的身后沉默着，宛如侍奉神明的仆从卑微地弯下他壮硕巨大的腰肢。深紫色的长裙看起来灰扑扑的，沾着些许草屑不那么光鲜亮丽，金色的卷发也似乎久未打理，自左肩倾泻而下，裸露的右肩锁骨线条凌厉得有些骇人。镣铐锁链的末端一直垂到地上，和裙摆一起被晨风鼓动。

能从伦敦塔里被无罪释放的人，总也还有些不寻常之处。

查尔斯·格雷颇有点儿不以为意地挑起眉毛。他的视线缓缓上移，触及女人目光的那一刻，像是有人突然捏着一支细小的火柴在他心中划擦了一下，猝然间窜起了一朵明亮的火花。

炽热而焦躁的灼烧感，令人感到一股相当异常而紧缩的，伴随着阵痛和抽搐的——不愉快。

囚犯的肉体囚禁着持有更加崇高本质的灵魂，而那坦然平静的表情仿佛超越了生死、跨越了时间的万古长河而对人世间的一切都漫不经心。时空在她碧绿而深邃的瞳孔里打开了缝隙，万物得以停下脚步在那深渊中休憩。她虽被切实地束缚在这里，却好像早已不存在于此时、此刻和此地。

那股沉默宁静却咄咄逼人的傲慢让人非常不快。格雷一瞬间几乎忘记了说话，而岸上的女人显然在等他开口。他咬了咬牙，强忍住咂舌的冲动，不情愿地收敛起一切异样的情绪，扶住剑柄欠身行礼。

“贵安，西斯多利亚卿。我是女王陛下的秘书武官兼执事，查尔斯·格雷。”再度抬起脸的时候，俨然一名教养良好严谨敬业的仆臣，格雷翻动唇舌流利地背诵起菲普斯叮嘱他的那一长串麻烦至极的说辞，“今次奉女王陛下的命令，接大巫阁下入宫参加女王的茶会——陛下对于执行机关的工作失误导致您蒙冤入狱深感歉意，希望……”

“格雷先生。”不料女巫兀自出声打断了他，“陛下的好意妾身心领了，茶会就免了吧。并无意冒犯，只是陛下的侍女长泡茶的手艺，真是十年如一日的……糟糕……”

戏谑、嘲讽、玩笑、不以为然，她的口吻太过平淡以至于探听不出分毫真意。说着无意冒犯实质上却已冒犯到了极点，说着诚惶诚恐的话语，看起来却全不在意。

——光是看着就让人生气的女人。光是看着就决不会忍受这些的少年。

“啊呀……”

女巫瞥了瞥抵在自己颈侧细薄而锋锐的剑刃，不由地惊叹了一下。刚才那最后一个词就是压着轻剑掠过空气时所迸发出的凛冽耀目的光芒吐出来的，无形中被剑风切割得支离破碎。她的眼光顺着细窄笔直的锋刃缓缓下滑，穿过暗金色的笼形柄，在辅助半握柄上停留了一会儿，然后终于轻飘飘地落进格雷的眼睛里。

就在她说出“格雷先生”的前几个音节的时候，年少的皇家执事的脸色就不太对劲。他流露出了稍纵即逝的错愕和震惊，然后就在短短几秒钟内演化成了——无从掩饰的强烈愤怒。右手拇指抵住十字形护手轻轻一敲，左手紧跟着攥住振出半寸的握柄一气呵成全力掼起，轻剑带着轻微的嗡鸣脱出剑鞘，薄片卷起一股气流急速下坠，剑尖又迅速挑起。柔和的晨光滑过开刃的三菱形横切面瞬间冷却，变得尖利刺目，匕首一般自女巫的颈间虚空划出一道细线，光影起落间，锋刃已不留余地地死死贴住了那纤细苍白的脖颈上微微凸起的颈动脉，断下了女巫的半截呼吸。

女巫几乎想要称赞一下这干脆利落的出剑了。格雷则完全没意识到自己博得了多么难能可贵的褒扬。他眉间紧皱，表情扭曲了一瞬间，然后攥住握柄的手松开了一些。

“砍不断……”他有些困惑而又痛苦地轻声呢喃道。

为什么砍不断呢？

女巫的气息没有分毫紊乱，对抵在脖子上的凶器视若无睹：“您说什么？”

格雷抿住双唇一言不发，手腕一挑，繁复的剑花裹绕着炫目的冷光刹那间在眼前炸开，然后收敛成一道笔直的银光退入剑鞘。

咔——哗啦啦——

镣铐断裂的声音后知后觉地响起，金属碎片七零八落撒了一地。

“拒绝女王的邀请绝非明智之举，西斯多利亚卿。”怒气被浓缩成极高密度的流质压进了秘书武官蔚蓝色的虹膜纹理，隐隐扑朔着晦暗而尖锐的光亮，“请您再好好考虑一下，刚才的回应，我权当没有听见。”

不料女巫丝毫没有理会格雷的威胁，合上眼睛飞快地接口：“妾身拒绝。”

格雷眼角一跳，眨眼间左手已经扶上了轻剑握柄。女巫将他的动作看得清清楚楚，却毫不在意地缓步上前，她微微眯起双眼，嘴角挂上一丝嘲弄的笑意：“还真是位年轻气盛的执事啊……德琳娜如此青睐年轻人，莫不是开始服老了？妾身没料到还有人胆敢如此直接地威胁妾身，原以为1879年春天的事已让德琳娜的一众臣下都知晓分寸了才对……啊，莫非先生是那之后才入宫侍奉女王的？”

年少的执事显然对她的话倍感莫名，那不耐烦的神情简直像是初春旷野上的绿草，急不可耐地钻出地表，再厚重的积雪也阻拦不了它们露头的气势——实在是个缺乏耐心的人。

女巫蹙眉，犹豫地开口问道：“您同妾身……从前可曾……”

话还没说完，她就感到一阵胸闷疼痛，呼吸吃紧，脚下冷不防一虚，上身就轻飘飘地坠了下去。格雷见状一步跨上岸，眼疾手快接住了突然晕倒的女巫。他下意识地隔着衣料攥紧了她的胳膊，结结实实地把她抱进怀里。格雷感到一阵凶猛而激烈的冲击碾过他的五脏六腑，一股深切的战栗自四肢百骸生发而来。

这是带着温度的、虚弱而纤细的、真实存在的躯体。

这个女人是真实存在的，而他的剑斩不断，是他的剑所不能斩断的存在。

横亘着遥远的时间，真实与虚无的界限，在界限的另一端，是他所无法触及之人。即使她迈过界限来到了他面前，他也依旧不肯也决不能承认她的存在。

少年恼怒地、咬牙切齿地发出了由衷的赌咒，那股愤懑的气息闷在他的胸腔里低声作响——

“……我真想杀了你。”

“那么我可不能允许。”

——少女的嗓音横空响起。不知何时撑着小舟来到岸上的女孩身着洛可可式小西装戴着白手套，俨然一副准备周全的管家打扮。她双手交叠在身前行礼，落落大方地报上名字：

“贵安，先生。我是大英图书馆的执事，安娜丽丝·西斯多利亚。”

格雷微垂眼睫，遮住了眼底锐利的神光，点了点头算作回礼。

安娜丽丝一句也不提格雷方才满是恶意的言论，自顾自说明来意：“我今次前来迎接主人回馆——虽不忍负了女王陛下的好意，但是如您所见，大巫的身体状况已不允许让她出席任何活动了。”

格雷一味的沉默让安娜丽丝冷汗涔涔，她无法解释为什么眼前这个年少的执事身上散发着让她承受不住的压迫感——虽说从外貌上看他们年纪相仿，但实际上她的年龄足够当他的祖母了。而更不可思议的是，那份压迫感似乎并非来自多么深重、复杂、恶劣的负面情绪，而是单纯的——不快。那情绪太单纯了，不仅女巫可以一眼看穿，就连安娜丽丝都敢断言——他只是在生气而已。

这孩子居然只是因为不高兴就散发出这么可怕的压迫感，简直匪夷所思。她有足够的理由相信，如果兰斯顿没有知会她今天来伦敦塔接走女巫，那么查尔斯·格雷很可能因为生气就一把扭断女巫的脖子。

格雷扶住女巫的肩膀，调整姿势，左手穿过女巫的腘窝，将她打横抱起：“那么由我把大巫阁下送到王立伦敦医院就诊——女王陛下派我来接西斯多利亚卿入宫，我有义务了解照看她的病情，并向女王陛下汇报。”

“不……”安娜丽丝刚想阻拦，格雷的胸前却抢先浮起一声虚弱的嘤咛。

“不行……”女巫勉强睁开眼睛，喘息着揪住了格雷雪白的西服前襟，断断续续地说道，那威胁听起来就像幼猫挥动刚长好肉垫的爪子，毫无威慑力可言，“你……胆敢向德琳娜透露一个字……妾身决不放过你。王立伦敦医院也不……”

剩下的话都被剧烈的咳嗽和间歇的呻吟吞没了，安娜丽丝急忙上前伸手探了探女巫的前额。“高热，咳嗽，寒战，伴随胸痛症状……恐怕是在狱里受了风寒，染上了肺炎……这需要静养，大巫，我们即刻回馆。”

“咳咳……等一等……”女巫示意格雷放下她，她搀着安娜丽丝的手才勉强站稳，“妾身的问题还没问完。”

她将凌乱的发丝掠到耳后，露出一双仍旧清明透彻的眼睛。

“格雷先生同妾身，从前可曾见过吗？”

一颗小石子滚进泰晤士河里，发出一声湿漉漉的闷响，然后伴随着逐渐扩散开去的涟漪，慢慢沉到了昏暗漆黑的河底。

“西斯多利亚卿为什么这么问。”格雷再度不耐烦地皱起了眉。

“因为您似乎总对妾身抱有某种……”

女巫险些被这少年糟糕的脾气和无端的任性逗笑了。

——我真想杀了你。

能这般直白地朝她表露杀意的，这孩子也是第一个。而那杀意毫无道理，也肤浅得惊人，好像一个翻糖蛋糕就能把发脾气的孩子哄开心似的，格雷的杀意也只是某种不快的简单外露，那种不快和小孩子得不到蛋糕没有什么太大的差别。尽管如此，女巫也没把这份对杀意的轻视表露出来，她停顿了好一会儿，才思索到合适的措辞——女巫也很奇怪自己为什么这么做，毕竟她一向是个刻薄的人，并且在缺乏耐心这一点上，她绝对不输给格雷。

“因为您似乎总对妾身抱有某种……”

——“由来已久的怨恨。”

由来已久。时间由来已久，世界由来已久；人类和神明由来已久，信仰和愿望由来已久；因果与循环是由来已久，原初与终末是由来已久；不能抵达的未来是由来已久，无法回去的岁月是由来已久——就连遗忘和愤恨，也如命中注定一般由来已久。

没错，自在之物的一切难道不都是由来已久？

格雷无数次地对自己说过，他只相信剑能斩断的事物，能被毁坏的肉体才是完整灵魂的证明。

而他不相信面前的这个女人，她是不能被剑斩到的人。这个宛似隔着亘古无息的时光在生命的另一端安静地等待着他的回复的女人，仿佛只要给予她回答，她就会立刻转身离去，将一切抛诸身后，任其在洪荒中流离颠簸。

如果伊薇特·西斯多利亚不是大英帝国的史官，如果她没有那么尊贵的身份和丰盛的智慧，如果她没有能把时间和世界都抛弃的资本，如果她是一个切实存在的肉体和灵魂，那么毫无疑问——查尔斯·格雷一定会斩了她。

“不，没有。”良久，格雷垂下了目光，不再与她对视，“我们没有见过。”


	34. 道别情歌（一）

离开伦敦塔后，伊薇特·西斯多利亚一病不起。

如果说女巫入狱是一次毫无征兆的劫难，那么身体抱恙就成了劫难过后冗长拖沓的后续。安娜丽丝手里捧着更换下的冰敷毛巾，沿着大理石弧梯拾级而下，楼梯也漫长得足够她思索许许多多的事，似乎走到尽头的时候就算跨过了一个季节。

连续一个多月高热不退，咳嗽、呕吐、呼吸困难。如今连昼间也时常昏睡，鲜少清醒的片刻总是神志模糊。出外远游和史料的编辑整理十分耗费心神，女巫的身体其实一直在衰弱，这令安娜丽丝忧心不已。死亡的时限对于巫族来说未免太过遥远了，因而总被忽略，而西斯多利亚的大巫女，更不可能理解那个期限的意义——大巫女的性命是献给王的祭礼，她们在君主驾崩之后会随同殉葬，历代皆是如此。维多利亚女王是迄今为止在位时间最长的女王，多亏了她，伊薇特·西斯多利亚也成为了就任时间最长的大巫女，可是她天生体弱，比起殉葬——安娜丽丝竟忍不住笑了笑——还是暴毙而亡的可能性大一些。

可惜不管哪一种死亡都不配来为您举步维艰却仍旧一往无前的生命画上句点，您就继续挣扎着活下去吧，伊薇特阿姨。

蓦地，一道清亮高亢的嗓音横空响起，剑似的笔直而精准地劈过过窗框没有合紧的缝隙，带着俏皮上扬的尾音又像花泥鳅一样刺溜一下钻入耳朵。

“打——扰——了——”

安娜丽丝起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，在窗玻璃和窗柩和翻皮马靴的黑色钢头亲密接触之前，她已经在脑海里完整地复原出了那清脆且余音不绝的巨响，甚至连玻璃片裹着破碎的光亮如同细密的雨幕铺天盖地地笼罩下来的模样也能毫不费力地想象出来。

砰——哗啦啦——

——和过去这段日子里不断出现的景象相差无几。

安娜丽丝忍无可忍地尖叫起来：“格雷先生！！说了多少次了！！拜会请走正门！！”

白靴后跟紧跟着前脚掌稳稳落到地上磕出清脆的声响，刷着水绿色的短促春光里，御前执事的白色燕尾服被打上了明亮的色块。年轻的秘书武官慢慢站起上来，挂着爽朗又有点儿不耐烦的笑容，理所当然地拒绝道：

“我不要，那太麻烦了。”

“老是破窗而入才会给图书馆带来麻烦！！”

格雷耸了耸肩：“总之就是不要。”

——如果说文森特·凡多姆海威的入馆是老谋深算的绅士处心积虑步步为营最终敲开了大英图书馆的大门的话，那么查尔斯·格雷就是蛮横不讲理的强盗扛着大炮直接轰掉了挡在他面前的所有阻碍。

前者是破例为之，后者是破门为之。

“就算您来，大巫也……希望您下次前来拜会之前，先递交约见申请……”安娜丽丝话还没说完就忍不住叹气。

——女巫的约见许可？别开玩笑了，那玩意与格雷的马靴钢头比起来，根本就是一纸垃圾。

这是大巫出狱以来，格雷的第六次……兴许是第七次到访了，安娜丽丝已经疲于应付，懒得思考下一次该轮到哪扇窗或是哪面墙遭殃，也腾不出精力去做修缮和加固的工作。万幸的是他来得都不是时候，女巫一直卧床昏睡，无法见他——她要是发现有人擅闯图书馆还把馆内弄得一派狼藉肯定又会被气病的。

“感谢您的关心，可是大巫现在不方便见客……”

“冒昧打扰，万分抱歉。”

从残破的窗玻璃和木框中小心翼翼地跨进图书馆的老成少年看起来和格雷同龄，他动作迅速地扯着延伸到窗外的绳子收起了三爪钩，然后转过了身，慢条斯理地补充道：“另外，门窗的修缮工作和费用都由我们承担，请放心。”

从玻璃残片尖锐的断面刮过的暮色变成了点染在查尔斯·菲普斯双手剑的十字护手上的一块金色斑驳。安娜丽丝不禁细细地打量起来——两个白色衣装的少年岁虽拥有极为相似的银白色发丝和蓝眼睛，正如他们的名字一样镌刻着天赋的渊源，可是气质却相去甚远，单从佩剑上就能看出——

“失礼了，我是女王陛下的秘书武官兼执事，查尔斯·菲普斯，我和格雷——人们称呼我们‘W·查尔斯’。”

格雷显然是惯用轻捷剑的好手，从他在伦敦塔岸边的那一次出剑就能看出来，崇尚快攻，剑风凌厉，那柄轻剑也刃薄而锐利，灵巧又不失繁复典雅；而查尔斯·菲普斯佩在腰间的长剑制式略显古老，雕刻成六瓣花式样的半圆形护手甚至没有前端分叉，更没有式样复杂的笼形柄护手，镀金的剑首配重昭示着这柄宽刃剑的主人厚重而沉稳的风度。

他们如此相似，又太不相似了。

安娜丽丝望着眼前不可思议的奇妙组合，恍惚间甚至忘记了还礼，直到格雷自顾自朝着楼上迈开步子。

“喂，安娜丽丝，西斯多利亚卿的病还没好吗？只是肺炎而已吧？她想一直躺在床上直到死掉吗？”

格雷显然砸了几次窗户就擅自把她当作了熟人，而且是同龄的熟人，该死的，这臭小鬼……她虽然外貌看起来是个尚未成年的少女，实际上也只比大巫少活一二十年——足够当他祖母了！他想去哪儿？！闯了图书馆还不够，他还想直接劈开大巫的卧房门板吗？！

安娜丽丝满目惊恐地冲格雷一蹦三跳的背影伸出手：“等等……格雷先生……等一等！！”

——好歹有点身为客人的自觉吧！！

“好歹有点身为客人的自觉啊，格雷。”

卡在喉口的半句话居然发出了声音，只不过低沉磁性，绝不是自己的；没能碰到格雷一角的手掌竟也得到了延展，一把拎住了格雷的后领，虽然戴着不属于自己的白色手套——菲普斯无奈地提了提胳膊，把格雷拽回原地，连带着安娜丽丝悬到嗓子眼的心脏也安稳地落回原处继续跳动。

“你这样会给安娜丽丝小姐增添困扰——尽管我猜已经不是一次两次了，是吧。”

——这两个孩子真是一点都不像！安娜丽丝差点流下欣慰的泪水。

“我，我知道啦……快放手啦菲普斯——”

不顾格雷的挣扎和胡闹，菲普斯向安娜丽丝微微低了低头：“听闻西斯多利亚卿久病不愈，今次我等二人特地前来传达女王陛下的问候，以及有重要事项，希望能当面告知西斯多利亚卿。如若西斯多利亚卿还在休息，也希望能允许我们在此等候，直至西斯多利亚卿方便接见我们。”

——无懈可击的外交辞令。安娜丽丝在菲普斯郑重又饱含压迫力的视线笼罩下焦灼得直冒汗，这种感觉倒是和面对格雷的时候有些相似。她咬着唇左思右想，最终还是把两人请进了正馆，自己回到了位于偏馆的女巫卧寝。

女巫竟然醒了。她靠在缀着金色流苏的枕垫上，面色苍白，看上去仍然很虚弱，见到安娜丽丝却一反常态地打趣道：“你似乎有点儿应付不过来，安娜丽丝——那了不起的客人是从何处而来？”

——她知道有人无视约见规定擅闯图书馆了，可是居然没有生气。安娜丽丝惊讶不已。转念一想，兴许是精神不济，比起发怒还不如心平气和地看待这件事——毕竟最近几年，碰上的总是不守规矩的客人；抑或是入狱、染疾这接二连三的灾难慢慢地影响并且改变着她心性中的某些部分。

往后回想起这段日子，安娜丽丝才醒悟过来——并非事改变了女巫，改变她的是人。说来可笑，改变了世人眼里敏顽不灵、无所不知的西斯多利亚的大巫女的，不过是区区凡人。并且真正意义上改变了伊薇特·西斯多利亚的，竟不是她的一生挚爱，文森特·凡多姆海威，而是……

“其他的人”。

安娜丽丝转达了两位御前执事的来意，女巫垂下眼睫思索了片刻，最后缓缓下了命令：“放下床帘，让他们进来——妾身病重难以起身，请他们谅解。”

“遵命，大巫。”

格雷坐在大巫卧寝内的沙发上，隔着重纱帷幔望着卧在床上的人影朦胧的轮廓，听着女巫时有时无的虚弱回应，内心又不可遏制地溢满了不快，索性闭嘴把一切辞令工作都推给了菲普斯——反正菲普斯擅长这些，从来不会把事情搞砸。

菲普斯首先传达了女王的关切和问候——期间女巫一句话也没说，沉默得让人以为她没了气息，紧接着提起了此次拜会的真正目的：

“今年夏天，女王陛下打算在白金汉宫的舞会及音乐会大厅举办社交季的开幕舞会，随后还有花园舞会，望西斯多利亚卿务必莅临，陛下将您奉为主宾，对于去年冬天因皇家行动机关的失误给您造成的巨大困扰，谨致以深切的歉意。”

——格雷敏锐地捕捉到了一丝低低的轻笑，它像是按捺不住似的从纱幔的孔洞里漏了出来，饱含不屑和嘲讽，紧接着又是一阵难捱的沉默。格雷不由得有些恼火，恨不得跳起来掀开床幔看看里面的人是不是断了气，菲普斯迅速摁住了他的手，示意他安静等候。

过了好一会，女巫询问道：“这次舞会的宾客名单，不知二位可有携带？”

格雷一愣，不料菲普斯已经掏出了一卷名单交给了安娜丽丝：“这只是暂定的名单，或有删改，西斯多利亚卿不介意的话，敬请过目。”

“你还真是什么东西都带在身上啊，菲普斯。”格雷用手肘捅了捅菲普斯，小声咕哝。

“能应对一切突发状况，做好万全的准备，才是一流的执事。”菲普斯目不斜视地悄声回答。

安娜丽丝把名单送进了床帏。床幔内响起打开纸卷的窸窣轻响，半晌，传来一声低微的叹息：“多谢陛下好意，妾身届时必定到席。”

什么？！

安娜丽丝险些惊呼出声，她才在心里将这莫名其妙的舞会邀请大肆嘲笑了一番，不料女巫竟然答应了。两位执事似乎也没料到女巫会这么爽快地答应——要知道她从不和贵族打交道，会出席皇家舞会更是天方夜谭。

“但妾身有一个条件——作为主宾，但愿女王原谅妾身的任性。”

“您说。”

“这次舞会——必须是假面舞会。在出关之外的日子，让人类窥睹大巫女的面容被巫族视为不敬，舞会人员繁杂，请陛下谅解。”

菲普斯略微犹豫之后便颔首道：“我等会向女王陛下转达西斯多利亚卿的意愿，请您放心。”

“有劳先生。”

不多做客套，御前执事起身告辞。格雷刚退到房间门口，就被女巫叫住了。菲普斯同格雷交换了一个眼色，先行离开了房间。安娜丽丝引着格雷来到四柱床边，拉开了床幔。他终于见到了那个蜷缩在床上的孱弱病人。她的长发散在枕头和被褥上，铺开一条浅金的河流，同亚麻布睡裙一起，衬得她的面色愈发苍白。她的目光很安静，犹如落日西沉时分渐渐垂首的向日葵。

“您似乎有些话迫切地要对妾身说——您已来了许多次了吧。”

格雷挑了挑眉：“西斯多利亚卿知道？”

女巫漫不经心地笑起来：“在梦里见您数次破窗而入，只是无力阻止罢了。”

格雷沉默了一会儿：“……我并没有什么要说的。”

女巫的眼里闪过一丝诧异——她显然看穿了他拙劣的谎言，却无意戳穿：“若您没有的话，那么就轮到妾身说了……

“女王的舞会，可否让妾身做您的舞伴？不仅是面容，妾身也不愿在那样的场合暴露身份，只作为格雷先生的舞伴入场，不必介绍身份，不必公布名讳——女王陛下仍能认出妾身，这就可以了。”

格雷皱紧了眉头，显然对女巫的提议感到困惑，但仍旧点了点头：“那么作为交换，西斯多利亚卿也得答应我一个条件。”

“啊呀……胆敢同妾身谈条件，可真是个精明勇敢的孩子——您说吧。”

“舞会结束之后，随我去一趟诺森伯兰郡。”

这回轮到女巫困惑了：“诺森伯兰郡？为什么？”

格雷收回了目光。

——“理由……您总会知道的。”


	35. 道别情歌（二）

初夏时节，乔木的枝叶吐露出繁茂生息的气味，一辆金顶白马车在茂木阴翳的笼罩下低调而快速地驰过。白色衣装的驾车人控着缰绳，驾驶着马车稳稳地穿过了海德公园东北边的坎伯兰门，沿着宽敞的道路直奔白金汉宫，宛如行色匆匆面目模糊的过客，很快消隐在恓惶天幕末端的朦胧色块里。

白金汉宫越来越近了，已能看见东前楼高耸的轮廓。约翰·布朗不由地在脑海里回放不久之前的场景——他第二次驾车去大英图书馆，而上一次去那里接西斯多利亚的大巫女车已是距今四年前的事了。今次他一个人，身边没有了菲茨杰拉尔德·沃森·墨尔本和巴戈特·霍尔。

伊薇特·西斯多利亚的面容和他记忆里的模样相比，没有发生多大变化，只是那股隐隐的凌厉之气变得温和许多——她依旧美丽而端庄，像是维多利亚时代世代传唱的民谣里永不腐朽的传奇。

不过在大英图书馆的执事将她扶下大门前的一级级台阶的时候，约翰·布朗还是怔愣了几秒钟——她的衣装变了：不再是那条充满金雀花王朝风韵的深紫色长裙，取而代之的是一袭透着浓厚路易十六世代华丽气息的蓬松白裙，这也令他感到讶异。

珍珠白的长裙和时下贵族妇女青睐的巴斯尔裙不同，没有大面积的抓褶、背后也没有拖裾和忠实贯彻“前凸后翘主义”的臀垫。装饰着蕾丝与轻纱的低领，光裸的脖颈间空无一物——拒斥一切华丽空洞的珠宝，似乎是某种狂妄明目张胆的宣言，将颈项的线条衬出几分纯洁处子般的禁欲诱惑；前襟上钉着小巧圆润的珍珠扣，鱼骨胸衣似乎是科尔塞特紧身胸衣的改良版，勒出女巫纤细的腰身，却相对轻松舒适，不至于光看那弧线就让五脏六腑被挤作一团的残忍画面跃入脑海；布满襞褶装饰的塔夫绸罩裙用细带拉起，露出同色波兰风衬裙，裙边的纹饰富于变化，繁复多姿：这条裙子更接近已经过气了的新洛可可时期的风格，却大胆地抛弃了新洛可可惯用的鲜艳配色，以求契合女巫庄重的气质。连缀着钻石的褶纱头饰从她盘起的长发间垂坠下来，这身装扮不由让约翰产生了错觉：女巫要去的不是白金汉宫女王的舞会，而是曼彻斯特大教堂牧师主持的婚礼。

女巫摘下了面纱，这少女般纯净的白色让她的笑容也变得温婉。

“好久不见了，先生。您看起来成熟了不少。”

约翰托起她的手，轻轻在手背点上一个吻：“很荣幸又能见到您，大巫阁下。”

女巫欣慰地点了点头：“是您来接妾身，妾身安心不少，总不至于再接受枪林弹雨的洗礼。”

约翰尴尬地轻咳一声：“请您上车吧，我们会在舞会开始之前顺利抵达的。”

“有劳先生。”

时光何其眷顾这位巫女。约翰如此思索着，一边控紧缰绳发出讯号，马匹训练有素地在车道门廊停了下来，菲普斯已经等候在那里。

“贵安，西斯多利亚卿，女王陛下和诸位贵宾都已在中央楼梯等候，舞会马上开始。”

女巫微微颔首，在菲普斯的搀扶下走下马车，穿过国事厅，步往中央大厅。

“依照阁下的意愿，由格雷担任您的舞伴，在花园舞会开始之前，陛下希望在弓形室与您见面。”

“妾身明白了。”

菲普斯拿出一只装饰着洁白翎羽的象牙白描金面具，示意女巫转身，让他为她戴上。他一边系紧面具的系带，一边轻声说道：“这是格雷为您挑选的，我想应该很合适。”

女巫扶了扶面具，透过双目处的孔洞，她看到了笔直站立在不远处的格雷：“是的，很合适，先生。”

“请好好享受今夜的舞会，西斯多利亚卿。”菲普斯欠了欠身退开了。

格雷身穿剪裁合体的白色燕尾服，勾勒出少年利落硬朗的躯干线条，薄纱领巾和金锁边下延伸出来的堆褶袖多少透出一点洛可可遗风——女王御用秘书的置装充分体现了皇室品味，倒是和女巫的裙装颇为相称。他戴着同款面具，嘴角紧紧绷着，看上去有点儿不高兴，没准是已经等得不耐烦了。他最终还是撇了撇嘴欠身行礼：“贵安，西斯多利亚卿。”

女巫提裙屈膝：“您好，先生。”

格雷咬着唇犹豫了好一会儿，才用轻到几乎听不见的声音含混地嗫嚅，面具下泄露出一丝绯红的端倪：“……今晚很漂亮……白色也很适合你。”

女巫愣了愣，显然没料到会获得坦率的赞美，不由得抚了抚面具：“……谢谢，面具也很好。”

他倏地转过身侧对着她。女巫莫名其妙地眨了眨眼，暗叹自己真是摸不透这孩子的脾气，然后伸手勾住了格雷的肘弯，轻快地说道：“那么这就进去吧，德琳娜想必等久了。”

中央楼梯上上下下站满了盛装打扮的贵族夫人和绅士，枝形吊灯明晃晃的光线流过各色宝石饰品和描金面具，到处都闪烁着虚无的光点。被团团簇拥的维多利亚女王站在中央楼梯正中间，面带慈祥温和的笑容俯视着一切，见到格雷和女巫，她微微点了点头，然后移开了目光。不久，她从菲普斯端着的银制托盘上端起一杯罗斯柴尔德桃红香槟，高举杯子，朗声道：

“敬我尊爱的朋友。”

在场所有人都跟着举杯——尽管不知道女王所指是谁，她甚至甘愿为那客人吝啬一个复数尾缀，他们只知道这场舞会是为一位尊贵的客人举办的，邀请函上却没有说明客人的身份和名讳——异口同声道：

“敬陛下尊爱的友人！”

女巫喝下一小口白中白香槟，目光扫过中央楼梯上排列的多幅金框肖像画。天光被弧形玻璃屋顶筛过，涂抹在画像上，泛出温润又深沉的色泽，已然故去的汉诺威王室直系家族成员仿佛排排矗立在维多利亚女王背后的迎宾队伍。在触及威廉四世和阿德莱德王后的画像后，女巫不着痕迹地垂下视线。

舞会正式开始。

舞会及音乐会大厅的乐池里，冷溪近卫军乐团正在演奏《费加罗》，小号嘹亮的音色在簧管的托举下回荡在巨大的房间里。指挥登台，音乐响起，开幕舞是例行的莫斯科兰萨斯方块舞。

身为主宾——虽然无人知晓，第一支舞总也还是要跳的。女巫在格雷的牵引下缓缓滑入舞池。整个舞会的视线一瞬间都集中到方块舞的第一对舞伴身上。年轻的男性即便戴着面具，人们也可以毫不费力地辨认出他——那雪白的燕尾服和皇家勋章无疑是女王陛下的秘书武官，未来的格雷伯爵，查尔斯·格雷。而站立在他身旁的女性明显更值得深究——光是那条陷落在身边的夫人们姹紫嫣红的巴斯尔垫臀裙中显得格格不入的华丽白裙就很是奇特。舞会上的众人心照不宣：查尔斯·格雷带来的舞伴恐怕很不一般。

四对男女站成两排，指挥按着节拍发出口令。女巫一时间失神了，险些没有跟上指挥的第一个口令。她提起裙子上前一步屈膝行礼，竟显出了几分惊慌失措的样态，差点连第一个杜西杜舞步也跳错了。虚合手掌和格雷错身绕过的时候，她听见格雷不满地询问：“你还好吗？”

她抿紧双唇没有回答，又跟进拍子缓缓绕步后退回到原位。她抬起眼睛，目光已经变得冷静沉着——仿佛通过面具进入了另一个角色。

“我很好。”她的口吻比任何一个贵妇人的红唇都更加风情妖艳。

第二对舞伴——格雷的对面站着文森特·凡多姆海威，至于自己对面身着一袭石蒜花般艳丽红裙的女人，她敢保证，那是安洁莉娜·达雷斯。她代替她身体抱恙的姐姐瑞秋·凡多姆海威担任了文森特的舞伴。

——糟糕透顶的组合。

面具是谎言和陌生堂而皇之的通行证。前因被遮断，后果被掩盖，所有的一切都是迷狂诱人的未可知，弥漫着香槟的芬芳、缭绕着管弦的悠扬。

女巫扶住格雷的肩膀，格雷揽住了她的腰身，舞曲变得轻快起来，他们听着指挥的指令迈着步子星状前进，长裙的轻纱和裙摆在旋转中盛开为怒放的白色梅兰蒂娜月季。格雷的舞跳得很好，他在宫廷礼仪方面经受的训练显然不逊于他的剑术；女巫的舞步同样圆熟而流畅，尽管数十年过去，她从前在肯辛顿宫陪着维多利亚公主天天练习枪骑兵方块舞和卡德里尔舞的画面还历历在目。

不幸的是，无论她怎样努力都无法集中精神——方块舞要求舞伴之间丰富的眼神交流和绝对吸引，那甚至比舞蹈时肢体的触碰更加重要，而女巫觉得自己完完全全被其他的视线和气息包裹住了，密不透风。每当文森特和安洁莉娜经过她的身后，即便她不扭过头去看他们，也能感觉到一瞬间自己心跳的鼓点被风琴的节奏扰乱了。

不相视、不想碰，哪怕装作素不相识，她和文森特也在舞曲中达成了某种意义上的相会。哪怕是空气里一抹浮动的尘埃都将他们的灵魂连接在一起——这多么可怕，仿佛他们在全知全能的上帝创造的另一个世界里继续着无人打搅、永无止境的偷情和相恋。

女巫随着旋律踮起脚尖轻轻转身，恰好撞上文森特悠悠滑过的眼神，那里面一寸一寸开出花来的深长笑意化作无数带刺的藤蔓扑向了她。在某个瞬间里，她被暴涨的窒息感弄得浑身僵硬。格雷则接住了女巫无意识递出的左手，右手用力揽住她的腰身，一把勾回怀里。女巫神思一晃，脚步顺势交错，完成了一个漂亮的旋转。她才注意到眼前的少年舞伴劈头盖面汹涌而来的不快——那份不快比她多数时候的尖刻还要咄咄逼人。

“格雷……？”

“看着我，专心一点儿。”

只要稍稍留心，很容易就能发现少年置气的生硬口吻背后含着浓厚的不甘和几许微妙的委屈，可是女巫却在关键时刻丢失了她惯有的敏锐洞察力——她的心思全不在此。

格雷话音刚落，指挥就发出了第二乐段的指令，女巫还没反应过来，她和格雷已经错身而过，队形从银河形转换为时漏形，然后又迅速变为线形站定，第二乐段开始，而她面前的是经过交换的舞伴。

女巫霎时间感到一阵眩晕。旖旎的灯光，悠扬的伴乐；摇晃出亮金色粉末的半杯香槟，镶嵌在铂金头饰上的菱形碎钻；舞厅里1848年从布莱顿行宫搬迁至此的管风琴，东画廊中乔治·海特爵士描绘维多利亚登基场景的画作。全部的景象、意象杂糅在一起，融化在面前戴着深蓝色面具的伯爵礼貌疏离又隐含着浓郁调情意味的微笑里。

他们戴着面具，被包裹在另外的角色里、装容在和本身毫无关联的人形里，正因如此才敢肆无忌惮地说出真话，也正因如此才可以无所顾忌地满口谎言。

说？还是不说？

不言不语就是勾引，恪守本分才是偷情。

极为短暂的片刻里滋生出来的动摇顷刻间消靡殆尽，女巫的嘴角挂上了和文森特极为相似的缱绻笑容。彼此虚空对合的手掌似乎成了赤身裸体的肌肤相贴，交错绕行的舞步犹如四柱床上的抵死缠绵。

他们就像第一次在舞会上遇见的贵族男女，大胆而年轻，只一个眼神就约定了一场月光下无人知晓的偷欢，他们甚至不知道彼此的姓名，接吻、拥抱、上床，黎明到来便各奔东西，没有前因和后果，没有“爱”和更多被取了其他花哨名字的麻烦和纠缠。

仿佛就是这样的角色，仿佛就是这样的故事。然而，女巫却明白——也只有她明白。

在这场戴着面具的狂欢中，他们可以无所畏惧，可以随心所欲，然而一旦摘下了这个面具，她就不得不承认：

她是应了神明的旨意，受了神明的恩惠，才来见他，才来爱他。

她本应是个卑微而虔诚的人。

并且她爱他——那比什么都重要，也比什么都无关紧要。


	36. 道别情歌（三）

熔银壁灯的光晕在深色地毯上染开一层昏暗而微微湿润的斑驳，在窗外尚未浸透夜空的温凉月色的铺衬下显得格外狎昵，甚至带着一丝畏首畏尾的猥亵与冒渎不敬的意味，奇诡的色调亦如舞厅里正举行着的假面狂欢。冷溪近卫乐团的奏乐隔着帷幕和墙壁被放置在切近却隔着一层薄膜的另一个世界里，光怪陆离。高脚玻璃杯清碰的轻响、耳鬓厮磨间低弱的窃窃私语全都淹没在从断枝上掠起的飞鸦那一声杳茫的嘶啼中。

面具与面具之间的距离亲昵得不同寻常，剥离了绅士与淑女的桎梏，尊贵与秩序同时脱冕。女巫背后抵着坚硬冰凉的墙壁，身前又有人挤压着她所剩无几的空气。她感到憋闷，不禁眯起眼睛，做了个瞬间暴露身份的动作——她一把揪住了文森特·凡多姆海威的真丝领巾迫使他低下头。面具的翎毛搔过他的脸庞，鼻尖几乎蹭上他的——她没喝几杯酒，目光却迷乱得仿佛已醉了，只有缩短到极致的距离才能让她看清面前的男人究竟是什么模样。

挑衅的、傲慢的、宣告彼此之间绝对的尊卑高下的动作，包含着的最大的暗示，也不过就是从前在大英图书馆里的冬夜所固定下来的意义——女巫每次被伯爵惹恼了都会一把揪住他的领带把他拉上四柱床，然后放下床幔好好教导他，让他从身到心都彻底体认清楚冒犯了不列颠的巫女是个什么下场。

文森特低而轻的笑声闷在胸膛里一阵阵鼓动着，发酵似的氤氲着越来越浓稠的荷尔蒙气味，像绵密的水汽从玻璃罩内一层一层透出来，蒸湿了空气。

“无意冒犯……不过，我快不能呼吸了，亲爱的女士。”

“那么阁下不妨退开一步离我远点儿。”

——边说着，他已经伸手扯松了她背后的两根裙带。这个披着绅士外皮的男人耍起流氓来一点都不含糊。

“上帝作证……”文森特夸张地叹了口气，“女士，请您告诉我，谁会轻易答应远离一朵娇艳盛开的白芍呢？”

他单手摘下自己的面具，顺势松了前襟两颗扣子。女巫见状悠然地眯起眼睛，微微勾起嘴角，像是对于伯爵面具下的不轨企图了然于心，她顺着他滑进手掌的力道抬起了腿，膝盖被包裹在掌心里，像一件精美的器物隔着皮手套被不断摩挲。

“——除非深深吻过每一片纤薄柔嫩的花瓣。”

他低下头攫走了白芍花蕊包裹着的每一寸甜美甘润的香气。女巫微抬下颌回应他，然后一把扣住了文森特触及她面具系带的左手。

“听着，先生。”她警告道，“如果您想在这个夜晚留下美妙的记忆，想把那些轻快的游戏进行到底，那么就得按照我定的规则来进行。”

文森特一愣，继而莞尔：“悉听尊便。”

“不许摘我的面具，也不许喊我的名字——尤其是您臆想中的那一个。”

文森特的眼神一下子变得静谧，仿佛航船沉入了深寂的海底，浅海浮光的温度不足以扰乱他对黑暗中所有虚实所在的感知——因身陷纯净漆黑的静谧而对囊括其中的一切无以言说的内涵探知得无比透彻。

他像海底的鱼望着水面透进來的阳光似的，用短暂的余生等着她，揉碎了骨头，腐烂了血肉，用一碰到空气就会破裂的泡泡的唱了一支道别的歌。

他露出了然的微笑，亦如曾经无数次有过的那样。

“……成交。”

他不厌其烦地舔吻她的耳廓，对那精致的耳垂表现出了以往不曾有过的痴迷和依恋。女巫感受到了一股强烈的，被理性压抑着而无法喷薄的原始而本能的欲望——但那欲望并非占有，而是倾诉。

那是有限者对无限者最后的倾诉，也是仁慈宽容的无限者应允下来的最后的谛听。女巫明白，人类对主的祷告、忏悔、所有的诉说都是在渴望通过倾诉从短暂走向永恒。因为唯有真正的全能者和慈爱者能够倾听，那是有限者走向无限者最根本的方式——人类绝无可能成为人类的倾听者，即便倾听也无法感同身受，这样的宿命自巴别塔的垮塌起就已注定。而文森特是无法将信仰交给上帝的，他从未奢望过有任何一个存在能倾听他的声音，他对无限拥怀着的唯一一线微弱的希冀都交付给了女巫——这就是他选择爱她的原因，不列颠的巫女对于活在里世界的女王的番犬来说，是比上帝更靠近人类的永恒的象征，是最接近无限者，而更甚于无限者的存在。

但是，文森特从未向女巫诉说过什么，更与祈求和忏悔无关。因他与女巫同样深知，这个世界构筑在万千芜杂不堪的回忆和想象里，而回忆和想象的前提是遗忘，回忆和想象的本质是谎言。西斯多利亚的大巫女怀抱着亘古真实在庞大虚无的城池中负隅顽抗，她们最最清楚：

——真言不可知，亦听不到。

她攥住了文森特耳旁的碎发，偏过脸蹭了蹭他的下巴，接着仰起头吻住他那沾着一点儿桃红香槟浮夸甜味的双唇，以最大的气度和器量吞下了他衔在唇齿间拼死挣扎着的、瘠薄而卑微的愿望。

不要多言，不必多语，亲爱的伯爵，您的情人全都明白。

第一支莫斯科兰萨斯方块舞过后，格雷的目光在舞池里逡巡了无数来回也没能寻觅到女巫那轻柔的白色裙摆，她像生长在古树丛林里的风的精灵，溜进细密交叉的丫杈间，枝叶一晃就倏忽没了踪影，只剩下一缕游动的气息被簧管吹成天籁，彷徨在铺天盖地的灯火里。

年轻的秘书武官感到无比烦躁。在音乐会大厅里来来回回兜着圈子，重重叠叠的人影开始变得难以分辨，正在这当口，又有一大片抢眼的颜色撞进了他的视线：石蒜花一般鲜艳夺目的红裙，配着压在白皙肩颈上的镶金红宝石首饰，能撑起这样艳丽红色的女人整个伦敦社交圈找不出第二个——巴奈特男爵的遗孀，红夫人。

“哎呀……”红唇间隙喷出一声半真半假的惊叹，安洁莉娜落落大方地提裙一礼，“您的舞伴也丢了么？看样子我们同病相怜。”

格雷一时间连敷衍的说辞也想不起来——菲普斯不在身边，这种场合他就难以应付，只好欠身回礼，含混地说了一句“容我失陪”就想离开。不料裹着红丝绒手套的纤长胳膊蓦地往他身前一横，乐队的演奏也像事前商量好似的，恰巧把舞曲前奏的第一个高昂的头音抛上了天顶，又重重地砸回舞池中央，炸开了夫人们飞扬的裙摆。

——枪骑兵方块舞开始了。“您不请我跳完这支舞么？”

格雷已然明了这中间的意图了：“……不甚荣幸。”

红夫人在为了谁拖住他呢？仅仅是一支舞的时间——答案大抵也无需过多的揣测。文森特·凡多姆海威原本并不在这场舞会的邀请名单上，至少菲普斯交给女巫的那份上没有他的名字，是后来女王特意追加的，这足以证明这之间总有人动机不纯，甚至居心叵测。

格雷几乎用尽了毕生的冷静和克制才强迫自己不动声色悄悄离开了音乐会大厅——撇去红夫人所有迷惑视线的旁敲侧击和擦边球，唯有那句意味深长的呢喃始终在他的耳畔曲折缭绕挥之不去：“她可真是令人羡慕。”

格雷飞快地穿行在昏暗的走廊里，酒和管弦的燥热淤积他的胸中，酝酿着无法爆破的愤懑。他很生气，到最后却只是醉了自己。

伊薇特·西斯多利亚是游荡在他生命里的鬼魂，他无法信任的存在，他无法触及的存在，也因此变得割舍不下——像是一个永远得不到的玩具，在抢到手之前，就已经坏掉了。

她不是人，是鬼。

他的足音回荡在墙壁之间，已辨不出始终，就如同阴翳里无休无止的缠绵。

女巫喉头忽地一梗，一度被剥离的思绪又回到了体内。她绷直双腿松开了手，文森特的衬衫已经被她抓出了凌乱的褶皱，她一把扣住文森特的后脑不许他回头，凑到他耳边喘着气轻声道：“有人来了，别让他看见您的脸。”

文森特闻言停了下来，低着头就势为女巫整理衣裙。他不紧不慢地抚平罩裙上被他推挤出来的皱褶，慢条斯理地在裙下摸索着，扶正她的鲸骨胸衣，然后捉出那些繁复的系带，一一理清了头绪，在正确的位置用正确的方法打上了结——他熟知这一切甚至胜过那些十年如一日侍奉着贵族小姐的女仆们。

他低垂的眉眼被一股奇妙而无孔不入的温存浸透，就连最皎洁清冷的月光也无法从中筛出一丝杂质，也因此弥合着一股细密而凉薄的气息，那就如——

永诀的荒凉。

就像沙漠深处吹来的夹杂寂寥腥味的冷风，不由分说席卷了全部的旷野。

格雷惊讶地发觉自己甚至一瞬间不敢正视这两个人在偷情的事实，他们仿佛只是一对即将分道扬镳的露水情人，道别的模样却轻而易举点燃了全世界的不忍心——上帝也羞于证明他们相爱过，然而他们确实爱了彼此。他面无表情地说道：“您在那里干什么，陛下可还在等着您呢。”

他们果然都是鬼魅，不应当存在于人间。

女巫显然也并不急着去见女王，她抱着诡异的情绪享受着这最后时刻的温情，也同样仔细地为文森特系上衣扣，理好衣领。

神明的记忆是无法重新来过的，哪怕他们万般不愿、为此感到羞耻，也不得不——他们必须承认，她和文森特是相爱的，即便他要离她而去，她无法相随；她也要离他而去，他无法相随。

文森特的面具早不知道被他随手扔去哪里，女巫只好解下了自己的，替他戴上。文森特自始至终抱着她的腰肢，温顺地贴服在她的瘦削的肩上，没有抬头看她。

他含着笑意悄声问道：“美丽的女士，若我承诺闭上眼睛，你愿意给我一个道别的吻吗？”

女巫在格雷冰凉的目光中沉默了许久，梗塞的喉头最终飘出一声听不出情绪的喟叹。文森特听见了，于是合上眼睛笑了。

满月为证，我从情人那里赊来一个吻，百年后，必将寄还予诸神的黄昏。

白金汉宫弓形室内，维多利亚女王已等候多时。女巫无意于客套，连口吻都不知为何带着一点不耐烦的咄咄逼人：“还给妾身吧，德琳娜。”

女王从容地笑了，毫不介意她的唐突和无礼：“你的愿望，我有哪一次没有满足过呢，我亲爱的伊芙？”

菲普斯端上来的托盘里，镂金扇骨的黑纱折扇正安稳地躺在天鹅绒衬垫上。

“大可不必办一场舞会来讨好妾身，你知道，妾身也从未因你满足了妾身所谓的愿望就改变过心意——当然，妾身也不会因为你和兰斯顿把妾身关在伦敦塔一个冬天就有所记恨，能让妾身记恨的绝不是这些低劣无聊的伎俩。”女巫落了座，端着热气四溢的皇家特调晃了晃，双唇却连杯沿都不愿沾一沾。

“三国盟约的事……”

女巫满含嘲弄地打断了女王的话：“和您的大臣议员们去商讨吧，妾身区区史官，无权置喙。”

“你果然不愿意再像从前那样尽心尽力地帮助我了么？”女王看起来无比失望，“你变得太多了，伊芙。”

“您也和半个世纪以前大不相同了，陛下。”女巫挑了挑眉，很为这低劣的演技感到好笑：很好，亲爱的德琳娜终归要意识到拖延解决不了任何问题，哪怕把她关进伦敦塔差点把她冻死在已经过去的那个冬天也是同样的结果——她和纳粹德国的接洽逃不过自己的眼睛。伟大的维多利亚女王骨子里就带着一股纳粹的气质，那气质在她还活在肯辛顿的牢笼里的时候，女巫就看得一清二楚了——于是反过来接着求助的名义安抚和拉拢她。

亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚莫不是真的老了，竟然会寄希望于她的史官。女王毕竟是坚信不疑的才对——坚信伊薇特·西斯多利亚不可能再回到她的身边，亦如女巫坚信亚历山德琳娜·维多利亚总有一天会把她送上断头台。

女巫心知此时此刻，她和维多利亚都太狼狈了。她已坐不下去了——格雷那冰凉的目光让她感到极度的不安，以至于没有兴致再以戏谑的态度继续这荒唐至极的谈话。

“陛下的舞会很好，妾身玩得很开心，不过容妾身就此失陪。”

她站起身来提裙行礼，临走前又施舍似的抛下一句轻飘飘的警告：

“战争是活在每个王权者心中的鬼魅，望您谨记，陛下。”


	37. 诺森伯兰秘辛（一）

森林间错的缝隙里露出平芜的原野，疏疏落落的鸟鸣流落在车辙离散的小径。城镇或聚或散的屋檐和房顶连缀成模糊的剪影散落在连绵的山丘密林之间。女巫放下掀起一角的布帘，望向对面在一路颠簸中仍安稳地合着眼的年轻男人，他究竟是睡着了，还是醒着却不愿同她照面，她不敢妄下断言——这可是个年仅18岁的少年，竟拥有一位活了超过一百年的巫女读不透的深密心思，也算得上一桩离奇。

查尔斯·格雷尚显稚嫩的外表、多数时候毫不遮掩地流露出孩子气的任性举止之下，埋藏着相当缠绕曲折、变幻莫测的想法——这让他的活泼明朗总是沾染着一丝阴鸷的戾气，难以消散。那股偶尔泄露出来的戾气或许并非是令女巫感到不安的根源，令她不安的或许是她早就觉察到的，却迟迟找不到答案的渊源——她与查尔斯·格雷之间大抵早就种下了某种深刻而纠结的渊源，只是因太过久远或是仍未到来而无从得知。

不过格雷一定会亲自告诉她的。唯有这点女巫是确信的，他到底还是个孩子，再长的秘密也藏不过十年，不会任由那纠葛缠绕的种子在幼嫩的心脏上开出一朵恶德之花。

自伦敦一路北上，途经诺丁汉、谢菲尔德，越过约克郡谷地，进入诺森伯兰郡境内。在纽斯卡尔歇了两日，渡过泰恩河继续往北，踏上毗邻北海的东部平原。马车停停走走，又赶了一天的路，终于在拂晓时分抵达了费洛敦。黎明奶白色的光晕在车窗的薄帘上泛滥开来，女巫也有点儿困倦了——费洛敦不是终点，她尚有浅眠一阵的余裕。

车轮碾下石坡狠狠一颠，女巫不快地睁开眼。若说这贫瘠的睡眠中尚有什么算得上安慰，那大约只有朦胧中尝到的甜软的果实，带着蜜柚的甘甜和些许留兰香薄荷的清冽。而在她触及眼前格雷阴云不退的面色的时候，那一点点微薄的慰藉也烟消云散了。

“早上好，格雷先生……？”

少年纤瘦的身躯微微弓起，倾吐的呼吸在狭小的车厢里更显得逼仄。他靠她很近。格雷拧着眉头退回了座位，双手交叉枕在脑后，又不知是为了什么不高兴了。

“我是想叫醒您，西斯多利亚卿，我们到了。”

“这是到哪里了……”“霍威克。”

“霍威克……”

女巫方才恍惚想起，这大概就是那“由来已久”的冰山一角——供马车行驶的坂道犹似纤细的线纹装饰在丝绸般油滑碧绿的草坪上，黄水仙大片盛开，间或点缀着三月末尾的雪花莲柔嫩的白色花株，老鹳草和西洋滨菊团居在矮墙边，鹿衔草莹白的花骨朵累蕊相叠，与满天星交相辉映。茂密的树丛间掩映着一栋灰黄的建筑，经过简化的檐口和顶部山花保留了古典主义的形势却不那么繁复，同柱式立面与底部拱券支撑起的三段式标志着新古典主义的鲜明风格，称不上瑰丽，却也简洁而不失庄重。侧翼的建筑只隐约望得见一角，仅仅如此就已窥见这一处庄园恢弘的规制：

格雷伯爵的家族宅邸，诺森伯兰郡的霍威克堂。霍威克自1319年起就属于格雷家族，霍威克堂始建于1782年，出自纽斯卡尔的建筑师威廉·牛顿之手；后来，格雷伯爵二世又聘请乔治·怀亚特对这处住宅进行过翻修和扩建，那之后又经过了大大小小数次修缮，如今的风貌已不再是一个世纪以前最初的模样了——

这就是女巫迟迟没有意识到的原因：她虽来过这里，但一切都已不复当年。

马车停在了正门以下的坡道。格雷跳下马车，转过身向女巫递出了手。迎着朝阳，女巫发觉，那双被朝暾覆盖的蔚蓝色眼睛，面对她时，头一次露出了一丝不似那般阴郁的情绪。他似是在期待——没错，女巫所困惑的“渊源”，格雷也在期待着，期待他亲自向她揭开深渊迷津的那一刻。

女巫轻轻搭住了格雷的指尖，顺着他的搀扶下了马车。格雷没有放开她的手，就那样不松不紧地扣着，没有用力，却也不允许她抽回，就这样引着她攀上石梯，来到霍威克堂主体大楼的正门前。

“据说伯父也是这么牵着您的母亲……将她迎进家中。”侍立在门边的男仆见到格雷便低声致礼，恭谨地弯腰，然后转身拉开大门。

“抱歉……您说什么？妾身的母亲？”女巫一下子不能领会格雷的低喃是什么意思。

格雷目光笔直地看向前方，神情淡泊得可称之为冰冷，可在晨曦的洇染下泛滥着一股带有陈旧气味的温柔。大门伴随着他索然无味的絮语缓缓打开，就好像一段长了墨绿霉斑的记忆从箱笼底部被翻了出来，拂去灰尘再度启封。

“我才知道您初次来到这里的时候我还没有出生，那时我的父伯们，也还都是不懂事的小孩子，他们第一次见到米尔德里德……”

格雷的嗓音在耳畔渐趋消弭，女巫的视线被门后的老人吸引住了，无法移开，仿佛这道门的后面，是一片凝滞的时间之沼，一旦踏入，就会永远地陷落在腐烂的回忆里，难以自拔：鬓发苍苍、面带微笑的老人站在轩敞阔大的厅堂中，那一瞬间，女巫意会到世代轮回究竟是一种多么庞大而又慈悲的力量。

“欢迎您的到来，我们的老朋友。”老伯爵亨利·乔治·格雷拄着拐杖稍稍弯了弯腰，无限缅怀地笑了，“没想到时隔这么多年，您又能来做客。第一次见面的时候，您还是个孩子……”

在女巫满目错愕中，三世格雷伯爵笑得更深了，他在面前的帝国史官身上，似乎窥见了数个世代变迁翻覆的缩影，她如同从史诗中走出，又孕育着代代相传的新的故事。他揪着前襟咳嗽了一阵，才续上气，缓缓补充道：

“——以及我也是，尊敬的伊薇特小姐——如果您允许我这么称呼您。”

女巫难以置信地睁大双眼，她猛地扭头看向身旁的格雷。那一刻她终于想起来了，这孩子的名字不是查尔斯·格雷。那个提及幽灵就会膝盖打抖却还逞强叫嚣着只相信剑能斩断的事物的倔强小男孩儿，那个孩子被历史的尘埃与虚伪的光环日渐遮盖、侵蚀掉的真正的名姓——

“你是……艾伯特……”

回应她的是，未来的格雷伯爵第四，格雷伯爵三世亨利·乔治·格雷的侄子——艾伯特·亨利·乔治·格雷，露出了惯常的明朗笑容，饱含着无所顾忌的负气和高傲，似乎还是十年前的稚嫩模样——他最后仅是扔出了一声不屑的哼笑，并没有多说什么。

女巫跟随老伯爵穿过门厅和长廊去往茶室——茶室还是同一间，走廊和楼梯的布局却都不一样了。女巫记得，米尔德里德带着年幼的她来做客的时候也被领进了茶室，只是路没有这般漫长，漫长到足够她回忆起那么多的事。

那时查尔斯·格雷——二世格雷伯爵还活着，他在1794年和玛丽·伊丽莎白·庞森比结婚，两人育有16名子嗣。或许世人皆认为后来辉格党的格雷首相的挚爱之人是乔治安娜·卡文迪什——1792年，襁褓中的伊莱扎·康特尼以查尔斯·格雷的侄女的名义进入格雷家族，而她的真实身份是德文郡公爵夫人为查尔斯·格雷诞下的私生女，这在当时的伦敦社交圈已算不上什么秘密。

然而事实上——女巫也不曾在史传中披露过任何，可她是知晓的，二世格雷伯爵爱过一个从不曾回应过他的示爱，但却不断帮助他，将他一步步引上首相之位的命中的贵人——西斯多利亚第四十九世代大巫女，米尔德里德·西斯多利亚。

二世格雷伯爵于1781年入读剑桥大学三一学院，三年后未毕业就离开学校游历欧洲，他在从法国勒阿弗尔出发，横渡英吉利海峡的航船上偶遇了米尔德里德——那时她还不是帝国史官，也只不过是个四处游历、风姿绰约的年轻巫女。他们是相似的，区别在于，成为首相姑且只是查尔斯·格雷不知能否实现的梦想，而在塞西莉娅·西斯多利亚之后，执掌大英图书馆却是米尔德里德·西斯多利亚板上钉钉的将来。

米尔德里德在那艘轮船上对当时的查尔斯·格雷说过一句话——同样的话，后来她的女儿也对另一个人满腹才华的年轻人说过，在1824年莱茵河东岸——

“你将成为大英帝国的首相。”

凑巧的是，查尔斯·格雷和本杰明·迪斯雷利一样，直到几十年后，才发现仅凭当初信口说出的断言就轻而易举改变了他们的人生、乃至改变了一个国家和时代的女人，原来是大英帝国世代相传的史官。

智慧而年轻、温驯且持重的女性是相当迷人的，那种深藏不露而又无处不在的风韵，是乔治安娜·斯宾塞夫人那样头顶堆着夸张的假发、装饰着颜色离奇的鸟翎、一举一动都被社交圈密切关注着的女人所不可能具有的。

二世格雷伯爵遇到米尔德里德的时候还没结婚，没有财产，也没有爵位，他只有个心心念念的姑娘，尽管她已成了五世德文郡公爵威廉·卡文迪什的妻子。而米尔德里德，除了大巫女的头衔，往后的日子里她该拥有的已全都拥有了：智慧、阅历、宽宥与慈悲的美德，当然，她那时也有了兰斯顿和伊薇特，与乔治安娜不同，她与她的丈夫关系并不恶劣。

她并不接受“查尔斯·格雷的情人”这样的身份，她所能认可的，止步于“查尔斯·格雷的贵人”。米尔德里德眼见着当初那个在航船甲板上皱着眉吹风的年轻人一步步成长起来，进入议会、发表第一次演说、四处拉票、为了改革议会做出种种努力……查尔斯·格雷是一定会成为首相的，而米尔德里德爱不爱他实在是无足轻重。

可她依旧是迷人的。况且这迷人数十年如一日，从不老去，从未变化过——

二世格雷伯爵邀请米尔德里德来霍威克做客的时候早过了风华正茂的年纪，而牵着伊薇特的米尔德里德，仍旧是当年的模样。他带着两个儿子迎接她，其中之一是艾伯特·亨利·乔治·格雷的父亲——往后的查尔斯·格雷爵士，另一个就是把她扶下马车引进正门的亨利·乔治·格雷——现今正坐在伊薇特·西斯多利亚的面前。

手里半杯格雷伯爵红茶氤氲着浓郁的香气，女巫再一次地确信了世代更迭的力量。她本不喜欢这种纯粹是叙旧的琐碎闲谈，今天却一反常态地格外耐心，陪着老伯爵亨利絮絮地说了许久。关于米尔德里德的一些细节，老伯爵比她记得更为清楚——这是理所当然的，西斯多利亚一族虽是靠近亲通婚的繁衍后代，凭这血脉稀薄的亲缘关系支撑着整个巫族，事实上却大多冷情，即便是血亲，也谈不上情谊深厚，至少女巫心知肚明——二世格雷伯爵也好、三世格雷伯爵也好，他们都比她更爱米尔德里德。

那个女人的迷人和魅力，她到底也还是明白的。只不过，亨利也爱着米尔德里德这件事，却是她今日才知道的。格雷家族与她西斯多利亚两代人的羁绊，未免太不可思议了一点——单纯得匪夷所思，亦深厚得不可理喻。

“米尔德里德夫人去世四十四年了，请原谅，伊薇特小姐，我不得不这么说，我还是很想念她……我真的非常想念她。”

“……劳您挂念了。”女巫垂下了视线。在与老伯爵的谈话中她渐渐能回忆起一切，她在这栋宅邸里喝过的茶、走过的路、在庭园里闻过的花香——她还在花园的水池边扑到过一只灰雀。她和少年时的亨利不太说得上话，归咎下来自然是她对格雷家的儿子们都爱理不理——天性如此罢了，最多不过是——

“今天天气不错。”“是啊，在下大雨。”

该用午餐了，女巫与老伯爵一同离开茶室，推开门就看到抱着双臂倚在走廊拐角的格雷——如今的格雷家族最年轻有为的第三个“查尔斯·格雷”，尽管那并非他的名字。他那双漂亮又锐利的大眼睛漫不经心地扫过来又迅速弹开了，然后悄无声息地消失在了拐角处。

女巫盯着他消失的方向，耳边又回响起进门的时候，他对她所说的，那些被吞没在金色尘埃里的绵长尾音——

“我才知道您初次来到这里的时候我还没有出生，那时我的叔伯们，也还都是不懂事的小孩子，他们第一次见到米尔德里德……”

——他们第一次见到米尔德里德夫人就傻乎乎地爱上了她，毫无道理。

——就和我第一次见到你的时候一样。


	38. 诺森伯兰秘辛（二）

暗纹布料裁成的曳地裙裾自楼梯上逐级滑下，渐趋消匿的姿态宛如一个永远把捉不到的诡秘端倪，散发着黯淡又温润的光泽，又透出近乎奇谲的吸引力。苍白而纤细的手指轻贴在黑胡桃木栏杆扶手上，缓缓地摩挲着，那么温柔，就像在给受洗婴孩的额头抹上圣水。似乎所有的触觉和嗅觉都密密匝匝地排布在指尖细纹的间隙里，它们能辨认出每一个在故去岁月里叠合在这扶手上的掌印的轮廓，能嗅出掌印主人灵魂的气味和温度。

女巫有些惶惑。霍威克堂的确有着极为可观的回忆纵深，却像隔着一层玻璃似的，虽说每一处都是透明而清晰的，但并不令女巫感受到熟稔与温暖。她活得太久了，回忆也芜杂琐碎得近于浩瀚，即便被她拣拾起来的部分已然极为可贵，要打动她却仍旧艰难——要知道，连维多利亚都没能用她们的昔日情谊打动过她。

——唯有一个人。如今唯有一个人的气息和身影可以打动她。眼睫微垂的阴翳、浆洗过的衬衫的触感、衣襟上德国甘菊熏香的薄弱气味，任何一丁点与他有关的琐屑记忆都能轻而易举地感动她——让她确信与他的相遇是某种源自于上帝恩赐的因果，让她认为作为这漫长寿命的代价的冗杂记忆是值得的。女巫能够料想，那些要命的细节将会在日后无数次的回忆、一遍遍的咀嚼中，发酵似的愈发馥郁、历久弥新，或许更像一个经久不愈的伤口：有关回忆的温存，女巫只留给了文森特·凡多姆海威，这是她能为他留下的最后的东西了——毕竟她留不下他的性命。她用这细腻却又密不透风的温存小心翼翼地把那依然脆弱的爱情封裹起来，安放在时间的流沙与泥沼里，防止外界的点滴腐蚀与自在消亡。

——她的爱情已经不会老去了。与此同时，也丧失了新生的可能。它必将维持原貌，直至永远，即若于千百年后的轮回中苏醒的神明追问起来，也定使得一切的因缘际会同生死一般有迹可循。

女巫是确信无疑的，她只是不明白。

她停在了楼梯上，经过阶下正要走开的少年蓦地抬起头看她。他们对视了许久却什么都不说。格雷的脸色不似从前每次见她时那般难看了，他心情尚可——显然是刚用完下午茶，并且吃到了合他胃口的甜点。僵持了一会儿还是他率先打破了沉默，微微点了点头打招呼。

“西斯多利亚卿。”“格雷先生。”

“您想去阳光房看看么？我希望您还记得那里。”

“……当然，若您属意。”

她当然不记得了，若不是格雷提起。

——她只是不明白，不明白查尔斯·格雷的爱情。

1870年，三世格雷伯爵亨利的弟弟——查尔斯·格雷爵士艾伯特·格雷逝世。那时距伊薇特·西斯多利亚执掌大英图书馆已过去三十余年，她再一次造访霍威克堂实属偶然。

女巫旅行途径费洛敦，在穿越深林时不慎滑下了松动的土坡，灌木丛中横陈的断枝几乎扎穿她的小腿，她被猎人送到了当地最有名望的医生的私人诊所中。那是个连手术刀都拿不稳的年迈老头儿，下肢萎缩还患有风湿，衰老的印记残酷地遍布周身，但那右眼却仍然如鹰一般精敏锐利，指挥着他的一双儿女诊治病人。他的博识和阅历同医术一样让人赞叹，也因此备受尊敬——据说他参加过美洲的独立战争，是一名随军医生，他的左眼就是在陆军先遣部队穿越封锁线的时候被流弹夺去的。

在诊疗所里女巫听闻了艾伯特·格雷逝世的消息，待她痊愈时，恰逢葬礼。她对艾伯特没什么印象了——自从格雷首相逝世后，她对格雷家族的关注就减少了，但她依稀记得他的哥哥亨利，那个好心的男孩儿为免她被冷落，于是竭力和她搭话，尽管由头总是十分苍白——“天气不错。”他从下议院议员开始一路爬上了上议院，成了辉格党的领袖，做过殖民副大臣和墨尔本内阁的陆军大臣，他敏锐地觉察到了美洲殖民地的发展动向，对推行殖民地自由政策做出的努力令女巫对他刮目相看。亨利于1852年辞职，在那之后不再担任公职，女巫对格雷家族的留意就更少了。当下她倒是想起另一件事：亨利无后。他在1832年的8月初同约瑟夫·科普利爵士的女儿玛利亚小姐结婚，他们没有孩子，今后想必也不会有了——在这件事上他可是远远不及他的父亲卖力。本该继承爵位的亨利的弟弟艾伯特如今却比亨利更早谢世了，那么格雷家的下一代伯爵会是谁？

女巫产生了一种隐约的预感，犹如暮秋凉风中的微弱花香，刚嗅到一点儿蛛丝马迹就立刻支离破碎。她兴许应当去拜会一下老朋友了，尽管她打心底里认为米尔德里德和格雷家牵扯的渊源本质上和她并无半点关系。大抵仅仅是天气不坏，而她恰巧又有时间，权当一次散步——当然，她不否认心底里存着一点儿对名门红茶小小的觊觎。

经过乔治·怀亚特的主持翻修之后，霍威克堂的格局已经和女巫上一次到来时大不一样了。她披着斗篷在庄园中穿行，小心地避让着来来往往的仆从，他们全都神色灰暗，为格雷爵士的葬礼奔忙。女巫不知道该上哪儿去找亨利，她连霍威克堂的大门都找不到了，只一个劲儿在侧翼打转，最后她索性放弃了，在庭园里四处闲逛。被绿茵坪环绕的一栋六角屋檐的建筑吸引了她的目光，那栋小小的玻璃房子在午后阳光的笼罩下折射出熠熠光芒，精巧得像贵族小姐的玩物。

女巫轻手轻脚地靠过去，悄悄地拉开了阳光房的门。于是她看见一个小男孩儿抱着膝盖缩在盆栽绿萝的后边——那就是年仅7岁的格雷，那就是后来全部故事的开端。

阳光房的玻璃门被拉开的时候，尖锐的白光晃过，眼睑下蓦然一阵刺痛。女巫紧合双眼，霎时间分辨不清玻璃屋内近乎透明的人影究竟是抱膝而坐的男孩还是身形秀颀的少年。

“西斯多利亚卿？”格雷扭过头看她，略显不耐。女巫默然，提起裙子钻进阳光房，环视了一圈也没有见到当年那盆绿萝，不知是枯死了，还是因为长大了被移栽到了别处。唯一还留有踪迹的仅剩下那个男孩，依稀见得十年前稚嫩的模样。

“您当真记得吗？”格雷忽地发问。

女巫一愣，抬起头望见他挑着眉笑，骨子里的顽劣和投机取巧的小聪颖倒是随着年岁增长暴露得愈发明显。女巫漫不经心地四下打量，回答听起来也是半真半假：“妾身的记性大不如从前了。”

阳光房的横梁上吊着绿藤和兰草，地上散落了几只软垫，角落里摆着巴西木和龙舌兰。横梁下方安置了一条狭窄的杉木长桌，上面铺满各种稀奇古怪的玩意儿：布满蛀洞的航海地图，缺了边角的古籍和泛黄的散页，各色海螺、干贝，阿拉斯加鬼鸮、多瓦夫兔、贝尔彻海蛇的标本……还有一棵鲜艳得有些滑稽的黛瑞安娜猪笼草。

女巫随手拨弄着剑兰冒绿的叶尖，一边欣赏长桌上古灵精怪的陈列，十年前的阳光房里有没有这条长桌她都已记不清了。

“你老过吗？”

“何出此言。”

“早有传言说西斯多利亚的大巫女容颜十年不变，我以前不确信。”

“如今呢？”

“我相信了。”

“十年前你可不曾真的见过妾身，艾伯特。”

“可是十年前你就见过我，你来到了这里，你改变了我，这些你都不记得了。你一定是不老的，才对记忆如此无情，对时间毫无敬畏之心。真是让人生气——你这傲慢无度的幽灵。”

女巫在想起查尔斯·格雷真正的名讳的那一刻，就多少理解了这个少年对她表现出来的阴鸷是由何而来。那不仅仅是单纯的被遗忘的不甘，更多的是对生命不对等的怨愤：他不满这不公，他恨彼此根源上的不同。上帝说阳光普照大地是人间最大的公正，事实上这遍泽一切的光辉本身就是最大的不公，因它落在这毫无公道可言的世界里。

十年前交谈的只言片语缓缓地浮现在女巫的脑海里。

——你相信上帝么？

——我和上帝之间的关系……有一段复杂的过往。

——你是说你和上帝相处得不那么愉快。

女巫猜到格雷对不公的怨愤不仅源自他与上帝那些不愉快的经历，更多的是他所说的——他第一次见到她就爱上了她。可笑的是同样是一见钟情，格雷家上两代对米尔德里德的深情她就能理解，但她偏偏不明白格雷的爱情。这多半是因为她不敢相信。她不敢相信有个男孩在文森特·凡多姆海威之前就向她献上了爱情，并不深厚却跨过了十年之久。

女巫思忖了片刻，说道：“若是生气，那便发怒吧。故作老成并无多大益处，妾身以为还是小时候的艾伯特更惹人怜爱一些。”

锵——

一阵森锐的冷光陡然劈开，轻剑裹在格雷的掌中顺势脱出剑鞘，在空中划过一道光弧后精准地架在了女巫纤细的脖颈上。他的眼神含着凛然的锐气，干干净净，不带一丝阴霾。

“我说过我只相信剑能斩断的事物，你记得吧。”

女巫岿然不动：“这倒是未曾忘记。”

“如果我现在用力砍下去，你会被我斩断吗？”

女巫沉默了。她明确地感受到冰冷的剑刃正慢慢压进她的脖子，她的血液正悄无声息地涌出创口，应该已经润湿了刃锋，淌下了项带和衣领。女巫毫不回避地盯着格雷的眼睛，然后抬起手，轻轻抚过轻剑笔直细长的剑身，锋锐的刃面在她的指尖拉出一道血口子。

“这个问题，你得亲自获取答案，妾身是不会告诉你的。”她叹了口气，垂下眼眸，“正如妾身无法调和你同上帝的矛盾，是因妾身自身的存在就已否定了上帝的公正。”

——正如汝所言，“幽灵”。女巫心知格雷怀疑他的信仰，亦如他怀疑她的存在，可他意图向她求得确认绝对是妄想，毕竟那渊源上的不平等亦是时间和上帝的造物，她不能否认。何况那不平等并非真正的不公，她何尝不是为了凌驾于人类之上的生命付出了人类难以想象的代价？他因爱她而恨上帝不公，而她本身就不理解他的爱情。

格雷一把捉住了女巫正要缩回去的手，同样笔直地盯着她的眼睛，在她惊愕的视线中，把她的指尖含进嘴里，近乎粗暴地一遍又一遍舔着她的伤口。他的目光带着野性的、天然却无比精准的凶暴直觉，这让他看起来像一只诞生自原初的小兽，蜷缩在原始神明的怀抱里，睡眼惺忪，恣意自由，文明点滴消逝，真理姗姗来迟。

女巫感受到了无名的恐惧，她活了这么长的时间从未触碰过的恐惧企图吞噬她，她不知道这恐惧的名姓，更不知道该用什么来为这史无前例的恐惧命名！

“不……放开！！”

格雷扔掉轻剑顺势抓住了女巫胳膊，稍一用力扳过她的下巴，然后就那样带着满口血腥吻住了她。

他得以确信，他的舌尖是俗世凡人的污秽和腥膻，他的唇上却是不老不死的渺茫和冰冷。令人心往神驰的甘美，也伴随着令人肝肠寸断的作呕和恶心。她在他的掌心，在他的怀抱里，心脏在跳动，肉体是温热的，可她同样早就把他抛弃在时间和原初的彼端，毫无顾念地转身离去。他一次又一次地求证，如今切实地确认了。

上帝啊！他的心在毫无意义地怒吼，裂开了漆黑的裂缝，新生的血肉在裂缝里鼓鼓跳动。

格雷瞪着女巫，高声咒骂道：“见鬼去吧，我才不会爱你！”


	39. 诺森伯兰秘辛（三）

“可爱的孩子们，告诉我你们的名字，看在它们即将被冠上的皇家荣勋的份上。”

“查尔斯·博蒙特·菲普斯，尊敬的陛下。”

女王带笑的眼睛移向了他，蛰伏于和蔼温情之下的锋利若隐若现，耐心地等待着他的回答。格雷深吸一口气，露出笑容。

“……查尔斯·格雷，陛下。”

和身边笔直肃立的菲普斯那端正老成的表情不同，他嘴角斜斜撩起的沟壑里泄露出刹不住的轻盛锋芒，又因此显得稚嫩可爱，犹存一派天籁的模样反倒生生地成了卑劣的欺骗。年轻得过分的新任御前执事齐齐弯腰，格雷致礼的动作倒是十分娴熟了，和菲普斯相差无几，尽管他的自我介绍未必高明。

——“‘很荣幸能为您效劳。’”

格雷盯着地毯上绒毛纤维泛着细微白色的末端，仿若天地悸动而唯此一处静谧从容。他在内心悼念着“艾伯特·亨利·乔治·格雷”的谢世，从今往后活下去的将是“查尔斯·格雷”。

格雷家族的宗教信仰履历向来清白而正统，只不过格雷自小就和耶稣基督处不好关系。他来到格雷家族的时间未免有点儿晚了，至少称不得盛年。两代查尔斯·格雷的故去标志着这个家族的荣光时代已然过去，后裔们仍在议院内阁摸爬滚打犹似陨星的彗尾拖曳燃烧着短促将尽的光芒。

格雷们都太期待下一个查尔斯的诞生了，因此艾伯特·格雷的晚年得子就如启示录的神谕般带着某种强烈的暗示性。当然他的名字并不是查尔斯，而同他一起长大的另一个少年倒是有幸得到了这个名字——马尔格雷夫伯爵家的查尔斯·博蒙特·菲普斯，很少有人叫他的教名，而格雷也不愿意叫他查尔斯，所以他一直叫他菲普斯，在没有其他菲普斯在的场合里。

带着荣光和期待诞生的人未必一定拥有与之匹配的天分，格雷很早就意识到了这件事。第一次在跑马场上见到约翰·布朗的时候他就明白，长大后来在击剑练习室里见过年纪比他第一次拿剑的时候还小的伊丽莎白·米多福特之后他更加明白，往后发生的无数事情也让他无数次地明白——人与人确实是不同的，快乐的模样各不相似，不幸的表情更是千千万万。

神说要有光，神说诸水之间要有空气，神说地要发生青草，和结种子的菜蔬，并结果子的树木，各从其类，果子都包着核……神说的一切都成了，神赐福给这一切，唯独失了一件最最切要的公允。约翰·布朗的天赋称绝一时，伊丽莎白·埃塞尔·科迪莉亚·米多福特的天才称绝一代，而称绝一世的天赐——是伊薇特·西斯多利亚。天父或许并不爱自己——格雷还很小的时候，类似的想法就像爬墙虎一般牢牢地缠住了他的心脏，否则凭什么赐给他人望尘莫及的天赋而又将资质平庸的自己和他们放置于同一个狭窄的世界里？

既然不能天赋异禀，又为什么不愿让他彻头彻尾地平凡？

而格雷心知他是不可能甘愿彻底平凡的。他并不怨恨格雷这个姓氏加诸于身上的负累，毕竟在这个国家贵族的血统就是任性的最大资本，年幼的他再清楚不过了——兴许是蓝血所赋予的天性与狡黠的聪颖使然。他只是对无论如何努力都弥补不了的差距感到厌烦，那么多的游戏中，唯独这一个让他失去了耐性。

天父不爱自己的另一次得证是在艾伯特·格雷过世的时候。格雷几乎崩溃了，他一次又一次地在主日祷告的时候虔心祈祷，还是没能阻止死神来带走父亲的那丧钟般快速逼近的脚步。他身为信徒的灵性就是在艾伯特·格雷握着他的手微笑着咽气的那一刻急速堕落的，他想父亲除了人类原初背负的罪业之外，唯一的罪过也就是放纵了自己的胡闹任性，而普爱世人的神竟连这一点小小的错误都不愿意宽恕，就那么放任死亡和病痛将他从他挚爱、年幼的儿子身边夺走。

葬礼那天他一个人躲在阳光房里哭，捏着银十字架一个劲地哭，羔羊的血或许已将父亲的白衣洗净，而神是绝不愿意擦去他的眼泪的。

——为他擦去一切眼泪的，是一个天国之外的幽灵，一个令神噤声的禁忌存在。

“你相信上帝么？”一阵微凉而柔和的风拂过他的手背，他能感觉到她在轻触十字架上的耶稣像。

“我和上帝之间的关系……有一段复杂的过往。”

她半是戏谑又极温柔地笑起来：“你是说你和上帝相处得不那么愉快。”

“你可以那样说，我不在乎，狡猾的幽灵。”

“哎呀呀，你怎么敢直接否认妾身的存在呢，你这对耶稣基督不忠的异端……”

悠长而妩媚的笑声久久盘亘在格雷的耳畔，许多年后他依然在怀疑那会不会不过是一个流干了眼泪过后被阳光抚慰的疲惫梦境。或许他信仰基督这么多年，只有那一次真的和神祇进行了直接的对话，在梦中有神性的降临。若这信念为上苍所赐，若这的确是大自然的神圣旨意，那岂不更有理由去叹息，人如何造就了自己。

“你能替代上帝守护我、聆听我的祷告吗？”

——那是神性堕落的开始，也是人性的生长和复归。

“不，妾身不能。妾身无法像你的天父那样保守你、赐予你救赎，更不可能用羔羊的鲜血洗净你的白衣，因妾身仅是‘幽灵’而已——况且区区人类，恐怕没有资格向妾身祈求什么。”

“那你为什么要来？！”格雷生气了，膝盖和牙关都微微打颤，这个不存储此方的幽灵，既不能给他救赎，却又来骗诱他，企图将他的灵魂引到神惠泽不到的蛮荒领域里去，这让他气恼，更有点恐慌。

“那么你相信妾身的存在吗？”

“我只相信剑能斩断的事物！”

“可笑。”幽灵傲慢地轻哼，“你分明不相信妾身的存在，却偏偏又——”

格雷感觉自己的额头被轻轻一戳，那柔软的触觉无疑是人类的肌肤，温度虽低，但确切可感。

“却偏偏又呼唤了妾身。”

迷惘而年幼的灵魂，用神性的堕落呼唤了手握宿命的巫女。

——如若只算一个瞬间，那么格雷愿意相信幽灵的存在。她该有苍白的脸颊，纤细的脖颈，一头铂金的卷发，微微勾起的薄唇应当刻薄而性感，最最要紧的是，必须有一双足以掠夺生灵呼吸的深邃眼睛：她是个美丽的女人，并且应他的呼唤而来。那是另一种为神所不敢提及的灵性的降临，只是降临就足以慰藉他被上帝背弃的生命。

她不聆听他的祷告、不守护他的人生、不宽恕他的罪过，即若如此，他也应该像敬爱上帝那样敬爱她——就在那一个灵性降下的瞬间里，格雷动摇了，他或许可以信仰她，他在这个渺茫不可知的傲慢幽灵的声音里触摸到了最为接近人类的灵性。

“既然你虔诚地呼唤妾身，那便赐你箴言，你若当作真理来践行，必抵达羔羊的国度，你若将它像戏言一般忘却，那么——它也不过就是幽灵的玩笑。

“你将成为下一个‘查尔斯·格雷’，你将在王的身边、在战场上收获复兴格雷、荫蔽后代的荣光——既然格雷的荣耀只属于‘查尔斯’这一个名讳，那便抛弃你那个，把它夺过来吧，有何不可？”

幽灵拿起了他的十字架，轻轻按在了他的胸口，仿佛将某种印记磨成楔子打进了他的胸膛，钉穿了他的心脏。

“同上帝和好吧，艾伯特，切莫被飘荡在永恒之外的幽灵骗走了灵魂。”

格雷一把摁住十字架，却始终触摸不到那个停留在额头上的温度，只有一阵温凉的风拂过她的脸颊。他急切地问道：“你在永恒之外？那你到底是什么？”

“你连自己是什么都不尽理解，就不必追究妾身究竟是什么了。”

“这不公平！你能看见我，我却不行，你一定知道我是什么，而我却对你一无所知！！”

“不公也是天赐的，永远持平的天秤岂不无趣？你的天父想必也明了这一点。”

她再一次轻轻敲了敲格雷胸前的十字架，告诫道：“灵魂只此一个，小心别被骗走了。”

幽灵消失了，再也没有出现过。格雷仍旧无法同上帝和好，他感到委屈和愤怒，所有的祷告和礼拜都是敷衍。也许阳光房的那个下午是一次同神祇的直接会谈，然而那个与他不对等的生命的真言只是让他的神性一再堕落，她的降临并未让他走向永恒——他甚至不知道他究竟是被什么东西抚慰了。那个自称身在永恒之外的幽灵明明什么都没有留下，却一直飘荡在格雷的生命里挥之不去，不言不语。

他更加放纵、任性，他在其他贵族子弟还在跑马场上练习如何掌控烈马的时候就已经知晓了所有能触及到的危险的快乐，甚至开始探寻凌虐生命的方法和滋味。菲普斯总和他在一起，无条件的陪伴和信任一如童年一样，这令格雷更加肆无忌惮——正直可靠的面具，菲普斯戴着就行了，他躲在菲普斯的背后，玩着各种疯狂的游戏。格雷不断将灵魂抛向悬崖断口，每逢危如累卵的境地，他都不经意地想起那个幽灵温柔戏谑的嗓音，她会不会再一次出现，漫不经心却极温柔地调解他和上帝之间恶劣到无以挽回的关系。但她一次都没有出现，亦如上帝并不回应他的祈祷和呼唤。

14岁的时候他和菲普斯一起被选到了维多利亚女王的身边——那个幽灵的戏言开始应验。格雷不得不有所收敛，他隐隐期待着，倘若他能实现她全部的预言，羔羊的国度里是不是有她？她在人类所祈求的永恒之外，那又是谁的城池？

如果能再一次见到她……

如果能再一次见到她，用匕首片开她的肌肤，用剑脔割她的肉体；剜去她的眼珠，敲碎她的腿骨；侮辱她、玷污她、亵渎她、凌虐她，让她从永恒之外落入永恒，再从永恒落入人间，让她的灵性彻底堕落——将她永远囚锁在她用楔子在他心脏上钉出的那个窟窿里，把她一片片拆开，吞吃入腹，放进骨血里，让她永远温暖着自己寂寥落寞的灵魂。

格雷的灵魂不可能再被骗走，因为早在多年以前就已经在永恒之外的幽灵的怀抱里找到了最终的栖息之所。

他在女王身边行事愈加规整，眼神却愈发阴鸷和疯狂。他的身体里有一颗黑色的种子，拼命地在血肉里扎下根去，蓄积营养，不知会开出怎样漆黑悚人的花朵来。对那个幽灵的渴望和恨意几乎要焚毁他年幼的躯体，却让他的眼眸时常流溢着饱满而骇人的光亮——那是饿狼一般饥渴又饱蘸杀意的欲望在深处熊熊燃烧。

18岁的春天。他终于见到了幽灵，她已经从永恒之外堕入人间，迎着朝暾一身破败地站在他的面前。但她那么美丽，如同一枝在废墟上绽放的欧石楠，孤身摇曳，却让背后伦敦塔变成伏低的姿态触目惊心。

伊薇特·西斯多利亚一开口，格雷就立刻意识到这就是他要找的人，这嗓音他再熟悉不过了——这就是他日日夜夜渴望践踏和凌虐的那个虚无之物。身体里那颗肥硕的黑色的种子胀破种皮一瞬间抽条开花。

在格雷回过神来之前，他的剑就已经飞快地弹出剑鞘架在了那个女人的脖子上。格雷惊呆了，他身体里的那颗参天大树，开满了白色的花朵，细小的、柔软的、温情的白色花朵。

难以置信，这竟是他一直在暗自孕育的东西？不惜和上帝交恶、同善良诀别而耗尽生命地孕育着，渴望有朝一日冲着那个傲慢的幽灵疯狂宣泄的东西？

像一阵绵长而久远的微风，盘亘在他过往十年四处漫漶的回忆里。满载愤恨、绝望、无尽渴求，却又极尽温柔的。

——爱情。


	40. 诺森伯兰秘辛（四）

有那样一棵温柔的树生长在身体里，格雷是不能原谅的。设若轻而易举就可原谅，他就不至于这么多年同上帝难以和解。裹挟着阳光的空气刮过他的喉头，像是幼猫在他的脖子上磨爪子，轻搔他的喉骨，间杂枯木折断的回响。

格雷艰难地喘气。女巫尖瘦的下巴上都是他胡乱蹭下的血痕。鲜血淌下她的脖颈，薄薄地浸润过她的皮肤就立刻干涸，玻璃筛过的光线映射出细密苍白的肌理，仿佛大地龟裂的纹路。镶嵌在项带上的宝石犹似被云遮蔽的月亮，光泽变得黯淡。暗红的溪流还在向下，一路吻过她的锁骨、濡湿胸前的肌肤，悄无声息地在领口的沟壑里隐匿了踪迹。

他的面前，似乎是立着一尊被泼上秽物的圣女像。从永恒之外堕入人间，灵性亦不毁减分毫，染不上丁点人世的腐臭和腥膻，庄重、肃穆、岿然不动——冰冷得毫无滋味。格雷冷不丁想起了那个被马车颠簸截断的吻——他从浅眠中的女巫那里偷来的吻。浸没在黎明的寂静和昏暗里，车帘遮蔽了光线、声响，甚至脱去了意义和时间，在那样一个短暂的、简陋的封闭空间里，她的存在如此切近而真实，以至于格雷根本压制不住吻她的冲动——也许他本可以在吻了她之后直接拔出匕首抹了她的脖子，让她保持着那样安详而世俗的姿态，永眠在他的身畔，那远比如今来得让他满意。

那个吻干燥而极柔软。他离她很近——他第一次这么近距离地看她，刻意收敛成一道细线的吐息仍旧能催动她眼睫的末梢，那轻微的、有一阵没一阵的颤抖就像一只乡野间被夹杂煤味的风惊动的蝴蝶，因眷恋花瓣而不舍得飞走，执拗地扑朔它薄得透明的翅翼。格雷低头轻轻含住女巫双唇的瞬间，只觉得一双雌柔的手抚平了心里所有疯狂揪扯在一起的诡谲悸动，他感到心跳安静而有力，像刚出生还没受洗的婴儿。唇瓣间蔓延开来的微苦芬芳和女巫颈间天竺葵熏香应当是同一个气味。格雷忍不住微微蹭了蹭，极尽缱绻的依恋融化在他的舌尖。那是她活在世间的味道——沥干了杂质的苦涩与柔和，并不绝对纯粹，却那般圣洁。那个吻猝然间纾解了格雷淤积了十年的黑色情绪，它安抚了他撞见女巫和文森特·凡多姆海威在廊角偷情时的恐惧，亦足以瓦解他多年来思念幽灵时缭绕在心尖的无所依傍的悲切。

尽管它立刻就被马车的颠簸打断了——当然令他不快，不过格雷决定了：他愿意原谅她，原谅这个永恒之外的幽灵随手攫取了他的爱情，一扭头又将他置于不顾。毕竟她已经来到人间，再一次来到他的身边；毕竟很久以前，他就选择爱她，即便不朽的灵性弃他而去，他也依旧有所存留。

可是原谅是艰难的。

“我……想要和解。”格雷几近粗暴地抹去女巫下颌的斑驳血迹，他急切地想要抹消，又急切地想去烙印，他一遍遍说着，“我想和解，我可以同上帝和解，也可以同你和解，除非……”

“除非？”格雷的手套面料虽然昂贵而轻薄，但是用力刮擦肌肤还是相当不舒适。女巫皱着眉任他胡作非为，她已经彻底搞不明白这个性情善变的孩子了。格雷简单地清理了女巫脖子上的伤口，然后掏出一条手巾潦草地包扎起来。他盯着女巫，威胁似的一字一句地说道：

“我可以同一切和解，除非我根本没有爱过你——哼，见鬼去吧。”

他甩开手头也不回地出了阳光房，把女巫一个人扔在那里。他一下子就不生气了，只感到无望。格雷不得不承认，他可以怨恨她、咒骂她、凌辱她、脔割她，甚至直接杀了她，但就是无法不爱她——他这十年大抵是个再大不能的笑话。

格雷当然是嫉妒文森特·凡多姆海威的，不可能不嫉妒，嫉妒到想把他那张倾倒了半个伦敦上流社会的脸给弄得乱七八糟，开膛破肚让他的肠子流一路，然后再一剑剜出他的心肺喂给庄园的猎犬——当然格雷也清楚他绝无可能办到。当他看到凡多姆海威的当家人和不列颠的大巫女在女王的舞会上溜到无人的角落偷情的时候，他并未立刻被泛滥无度的嫉恨淹没，吞噬他的心神的是更加令他恐惧的情绪：他竟被那两个人的禁忌行为酝酿着的阴邪的美丽所震撼、甚至感动了。迷狂的暗影笼罩着他们，看起来犹似一对隔绝在鸟笼中交尾的金丝雀，旧衣裙似的堆叠在一起的低柔呻吟不逊色于娇贵的鸟雀们交颈时最婉转的歌喉，那声音像一匹轻蹄的黑鬃马驹，在他的胸膛里奔跑，跑进他的脑壳，碾过他的指尖，在他的心脏上一骑绝尘。当格雷意识到他的心在动摇的时候，他就明白那两个交缠在一起的鬼魅般的人影给了他前所未有的羞辱。

十年来，格雷等待的幽灵终从永恒降到人间，却被他人窃走。同样是平凡的肉体，凭什么文森特·凡多姆海威就能轻易触碰到人类之上的浩渺灵格：他如何能原谅她，又如何能不嫉妒。

她为什么不记得了呢？他原是那么爱她。现在也依然爱她。

女巫并不打算在霍威克堂停留太久，她没有那么多的余裕。亨利老迈衰朽，身体状况并不乐观，他的私人医生勉力维持着，判断亨利剩下至多不过三五年的寿命。亨利一直惦念着帝国史官与格雷家的渊源，希望能再见老朋友伊薇特·西斯多利亚一面，同那个他思慕了一生的人的女儿谈一谈他所剩无多而熠熠生辉的往昔光景，而他年轻的继承人为他实现了这个愿望。

“您愿意来这儿真是太让我高兴了，伊薇特小姐。您总让我觉得，米尔德里德夫人带来格雷家的某种……因果，还远远不会结束。”亨利的眼里有一种深邃的微光，女巫不由得好奇，它苟延残喘至今，究竟何时才会熄灭，“您下次到访霍威克，或许我就已永眠在墓园里了——我没有那么多时间了，您如此聪颖，想必也看得出来。”

“妾身很遗憾。”

“不不，我想那还是令人高兴的。查尔斯……艾伯特将继承爵位，米尔德里德夫人带来的因果——能让格雷家族有幸与西斯多利亚连接的因果就从艾伯特和您这儿接续下去吧。”亨利眯了眯眼睛，蔷薇果泡的甘草茶一个钟头前就凉了，他只端起茶杯，不碰杯沿，“功成身退大概是格雷家历代最经不起夸耀的资本，但我确信这是米尔德里德夫人的恩泽。”

“西斯多利亚不惠及任何贵族，亨利。”女巫微微抬眼。“噢，是的，是的，我明白。”亨利连忙按了按手，“我并非在要求什么，您知道我不会的，伊薇特小姐。艾伯特很聪明，他从小就机灵得可怕。说实话，连他的父亲都没想到他能，艾伯特越过议会被选到女王身边是所有人始料未及的，他或许还能走得更远。可是……”亨利沉吟了许久也没把话说下去，便用一个模棱两可的笑容收尾了。

“时代在变化，变得太凶猛了，跟一头失控疯跑的野兽没什么区别，伊薇特小姐。”

女巫忽觉得有谁一脚踢翻了贮存苦丁草的罐子，如火如荼的苦烈气息就这么四下流窜开来。入夜之后，那股苦味仍然萦绕在她周身，迟迟不肯散去。水淋淋的月光把草地浸润成静谧幽深的湖泊，女巫穿行在濡湿的夜幕里，那诡谲的苦涩气味终于被清洗掉了，她感到安心。阳光房像是一个盛满黑夜的巨大容器，消解了光影的界限和瑕疵。次日一早她就要离开霍威克堂，结束这趟不算漫长却有点儿让她窒息的拜访，不知为何，这个精致玻璃房里模糊不堪的记忆总让她有些记挂，藕断丝连的，又分外倔强，像一朵吹不熄的烛火。

她并非完全忘记了格雷——那个包裹着温厚阳光的男孩，拥有极为粗野而澄澈的灵性。女巫目睹了他灵性堕落的瞬间，且被那极尽广袤的魂灵呼喊所震慑，这是她属意一个七岁男孩的因由。但她未曾料及，那个男孩想献予她信仰，被她拒绝后，又自说自话地奉上了爱情。

应当不存在任何一种偶在的因果比天命所缔结的更加牢固、强大。女巫心想没准格雷与她之间的因果汩汩潺潺流过了人间的十年未尝不是自身正当性的证明。或许不可置信，又或许他真的爱她，这没什么。

女巫再度拉开了阳光房的玻璃门，这一次未免和十年之前的光景相去甚远。格雷垂首长在长桌边，一点幽暗的烛光在他手旁跳动。他抬眼一睨，横生出一丝湛蓝的光晕。

“晚上好。”“晚上好。”

女巫走近了看，就发现格雷轻轻摩挲着一架银十字，上面捆缚着精雕细镂的耶稣基督。这也是个她熟稔的物件，知悉的甚至比眼前的贵族少年要多。

“妾身明天就会启程，谢谢你的邀请，艾伯特。今次庄园里度过的时日，妾身往后想必亦会有所怀恋。”

格雷置若罔闻。女巫提了提裙子转过身预备走开。

“我很快也会回伦敦——女王陛下并不希望我离开太久。”“德琳娜向来如此。”“可陛下允许你一去不回。”

女巫略略抬了抬眼。“你想同妾身相提并论？”格雷不屑地扯了个鬼脸。“我怎么敢。”

女巫知道自己被原谅了，格雷同意和解了。

格雷把十字架搁进了匣子里，退开一步欠下腰摊开手。

“怎么？”“你还欠我一支舞。” 

“不需要音乐么？”

女巫递上了她的指尖。格雷环过女巫的腰身，拈起她身后坠一颗铃铛的裙带，噙着一丝不可思议的微笑，然后侧过脸在她发间的石榴石坠链上落下一吻。

“不需要，铃铛的声音就很好。”

不曾见得她的十年，他就是靠着回忆她的嗓音和这铃铛的脆响来维系他孱弱的念想，那是飘荡在十年前的幽灵留给他的唯一的实存。他在这嘈杂无度的世界里寻觅，把千人之声置于左耳之侧，把万物之音搁在右耳之旁，剩下的身心都在竭尽全力地回想，回想那个幽灵的一切动静。阒寂地灼烧着的某种欲望岿然不动地凝固成了一架山脉趴伏在他的眼底。

这此他能听得清楚，女巫的心跳。尽管她仍不愿时时刻刻都注视着他，但终归没有了其他要惦念的人。他们踩着铃铛零碎繁琐的轻响在狭窄的阳光房里起舞，毫无负担地相拥着在几块砖大的地方兜圈子。鞋跟敲地的声音听起来像下午茶时间的零余闲谈，乡野稻田里如歌的行板。格雷的眼神像一场淅淅沥沥落个不停的小雨，绵长不断绝地敲打着女巫的心，间或溅起冰凉的月光，浇灭那股被他的眼神灼伤后的疼痛感。

这支舞跳得比白金汉宫里的回廊还要漫长，如同落下了韵脚的十四行诗。他们像时钟的指针走格子那样不紧不慢地跳下去，跳得有春有秋，年深月久，仿佛永远不会有尽头。女巫似乎在这样有始无终的舞步里丧失了某种感官，身外的世界变成沙漠里一涧流水，不知何时断了声息。她独自在玻璃盒子里不眠不休地旋转，谁抬手把盖子关上，她就得陷入荒芜的静止。

格雷捧着她的脸抵住她的前额，在微醺的舞步里模模糊糊地呢喃：“吻我吧。”

“抱歉……什么？”“吻我。舞会上凡多姆海威伯爵问你要的那个吻，把那个给我。”

格雷的嗓音像锯齿一样迟缓却有力地从她心上拉过去。女巫猛地打了个颤，从冗长的静默里醒了过来，月色淹过了她的眼眸。她在眩晕中竭力揪住了最后一丝快要逸散掉的理智。

“不……那不行。”他——以及任何人都不可能从她那里抢走属于文森特·凡多姆海威的任何东西。

格雷得偿所愿。

“那可真是不幸，我不能这么轻易地和你道别了，幽灵。”


	41. 女巫之锤（一）

「下卷-1887年~1888年-荣光革命/Book of Revolution」 

快马奔驰在翠木葱茏的坂道上，路旁停在接骨木上小憩的红喉雀被惊起，震落了枝头的树叶。任何琐碎无度的声响都无法惊扰策马狂奔的男人，他脸上挂着薄汗，目光专注，眉心紧锁。转过一个弯，他控住缰绳四下看了看，复又沿着田埂继续疾奔，马不停蹄地跑进了斯拉纳瓦达山下阳光笼罩的小镇。路边的醉鬼举着杯子冲他喊话——听口音就知道是个地道的安达卢西亚人，兰斯顿无暇理睬，扬尘而去。

到了镇郊的小酒馆，兰斯顿纵身下马，把缰绳往食槽旁的柱子上潦草一拴，就直奔二楼去了。他穿过作堆喝酒的懒散人群，对口哨和无聊的笑话充耳不闻，转了一圈在不起眼的角落里坐了下来，对面的条凳上坐着一个酒馆里谁也没有注意到的女人。

“别怪我打扰了你美妙的格拉纳达旅程——没有时间在外面闲逛了，必须马上回去。”

大英帝国的大巫女从风帽下抬了抬眼，然后移开了目光，她摩挲着粗糙的木制啤酒杯抿着嘴不答话，分不清是在等待下文还是惯常的懒于理会。兰斯顿早已习惯了女巫的怠慢，自从他把她关在伦敦塔里度过了1882年的冬天至今，他们已经五年没有见过面了，因而这回格外的耐心。他压低声音解释道：“我的眼线带给我的消息：塞勒姆的古德老鸨们正从加莱港出发跨海而来，虽然不知道古德教团为什么到英国来，但是作为帝国唯一的巫族，你必须代表西斯多利亚出面。”

女巫沉默了片刻一言不发地站起身，摸出几个钱币摁在桌上，绕过兰斯顿径直走开。

“伊薇特，你休想抽身事外——这一次，谁都别想。”兰斯顿扯了扯风衣的衣领，喘了口气，转身跟着女巫的背影追了出去。

横渡英吉利海峡的商船上，女巫披着黑色的斗篷，凝望着远处浓雾缭绕的海面，神色凝重。兰斯顿站在她的身旁，背着双手低声絮絮地说着：“……伦敦正在遭受近百年来罕见的气象灾厄，干旱、暴雨、大风、沙尘暴，数个月来没完没了，耕植和畜牧都遭到了严重破坏，庄稼全毁了，牲畜接二连三地死去——德琳娜正在四处请求贵族们提供粮食，议会不可能同意付这笔钱，她必须自掏腰包，但是她的年金供不起整个伦敦城的口粮，她的执政地位正在遭遇近十年来最大的危机……”

“你现在倒总是很为德琳娜考虑。”“只有我为德琳娜解决了问题，她才不会总想着来解决你——伊薇特，这可不是开玩笑。”

女巫思忖着，不再多话。

“古德教团不可能是最近才从加莱港到英国来的——她们的爪牙早就潜伏在了伦敦。从在马塞诸塞州被审判开始，数个世纪年以来她们习惯了隐姓埋名，行踪不定，在遭受灾难之前，很少有人能觉察到她们的气息。伦敦最近的异常一定是她们搞的鬼。”“为了什么？”“尚不可知。”

兰斯顿停了停，继续道：“但是伊薇特，我们必须警惕。虽然西斯多利亚一族在英国受人尊崇，但古德才是普罗大众眼里真正的‘巫’，操纵天象、危害牲畜、烹煮婴儿、举办巫魔会和魔鬼交媾，秘传阴邪的法术和亵渎生死的力量——那些巴洛克式的恐怖幻想的刻画对象是她们，不是我们；《圣经》里斥骂的巴比伦的淫妇也是她们，不是我们。然而一旦古德教团的所作所为在人群中引起对‘巫’的恐慌，西斯多利亚被累及是迟早的事——我们不可能和古德划清界限。”

女巫眼色微冷。“当然……划清界限，本就不可能。”她低喃道。

“想想，伊薇特！虽然在塞勒姆的时候，提图芭和萨拉·古德死了，但是想想洛林惨案！在德国，海蒂·古德把巫罪嫁祸给了牧师，两百多个人因此被牵累烧死；伍兹堡的科恩家族娶了古德家的瑞吉娜，在自宅举行巫魔会的时候被撞破了，最后死了十六个人，只有一个男觋逃走了，还有瑞典……她们到过的地方，猎巫运动轰轰烈烈，做了再多的坏事杀了再多的人，教团都能逃出生天。最近的一次，她们闯祸闯到了苏格兰埃塞克斯——如果古德教团仅仅是把天灾带到伦敦，那还有挽救的余地，可是一旦猎巫势力抬头，那人祸就不是我们能控制的了……”

忽然，一道幽绿的火焰凭空点燃，女巫一惊，下意识退了一步。燃烧的鬼火中浮现出模糊扭曲的萨满面具，丰厚圆润的嘴唇微启，淫邪勾人的嗓音带着天生的魔力。

“塞勒姆的撒旦女仆，永生侍奉提图芭的臣子，古德教团首领斯嘉丽·古德，问候尊敬的伊薇特·西斯多利亚大巫女。”

女巫定了定神，这才不卑不亢地提裙一礼：“贵安，斯嘉丽·古德，没想到古德一族与西斯多利亚的血脉分离了这么久，竟有一日还能会面。”

鬼火里的面具笑了起来：“多谢您的热情好客——毕竟我们到哪儿都不受欢迎。”兰斯顿立刻声明立场：“西斯多利亚并没有欢迎古德教团。”“您太急躁了，兰斯顿先生。我们的祖先萨拉告诫我们时刻不能忘记西斯多利亚的血脉赐予我们的天赋，时刻铭记西斯多利亚的恩德——我们视你们为亲人。”“西斯多利亚用天赋和死神签订了契约换来了真实和真理，而萨拉用这天赋和提图芭交易，拜倒在了魔鬼脚下换来了邪术和力量——抛弃了这个姓氏的是你们。”

面具并不理会兰斯顿的斥责，转向了沉默的女巫：“我们确实臭名昭著，我们选择了不一样的道路。高贵尊崇的史巫西斯多利亚不会愿意和古德教团的妓女们为伍，因为我们使巴比伦沦陷，使俗世的道德和信仰坍塌——因为我们有你们无法对抗的力量！禁忌的狂欢、奢靡的肉欲、整天傻子似的枯坐在旧书堆里没法享受的一切！”

“妾身无意指摘尔等选择的道路，古德一族的剥离已经是太过久远的往事了。然有一点阁下说得没错——西斯多利亚决不允许古德教团侵犯大英帝国的安危。”女巫伸出了手。“伊薇特……！！”

“汝若有何诉求，直说便罢。”

刺啦——不顾兰斯顿的阻拦，女巫纤细白皙的手掌毫无保护地穿进火焰里，皮肉在火焰灼烧下发出迸裂的轻响。女巫面无表情地伸开五指，扣住了那模样奇诡的面具，逐渐用力。

“但若要用西斯多利亚的天赋和力量伤害伦敦城的万千性命，那妾身就会让汝明白——古德的天赋是西斯多利亚恩赐的，能赐予，当然也能摧毁。”

面具在女巫的逐渐变得焦黑的手掌中艰难地发出一声冷笑：“……哈！看看！看看这快要露出獠牙的凶狠神情！这唯我独尊的控制欲！！这才是巫女！！”

“莫同妾身废话。”

“——找到我的女儿，古德教团的下一任首领，温妮莎·古德在伦敦失去了音讯。”

“温妮莎·古德。”女巫皱了皱眉。

“把我的女儿交还给我，否则就无法幸免于难了——不论是伦敦，还是西斯多利亚。”

鬼火熄灭，面具在女巫的手中化为灰烬，被海风吹散，空气里弥漫着一股恶臭。女巫掩着鼻子陷入了深思。作为绝对公正客观的史官，西斯多利亚的巫女永远站在历史的洪流之外静默地注视着一切，而这一次，她知道她无法独善其身了。古德教团的到来使得她和西斯多利亚一族都将不可避免地被裹挟进一连串祸事中——冥冥中挥之不去的预感让她焦虑。

她也将成为长河中一朵终将消逝的渺小浪花，车辙滚过之后浮流飘散的尘滓。

英国南境，怀特岛。西斯多利亚的长老会时隔多年重新聚集在代表巫族最高知慧的高塔中，女巫从未想到在维多利亚登基这么多年之后，自己还会再一次踏上巫族的领地，还要再一次进入这座囚禁了她多年的高塔，心平气和地坐下来和巫族的腐烂发臭的长老们商谈。她穿过荆棘丛生的密林，踩过玫瑰谢落的花瓣铺就的小路，爬上遍布风霜痕迹的巨石阶梯，来到高塔刻画着迷宫般巨大法阵的大门前。

女巫伸出手，指尖轻轻落在了法阵底部的纹路上，一道微弱的金光流星闪电般在圆形法阵的繁复脉络中迅速流窜，眨眼间就进入了法阵中心的刻印。门枢和铰链像深渊里逐渐苏醒的远古魔物，传来低沉发闷的隆隆声响，高塔厚重的大门在女巫的面前缓缓开启，又在她身后一点点合拢。

一片漆黑的高塔中顿时亮起无数烛光，宛如深沉夜空中铺开星河，像一个年迈的、忠诚的老仆，虔敬地弓着腰迎接她的到来。她踏过烛光笼罩下明暗交错的影子，走过万卷书典垒堆起来的宏阔城池，穿过一道道门廊，爬上看不到尽头的漫长阶梯，终于来到了议事台前，十三位巫族长老已经等候多时。

主持长老会的是兰斯顿，虽不具有长老资格，但比起女巫，他更擅长同巫族老人们周旋，也曾在身为大巫的妹妹侍奉女王的时候，替她操持巫族内部的诸种事宜。他代表大巫向长老们说明了古德教团已抵达英国的事实，以及教团首领斯嘉丽·古德在商船上向他们传达的诉求，寻找在伦敦失踪的女儿，古德教团的继任者，温妮莎·古德。

——一时间四下静默。女巫来回摩挲着黑纱扇的镂金扇骨等了许久，仍不闻一丝人语。往常为了或大或小的各种事端同长老会对峙时剑拔弩张、吵得唾沫横飞不可开交的场面居然并未出现。兰斯顿朝她望来，她抚平袖子，款款起身，碧绿的眼眸里映着凄惶颤抖的重重烛火。

“想来诸位长老史无前例地同妾身达成了共识。西斯多利亚不可能拒绝古德，因为古德与西斯多利亚同出一脉，更因为她们同恶魔做了交易，个个都拥有强大的力量，而西斯多利亚一族——”她平静自如地道出在座每个人屈辱的心事，把掉落在尘埃里的傲慢捡起来，掸了掸蒙在上面的碎屑与灰土。

“——西斯多利亚四十年来都在不断衰弱，这是不争的事实。”

对于巫族来说，生殖力就是生命力的根基。西斯多利亚一族为了保持血脉高贵始终遵守族内婚的制度，后嗣孕育出生并成活的数量一直在减少，完全不能与古德教团相抗衡。古德的巫女从不介意与人类通婚，滥交被视为美德，不仅如此，还会通过婴儿宴来夺取人类旺盛的生殖力，甚至可以向恶魔感应借胎来繁衍子嗣。

“若撇开力量不谈，古德一族行事全无禁忌，‘巫’的恶行暴露在人类的眼前也绝不明智。毕竟在她们的猖狂行事背后，猎巫人也始终在阴翳里尾行——这才是尔等真正畏惧的吧。”

女巫垂下了目光。不是古德教团的强大和疯狂，也不是伦敦的万千性命，而是猎巫者蛇一般不知会在何处突然现身的枪口——火刑架和圣水弹才是巫魔最根本的恐惧。

“斯嘉丽·古德拿整个伦敦和西斯多利亚的存亡来威胁，西斯多利亚的确没有反抗的余地。但若是大巫您能尽早诞下子嗣，想来也不至于落得如今的境地。”波姬塔·梅·西斯多利亚叹了口气。

波姬塔·梅·西斯多利亚是长老会中的温和派。从前在高塔里，她曾照顾过小时候的伊薇特，也曾教导过她一阵子，是长老会里素来说话最向着女巫的一位，只不过大巫无后这件事，她难以支持伊薇特的任性。女巫早已疲于为这件事争吵，索性轻描淡写地说道：“波姬塔，若是你的十二个子女中，但凡有一个能生下够资质的小女巫，妾身也不介意带入图书馆培养，那倒也不至于落得如今的境地了。”她的话换来波姬塔嘶哑的讪笑，也堵住了其他激进派的嘴，免得他们接着这一话题继续在议事台上挑起毫无意义的战争。

兰斯顿环视议事台，确认古德教团的问题已没有再作争论的必要，便开口道：“既然长老会没有对古德教团一事提出异议，则视作对大巫决定的支持——我们会尽快找到温妮莎·古德，阻止古德教团在伦敦过大的动作，以免引起不必要的巫术恐慌……”

“等等，还有一件事。”

兰斯顿看向出声突然出声打断他的维拉·西斯多利亚：“维拉长老？”

维拉·西斯多利亚抬起一张枯瘦骇人的脸，双目炯炯有神：“若说寻找失踪的女巫，恐怕不只有温妮莎·古德。”

她停顿了一下，这种时候，再短暂的沉默也引人遐想。

“安娜丽丝·西斯多利亚进入图书馆后，负责打理图书馆内的常务，按规定每月会向长老会作例行报告——可是长老会已经两个月没有她的音讯了。”

女巫心下一震。

“没错——西斯多利亚也有一个杂种小巫女失踪了。”


	42. 女巫之锤（二）

后来，那些在风琴手的口中传唱了许多年的民间精怪故事里这样说道：

那天，渡鸦飞离了伦敦塔。

安娜丽丝的失踪才是不祥真正的表征。女巫一把推开了大英图书馆别庄的门，提着裙子第一次跨进了安娜丽丝平日的住所。寻找温妮莎·古德的事暂时交给了兰斯顿，凭借OHMSS首席手里的门路，在伦敦城内寻找失踪人口总比帝国史官要轻车熟路，女巫现下更担心的是安娜丽丝的杳无音信。女巫很清楚，身为巫族和人类私婚诞下的子嗣，不具有继承大巫资格的安娜丽丝被带进图书馆四十余年来，勤勤恳恳为她打理馆内的事务，遵从她的教导，做事严谨而仔细。尽管安娜丽丝对女巫心存不满，却绝不可能无故失踪，因为她虽是别人口中的杂种，却比任何一个游手好闲的年轻巫觋都认得清属于巫女的职责，并把这职责看得比什么都重要。

两族的年轻巫女在伦敦相继失踪，这不可能是单纯的走失事件。别庄面积不大，安娜丽丝收拾得干净整齐、一丝不苟，只不过两个月无人打理，地面和物件上都蒙了一层厚厚的灰尘。桌上有一瓶未启封的迈克塔瑟白兰地和一只孤零零的空杯子，显然主人没来得及准备好佐酒的点心就为了别的事抽身而去了——如果她没被特别重要的事情耽搁，那么她大概会精心调制一份希腊鱼子泥色拉，配蘸莳萝酱的盐渍鲑鱼片，那是安娜丽丝的最爱。

女巫随手用扇子拈着书页翻了翻榉木读书台上的书本，那是贝克和卢卡斯出版社1632年发行的错版《圣经》，因《歌林多前书》的一行排版错误而被称为“不义之人圣经”。这本稀见的错版《圣经》可能是唯一存世的珍本，此时恰好摊开在那一页——“你们岂不知不义之人将承受神的国么？”书页随着女巫的翻动惊扰了空气里的浮尘，正孜孜不倦结着网的蜘蛛还来不及反应就被毫无征兆地刮到地上，永远地作别了它呕心沥血编织的王国。

这像一个蛛网般的隐喻，将女巫天罗地网般重重围困在了原地，一只老鼠从她的脚边经过，拖着又长又细的尾巴一溜烟消失在了墙角。她感到难以呼吸，快速检查了一番，确信别庄没有任何线索之后，便离开了。

厚重的烟尘宛如倒扣的茶缸罩住了伦敦灰败的街头，腐败的酸臭味浓雾似的无孔不入，石砖缝隙里淌过污浊的水流。野猫幽绿的竖瞳在街角的阴影里发着忽明忽暗的光亮，老鼠替代了报童和马车夫走街串巷，蝙蝠不分昼夜在窗前盘旋。粮食供给的短缺让沿街的店铺都早早关门歇了业，夜行生物俨然已经占领了这昔日人来人往的城市，四处散播着恶臭、流毒和致病的细菌，腐肉喂饱了肥大的渡鸦，在塔楼铁索上居高临下地俯视着泰晤士河。

伦敦城正在被异己的力量侵蚀。这一切恐怕只是个开始，不义之人正从这不再受阳光普照之地夺取神的国。女巫心知肚明。她拨开缭绕不散的雾气，步履匆匆地走向大英图书馆，恰好追上前面形单影只的同路人。女巫主动开口唤道：

“兰斯顿。”

半个世纪以来，女巫鲜少能同兄长和平相处。巫族的血脉将他们紧紧地绑在了一起，同时又机心不死地在这挣脱不开的关系里安插了天然的仇恨。他们由同一具肉体分裂而来，却无法分享相同的灵魂。偏偏是此时此刻，女巫需要兰斯顿在她身边，像年少时那样信任她、支持她、不遗余力为她达成她所要求的一切。

兰斯顿等女巫追上来，同她并肩行路，一边低头匆匆拂了拂女巫的裙摆，免得她被灌木丛横生的丫杈勾破了昂贵的绸缎：“查不到温妮莎·古德的出入境记录——她显然不需要任何具有法律效力的证明也能来去自由；有人声称在科文特加登广场见过她——我去那里彻查了她租住的房屋……但凡聪明的巫女都不会蠢到在临时住处留下任何可供追寻的蛛丝马迹的。你知道，伦敦上下都因为歉收的庄稼和病死的牲畜人心惶惶，没人有工夫去理会一起平凡无奇的失踪案件……”

刷——女巫忽地展开扇子，臂膀一伸拦在兰斯顿的身前。兰斯顿不得不停下脚步，他不耐烦地转过头：“怎么回……”女巫异常阴沉的脸色令他悚然一颤，他顺着女巫的视线投去目光，一阵震悚顿时劈断了他的神经。

一柄锈迹斑斑、满是缺口的十字架斜插在大英图书馆的门口，是一个符号、一个标记、一种震慑，犹如侵略者宣告主权的旗帜高扬在满地骸骨之上。那上面干涸的斑斑血迹仿佛正昭告世人耶稣基督的尸体已然腐朽，异端高举魔枪和火把，烧杀抢掠了神的城池。

庄严肃穆的大英图书馆在灰雾包绕中乍看上去与往日并无不同，路过的行人不会多看一眼亦不会察觉。然而只有身为灵媒的巫族能感受到——这里的气味不再纯净，染上了入侵者浑浊野蛮的腥臭，整座馆邸陷落在一片墓场般的死寂之中，平日翠木葱茏鸟雀争鸣的图书馆如今无一活物胆敢靠近。数个世纪来，西斯多利亚不容俗世窥探的神圣禁地遭到了闯入和践踏。

女巫竖起黑纱扇，一阵强风随着她手腕起落呼啸而来，掀翻了斜插在铁门前用以示威的十字架。毫无疑问，一场卑劣下流的巫术狩猎曾在这里上演。图书馆大门和墙根下，在隐蔽的位置散布着数个细小尖锐的铁蒺藜；草丛和廊道里一片狼藉，满地杂乱不堪的白色脚印；廊柱损毁，砖石破碎，花园中的鸡爪槭和栾树倒了下来，拱券边的绣球花七零八落。他们粗大的足迹踏遍了古老精美的台阶和窗柩，酸腐的体味熏坏了绿地花坛羸弱的植株。

兰斯顿蹲下身拈起一撮白色粉末，用指尖搓开那些粗糙的颗粒，他沉吟了半刻，决定接受这残酷的现实：“伊薇特……是盐。”他深吸了一口气，“很遗憾，我们最不愿意看到的情况发生了。”

话音刚落，兰斯顿感到周身忽地腾起一股冻透骨髓的寒意，犹如一条冰凉的巨蟒迅速攀上他的躯体，在脖颈处盘成一道扼住喉咙的枷锁，每一道弧度都带着倒钩，他浑身僵直，动弹不得。他被淹没在铺天盖地无声嘶嚎的风压和冷意中，狂暴肆虐的气流几乎将生生他撕裂。面部的每一块肌肉都在痉挛颤抖，连牙齿的咬合都变得异常困难，兰斯顿微微翕动嘴唇吐出几个破碎的音节，已经磕得满口流血。

“伊……伊薇特……”

呼——

一声极轻微的吐息之后，天地之间声息俱灭，女巫的宽袖和裙摆忽地垂落下来，一瞬间风平浪静了。

“抱歉，兰斯顿。”女巫瞥了一眼被波及的兄长，回过头提起裙子跨上了台阶。兰斯顿扯着前襟不住地颤抖，连口大气都不敢喘，扶着墙壁才勉强站稳。他已经很久没有感受过了——即便是杀死王储后被塞西莉娅·西斯多利亚关了禁闭、即便是被他锁在伦敦塔里熬过了一个冬天，女巫也从未像今天这般。

——史官震怒，万物噤声。

兰斯顿很清楚，纵使西斯多利亚再怎么衰弱，伊薇特·西斯多利亚依旧是历代最强的巫女。她的知慧与美貌等量齐观，她的力量亦没有丝毫逊色，自小展露出的强大天赋在经年累月的磨砺锻炼之后早已非一般巫觋可企及。然而她的冷静克己同样无人能比——西斯多利亚一族的铁则不允许巫觋轻易施展巫术，更不能在人前引起巫术恐慌，平时随手施用的也不过是人类的戏法罢了——而第五十世代大巫的手中，有人世转关的动机，有天命流向的征兆，只要她想，绢纱扇一开一合便能撼动人神伦理，倘若女巫放弃素来的严苛自律，斯嘉丽·古德要威胁她简直是天方夜谭。

可她是不会那么做的——兰斯顿缓了缓神，咬牙站起身，跟随女巫的脚步爬上台阶去往正馆。即便拿伦敦城的万千性命来要挟，她也不会动用那禁忌的力量。任何生命放在她眼底都不过匆匆一瞬，自从杀死了阿德莱德的女儿，她一直都拒绝再涉足人世的洪流，只是退到高岸上驻足观看，甚至不愿衣裙下摆溅上一丁点泥水。

然而此番变故显然不允许她再像以往那样高高在上睥睨众生。古德教团和猎巫人接踵而来，温妮莎·古德的失踪不过是个开始，兰斯顿产生了不祥的预感——尤其是那群追猎巫魔的腌臜爪牙，居然趁着伊薇特不在，闯进大英图书馆胡作非为，这是绝对不能忍受的。与此同时，兰斯顿意识到，对于首次踏上英格兰土地的异域猎巫人来说，盎格鲁-撒克逊人对西斯多利亚一族的尊敬不存在于他们的历史传统里——在他们的眼里，西斯多利亚和古德教团的魔女们没有任何区别，一样都是赶尽杀绝的对象。

“安娜丽丝的失踪显然和猎巫人有关。”兰斯顿跨过馆内满地狼藉，随手拾起脚边的一本典籍，刚想扔到一边，触及女巫的视线的瞬间颤了颤，旋即中途改道，轻轻放上了书架，“我们甚至不能抱什么期望——她很可能已经死在他们手里了……她要是没死，为什么不向我们求救？” 

“哪怕是死了也必须找到尸体——”女巫话锋一转，“安娜丽丝如何暂且不可知，不过我们也许能找到另一个。”

两架书柜之间的缝隙里闪着一星半点润白的微光，在羊毛地毯的遮掩下很容易被忽略。女巫弯下腰，拾起了一只黄金和锡兰石镶托的珍珠耳坠，坠托上生着一圈荆棘般的尖刺，圆润的珠面上沾了一点黑红的血痕。女巫用指尖拈着那只细小的坠子来回把玩，面无表情：“这不是安娜丽丝的东西……安娜丽丝的饰品一律用宝石，从不用珍珠。”

大英图书馆是巫女的领地，出现在这里的物件一定只属于巫女。如果它不属于安娜丽丝·西斯多利亚，那就必然属于另一个巫女。

女巫拢紧风帽穿过冷清的街道，她略一仰头，就看见在屋顶蹒跚肥胖渡鸦——她认得那一只，是伦敦塔里精心饲养的塔渡鸦。渡鸦飞离伦敦塔，帝国的末日便不远了。女巫收回了视线，转过弯来时，和头戴礼帽手提剑杖的少年擦肩而过，她冷不防一怔。

夏尔·凡多姆海威停下了脚步，一掀罩衣拄定手杖，稍稍侧身回望过去。

“夫人。”

女巫缓缓转过身来。

“何事。”“您的东西掉了。”

少年不卑不亢，只是保持着对于身份尊贵的陌生女士来说恰到好处的敬意。伯爵身后的执事恰恰停在女巫跟前。他从前襟的口袋里抽出折得规规矩矩的手帕抖开，躬身的姿态无与伦比的优雅，出上等人的卓越教养。他拾起掉落在女巫脚边的珍珠耳坠，双手托起递到女巫的眼前，神色恭敬，嘴角微含笑意。

女巫从塞巴斯蒂安·米卡艾利斯的手中接过温妮莎·古德的耳坠，她隔着丝帕触碰他的掌心，与不可言说者势不两立的强悍实存穿透薄薄的丝料烫伤了她的指尖。女巫不动声色地把珍珠坠子捏在手里，收拢手指定了定神，尔后越过执事，向他的主人致意：“多谢阁下。”

伯爵抬了抬帽子算作回礼，旋即转身继续行路。女巫从风帽的阴翳下抬起双眼，正撞进执事猩红的瞳孔里深不可测的泥潭。塞巴斯蒂安照旧微笑着欠身行礼，然后跟上了夏尔的脚步，他大抵打算把某种命运既定的动机抹消成一次可有可无的萍水相逢。女巫不着痕迹地退了一步，躲开他转身时随风而动的毛呢西服的燕尾。

女巫恍惚中看见魔鬼头戴黑帽，饰以黑色的鸦羽，在伦敦昏暗的白昼中向远方走去。

女巫低下头，耳坠圆润的珠面光洁温润，那上面的斑驳血迹已被抹得干干净净了。


	43. 女巫之锤（三）

御前会议结束，女王解散了大臣，却一直没有离席。安静的弓形室内只听闻断断续续书写的刷刷声，侍女长换过第二次茶后，女王搁下了蘸水笔，查尔斯·菲普斯在一旁烤好了火漆。刚盖完的深红漆印透着一股新鲜的油蜡香味，菲普斯待火漆干透后，便拈起托盘上的信封小心收起，走廊里静得出奇，他拐过弯来继续大步往前走，目不斜视地顺手一拍查尔斯·格雷的肩膀。

“这封信由我送到凡多姆海威伯爵手里，你看上去脸色不太好，不如休个假吧。”

格雷抄着双手一言不发，只是久久地倚墙而立，好像菲普斯从未自他跟前经过一样。

凡多姆海威伯爵宅邸，简短的拜会结束后，塞巴斯蒂安·米卡艾利斯礼数周到地送走了查尔斯·菲普斯，刚回到书房，就看见夏尔·凡多姆海威把切开了火漆印的信封连同一页薄薄的信纸扔到了桌上。年幼的伯爵挂着婴儿肥的稚嫩脸蛋摆出一副不合年龄的老成相，皱着眉头说道：

“真是搞不明白……那些人骄傲的空脑袋瓜子里都在想些什么。”

“您看起来对保守党的行径全无好感呢。”执事微笑着上前收拾好被粗暴对待的御令信笺和扔到一旁的拆信刀。

“格莱斯顿卿的第三次组阁刚结束不久，保守党重新上台也未必能收拾得了这烂摊子，罗伯特·加斯科因-塞西尔更是没这脑子——我们的首相阁下只适合在牛津大学法学院打永无休止的学术辩论，他这辈子做过最聪明的事情是娶了乔治娜·埃尔德森。”

“确实比不上他那三度拜相的父亲呢。”“二世索尔兹伯里侯爵领导了保守党将近二十年，他摸爬滚打一大把件年纪，却连他父亲的脚后跟都摸不到，还是安安分分做个律师比较好——他拿到律师资格了吗？”“听闻是最近刚刚取得。”“呵！”

塞巴斯蒂安不再多说什么，只是提议来一份酥脆酸甜的茄子千层卷配用佛手柑调香的伯爵茶来舒缓一下心情。

“就算‘人民的威廉’骗子真的老不中用了，也不会比塞西尔子爵背后那些无所事事的饭桶们更差了。”夏尔同意了塞巴斯蒂安的提案——毕竟任他再怎么抱怨保守党的无能，女王下达了文书，他就不得不照做，保守党也好自由党也好都与他无关，凡多姆海威伯爵的存在是为了实现女王的意志，仅此而已——还是趁着上工干苦力之前，抓紧时间好好享受一顿茶点吧，再怎么说，时针指向下午四点，人间的一切都要为茶而停。

对于本次碎尸案的调查委托，菲普斯的措辞十分微妙——女王只需要您展示出认真调查的态度、表明皇室对保守党意见的重视即可。夏尔端着茶杯，红茶的品质自然是上乘，温度也正好，可惜他食不知味。保守党联合内阁向女王施压，要求调查碎尸案——伦敦城年迈的管道排水系统最近正在进行数年一次的全面清洗和检修。在这一耗资巨大的修缮工作中，苏活区的某一处下水道里发现了一批尸体碎片，破坏程度十分严重。在场只有内脏和断肢，不存在任何一个头颅，因此几乎无法拼接，无法发布通告让人来认领尸体——当然，警察厅根本就不打算发布通告。

按照菲普斯的意思，这批碎尸的数量远超过伦敦的失踪人口报案数量；那些碎肉上也无法提取到任何有用的证据，处理手法很残暴但也相当专业，除了精确的切割之外，应该还动用了绞肉机之类的利器；排入下水道系统的做法也十分隐蔽，至少苏活区未曾收到形迹可疑的碎尸犯的目击证明和相关举报；要不是下水道年久失修造成了堵塞，这批碎肉很可能混在大量的污物脏水中一起排出去了，根本不会在检修过程中被发现——这显然是一宗庞大犯罪的冰山一角。是的，在这个光鲜的城市之中，一定有某些屋檐墙角的暗面里存在着公然的邪恶与凶残，甚至不容言说的暴力和变态行径，而且这些隐蔽的、语焉不详的谋杀长久以来都没有引起警署的注意。

然而考虑到伦敦最近的气象异常、粮食短缺等等问题，议院决定暂时把这起耸人听闻的案件压下，以免引起更大的恐慌；同时，他们也希望暂时不要惊动苏格兰场，尽可能内部解决，因此这费力不讨好的差事就经由议会递到维多利亚女王手里，再由女王暗中转手，扔给了凡多姆海威伯爵。

——说白了谁也没打算解决这件事，菲普斯传达的女王的意思再好懂不过了，只需要一个态度能堵住保守党的嘴即可——结果是什么并不重要，眼下最重要的是熬过即将到来的饥荒，甚至包括大灾之后可能出现的大疫——在这些头等大事的面前，别的鸡零狗碎都得让路。

于是为了展现皇室对此事的重视，夏尔用完下午茶便带着塞巴斯蒂安出门了。首先自然是抵达位于伦敦中心的苏活区的维修现场，和伦敦警察厅总监亚瑟·兰德尔扯皮了好一阵子——听他指桑骂槐地挖苦了半晌从上一代到这一代的凡多姆海威伯爵都是多么的嗅觉灵敏，哪里有坏事，看门狗就要闻风而动；夏尔还命令塞巴斯蒂安进入恶臭逼人的下水道实地勘察了一番，待到执事满身污泥地从窨井爬上来，夏尔才满意地打道回府；第二日又到苏活区附近的贵族领地去转悠了一阵，确保有许多人见到了凡多姆海威伯爵和执事神色凝重、行路匆匆的忙碌模样之后才离开；此外还不忘打着交换根本不存在的情报的名头，马不停蹄地奔到白教堂区、西区等地的警署去露了脸，摆足了架势造足了噱头，硬是喝了好几杯粗劣得难以下咽的苦丁茶才起身告辞。

“这下女王和保守党都会满意了吧——我可是为了这件事疲于奔命啊！不仅像个没头苍蝇一样跑遍了伦敦城，还让我体面有教养的执事爬进了恶臭熏人的下水道！”“是的，还让您体面有教养的执事爬进了恶臭熏人的下水道——多谢您的称赞。”塞巴斯蒂安皮笑肉不笑地跟在夏尔身后应声附和。夏尔愉快地长吁一口气：“接下来就得为递交给女王的报告打起精神了——既然是和尸体打交道，那就去找和死亡最接近的人吧。”

——夏尔后来回想起那日，总觉得在葬仪屋的棺材铺外擦肩而过的女人不一般。

黑色斗篷罩住了她的面庞和身躯，却遮不住斗篷下露出的质感绝佳的裙子，那上乘的面料、贵气十足的剪裁，绝不是一般的资产阶级享用得起的，通身上下流溢而出的不凡气度也昭示着她非同一般的地位和教养。一星纯白的光泽从她的罩篷中滑落，而她似乎并未察觉。既然是披着不惹人注意的斗篷出行，那就意味着她不想被他人察觉到自己的身份，夏尔犹豫了一下，还是停下脚步侧过身喊住了那个女人。

“夫人。”

她站定了片刻，才慢慢转过身来接上话茬。

“何事。”“您的东西掉了。”“多谢。”

夏尔不再多言，略一致意后转身就走，领着塞巴斯蒂安拐过两个街口，他才缓缓呼出一口气。

“塞巴斯蒂安，我有种预感。”“真巧，我也有同样的预感，少爷。”

伯爵眸光暗了下去，压了压帽檐，带着执事消失在了伦敦不祥的漫天大雾里。

葬仪屋懒洋洋地趴伏在一具漆黑的棺椁上，用长长的指甲刮挠着烧杯的边缘，发出令人牙酸的声音。他亲昵地蹭着用来镇纸的骷髅的头盖骨，就像在蹭着一只皮毛水滑油亮的猫。他蹭着蹭着便露出一副昏昏欲睡的模样，伏得越来越低，几乎快要融化成棺面上的一坨深色污垢。

“久疏问候。”清清泠泠的嗓音落到地面上振起一阵厚厚的扬尘，然而很快又归于寂静。

……

葬仪屋对进了门的客人视而不见听而不闻，这是往上数一个世纪往下数一个世纪也再没有第二回的事。女巫叹了口气，不到万不得已，她无论如何也不想求到这个人的跟前来。自从在白金汉宫的育儿房里被撞破了行凶杀人现场开始，女巫就知道这位死神招惹不起，数十年来她都尽可能规避和葬仪屋的交集，不曾想这一天还是来了。

“妾身想找一个人。”

无人应声。

“也可能是一具尸体。”

葬仪屋打起了呼噜。

女巫遂换了一种口吻：“凡多姆海威伯爵……文森特离世已经快两年了。”在葬仪屋的呼噜戛然而止的瞬间停顿了一下，然后飞快地接上，“妾身早已看穿了他宿命的终局，却连一丝一毫要搭救他的想法……”

灰黑的袈裟袍子凌空铺展开来，方才还软在棺材上的死神如同苍鹰飞猎一般瞬间来到女巫跟前，苍白的五指勾成爪停在了女巫的喉头。女巫岿然不动，剩余半截话吐息依旧平稳如斯。

“——都不曾有过，如果您非要听妾身说这个的话。”

“嘻嘻嘻嘻……”葬仪屋咧着嘴笑了起来，恨不得弯成镰刀的嘴角勾着丝缕嘲弄和阴狠，“小生听说你许了凡多姆海威家一个生还的……”女巫直接打断了他：“并非是妾身许的，只是命运本该如此，妾身说出来了——仅此而已。”

——那不过是出于一种自我慰藉和救赎的私愿罢了。即便不告诉文森特他的家人中有一位能生还，他也还是会从容地迎接那场劫难，面带微笑收下那惨烈的终局。告诉文森特不过是女巫希求在别离能给予他一点最后的安慰，能够让他心怀一丝微弱的希望同她转身道别。

“妾身早已立下誓言，终其一生只可在生死门的裁断之下失格一次，那就是为了让维多利亚继承王位而杀死了阿德莱德的女儿——那日您也在场。自那以后，不管是命运转关还是人理悖反，妾身都誓不再涉足人世的历史。”女巫用扇子抵着，拨开葬仪屋的手，缓缓开阖了一下眼睛，“妾身既然当年不曾挽救克劳迪娅·凡多姆海威，自然也没有理由去救文森特……生死是为此世唯一之‘绝对’，汝曾身为死神，应当知晓亵渎生死会有什么后果……”

葬仪屋双肩抽搐着闷笑了一阵，然后仰倒在棺材上打了个滚，用低厚的嗓音喟叹道：“巫女啊，你已经眼睁睁看着两个凡多姆海威那般凄惨地死去了，一个是你挚友，一个是你挚爱……”

“于汝而言，又何尝不是如此呢？”“小生做不到你那样——你还是太傲慢了，巫女。”女巫挑了挑眉，微抬下巴，故意端出了那点恰如其分的傲慢，孤高临下地看着葬仪屋。他像躺在牧场微醺的白昼里，半阖着眼回忆漫长的光阴。

“你凭什么认为人心如铁，能经得起那么多残酷的考验——就算是神，也会败给别离之后永无止境的时间。”

女巫不置可否。她摊开掌心，珍珠耳坠镶托上的尖刺已经在她手里留下一圈绯红的痕迹：“这个耳坠的主人，古德教团的继承人，名为温妮莎·古德的小女巫，您可有什么线索？”

葬仪屋抬眼一瞥，放声大笑：“噫哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你这远离尘世的巫女，何时也开始掺和到人间泥潭浑水般的惨剧中来了！”女巫神色一凛：“妾身也是迫不得已——就算是神，也必要经受住许多残酷的考验，才能去面对那些别离之后永无止境的时间，不是么？”

葬仪屋伸出食指虚空划了一个圈，然后遥遥一指，点向了女巫手心里的珍珠坠子：“小生见过这个坠子，这个古德家的小女儿毫无疑问已经死了，已经变成一滩辨不出模样的肉泥了，她在苏活区的下水道里被蛆虫和鬣狗分食殆尽——”葬仪屋坐起身捞来一罐骨头饼干，就着女巫顿时惨白的脸色，嘎嘣嘎嘣地大吃大嚼，“小生衷心祝贺您卷进了一起糟糕的事件。”

他无比愉快地说道：“看在旧识的份上，小生再送你一条消息吧：凡多姆海威的伯爵——文森特的儿子也和这桩惨案搭上关系了，你听到这个会不会感到高兴呢？嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻！”


	44. 女巫之锤（四）

温妮莎·古德的死会扼断这座奄奄一息的城池最后一丝微弱的呼吸。女巫脸色苍白，推开葬仪屋的棺材铺破旧漏风的门板，望着萧索的街景一时间不知所措。温妮莎·古德不可能是斯嘉丽·古德唯一的女儿——古德教团后嗣数量之庞大正是她们肆无忌惮的资本，而独独是温妮莎被选为了教团的继承人，而且还好巧不巧地死在了伦敦。

——温妮莎·古德有什么特殊之处吗？

斯嘉丽·古德是凭借她那远超于其他姊妹的灵媒能量才被她的母亲格温德林·古德选中继承教团的，而格温德林则依靠半个世纪来鲜见的预言术天赋掌控教团并向南欧扩张——尽管古德和西斯多利亚剥离了那么久，女巫却知道，长老会里始终有人在暗中关注她们的动向。假若斯嘉丽的众多女儿之中，真的有哪一个展露出了非凡的才能足以获得教团继承人的资格，怀特岛上西斯多利亚的长老们不可能对此毫无防范，更不可能让这个继承人瞒天过海潜入伦敦，还莫名其妙就变成了苏活区下水道里的一滩肉泥。

女巫愈发感到这桩事从头到尾都透露着难以言喻的可疑——温妮莎·古德又为什么会来到伦敦呢？纵使古德教团在欧洲大陆再怎么张牙舞爪，大英帝国是西斯多利亚的地盘，倘若古德教团当真还留有一分对巫族的尊敬或忌惮，便不会轻易染指英国：事情的发展不受控制，完全是被一波接一波的浪潮推着走，而西斯多利亚至今还处在一头雾水的状况中，十分被动——总该还有些别的事实与因果，没有被连接起来才对。然而可疑归可疑，假使葬仪屋的情报无误，温妮莎确实死了，那么如何应对斯嘉丽接下来的行动才是最让人头疼的……

蓦地，女巫转过了头——她正从狭长的巷子里一排小铺面前经过，窗玻璃一应灰蒙蒙的，补着胶布，防雨棚也破败得不行。这条小巷里的店铺似乎都是做五金、食品、布料、杂货之类的小营生，由于最近的粮食紧缺和经济不景气而关门歇业了，再往后是货运公司租用的大型仓库。女巫皱了皱眉，不知道哪个阴暗的角落里传来的诡秘的、蠢蠢欲动的、不祥的声响。

砰！灰乎乎的窗玻璃突然爆碎，一股热浪卷着尖锐的玻璃碎片毫无阻隔地舔到女巫脸上，紧接着，连排的店面紧闭的铺门齐齐爆破，砖石墙面轰成齑粉。火舌与流弹交织成铺天盖地的烈焰星子，焚风焰浪席卷而来，将阴冷的巷道吞噬殆尽。贴地腾起的火焰迅速攀上断墙，浓烟滚滚间，狙击枪上膛抛壳的机械声响模糊不清但振动了女巫的神经。她下意识侧身靠向废墙的遮挡面，一颗银白色的飞弹擦着断墙边缘飞过，火花爆燃，弹内的液体骤然在她身前炸裂开来，溅射到女巫的胳膊上，一阵锥心的剧烈灼痛令她掐住喉咙嘶声尖叫，她不敢发出声音，将自己的确切位置暴露给狙击手。

是圣水弹。

——那群蛇一样的猎巫人已经在她全然不觉的情况下尾行上来，咬住了她的尾巴。

女巫裹着斗篷在燃烧着的残垣废墟中磕磕绊绊地穿梭，突如其来的爆炸和四下飞溅的碎石破片令她手足无措，被圣水弹炸伤的胳膊血流不止。而不知盘踞在何处的猎巫人仍在不断地放冷枪，银皮圣水弹在她周遭接二连三地爆破，滚滚浓烟和残垣断壁妨碍了对弹道和射线的判断，女巫无从知晓究竟是几个猎巫人发动了这次肮脏的追踪围猎。

和闯进图书馆的是同一批人么？是否是他们杀死了温妮莎·古德？安娜丽丝的失踪又和他们有无关系？杂乱无章的诸多想法一下子挤占了女巫的思绪，一颗飞弹贴着她的脚尖擦了过去，女巫脚下一个踉跄扑倒在地。

锵——

高速旋转的子弹刮擦质密坚硬的金属爆出一圈金色火花，园艺剪半路改变了直扑女巫前额的圣水弹的飞行轨迹，银弹爆碎在窗框上。加入了大蒜、肉桂粉和丁香、经过主教祝礼的圣水在墙上留下浅色的污渍，顺着破碎的窗玻璃滴滴答答往下流。

女巫被土灰呛得咳嗽了几声，抬起头，映入眼帘的是一双做工精良的黑色牛津皮鞋，西裤一道笔直的压褶自上而下落到裤脚，平整而熨帖。威廉·T·斯皮尔斯转过身来，死神特殊的视物能力让他穿透厚重的烟雾看到了向这里靠拢过来的黑影。那些猎巫人像夜行的蛇长期潜行在阳光不及之处，悄无声息；像狼一样互相哺育团队协作，进行精密得毫无漏洞的群体狩猎；又具备狐狸一般的狡诈，手段凶残。他们披着灰黑色的罩衣，打着绑腿，佝偻着脊背；端着适合银皮圣水弹的特殊口径的枪支，腰胯里藏着弯刃的匕首，身后背着专门制作的猎魔工具箱；那箱子里面有大头针、带倒钩的荆棘手铐、乌木鎏金十字架锥子、核桃木锤、玫瑰祈祷链、镶耶稣像的手拿镜、皮面圣经和1880年W.M Thomson版圣洁地图，除此之外还有盛有各式用途液体的水晶瓶以及精雕细刻的象牙盐瓶。

女巫顺着威廉的目光回过头，什么都看不清，却能闻到空气中那股似曾相识的酸腐体臭——她不能在这种状况下和猎巫人正面冲突。女巫立刻想要爬起来，却崴了脚使不上劲，她下意识地向威廉伸出手，想向他求得帮助，一颗圣水弹直接贴着她的头皮飞了过去，威廉侧身避过那颗凶悍的子弹，错开了女巫递来的手。

“打偏了！戴斯蒙德！！”“没问题，我抓到她了！”

猎犬一般直冲过来的猎巫人身姿矫健，灰袍大展，鲍伊匕首高举空中，映着他毫无光泽的晦暗双眼，刃面投落下来的一道影子正切在女巫暴露在外的光洁颈项上。

“戴斯蒙德·格兰特里亚，猎巫人，1859年7月28日生，1887年9月2日死于……”威廉面无表情地推了推眼镜，哗啦哗啦翻着死亡名单。斜刺里突然闪出一道剑光，笼形柄一抖一拐，剑刃迅疾如雷横推而过。猎巫人的头颅虚悬空中，身躯却栽倒下去，狂花乱绽一般爆喷的血雨中，查尔斯·格雷湛蓝的眸光格外凶狠。御前执事洁白的常礼服犹似一团昼星燃烧的光亮降临在阳光抵达不了的此间混沌之地。

“——头身分离后引起的颈动脉大出血、脊柱断裂、脑死亡等一系列并发症状。备注：无。”不疾不徐地确认过死亡走马灯，威廉眼都不眨地就扣下一个印。

「Completed」

“戴斯蒙德……！！他妈的！！干掉他，布莱尔！！”

白靴后跟落地一弹，脚跟急转，格雷纵身一挑握柄，剑锋直接捅进了背后扑上来的猎巫人的腹股沟。

“托马斯·德文尼克，猎巫人，1847年11月15日生，1887年9月2日死于肝脏裂伤大出血。备注：无。”

「Completed」

“还剩一个。”格雷伸臂一振，抖落剑上黏稠的鲜血，笔直的剑刃滑入剑鞘，猛然旋身抬腿，用膝盖把来人的头结结实实地撞在了砖墙上，咔嚓——颅骨断裂变形的脆响回荡在阒寂的巷道中。

“布莱尔·洛夫克拉夫特，猎巫人，1861年1月30日生，1887年9月2日死于脑损伤和颅内出血。备注：无。”

「Completed」

威廉收起了死亡名单，趁格雷检查尸体补刀的间隙把女巫扶到了一旁的残垣掩体后面坐下。他单膝跪下掏出一方手帕，为她擦拭了一下手上蹭破的创口，然后把手帕塞进她的手心，借着这个动作握住她的手。“西斯多利亚卿。”格雷走了过来，威廉只静默了一下，便放开了。他站起身，低了低头：“保重。”

死神与伯爵擦肩而过。女巫望着他的背影，陷入迷惘，她觉得有什么滚烫的东西在她的唇边粘滞，喉口焦干，什么话都说不出来。自1880年威廉·T·斯皮尔斯远赴赫布里底群岛算起，至今八年，他只对她讲了这短短一句话，自始至终没有看过她的眼睛。

——“西斯多利亚卿！”

女巫恍然回过神：“啊……格雷伯爵——您怎么在这儿？”“那是我要问你的问题！”格雷皱了皱眉，扯过女巫手里的帕子，为她胳膊上的伤口做了潦草的清理和包扎，“我奉女王陛下的命令去调查苏活区的下水道碎尸案件，路过这里听到爆炸的声音——你为什么在这里？追杀你的人是谁——”格雷顿了一下，随即咧开嘴挖苦道，“不列颠的土地上，连首相都不敢打你这帝国史官的主意，还有谁能……”

格雷忽然噎了，立刻停住话头，女巫意味深长地瞟他一眼，拖长语气：“是——啊——还有谁能？”

“我怎么知道！！”格雷气急败坏，“回答我的问题！”

女巫摇了摇扇子，含蓄而毫不客气地用沉默好好嗤笑了一顿年轻急躁的伯爵，尔后才说道：“那些是猎巫人。”“猎巫人？！大英帝国怎么会有猎巫人？！”“大英帝国确实不该有猎巫人，因为这里也没有巫罪、巫法、巫术审判，当然就不会有合法的猎巫行动。那是因为西斯多利亚是史官巫族，是巫族根系中最久远也最纯粹的部分，帝国上下历来尊敬巫族——而帝国之外就得另说了。”“那些猎巫人是非法入境的。”格雷判断道。女巫摇了摇扇子：“亦未可知。大多数猎巫人都有其他职业做遮掩，他们活在暗影中且无处不在，哪怕在不列颠的国旗下——埃塞克斯就应当有他们的据点，因为那里也曾长久地出现过巫术暴乱的痕迹。”

“难道除了西斯多利亚之外，还有其他的巫觋也来到了英国？”

女巫不置可否，她已经歇够了，便提议先离开这个巷道，剩下的话他们可以边走边说。格雷的敏锐令她意识地选择缄口，将古德教团的行踪透露给女王的御前执事绝非明智的举动。女王也好、她的臣民也罢，亦或是普通的百姓，但凡让他们知晓了古德教团的存在，他们就一定会把伦敦近来的气象灾厄、粮食歉收、牲畜横死同巫觋作乱联系起来，不需要任何证据，只需要想象力就行了——人类只有在这种事情上才格外聪颖。只要一丁点的流言传出，恐慌和激愤就会想孢子粉一样迅速且畅通无阻地在空气里传播开来，没有它抵达不了的角落，而那无疑是最糟糕的局面。

“难道那些猎巫人是冲着西斯多利亚一族来的？他们不辞辛苦来到英国，是想要猎杀帝国史官？是政治家派他们来的吗！”“可能性很低，现今活动在欧洲大陆的猎巫人是一个自由的组织，从未听说过有任何政党背景，由于他们的手段血腥残暴，在中世纪的猎巫狂潮结束后，就不再有投靠政府或是受命于教宗的例子了。况且妾身对于那些来自异域的猎巫人来说，并非‘帝国史官’。”女巫再一次强调道，“于他们而言，妾身只是一个身份有些尊贵的巫女罢了，他们是不会有所忌惮的。”

西斯多利亚一族都居住在英国南境遥远的怀特岛，猎巫人一时半会儿不可能把爪牙伸到那里去——而流落在外的，就只有大英图书馆的掌事和她的执事了；兰斯顿作为女王特别行动机关的首席，他的巫族身份对外是秘而不宣的，相对来说，他更安全。当下，安娜丽丝已经不知所踪，那么下一个自然就轮到声名在外的大巫女了。

“猎巫人在妾身的图书馆门口立了一把十字架。”一提起这件事，女巫的口吻就带上了难以言表的嫌恶，“还在妾身的读书台上留下了一本书。”

“书？”格雷忍不住嘲弄道，“猎巫人居然要向大英图书馆捐赠书籍吗？”女巫冷笑道：“太不巧了，那本书还当真不在妾身的馆藏里。”“什么书？”

“那些蛮荒猎人们的圣经——《女巫之锤》。”

那被摩挲得破破烂烂的封皮包裹着零零散散的老旧书页，布满蛀洞、污渍，粗糙的线装书脊用一块油腻腻的胶布勉强贴住，看样子早就脱裂多次。那书像一件乞丐脱下的褴褛衣衫大喇喇地堆在读书台上，不畏惧任何打量的目光，毫不避讳地散发着腐朽和鲜血交织的奇异臭味。女巫站在读书台一米远的距离，始终迈不出那一步。

那是柴堆，那是火焰；那是处刑架，那是十字锥；那是无穷无尽的黑暗杀戮，那是丧心病狂的血流成河。

不义之人来了，他们要夺取她的国。


	45. 女巫之锤（五）

女巫和格雷花了一些时间才来到苏活区，抵达时已是斜阳照晚。伦敦城被笼罩在阳光难以穿透的浓云稠雾之中，冷风惨淡。格雷独自出行调查苏活区下水道碎尸案，菲普斯和约翰都没有陪同，因此也没有御用马车。到达苏活区那个陈尸的下水道维修地时 ，尸体碎肉早就被清理掉了，但是逼仄的地下管道里仍旧充斥着令人窒息的恶臭，这股不同寻常的恶臭甚至渗透过了墙壁和水泥地，隐隐散发到了地上，空气里的臭味也无从驱散，发酵似的愈加浓烈。

女巫轻轻地翕动鼻翼，仔细嗅了嗅。她皱了皱眉，然后又试着深呼吸——

“呕！！！”她冷不防弯下腰摁着胸口干呕起来。“发生什么了！”格雷闻声，停下与警督的交谈走了过来。女巫说不出话，污浊的气团堵塞在喉口，震得她喉颈生疼。女巫推开格雷的手示意他不要动她，她克制住呕吐的欲望，持续缓缓地吐息，一口一口将不慎吸进肺里的浊气全部排出。

“你怎么了？”“被难以忍受的气味熏到了，着实不幸……”女巫总算直起了腰，“凡多姆海威伯爵也被派遣来调查这起案件了么？”格雷眼皮一跳：“没有……不，我是说，我不清楚。”女巫诧异地望了格雷一眼，显然这并非她预期的答案。格雷缓过一口气，补充道：“警督那边好像没和我提凡多姆海威伯爵的事情——要我再去问吗？”“不，不必。”女巫显然无心纠缠他突如其来的含混。她心里清楚得很——即便不向格雷求证，葬仪屋也不会骗她，凡多姆海威主仆肯定来过了——不然这空气里煞人口鼻的恶魔气味是从何而来？

女巫掩着口鼻不断地扇着扇子：“妾身要下去看看，格雷伯爵介意在此稍等片刻？”格雷惊奇地看着她：“你站在上面都被臭味熏成这样，还要下去？”女巫无意多言，提起裙子便顺着爬梯下去了。“喂！等等我！”格雷厌恶地捏紧鼻子，跟着女巫下到了地下水道。

浑浊的污水拍打着管道壁，时不时把垃圾污物和死鼠的尸体冲上狭窄的走道。女巫来到陈尸地四处查看，又沿着管壁仔细勘察，连衣裙下摆不断被脏水溅湿也不甚在意。“那些破碎的尸肉都被清理走了？”“是啊——破坏得那样严重，也提取不到什么有用的证据了，留在这里还妨碍排污检修工作……当心！”

女巫领着格雷循着管道往水流上游走，一不留神脚下被绊住，险些摔倒，格雷伸手一拽，帮她稳住了身形。女巫低头一看，状似一片渔网。她不顾脏污，拾起了那条已经被浸染得乌黑的渔网。这是一张宽大的曳网，老旧残破，大约是被废弃了。女巫提起曳网的一部分，放下，又往前走两步，又提起，顺着这长长的曳网拐过一道弯，末端断裂在一片漆黑的分支管道中。女巫望着前方永无尽头的黑漆漆的水道，晃荡的水面上偶见窨井盖的孔洞投落下的粼粼光斑，时而传来污水击打洞壁的清晰声响。

回到地面上，女巫问道：“妾身记得，伦敦的下水道寿命很长，从规划初期就是至关重要的卫生工程。这样的工程，设计和施工方案一定在皇家或是议会留有存档吧？”“有是有，调出来会很麻烦，你非要看么？”“要的，请尽快替妾身调来吧。” 

格雷撇了撇嘴：“我知道了。”女巫提裙一礼：“多谢，档案调出之后，烦请遣人送来大英图书馆吧——妾身的执事安娜丽丝……身体抱恙，暂且离开图书馆去别处养病，不能派她去伯爵邸上取了。”格雷双手一抄，眉梢一挑：“西斯多利亚卿，你还敢回大英图书馆？”“怎的不敢？伯爵的意思是……”“你就不怕那些猎巫人趁你一个人的时候，再找上你吗？”“这……”女巫一时语塞。

除了大英图书馆，她的确从不考虑其他的去处，那里是她的领土、她的王国、她的栖居之地，亦是唯一的庇护所。如今唐突问来，女巫竟陷入了迷惘，委实不知在图书馆遭人威胁的境况下，她还有何处可去。

“走吧。”格雷拉了拉她宽大的衣袖，转身领路。“要去哪里？”

“去我宅邸住——放心，我不会告诉女王陛下的。”格雷头也不回，“水道工程的设计施工档案，我让菲普斯去调了拿过来——这种事，他比我在行。”“……好吧。”女巫最后应允了。她跟着格雷去他的伯爵邸，越发感受到被牵制的被动——她被逼着四处奔波，被逼着远离堡垒，她在被某些事情与因果串联起来的序列和洪流不由分说推着往前走，而她即便有所察觉，也无从反抗。

这真是再糟糕不过了。

遥遥望着大英帝国的巫女和年轻的伯爵逐渐远去的背影，被一袭重水般的黑裙包裹着的曼妙身姿缓缓浮现在灰雾中，垂纱女式双角帽上缀着一绺细长的翎羽宛如尖锐的荆棘，鬓边却插着一支温香玉软的日耳曼香云蔷薇。纤细的手指松松挂在腰际，仿佛腹侧横生而出的苍白纹理。腰线往下收得极细，层层蓬开的荷叶边裙摆就像一朵枝干倒垂的黑色大丽花。斯嘉丽·古德漫不经心地哼着从特立尼达传来的克里普索小调，自帽檐垂落的黑纱遮住了她影影绰绰的眼神，只剩下两瓣丰润的嘴唇红得异常刺目。

没有人注意到她，仿佛她本不存在。斯嘉丽嘴角挂着嘲讽轻慢的笑意，目送女巫离去，尔后把视线投向了通往地下的窨井。她走过去，手指轻轻一抬，井盖便“呼”的一声掀了起来。她纵身一跃便消失在了地面上，仿佛一只投落深渊的黑鸦。伦敦城的住民没人会知道，肮脏的下水道里，伴随着汩汩流动的污水，飘荡起了一阵有绵长悠远的克里普索小调。

黑漆漆的楼道拐角里，夏尔把手拢在罩衣底下，无意识地握紧，他看着塞巴斯蒂安按照特定的节奏叩响了锈迹斑斑的铁门，和栅栏后面冒出来的矮小男人游刃有余地低声交谈。“我的主人对今夜的演出很感兴趣……”他接过塞巴斯蒂安从栅栏底下递过来的钱袋，掂了一掂，一双精明、警惕的小眼睛骨碌一转：“你们得知道我们是干什么的，大人们，这儿没有包厢和观剧望远镜——可不是那么美妙的地方。”“当然，屠宰场，我的主人很清楚……屠宰场。”“我们屠宰的可不是牲畜，我们……”“是的，是的，你们比较特别……我们了解。”

这狭窄逼仄的门洞里充斥着一股臭鱼烂菜散发出来的恶心气味，大约是因为不远处就有一处鱼市码头。塞巴斯蒂安还在那里挂着雍容自在的微笑和屠宰场的门房纠缠，夏尔则摩挲着手杖的杖头屏息思忖，他是不是真的有必要来到这个地方。发现真相永远与暴露自己风险相当，这委实不是一趟好蹚的浑水。

塞巴斯蒂安同门房拉扯了几个来回，没有熟人引介的生客显然不那么容易被接纳。不过门房终归还是在塞巴斯蒂安接连加码递过去的钱袋下松了口。门房打开了三把大锁，撤下缠绕在门上的铁蒺藜，窸窸窣窣一阵声响之后，铁门吱呀吱呀地打开了。夏尔抬手把帽檐压低，领着塞巴斯蒂安钻了进去。

执事微笑着询问道：“少爷，您当真想好了吗？这不是一个适合小孩子的场所哦。”伯爵双目一阖：“你问得多余——我已经不是小孩子了。”

哪怕是王都的地下，法外之地的迷狂与猖獗也是地上安分生活的普罗大众所无从想象的。那些不被文明社会容纳的理所当然的纵欲和暴力天然地聚集在这里，天然地受到拥护，在漫长的黑夜里不断吞食、不断发酵、不断爆破，又在破晓之前消失得无影无踪。

“人——不管是大人还是小孩，有什么样恶心疯狂的趣味都不足为奇——”夏尔压低了嗓音，一边留意避开阴湿的走道里垂落的蛛网，“毕竟还有一个人类之外的家伙堂而皇之地走在我的身边呢。”塞巴斯蒂安微笑道：“我只是个执事罢了——这才是我最重要的，也是唯一的身份，少爷。”“你知道就好。”

夏尔和塞巴斯蒂安跟着门房走了几重地廊阶梯，转过两个弯，他已有些辨不清方向，只确定自己在往一处深远的地下设施走。他不能让塞巴斯蒂安拿出地图来确认——地图远不如下水道的工程设计图来得精确，被门房发现了，肯定会起疑——不过幸运的是，塞巴斯蒂安压根就不需要那玩意儿吧。

“塞巴斯蒂安。”“请吩咐，少爷。”夏尔用了一种模糊不清的说辞：“我们在靠近吗？”塞巴斯蒂安笃定地微笑：“当然。”夏尔沉默了一阵，又道：“对了，我让你去调取那个文件，你说，‘她’的秘书武官也去了？”“是的。”塞巴斯蒂安靠近了一些，压低嗓音道，“菲普斯大人正巧也需要那个文件，我就快速识记了一遍，将东西文件让给他了。”“嗯……”“怎么了？您在担忧什么吗？”“没什么……或许是我想多了吧。我在想——难道，不只有我们吗？”

塞巴斯蒂安诧异地看向夏尔：“‘不只有我们’？您是指……”“菲普斯为什么会需要那个文件呢？偏偏是在这时候……”夏尔说到一半，蓦地回过头，独眼尖锐的目光审视着塞巴斯蒂安，“这种事情，你早就注意到了吧？”塞巴斯蒂安笑眯眯地回应道：“哎呀，您不问，我便不多说了——少爷不是打定主意，执行‘她’的命令，不要牵扯过深的吗？”

夏尔冷笑道：“想要抽身也不是什么难事，不过这可真有趣——回答我，是你在说谎，还是他们在说谎？”

——“您当然知道，我是不可能对您说谎的，少爷。”

在阴暗深长的走道里不知道走了多远，门房终于在一扇铁门前停下了脚步，他把门打开了一道刚够一个人通过的缝隙：“到了，进去吧。”

门的后面泻出一股逼人的潮热，上百止羊脂蜡烛燃得这下沉极深的地下广场烛火通明、亮如白昼。夏尔压低帽檐走了进去，就近找了空位坐下，他环视四周，发觉都是衣冠楚楚、正襟危坐的男男女女，有些正交头接耳，窃窃私语。尽管大多都戴着宽檐的圆顶帽、挂着面纱，难以辨识面容，但夏尔还是眼尖地认出了几个人。

“这是什么？自由党人的地下集会？”“可不是一般的集会，少爷。”塞巴斯蒂安面朝前方，目不转睛地盯着地下广场的中央。

那里矗立着用铁和木头打制的刑台，染着斑斑血迹的镣铐随意地垂落在地。旁边的刑具架上挂着大大小小各式各样的刀具，除了刀还有斧头、锯子、绳索。一个蒙着黑色头套的小个子男人正卖力地磨刀，他应是患有某种先天疾病，肢体异常畸形，因而磨刀非常费劲，看上去滑稽可笑，引得观众里有些贵气的太太打着扇子嬉笑。

夏尔知道，这地下屠宰场是一个拿人取乐的地方。大部分的贵族生活富足，而议院又没有那么多席位，供他们每一个一份消耗精力、打发时间的差事，过着无趣日子的人太多了，万一经由哪个茶会碰在一起，就容易生出事端、或者冒出一下邪恶下作的念头，总是乐此不疲。

夏尔的目光四处逡巡，试图辨认出更多观众的身份，就在这当口，他发现不少观众的目光都转向了东边的入口处。夏尔顺着众人的视线望去，惊讶地看见，身着深紫色长裙、蒙着面纱的女人，在一袭白衣的年轻男人的陪伴下，款款走下十几级台阶，在屠宰场内随意找了座位就坐。他们显然不想高调行事，但还是吸引了许多观众的目光。一阵蜂鸣般的低语掠过人潮，嗡嗡响了一阵，渐渐归于平静。人们的注意力又回到了地下广场中。

广场的一道，栅栏打开，走出一个虎背熊腰的屠夫，手里提着一个赤身裸体的女人。女人不断地踢打、哭叫，屠夫纹丝不动，手腕一抖把她推到在地，揪起她乱糟糟的头发拖行，绕场一周，引来无数含蓄淫邪的笑声。展示过待宰的肉品过后，屠夫就将女人拖上了刑台，麻利地碾平她的四肢，锁上镣铐。他从矮个子男人那里接过磨了半晌、刃面锃亮的刀子，走向了刑台。

一场脔割的盛宴即将开始。

夏尔皱了皱眉，抬手按在眼罩上，刚要呼唤塞巴斯蒂安。一声突然爆裂在空中的枪响阻止了他，夏尔清晰地感觉到， 一股迅疾的热风擦过他的耳畔，朝自己身后的执事飞扑过去。那股陌生的杀意散发的热臭，令他愣在了当场。


	46. 女巫之锤（六）

格雷来到一间客用卧房门口，女仆正端着红茶和司康饼要敲门进去，格雷伸手拦下，接过了她手里的托盘。虚掩的门后传来絮絮的谈话声。

“捞鱼的曳网，生锈废弃的鱼钩、叉，这些都不是维修区域附近常见的生活垃圾或者工业废品。”“那就是来自水道排污的相对上游——只凭这个就能断定尸体的来源吗？”“虽说只划定一个范围，也总比全无来由要好……再说那水道里，渔业废品的数量不少，想必是固定排放。”“如果是这样，也能作为参考。把下水道的工程设计图和伦敦地图比照一下，在陈尸地的水道上游，有渔业活动的地带，有大概率是我们要找的地方……”

“无论如何，温妮莎身上究竟发生了什么，必须要查清楚。”“伊薇特，你觉得她还有生还的可能吗？”“只要还有一丝希望，就不可放弃——况且，古德一族素来狡猾，她身为斯嘉丽的继承人，应当不至于随随便便被杀死才对。再者，斯嘉丽很快——不，恐怕已经到达伦敦了，妾身能感觉到巫术的痕迹越来越重了……啊，格雷伯爵。”

女巫略一抬头，看见推门进来的格雷，便停下了和兰斯顿的商讨，来到他的面前：“谢谢您的茶点，妾身隔着门就闻着名门红茶的香气了——”女巫见他目光落在了身后的男人身上，便顺势转身引荐兰斯顿，“同您介绍一下，这是女王特别行动机关OHMSS首席，兰斯顿……”女巫顿了一下，“兰斯顿·西斯多利亚，妾身的兄长。兰斯顿，这是格雷伯爵——你想必是认识的，是老亨利的侄子。”

兰斯顿规规矩矩地低头致意并同格雷握手：“万分感谢您为我们提供秘密庇护，格雷伯爵。”格雷象征性地摇了两下，一挑眉：“我倒是不知道OHMSS的首席是西斯多利亚的巫师——还有，您到底是怎么进来的？”兰斯顿笑得十分轻佻，分明就是把格雷当个小孩，说辞却还算持重：“阁下既然知道我是巫师了，那问题不就有答案了么？”格雷一撇嘴：“我让仆人再收拾一个房间给你。”

“多谢阁下好意，只是我不便留宿在伯爵邸上——劳伯爵照看我的妹妹吧。”兰斯顿转向女巫，“伊薇特，我立刻就去查。一有消息马上通知你，你就在这里稍作休整吧。”女巫点了点头，兰斯顿便飞快离开了伯爵邸。

兰斯顿走后，女巫盯着桌面上摊开的图纸沉思，格雷蓦地开口：“你都不信任我吗？”女巫一愣：“这……此话从何讲起？”“那些渔网，你注意到了，为什么不和我商量？我也能帮你。”女巫皱了皱眉，格雷口吻里的埋怨很难说是理智的了，而她又无法为自己辩驳，只得含糊地敷衍：“这件事，伯爵不要牵扯过多为好。”

“别想糊弄我！”格雷忽然提高了嗓门，女巫吓了一跳。“调查下水道碎尸案也是我的工作，想把我排除在外可不容易，西斯多利亚卿——告诉我，你到底在追查谁的死因？”女巫沉默了半晌，不出声，格雷又进逼道：“除了我，没有人能给你庇护，你最好还是告诉我实话。”

女巫无奈，取出一枚珍珠耳坠放在桌上：“是这坠子的主人——一名外族的巫女横死伦敦了，她的尸身很有可能离散在那些下水道的腐肉里了。身为西斯多利亚的大巫女，妾身必须负起责任，查清楚这件事。”

“外族巫女……原来是这样啊……”格雷松了一口气。女巫疑惑道：“怎么？伯爵以为是什么事？”格雷随手摆弄着壁炉台上的镶钻金盒，摇了摇头：“没什么——不过是，女王陛下命令我调查的案件，帝国史官却莫名其妙掺和进来，我觉得有些不对劲罢了——既然是巫族内部的事端，我就没什么好过问的了。”女巫闻言点了点头不多说什么，背光而立，看不见神情。

“反正OHMSS首席已经去查了，今晚就先好好休息吧。”“嗯。”

格雷走到房门前，刚搭住门把手，女巫突然出声。

“艾伯特，你有什么事瞒着妾身吗？”

格雷停住了脚步，回过头来，露出惯常散漫不拘又爽朗伶俐的笑容。

“我能瞒着什么事啊，别胡思乱想了，西斯多利亚卿！”

兰斯顿再回到格雷伯爵邸的时候，正是第二日的黄昏时分，他已奔忙了两个日夜不曾休息了。

——“屠宰场？！”格雷十分震惊。

“没错，是一处极为隐蔽的地下俱乐部，他们宰杀人类供看客欣赏取乐——我调查了伊薇特根据水道设计图划取的区域，只有这个地方可能产生大量来路不明的残破尸体，哦，不……不是‘可能’，简直是‘理所当然’。”兰斯顿躺在沙发上，疲惫地揉着额角。女巫在他的手边放下一盏红茶，格雷立刻凑过来顺走了一块司康饼。

“唔……真亏你能找到这种地方……”“这种嗜好是极少数人的特权。而负担得起长期的秘密活动的人，必然有着高贵的出身、富余的资产，要打听出来确实费了不少力气。”“背后的资助人呢？”“耐心点，伊薇特——他们举行聚会的日子是根据特定的计数方法来计算决定的，没有熟人引荐也不可能进得去，背后的主人没那么容易被抓住尾巴——但是入场函我还是能弄到手的。”兰斯顿把手伸进风衣内袋里摸索了一下，拿出一枚雕刻着秃鹫图纹的银币，递到女巫的手心，“这是霍温厄姆伯爵的儿子给的信物，拿着这个去，他们会放你进去的。”

“等等，你打算让西斯多利亚卿一个人去吗？”“那个鬼地方有太多贵族政要了，我的身份甚至比伊薇特的身份来得更加隐秘——我不能冒这个险。”兰斯顿从沙发上支起了身，视线越过了女巫投向了正在给第二块司康饼抹草莓酱的格雷，“您愿意陪同我的妹妹前去吗，格雷伯爵？”

格雷愣了一下，盯着兰斯顿，又瞥了瞥女巫，漫不经心地咬了一口司康饼，富余的草莓酱淌下他的嘴角。

“乐意之至。”

在格雷的陪同下走进屠宰场的下沉式地下广场的时候，女巫虽戴着面纱，却还是感受到忽然一下子齐齐聚拢过来的目光，人们交头接耳，嘀嘀咕咕，她的心思不能平静。尽管有格雷伴随身侧——那些流散在逼仄空间里的猎巫人的恶臭也令她难以均匀地呼吸。她深吸一口气，提着裙子缓缓走下阶梯，随便挑选空的座位坐下，甫一落座，她便对格雷低声说道：“今天不是个好时机，我们——”

坐在她另一侧的女人却握住了她的手：“噢不不不，我想没有比今天更好的时机了……”

女巫转过头来，女式双角帽的黑色垂纱下，馥郁鲜艳的红唇犹如一朵待人采撷的玫瑰那般盛放着，弯着一个魅惑的弧度。她坐在那里，就像一丛没有来由的寂静黑影，笼罩着所有鬼祟不安分的骚动。她把声音压得极低，打招呼却听着像挑衅：

“——亲爱的伊薇特·西斯多利亚大巫女。”

格雷挑了挑眉：“你的朋友？”“噢，瞧您说的，多么生分，这位大人——我们是有深厚渊源的挚友了。”

女巫脸色一沉：“闭上你的嘴，斯嘉丽，多么冒失。”斯嘉丽依然毫无芥蒂地嬉笑着：“但却是真心的。”“你不应该来这儿……”“原谅我，我也不想在这地方和您会面——但我的女儿死在这里，我当然要来这儿撕了下贱屠夫的喉咙。”

周围此起彼伏的窃语声倏然间弱了下去，观众的焦点显然转移了——此时，屠夫提着祭品出场了。“看，那今晚就要去见鬼的可怜玩意儿来了——”斯嘉丽不再纠缠女巫，扭头看向广场，女巫随着她的目光转过去——她先看到的却是坐在对面坐席上的夏尔·凡多姆海威和他身后的执事。

“我尊贵的大巫女，您说，什么样的手法比他们屠戮一个手无寸铁的女人更有观赏性呢？”斯嘉丽的嗓音低磁而柔和，细碎的话语乍听上去仿佛乳母在轻哼着摇篮曲，“直接煮沸他的头颅让他的脑子化成汤？还是让生活在雨林的巨蟒从他的肚子里钻出来呢？不如吹一只皇蛾阴阳蝶飞进他的耳朵，让他自己抡起那把腥臭的屠刀把自己砍死，您觉得怎么样？”

“不，斯嘉丽……”“您说什么？”“不……不不……”

女巫遥遥望着恶魔猩红的双眼，圣水弹上膛的细微声响分开各种嘈杂的音符传到耳边，她的某根神经猝然间被拨动了，在永无止境的死寂里震荡开去。她忽然间下了一身冷汗。

女巫的声音有些颤抖：“温妮莎·古德的死……和这个屠宰场无关。”

“什么？！”

砰——

斯嘉丽惊疑的质问被淹没在了一声枪响中。紧接着，女人的尖叫和震耳欲聋的连发枪响几乎掀掉着这地下广场的钢板天顶。子弹抛壳、上膛的声音不绝于耳，射线纵横交错编织成严密的网将，整个地下广场网罗在猎巫人的射程之内。他们裹着灰黑的袍子混迹在广场的各个角落，齐齐开枪，让原本坐在安全的围栏后面，高高在上的看客们像受惊的畜生一样毫无秩序地四处奔逃，一片混乱。

“那些猎巫人动手了！”格雷一把抓住女巫的胳膊，“快走！”

女巫扭头看向斯嘉丽，斯嘉丽的眼神却锁死在下沉广场上虎背熊腰的屠夫身上。他正弯腰抱头躲在刑台地下躲避子弹，而被锁在型台上等待屠宰的女人雪白的身躯上已经被流弹炸开了数个窟窿，鲜血顺着台檐滴滴答答往下淌，在凹陷的广场中央汇成一汪血泊。

“收手，斯嘉丽！！”“你见鬼去吧！！”

斯嘉丽刚跨出一步，女巫举起黑纱扇，镂金扇骨遥遥一指，斯嘉丽就被一股无形的力量提了起来，女巫手腕一抖调转方向，斯嘉丽就被死死禁锢在了墙壁上。

“伊薇特你这个婊子！！放开我！！”

女巫吼道：“动动你那空荡荡的脑袋瓜想一想，温妮莎和那个手无寸铁的女人之间可是云泥之隔！那个屠夫怎么可能像宰杀牲畜一样轻轻松松宰杀你的女儿！”

斯嘉丽被震慑住了。女巫提着裙子一步一步走到她的跟前，在嘈杂混乱的地下广场，这狭窄坐席间的区区几步，她却走得像踩着白金汉宫正门坂道上宽阔的红毯，气势不凡，咄咄逼人。

“苏活区的陈尸现场，想必你也去了吧。古德教团这般百无禁忌，必然不会像妾身这么缩手缩脚——你一定使尽了浑身解数追踪过温妮莎的痕迹了吧？如果你都不能用巫术找到她的尸体来源，难道这谋杀会是一介凡人所为吗？”

面对女巫的质问，斯嘉丽一时语塞：“我……”女巫一声断喝：“斯嘉丽·古德，你心知肚明，莫来诓妾身！”

她抬手指向坐席对面，手握着已经快磨钝了的银制餐刀逐一割开猎巫人喉咙的，凡多姆海威家的执事。

“杀了温妮莎的——能够杀了古德教团的继承人的，只可能是那个恶魔！！”

——“塞巴斯蒂安，你好像被人指认了。”夏尔观察着广场对面坐席上的一举一动，用一种与己无关的口吻随意说道。他将双手搁在膝头，优雅的坐姿显示出他良好的教养，时不时有鲜血飞溅到他的斗篷上，他并不在意——梅琳会清洗干净的，尽管会费些工夫。

“哎呀，那可真是叫人遗憾的误会。”塞巴斯蒂安抬手掷出一柄餐刀，不偏不倚直直插进燧发枪的枪口，枪膛爆裂，炸飞了猎巫人的右手，在他惨叫出声之前，塞巴斯蒂安就瞬间出现在他身后，拧断了他的脖子。他脱下了满是鲜血的手套，扔在地上，又从口袋里掏出一副新的换上，这才不紧不慢地顺着夏尔指的方向看过去，此时广场已经空空荡荡，死了的都不无辜，活着的也绝非清白。

“误会？”夏尔用余光瞟了他一眼。“是误会。”塞巴斯蒂安面带微笑，垂下了目光，“误会我和少爷之间的契约关系——是可以任意撕毁的谎言。”夏尔站起身，走向了门口：“收拾干净之后就赶紧跟上来。”“遵命，少爷。”

塞巴斯蒂安向着夏尔的背影微微鞠躬，继而跨过栏杆纵身一跃，停在了广场中央的刑台上。他跨过赤裸的女尸，站在了斯嘉丽·古德的面前。她摘下了垂纱双角帽，白炽灯的灯光将她的脸照得格外清楚，鲜红的嘴唇被照得褪了色，漆黑的眼珠里每一道纹路都无比亮堂。

“她说——伊薇特·西斯多利亚让我自己来问你。”

斯嘉丽的嗓音里有一股漫长厮磨的寂寥。她在问出口之前就意识到答案没有意义。

“你为什么要杀温妮莎？为什么要杀我的女儿……”

斯嘉丽想问的并不是这个。

“你为什么……要杀我们的女儿？”


	47. 女巫之锤（七）

温妮莎·古德记事是从六岁开始，因为六岁生日那一天，她伸出双手轻轻一比划，就隔空撕开了奔跑着越过林中溪涧的野鹿的脖颈。鹿血爆喷，她一步步走进那腥膻的红雨里，她明白了，她能得到想要的一切，生来就该是如此。

古德教团里没有任何人敢不顺温妮莎的心意，就算有老巫婆想给她使绊子，试图用古老的、琐碎的、和她们沤烂发臭的内衣一个德性的咒语给她点颜色瞧瞧——无一例外都被她像撕开野鹿脖子那样轻而易举地掏出了肚肠：温妮莎不是个好脾气的姑娘，但她自认这算不上什么缺点，一个天赋异禀的强大女巫是不需要任何缺点的。她是教团之光，巫术之子，她所要求的一切都理当得到满足，没有什么人、什么事敢忤逆她。

——直到她临近十七岁。古德教团里的小巫女大多在十七岁前后完成巫术天赋的全面觉醒，而身为教团的继承人，天赋的完全醒觉也就意味着继承资格的完善，教团首领的更迭也就随之开始。而温妮莎，首领斯嘉丽最完美的小女儿——从小就显现出强悍资质的内定继承人，居然快要十七岁了，还一点醒觉的迹象都没有。那些原先受她欺凌、畏首畏尾的婆娘们齐齐跑出来放肆地、刻毒地嘲笑她——阳痿的恶魔留下的早衰胎儿。

温妮莎头回得知自己是恶魔的子嗣——从那些伴随着粗俗下流的恶作剧咒语一同向她飞来的污秽咒骂里听来的。她气得涨红了脸，伸出手撑开五指然后迅速收拢，用尖利的指甲狠狠地掐自己的掌心，躲在远处嬉笑着嘲讽她的两个女巫顿时脑浆迸溅，泼了满墙红红白白的秽物。温妮莎冲进了斯嘉丽的煎药室，质问她正在往沸腾的大锅里丢蟾蜍和麋鹿骨头的母亲，是不是这个早泄阳痿的父亲害得自己至今没有完成天赋醒觉而遭人耻笑。

斯嘉丽不回答，一道强咒把温妮莎摁在了地上，用她娇俏的脸蛋一点点擦干净了地板上的蟾蜍体液。“恶魔是高于此方维度的存在，一般巫觋无从触及。向恶魔感应借胎是罕见的天赋，一百年未必遇得上一个拥有这种天赋的巫女，而我恰巧就是——你该为此感到庆幸才对。”温妮莎忍着满口蟾蜍的腥臭，咬牙切齿地说道：“我——有什么——好感到庆幸的？！倒是你，就是靠着向恶魔劈开腿的本事才当上教团首领的吧！偷着乐的不是你吗！格温德林的那么多后代——多洛蕾丝阿姨、丽塔阿姨可都比你强多了！”“……你的父亲是一位伟大的恶魔，你要尊敬地称呼他。”斯嘉丽不着边际地说了这么一句，把温妮莎扔出了她的煎药室。

温妮莎决定去见一见自己该死的恶魔父亲——然后她发现斯嘉丽的话不假，连接恶魔与现世的通道不是随随便便就能打开的，需要为此付出昂贵的代价，而古德教团的行为法则里，只有索取是天然正当的，压根就没有付出这一说。温妮莎过了一段自暴自弃、沉沦堕落的日子——虽然她平时也称不上多么积极进取。她囫囵地迈进了十八岁的年纪，还是没有完成天赋醒觉。她认为这一切都是她那倒霉父亲的错，她在心里把那未曾谋面的长着山羊角的老头子用各色惨无人道的恶毒咒语包裹得密不透风扔进沸油里滚了几遍。

然而某一天，温妮莎从滥交俱乐部的沙发上醒来，一脚踹开横在她肚子上打鼾的男人，她捂着头骂骂咧咧——女巫也没法躲开宿醉后剧烈头痛的袭击——然后突然像被雷劈了一样浑身一震。

温妮莎知道这种感觉。她知道这意味着什么。她一把扯过不知道是谁的泛着苦艾酒臭味的旧衣服把自己胡乱包裹了一下，跌跌撞撞地冲出去。她的头还是很痛，但意识却在烈火烧灼中愈发清醒。她很清楚发生了什么。她也很清楚自己要干什么。她赤着脚在冰冷的风中狂奔。

我要去伦敦——对，就是现在，马上就动身！谁也不告诉！该死的，就是伦敦！

温妮莎意识到，她的父亲再度降世了。

名为塞巴斯蒂安·米卡艾利斯的恶魔并不认为自己有个女儿——至少“塞巴斯蒂安·米卡艾利斯”是没有女儿的，因为“塞巴斯蒂安·米卡艾利斯”是凡多姆海威家养的狗啊！凡多姆海威家的执事盯着面前气势汹汹找上门的女巫，摸着自己的下巴，感到十分困扰。

“抱歉，这位小姐，就算您真的是我的女儿……”“见鬼去吧！我他妈的就是你的女儿！”“好吧，好吧……”塞巴斯蒂安向下按了按手，示意这突然冒出来的女儿冷静一下，“那您无法完成巫术醒觉，和我有什么关系呢？”

“难道不是你这个阳痿早泄的父亲的错吗？！！”

温妮莎的尖叫响彻了凡多姆海威伯爵领地里最大的伐木场。塞巴斯蒂安的脸上每一块肌肉都在轻微地抽搐，他的微笑却仍然保持着惊人的稳定性。“我不知道是什么造成了您的误会——但是您搞错了，很多很多事情，都搞错了——您无法完成醒觉，和我没有关系，我保证。”

温妮莎一拳头捶在身旁的树干上，一棵树龄超过一个世界的山毛榉拦腰折断，发出轰的一声巨响：“你不是恶魔吗？！你总有办法解决吧？！”“小姐，请您不要破坏凡多姆海威家的财产。”“那你和我回教团去！”“什么？！”塞巴斯蒂安十分诧异。“回教团去找斯嘉丽！总之这是你们两个乱搞弄出来的！你们两个负责给我解决！！”

温妮莎粗俗不堪的用词让塞巴斯蒂安不堪忍受地皱了皱眉，借着这短暂的空隙，他忍不住回想了一下斯嘉丽——那感觉太遥远了，像是一面缓缓绕过岬角的航帆，早就触礁沉没广袤无名的海域。

“对不起，小姐。我恐怕不能和您回去——我现在只是个执事罢了，擅自离开就没有人操持晚宴的准备工作，也没有人日复一日地去保养那些琐碎的银器了，主人可是会很头痛的。”

“你居然在做这种事？！”温妮莎瞠目结舌，“你可是我的父亲！这太丢人了！！”

“我和人类订立了契约。”塞巴斯蒂安微微颔首——这是那种传达象征性歉意的低头，多半代表着好聚好散的意思，他刚抬起头，就看到自己倒映在温妮莎漆黑的眼睛里的从容神情。年轻的女巫裹着凶暴气流的利爪挠向他的喉头，塞巴斯蒂安撤了一步侧过身躲开，灼烫的风把他的毛呢工作服剐开了数道裂口。

“我真是受够了。”温妮莎的喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的不明声响，“我这失败的人生都是拜你所赐——你这阳痿早泄的恶魔！你要是不跟我回教团，我就把你的主人撕成一片片喂给田野间游荡的野狗，让你的契约见鬼去吧！！”

正午刺目的阳光在塞巴斯蒂安猩红色的瞳仁里转了一转。他叹了口气，紧了紧白手套的扣带，微笑着问道：“难道亲爱的斯嘉丽没有教导过你，要尊敬地称呼我吗？”

塞巴斯蒂安·米卡艾利斯带着浓稠血腥气的温柔询问成了森林深处一道渐趋消匿的回声。塞巴斯蒂安回到凡多姆海威家的乡间宅邸的时候，距离他离开不过两个小时——一切工作还依照他安排井然有序地进行着，尚未来得及脱轨，他为此感到满意。他去管家室换了一套新的工作服，为会客室准备好了茶水，又下到酒窖将一批新到的波尔特温烈性葡萄酒过滤装瓶，顺便收拾了梅林在洗衣房弄出的烂摊子。收拾完一系列繁琐的事务后，塞巴斯蒂安提着一口牛皮箱悄无声息地来到偏门，打算从这里出去。

——“你要去哪儿，塞巴斯蒂安？”

年幼的主人抄着手靠在走道上，显然正等着逮他。塞巴斯蒂安欠了欠身：“出了点小麻烦需要做善后处理——完全不是值得您操心的事，少爷。”夏尔不置可否，他盯着塞巴斯蒂安，约莫有两三分钟的工夫，他挥挥手转身走了：“七点之前要回来，我可不想看见什么恶心的东西被端到餐桌上来。”

塞巴斯蒂安弯着腰目送夏尔离开：“遵命，少爷。”

执事直起身来，返身跨出一步。一阵风吹起他的工作服背后分叉的燕尾，又倏然垂落下来，只消一眨眼，刚刚抬起的黑色皮鞋就落到了伦敦城内熙熙攘攘的街道上。塞巴斯蒂安泰然自若地走街串巷，时而带着微笑推拒报童递过来的报纸。他掂了掂手里对人类而言过分沉重的箱子，顺便回想了一下斯嘉丽·古德——在恶魔永生的漫长岁月里，破碎的记忆浩如烟海，都是自发地来到他的身边，就如那些洪水般汹涌而来的人事。恶魔从没有思念。

打开连接人世与恶魔位面的通道要付出昂贵的代价——偶尔也有特例，数量当然不会太多，否则怠惰的恶魔可要为此头疼。具有超越常人的灵媒能量的巫女可以做到，斯嘉丽·古德就是其中之一。塞巴斯蒂安走过烘培店，闻到刚出炉的黄油面包的浓郁香气，不期然停下了脚步。他推开店门，购买了一磅白面包，想起厨房里焖好的一小罐茄汁小泥肠，思量着应当再配一小碟压实的咸鱼子——斯拉夫风味的食品不常做，但是偶尔作为点心也还差强人意吧，少爷不喜欢的话，佣人们也不会拒绝作为晚餐的点缀。

塞巴斯蒂安想起来了，他是被斯嘉丽强制召唤到现世的。在很长的一段时间里，古老的巫族都不屑与恶魔为伍，但不记得从什么时候开始，有那么一部分的巫族渴望超越世俗真理的力量，继而向恶魔求取、交易、奉上牺牲，而后顺理成章——或者说是自作主张地成了恶魔的附庸。塞巴斯蒂安可不喜欢这样——巫族那矛盾的灵魂实在太涩了，不管沾染上多少堕落的欲望，他们始终太过傲慢，也拒绝叙述自身的历史，就好像他们是比人类更高位的存在——虽然在恶魔的眼里他们实在没有什么特别超越和高明的地方：作为人，他们不够谦卑；作为巫，他们又不够有趣。

无奈巫族手中确实掌握着某种超越的力量——塞巴斯蒂安的意识某日在长久的混沌中和往常没有什么不同地漫无目的地巡游，突然间就被一股巨大的引力撕扯着，拖拽着，像整块的鸡肉被压进绞肉机一样挤过了人世与混沌位面之间临时打开的豁口。他就这样被丢到了一个眼神阴郁的女巫面前，她丝毫没有一点低眉顺眼有求于人的姿态，拎着沾有绿色粘稠汁液的坩埚钳，用命令的口吻要求恶魔感应借胎，因为她要生出强大的子嗣，成为女巫教团的主人。塞巴斯蒂安很想和她说下地狱去吧。这简直匪夷所思。

他刚想化作黑雾从这个女巫的嘴里钻进去，穿过她的喉咙、食道，再冲上她的会厌掀开她的头骨，听听她凄厉的尖叫来为无聊的时日找点刺激——却发现自己被环环嵌套的巫术牢笼死死地关在原地，根本动不了分毫。恶魔倒抽了一口气——恶魔是高于人世的存在，一般来说，巫族绝不可能与恶魔抗衡，但这个女巫，不知耗费了多少漫长的时日做准备，她施放了足足一万道的咒语用于封锁刚刚现世、还没有来得及汇集力量的恶魔。这种纯粹累加的力量过于浩瀚，已经获得了质变。

一万道咒语，仿佛她至今活过的时日都全无杂念地只是在为了此时此刻做准备。塞巴斯蒂安意识到，这恐怖的毅力和执念，确实已不再是人类的行为范畴了——这一万道巫咒编织而成的密不透风的牢笼，根本就已经是“奇迹”了。

塞巴斯蒂安明白了，显然地狱沸腾的汤锅也软化不了这个厕所里的石头似的又臭又硬的女人。一个依靠自身的意志引发奇迹的巫女，确实可以不用支付昂贵的牺牲就撕开人世与恶魔的边界，让他强行降世。

能做到这些，她所要求的，不管是什么，从天神到恶魔都不能拒绝她。

塞巴斯蒂安询问斯嘉丽希望恶魔用怎样的姿态面对她——人世间的美丽皮囊算不上什么奢侈的额外要求，他一定乐意满足。她冷漠地回答，她不在乎。她只需要一个带有恶魔血脉的胚胎就可以了，别的她全不在乎。

“哎呀，你就不怕我一钻出这笼子就逃走吗？你可困不住我，天真的小姑娘。”“那么我就再准备一个用两万道咒术编织的囚笼，再一次强行把你拉到现世。”“你真是执着……”“如果你还逃跑，那么等着你的就是三万道咒术、四万道、五万道……哪怕花费一生的时间，只要我达成了目的，就是值得的——说老实话，我作为一个女巫，除了这源源不绝的灵媒能量，其他什么本事也没有，好在我活得也够长——你大可以逃跑试试。”

斯嘉丽阴鸷凶狠的眼神让恶魔都免不得瑟缩了一下。“好的好的，我会如你所愿的。”

恶魔化成人形，在密林的白昼中向女巫走去。

斯嘉丽漆黑的眼睛太美了，完全是纯粹的欲望、执念搅拌糅合的玻璃体，比深渊更幽深，比恐怖更恐怖的所在。那是起码一个世纪以前的事了，塞巴斯蒂安如今回想起来还是忍不住打了个寒噤。一个威胁了恶魔、逼着恶魔顺从她心意的巫女！

相较之下——

塞巴斯蒂安来到了一间偏僻不起眼的小房舍前，伸手轻轻一抹，门锁便自动打开了。他提着箱子走了进去，那里面有几个巨大的笼子，就和马戏团用来关猛兽的一样。关在里面的女人都睡着了——他拉开其中一个，把里面的已经被折磨得奄奄一息的少女拖了出来，打开提箱，把温妮莎·古德扔了进去。他打了个响指，被替换的少女们交换了相貌，而笼外的女孩则忽然在睡梦中有了知觉似的，踉踉跄跄梦游出门了。

相较之下，斯嘉丽这个蠢笨没用的小女儿可就和她差太远了。

塞巴斯蒂安倍感可惜地摇了摇头，出了门。可怜的温妮莎永远没机会完成她的天赋觉醒了。


	48. 女巫之锤（八）

空旷的地下屠宰场里，白垩岩隐蔽的缝隙里持续传来水滴下落的诡谲轻响，绵密不绝得如同在叙说一个惊悚童话。四下弥漫的腐臭和腥气出入于上等人模样的恶魔的鼻息间，仿佛呼吸那么自然。他整了整衣襟，试图露出一个意味着久别重逢的微笑。

上帝作证，斯嘉丽·古德的身上散发着一朵赤裸玫瑰般撩人的香气——很难去相信，一个世纪以前，塞巴斯蒂安居然没有对她的灵魂动心。

塞巴斯蒂安注视着斯嘉丽的眼神，竟不自觉地感叹她和一个世纪以前相比，变得有女人味多了。生出恶魔的子嗣、坐上教团首领的位置让她愈发从容强大——尽管她从来都没意识到，她本身就已怀有足以呼唤奇迹的力量，根本不需要什么恶魔的血脉。斯嘉丽抿了抿鲜红的双唇，轻而易举地消除了塞巴斯蒂安的目光蒙在她身上的精神锈斑，他感受到了她骨血中沸腾的绝望与恨意，亦如她渴求他时的恶毒执着，她为他保存了漫长空无的宇宙里硕果仅存的荒谬，她向他证明了狂热才是人类最可贵的体温——恶魔禁不住思量，如果在夏尔·凡多姆海威向他奉上牺牲之前，这个女人不曾存在过、不曾召唤他，那恐怕再漫长的世纪，最终也只能沦落为一场毫无意义的睡眠。

“回答我，恶魔！你为什么杀死了我的女儿！”

她的愤怒看起来像一颗外皮娇嫩的多汁的果实，塞巴斯蒂安认为自己该做的就是伸出手，稍稍使点儿劲。塞巴斯蒂安用一种礼节性的无可奈何的口吻回答道：“是可爱又蠢笨的温妮莎自找麻烦——虽然我不愿意这样说，不过事实就是如此。另外，她宣称她不能在十八岁前完成天赋醒觉是我的问题，不得不说真是太可笑了……”

“什么？”斯嘉丽愣了一下，“她来找你，为了完成天赋醒觉？”“没错——我亲爱的斯嘉丽，温妮莎实在没有你那么聪明……”塞巴斯蒂安状似无可奈何地摆了摆手，“这很不讲道理，不是么？‘天赋’是一个凡人用于祈祷的语汇，而恶魔的巫嗣根本就不需要醒觉，她如果安安分分地活到下个世纪，她的力量只会随着年龄的增长，无节制地与日俱增，不需要突破也不存在上限——你为什么不告诉她呢？可爱的温妮莎本可以成为数个世代以来最强大的女巫，就连西斯多利亚的血脉都及不上她的万分之一……啊，难道你竟然不知道？那就太遗憾了，斯嘉丽……我很抱歉。”

“闭嘴！！”

恶魔在嘲弄他的情人，以践踏她的绝望为乐。他弯下腰来，凑在她耳边低声诉说：“我知道……亲爱的斯嘉丽，嘘——我都知道，你只不过是害怕罢了。”

斯嘉丽在他的呢喃细语中蓦地双肩一颤，捏在手里的双角帽落在地上灰暗的水泊里，洇上了脏污的血水。

“害怕温妮莎那样愚蠢自大的孩子过早地知晓自己手中握着逆转真理的力量，她一旦失去约束，你就毫无办法了——斯嘉丽，你变得……软弱了。”

百年以前，那个用一万道咒语绑架了奇迹、捕获了恶魔的巫女，如今变得软弱不堪。斯嘉丽·古德失去了重要的女儿，也一并失去了她的爱意和罪孽——她没有献上应有的牺牲，威逼胁迫得来的一切最终被恶魔收回。如果是西斯多利亚，一定会端出她们那该死的高高在上的姿态，怜悯地轻声叹息一句，这就是宿命。斯嘉丽的喉口涌起一股决不受人怜悯的悲苦。她明明痛苦地站在他的面前，而他却说她一无所有，说她两手空空。

不……他不能——他不能！！

“我将……我将——我将诅咒伦敦！”

斯嘉丽用一种低沉嘶哑的声音呼号，像旷野对着长风嗥叫的野兽。她的嗓音像剧毒、粘滞且沉重的河流，淌过每一寸土地都迅速地顺着泥粒的缝隙渗漏下去，砖石腐烂，寸草不生。塞巴斯蒂安摊了摊手，表示他根本不在乎。她越过塞巴斯蒂安，走到刑台边，来到那具被猎巫人的圣水弹炸得满是窟窿的女尸跟前，细密绵长的咒语化作黑色的雾气源源不绝地自唇间喷溢而出。

“我诅咒伦敦陷入永不弥散的浓雾，诅咒伦敦成为阳光无法降临的地方。”

斯嘉丽举起枯瘦的双手，直直插进女尸的胸腔，一掏一提，将心脏挖了出来，连带撕扯出的血管和碎肉淌着浓浆稠液，垂挂下来。

“女王的座下，贵族将和贫穷的百姓一样，月光遍及之地，只有死亡和疾疫苏生！我诅咒你们命如蝼蚁，男人死于田野，女人倒毙在织机前！儿童流离失所，被饿殍的幽魂侵吞！”

那颗黑红的心脏在斯嘉丽的手掌中一下一下地搏动着，膨胀着，愈来愈有力，愈来愈清晰；瓣膜被鼓成了半透明，内容物肉眼可见地迅速腐烂，细长发白的蠕虫在里面四下拱动，散发出荧绿的微光和悚人的恶臭。

“我诅咒这满城的人，但凡居住在我女儿的血肉流过的地方，统统感染恶疾、脓疮溃烂，凄然彷徨在这荒烟蔓草、哀鸿遍野的死的王城！”

漆黑的女巫将诅咒的心脏高高举过头顶，她用一种迷狂得近乎昏厥的语调嘶声高呼——

“啊——天佑女王！”

枯瘦的手指骤然攥紧，鼓胀到极限的心脏在她掌心爆裂开来，烂肉横飞，脓血四溅。斯嘉丽仰起脸，沐浴在剧毒腐臭的黑血喷淋之下，身子摇摇晃晃，几乎要在诅咒释放的巨大能量中折断。塞巴斯蒂安扣住她脆弱的喉咙，在她苍白的脖颈上烫下一个尚存余温的吻。

恶魔的吮吻中滋长着缠绵的毒素。巫觋渺茫寡淡的灵魂从没有引起过塞巴斯蒂安的兴趣，然而他差一点就要为斯嘉丽·古德的灵魂所陶醉了——他知道她的心中荆棘横生，他看见她的灵魂遍布伤痕。那漆黑的，流着血的花开在心脏上，每张开一瓣萼片都喷溅出剧毒的芬芳。

他不得不离去，他要把这绝望的情人独自一人留在小径分岔的花园中了，就如初见时将她遗弃在浓雾弥漫的白昼里。倘若没有契约在身，他一定会把她完整地吞进肚子里，就算被割伤喉咙，满口鲜血，他也愿意忍住剧痛把她吞咽下去，她能为他抵挡数百年的饥饿与无聊——那是唯一能把恶魔杀死的东西。

“斯嘉丽·古德……百年以降，汝仍是吾共罪的眷属。”

格雷被女巫拉出了屠宰场，一头雾水。女巫走得飞快，鞋跟敲在砖地上发出一种令人毛骨悚然的声音，回荡在空旷的街道上。格雷不时四处张望，月色并不明朗的夜晚他甚至难以分辨方向，他试图抓住女巫宽大的袖子让她停下脚步，而那厚重的布料却被施了咒似的总也不肯停留在他的手心，每每轻易滑走。

“喂！听我说，该死的……我们为什么就这么跑出来了？！还有那些猎巫人……！”女巫头也不回地冷笑道：“放心吧，他们有了更值得猎杀的对象，没心思纠缠妾身的。”

——有一个货真价实的恶魔在场，两个孱弱的女巫又有什么紧咬不放的必要？

“你这是要去哪儿？”“图书馆。”“你不打算继续追查这件案子了吗？我都说了你独自留在图书馆不安全……”

啪——

女巫转过身来，扬起手，一记令人猝不及防的清脆耳光重重地抽在了格雷的脸上。扇骨的尖锐前端在脸上刮出了几道整齐的血痕，格雷偏着头愣了好一会儿，才缓缓吐出一口血沫。

“这案子，还有什么好查呢？妾身可真是再没有听过比这更好笑的蠢事了——让罪魁祸首来查自己的案子！”

格雷捂着脸，望着盛怒的大巫女，并未出声。

“——那屠宰场的主人，害死了无数可怜的、名讳与尸身俱未留存的人，把腐臭的灾祸排进阴森的下水道里，变成汩汩流淌的剧毒汁液，无孔不入地输送给整个伦敦的，不就是你吗，查尔斯·格雷！”

女巫是在看到夏尔·凡多姆海威的那一刻恍然意识到，这个弥天大谎是从何时起，在她的周围精心编织、虽错漏百出，却还是不着痕迹地将她包裹起来的。夏尔·凡多姆海威会出现在那个屠宰场，远比她和格雷的到场要更加自然、顺理成章——他才是维多利亚女王受委任来查这起碎尸案的人；而格雷的出现，必然有更为复杂和隐蔽的逻辑。

“妾身早该想到的，妾身遭遇猎巫人的围堵时，你的出现并非偶然——你是偷偷跟着凡多姆海威伯爵来到现场的，你想看他是否会发现什么线索查到你的头上！”

她在格雷的陪同下现身屠宰场——女巫当时便感到困惑，那满场的观众在她到来的瞬间，竟不约而同停止了交谈齐齐朝她看来——那些人看的根本就不是她，这个丧心病狂的地下俱乐部的主人才是客人们行注目礼的对象，他们——那些自由党出身的同僚、那些支持着自由党，期盼着威廉·尤尔特·格莱斯顿能够带领自由党再次起势的贵族们，看的是陪在她身侧的查尔斯·格雷！

“这个屠宰场——是自由党的地下俱乐部，是你们交割情报、暗中密谋的利益集散地。你和马尔格雷夫家的博蒙特·菲普斯被选到女王身边就任秘书武官的时候都不过十三、四岁，没有人把你们两个视作政局变动的一部分——毕竟德琳娜正是看重了这一点。当时本杰明·迪斯雷利大势已去，时局混乱，她为了延缓议院对突然空缺的御前要职的把控，选择了两个孩子来做秘书武官，无非是在告诉议院，秘书武官一职在你们成年之前都将虚位架空。显然她希望这种状况能一直保持下去——菲普斯行事谨慎，与保守党一向保持距离；但可惜的是，格雷家族从二世格雷伯爵开始就一直是自由党的中坚力量，你自然也不会例外，这样一来，两党在御前要职的把控上就失衡了，因为不论女王身边的侍女如何更换，秘书武官却不是轻易就换得了的——威廉·格莱斯顿把持内阁太久，威望太高，塞西尔子爵一上台，保守党为了稳住局势就立刻向自由党发难了——第一个针对的，自然就是你这个年纪轻轻刚刚继承爵位的秘书武官！

“伦敦下水道的碎尸案只是个由头而已，这个恶心的屠宰场在议院恐怕是个少有人不知道的公开的秘密吧——只是格莱斯顿领导内阁的时候没有人敢得罪你罢了。现在保守党终于能向女王施压了，为了将你从秘书武官的位置上撬动。你可真是为你衷心敬爱的女王惹了不小的麻烦啊——

“妾身可有哪一句说得不对么，格雷伯爵！”

格雷无言以对。他感到困惑，他只是不明白。

查尔斯·格雷从未同上帝和解，甚至一刻都未试图去修复同上帝的这段关系。他放任了自我的堕落，他是在上帝顾及不到的阴翳中才重新获得了隐秘的生命。格雷在抛弃了“艾伯特”这个名字的时候就心知自己是冷血的，终身如此，除非靠近上帝，否则别无热源。就连伊薇特·西斯多利亚也救不了他——她给予他慰藉和安宁，却也不能赋予他灵魂的苏生。是这个温柔的幽灵从上帝的手中接过了被神的国度遗弃的自己，擦去了他的眼泪，令他安睡，又把他放在了永恒之外的旷野，抽身离去。

她是他心中敞开的伤口，一段听不见音律的和弦。格雷不知道女巫为什么如此悲痛，他曾以为世人的绝望在何处终结，上帝的绝望就从何处开始——他不知道如何安抚诞生于神与人都不曾涉足的所在的女巫，亦如不知道如何在不朽中安置一个不断向下坠落的自己。

“你的灵魂经历过一次不幸的失落，查尔斯·格雷。妾身看见了——妾身在你的眼睛里，看见了伦敦城无以计数的死亡，以及漫无天日的苦难。”

夜晚正在永不复返地飞速逝去，白昼势不可当地降临在她的头上。格雷无法明白她心中沉重的苦痛，她的苦痛已经穿透大地，在另一片天空中上升为暴风骤雨般的流星。

她看上去庄重而肃穆，冷漠又悲戚。

——“而这一次，神不会擦去任何人的眼泪。”


End file.
